FXW(Fierce Xtreme Wrestling)
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: A new breed of wrestlers as well as some well known take part in a new promotion that promises to go extreme and to have the best wrestling ever. Let's see your wrestler, be male or female to beyond the limit to reach the extreme brass ring! SYOC-Closed
1. Prologue

**Welcome peeps to a new story being RP under the same name and co-written by theDarkRyder, Velocity Raptor, theGREATlevi7, roddypiper84, Vampiric Storm and me. I am still taking OC's which I will put the form sheet below. We start now with the birth of FXW or better known as Fierce Xtreme Wrestling!**

 **FXW (Fierce Xtreme Wrestling)**

 **Prologue**

 **ESPN Sportscenter**

Today was going to be an exciting and interesting day for Jonathan Coachman. For the longest time he mainly had done interviews with WWE, but lately the titan of sports entertainment was not on its usual level. In fact behind the scenes over there was that management were not only disrespecting the talent and fans, but also the mistreatment of epic proportions. They had lost talents like Shinsuke Nakamura, Baron Corbin, AJ Styles, the Broken Hardys, and Randy Orton due to both pay and opportunities destroyed by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Even Shane McMahon left when Vince refused to listen to him and sell the company to him. It's not just WWE that is struggling as TNA is dying once again due to network issues, and Lucha Underground was bought out by WWE and then dismantled. In other words the wrestling world was dying because of foolish mistakes and never listening to the fans as well as their employees.

But all that was about to change as one man dares to stand up to the other promotions and the Indy scene to become the next big thing. However, no one knows who this man is as he has kept quiet about his identity so everyone else would be focused on the wrestling and not on who owns it. It was almost time for the interview as Coach got ready as the producers told him the satellite feed for this new wrestling promotion was ready. Coach took a deep breath and signaled to start the cameras.

"Welcome to Sportscenter, I'm Jonathan Coachman or better known as the Coach and today we have a huge interview today with a man who is looking to shake things up in the wrestling world. Unfortunately he could not appear with us in person, he HAS agreed to talk with us via satellite as well as he wishes to be called Mr. Mystery. How are you today Mr. Mystery?" said Coach.

"I'm doing just fine Coach thank you for having me." Said Mr. Mystery. His face was blurred and his voice distorted keeping true to his name.

"So tell us about your new promotion and how do you plan to make it stand out among the others?" asked Coach.

"An excellent question from the start, I like that. We are called Fierce Xtreme Wrestling or FXW for short. We pride ourselves on giving fans fierce competition and the most extreme wrestling that would make ECW proud. With that mindset and our amazing talent well let's just say we are about to take the world by storm starting this Friday and Saturday."

"So you already have 2 shows?"

"Yes to better showcase our roster. As of this time we have no desire of doing a split and my GMs will do a fantastic job on showcasing both shows as two different entities."

"Who are your GM's and any all star talent who we may know?"

"Now now where would be the fun in telling you that? What I will tell you is that I built a promotion around some of the very best from the Indy scene. Also I have capitalized on the mistakes of such companies like WWE, TNA, LU, ROH, and even NJPW. Now before I go I wish to invite all the viewers, my competition, yourself Coach, and most importantly all the wrestling fans all over the world to watch FIERCE Friday and XTREME Saturday this week. It's there that you will see we mean business. We are FXW and we will destroy all competition in our way. Let the games begin Vince and Jarrett." Said Mr. Mystery as he walked off camera.

"Well there you have it folks. The birth of FXW home of fierce competition and extreme wrestling. Tune in Friday for its true debut, I'm Jonathan Coachman and we will see you next time." Says the Coach as the cameras fade out.

 **Elsewhere**

That did it alright. That little piece of publicity was enough to catch people's attention. Mr. Mystery was keeping an eye on the ratings for the interview segment and the viewers were eating it up. He was smiling as he saw the numbers and he made his way into his office to which he saw his GM's talking about who should get which show and debut which titles.

"Gentlemen it has begun. You have your orders Mr. McMahon and Mr. Cueto, so make me proud." Said Mr. Mystery as both Shane McMahon and Dario Cueto shook hands and left his office to head to New Orleans, the home for Fierce Xtreme Wrestling.

 **A/N**

 **And so it begins and Chapter One is done also so stay tune for the debut! Next time Chapter One: FIERCE Friday. OC form below, reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

 **Name:**

 **Ring Name:**

 **Hometown/Billed from:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Street Gear:**

 **Ring Gear:**

 **Gimmick:**

 **Entrance Theme (include music and what they do going down the ring):**

 **Style(Powerhouse, Showman, Brawler, Striker, Technical, High Flyer, Hardcore, Strong, Submission Specialist, Dirty):**

 **Alignment:**

 **Finisher:**

 **Signature Move(s):**

 **Known Moves:**

 **Trained by:**

 **Accomplishments:**

 **Other Promotions(can be both real and original):**

 **Bio(can be short but not TOO short):**

 **Relationships:**

 **Extra:**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let's begin with the true debut of FXW. At the end of the chapter I will post all OC's submitted by my fellow co-writers. Enjoy peeps!**

 **Chapter One: FIERCE Friday Pt. 1**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

 ** _****The Fearless Must Endure by Jasta (FXW FIERCE Friday theme)_**

The show begins showing FXW and FIERCE Friday at explodes from the screen as pyro goes off on the stage. The first ever episode of FXW takes place in New Orleans Lakefront Arena and fans are super excited to be part of history. The first match is about to start shortly when Jim Ross, Nigel McGuiness, and Matt Striker make their way to the announce table by the ring. Fans erupt when they seem them, but even more when Shane McMahon's theme comes on. Shane-O-Mac does his usual hype to the ring when he grabs the mic.

"SHAN-O-Mac!" Was being chanted all over the arena where Shane bowed to the fans and thanked them.

"Thanks for that guys. What's up New Orleans? I gotta tell ya tonight is going to be special. It's special because you guys are part of history. And tonight we will be showcasing our FXW Originals tonight. These guys are the ones who will be the building block to this new promotion. What FXW is..." Began Shane but was interrupted by El Jefe, Dario Cueto. What could the former boss of Lucha Underground want now? The fans then started chanting Jefe to which as Dario entered the ring he had that wicked smirk of his. As he grabbed for the mic he shook hands with Shane.

"Listen Shane, I do apologize, but I speak for everyone when I say this: no one cares! They came to see men and women fight! They came to see warriors break bones, rip flesh, and kick ass! They want to see wrestling! The boss may have given you FIERCE Friday, but let's be honest Shan-O, I got the better show." Said Dario cockily. Some of the fans booed him for this while others cheered.

"Well Dario that remains to be seen, but as you know the Boss chose me to run FIERCE which is the first show of FXW. Are you still mad that he chose me first Mr. Cueto? Cause I sense a lil bit of jealousy. Besides I made a hell of a main event. Triple threat match between three of our FXW Originals who in their own right dominated wherever they have been. They will be competing for a spot in the Fatal 4 Way next week for the FXW TV Title. Those men are Chris Wolf, Union Jack Jr, and The Fallen One Jason Malice! Top that Mr. Cueto." Said Shane as he dropped the mic in front of the dumbfounded Dario. He had no idea Shane had made that main event and knew he would have to do something to top that on his show, XTREME Saturday. Fans were in a roar when they heard Wolf, Jack, and Malice fighting in the main event.

"An incredible main event match made by Shane O Mac! Jason Malice, Union Jack Jr and Chris Wolf are three of the best in the world today!" Nigel McGuiness says.

"Indeed, Nigel!" Good Ol' JR agrees. "But for now, let's move on, as we will have our first match to determine the first man who will compete in next week's Fatal 4-Way for the TV Title! "The Prince", Freddy Escobar, the leader of Monarchy against "The Ghost Fox", Ajax of the New Shield, up next!

 _ **Match One: Freddy Escobar vs Ajax**_

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _The arena lights darken, and the crowd lets out a chorus of boos as Freddy Escobar comes out wearing a crown, his light-up jacket and a scepter in hand. After posing on the stage for 6 seconds(the pose being Escobar standing with his arms spread out, and looking toward the sky), the lights turn on, the neon lights turn off, and Escobar walks to the ring, removing his jacket, and crown once he gets there, and gets on one turnbuckle, and poses arms spread out again, as pyro comes out of the other 3 turnbuckles. When the pyro ends, he lays on the turnbuckle._

"Representing Monarchy!" Mellissa Santos begins the in ring introduction. "From Los Angeles, California, weighing 225 lbs, he is the Prince, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

"Here we have a man who leads one of the most dominant factions in wrestling today, a former IWGP Heavyweight Champion, a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Lucha Underground Champion, and a man who has won a multitude of titles in companies such as UWA, UCW, ICW, and SSW!" Matt Striker informs us.

"That may be, but this man is also extremely arrogant, to the point of considering himself wrestling, and that may be his downfall here tonight!" JR analyzes.

 **Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold**

Ajax simply walks out of the stage with his Shield uniform and mask on. He surveys the crowd that was giving off mixed reactions, and he slowly walks down the ramp and enters the ring, glaring at Escobar while a sinister smirk is obvious underneath his mask.

"Representing the New Shield," Melissa Santos starts. "From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 240 lbs, he is the Ghost Fox, AJAX!"

Matt Striker speaks first. "This man is the cousin of WWE's very own Seth Rollins, and is the New Shield's resident strategist! Some say that despite his nice guy exterior, he might not be like that underneath!"

"And to make matters crazier, the New Shield has beef with Monarchy! Let's see who wins this one!" JR says.

The bell rings, and as soon as the bell rings, Escobar and Ajax begin pummeling each other with fists, forearms and elbows, showing that there is no love lost between these two men. Eventually, Escobar wins out, as he stuns Ajax with a Pelé Kick. Escobar attempts a Super Kick on the stunned Ajax, but the Ghost Fox catches his foot, spins them both around, and Ajax retaliates with an Enzuigiri! Escobar falls to the floor, and he quickly rolls out of the ring, which turns out to be a bad idea as Ajax takes the opportunity to hit a Somersault Plancha! The crowd cheers for Ajax as he grabs Escobar and tries to slide him back into the ring, but Escobar grabs him and bashes his head into the apron, before sending him head-first into the ring post! Escobar then gets into the ring, as the ref starts the count. Ajax slowly gets up and he looks at Escobar, a smile forming on his face as he slides back into the ring at 4. Escobar misses an elbow as Ajax rebounds off the ropes and delivers a Running Forearm! He quickly gets up on the turnbuckle and delivers a Phoenix Splash and covers Escobar, who kicks out before 1!

The Ghost Fox pounds the mat in anger before grabbing the Prince and hooking his arms to hit a Pedigree, but the Prince counters by flinging Ajax off him with a Back Body Drop! Freddy waits for Ajax to get on his knees, and once he does, Escobar nails him with a Superkick! Escobar covers, 1, t-NO GOOD! Ajax kicks out! Escobar gets mad and starts stomping away on Ajax until he was groaning in pain. Escobar proceeds to set up for the Prince's Elbow, but Ajax shoots up and catches the Prince and locks him in the Sharpshooter. Escobar screams in pain, as he tries to reach the ropes. Suddenly, the rest of Monarchy: King Caesar, DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, run down the ramp and get on the apron to distract the ref and Ajax! Ajax releases the Sharpshooter and tries to attack Monarchy but Monarchy gets off the apron! Ajax turns back to Escobar, but he is greeted with a Superkick. Escobar climbs the top rope then taunts the crowd and hits the Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop!) and covers Ajax!

1...2...3!

DING DING DING!

"Here is your winner: The Prince, Freddy Escobar!"

"Oh come on! Monarchy got involved and Escobar capitalized!" Matt complains.

"What else did you expect from this guy?" JR asks. Escobar gets up and gives a curt nod to the rest of Monarchy. DJ, Dylan, and Caesar lift up Ajax and the four men prepare to plant Ajax with the Royal Execution! Suddenly, certain ominous words were heard.

SIERRA

HOTEL

INDIA

ECHO

LIMA

DELTA

THE NEW SHIELD!

 **Voices - Rev Theory**

The crowd goes nuts as the rest of the New Shield: Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, and Raptor Reigns storm out of the crowd with baseball bats in hand!

"Here come the rest of the New Shield!" Nigel announces.

"And boy do they look angry!" Matt points out. The three get in the ring and Monarchy exits the ring, continuously taunting the New Shield. Furno and Nyx taunted Monarchy to get back in the ring while Raptor checked up on Ajax.

"Despicable actions by Freddy Escobar, but that man is one of the most cunning competitors in the roster, so it was to be expected." Nigel says. "However, Nyx Rosewood might wanna stay in the ring, as she has a match up next against none other than Tammy O' Brien!" Monarchy exit the ring with smirks on their faces at what they just did.

 _ **Match Two: Tammy O'Brien vs Nyx Rosewood**_

 **Misery Business - Paramore**

Nyx hands her baseball bat to Furno, who helps Raptor get Ajax out of the ring. She starts pacing around the ring, waiting for her opponent instead of doing her entire entrance. She takes off her biker vest and swan mask.

"Representing the New Shield," Lillian Garcia announces. "weighing in at 194 lbs, she is the Mad Angel, Nyx Rosewood!"

"Nyx Rosewood, the niece of WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels and the fiancée of New Shield leader Furno Moxley. She isn't called the Mad Angel for nothing!" Nigel says.

"Exactly! Though she is actually the nicest member for the token female member of a pack of psychopaths." Matt says.

 **Let's Just Live - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

Tammy O'Brien comes out to the stage and brings her cousin Will Ralston along.

"And her opponent, representing the United Kingdom, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 165lbs, The Scottish Xena, Tammy O'Brien!"

"A third generation wrestler alongside her cousin, Tammy is not just an independent princess, she's the granddaughter of the great legend and champion, Roddy McCormick. Carrying the mantel of her mother, Rita O'Brien, also known as Amazon Lass, it's very possible that she will become the greatest and youngest Women's champion in this business." Nigel said.

"Let's not forget her cousin, Will Ralston, he won every championship around the world to reach legendary status, and he became Tammy's inspiration to give the fans an amazing show they'll never forget. And it's also possible for Ralston to win the Intercontinental championship because he has more guts than the Monarchy." Matt replied.

The bell rings and the two women quickly lock up! They strike at one another with stiff elbows until Tammy manages to get one good shot, but Nyx rebounds off the ropes and sends Tammy flying with a Hurricanrana. Tammy quickly gets up after that and stumbles in a corner, Nyx runs to splash her, but Tammy kicks her in the face, she climbed up the ropes and does the diving Moonsault to pin her, but kicks out in a one count. Tammy sighs and pulls Nyx up and locks her in a Sleeper Hold. The Mad Angel desperately attempts to power out before managing to land an elbow strike on Tammy's head. Nyx grabs the Scottish Xena's head and plants her with a Standing Shiranui. She follows up with a Springboard 450 Splash and covers Tammy, who kicks out at 2.

Nyx later saw Tammy grin, like she felt that the elbow strike and the Standing Shiranui were impossible to put her down. Nyx picked her up, but she felt one of her legs being grabbed, Tammy lifted her and performed the flapjack, Nyx felt pain after her face landed in the mat, Tammy picks her up and made a German Suplex, picked her up again and did an amateur wrestling takedown. She went to the top rope and connected her signature Diving 450 Splash to cover her, but Nyx kicked out in a 2 count, Nyx felt that the slams really did a number on her, very painful. Tammy decides to call for the end, so she picks up Nyx, and in a feat of strength, prepares to plant her with O'Brien's Slam (Crucifix Powerbomb)! As Tammy has Nyx in the Crucifix hold, the latter wriggles out and leans against the corner. Tammy runs at her, but Nyx sees her coming and greets her face with the Requiem (Sweet Chin Music) from out of nowhere! Tammy falls down and Nyx quickly covers her, but Tammy kicks out before 3. Nyx couldn't believe that the indie princess kicked out, she went to the corner and began stomping, ready to deliver another Requiem. As Tammy gets up, Nyx rushed to kick her face, but Tammy dodged it and Nyx was greeted by a Stunner from Tammy, Nyx was out cold and Tammy pinned her, but Nyx foot was on the ropes, Tammy lets go and waits for Nyx to get up. Nyx gets up and Tammy attempts another Stunner, but Nyx turns it around into the Screaming Shadows (Swinging Reverse STO), letting out a primal scream as she plants her foe on the mat and covers her.

1...2...3!

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner: The Mad Angel, Nyx Rosewood!"

"What a match between these two women!" Matt analyzes.

"Both women gave their all, but in the end, Nyx picked up the win." JR says.

Nyx raises her arms up in victory as Will helps Tammy up. She offers the New Shield's ace female a handshake, which she accepts with a happy grin. Furno comes in through the crowd and shakes hands with Will.

"Your cousin did well, Ralston." Furno says.

"Thanks. So did your future wife." Will replies as he continues to speak. "I know how you feel. I know how Ajax feels. I don't like the Monarchy as much as everyone else they've bullied. But, remember this, Furno. You have to reach out to your childhood to solve your problems in the future. Be the man Nyx needs."

Furno simply nods his thanks to Will and escorts Nyx out of the arena through the crowd, while muttering to himself,

"Ralston, you have no idea what my childhood was like, but if Monarchy comes for you and your allies, I'll stand with you."

As the two New Shield members exited, Will and Tammy were about to leave when the lights turned off. With the lights out now, neither Will nor Tammy knew what was going on till Tammy felt someone lift her up and slammed her hard into the ground knocking her out. The lights come back on only to show Tammy out cold as Will went to check on her.

"What just happened?" Asked the confused Matt to whom even Will was confused until the lights blacked out once more and then the music hit.

 **Left Behind by Dale Oliver**

The lights come back on to show the culprit to be none other than the Demon Assassin, Rosemary of The Decay as well as the girlfriend to Jason Malice. The former TNA Knockouts champion could only laugh as Will started yelling at her, but Rosemary just slinked back into the darkness.

"Good god that Demon woman Rosemary. Where she come from?" Exclaimed JR as Shane ran to the ring to check on her. He motioned to the back for some trainers to help her.

"It seems that Tammy has attracted the attention of Rosemary!" JR says.

"That's not a position she wants to be in, especially considering how dangerous Rosemary is!" Matt responds.

"Let's move on, gentlemen." Nigel says "Because up next, Monarchy and New Shield will clash once more, as King Caesar and DJ Kingston will take on Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns!"

 _ **Match Three: The Monarchy(King Caesar & DJ Kingston) vs The New Shield(Furno Moxley & Raptor Reigns)**_

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

 _A wall of pyro explodes, revealing King Caesar and DJ Kingston! Both men walk to the ring. DJ taunts the crowd, whereas King Caesar simply walks to the ring without saying anything, a stoic glare on his face._

 _"_ Representing Monarchy!" Melisa Santos begins her introduction. "Weighing a combined weight of 490 lbs, they are "Brooklyn's Finest", KING CAESAR, and "The Astonishing One", DJ KINGSTON!"

"And here we have two more members of Monarchy! First up is King Caesar, a former PWG World Champion, Monarchy's enforcer, and their powerhouse! He is one of the toughest men I have ever seen! His partner is DJ Kingston, a former BOSJ winner, and NJPW Junior Heavyweight Champion! This man is an incredible high flyer, who truly is 'Astonishing!'" Nigel informs us.

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **Voices - Rev Theory**

Red lights shine everywhere in contrast to the original Shield's blue lights, as Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns emerge from the cheering crowd. Raptor lets out a loud roar while Furno laughs maniacally.

"And their opponents, representing the New Shield, at a combined weight of 510 lbs, they are "The Lunatic Renegade", Furno Moxley, and "The Savage Soldier", Raptor Reigns!"

"And we have the last two members of the New Shield! Furno Moxley, former WWE Intercontinental Champion, the leader of the New Shield and the adopted younger brother of WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose! Whereas Raptor Reigns, the New Shield's own powerhouse, is a former ROH Tag Team Champion along with Ajax, and is the younger brother of WWE Superstar Roman Reigns!" Matt says.

"These two are known to be very violent. Furno even claims himself to be the 'Devil of the New Shield', and I would be a fool to doubt his claim." JR adds. "Anyway, let's see who wins this second battle between Kings and Hounds!"

Furno and Raptor hop the barricade and glare at DJ and Caesar. The bell rings and Furno and DJ start us off, with Furno hitting a Thesz Press on DJ as soon as it rings, pummeling him with a series of punches and forearm smashes. Furno gets one good shot and DJ starts bleeding from his nose! The lunatic gets up and makes a finger gun sign as DJ starts to get up. Furno runs forward and attempts a lariat, but DJ dodges, rebounds off the ropes, and floors Furno with a Roundhouse Kick and covers, but Furno kicks out before 1.

DJ gets on the apron, looking for the Springboard 450, DJ leaps...Furno gets the knees up! Furno now gets up, waits for DJ to get on his knees before bashing in his head with the Hellfire Strike (running knee lift)! Furno tags in Raptor, then picks up DJ, and Irish Whips him into a Leaping Clothesline from Raptor. Raptor grabs DJ, and Irish Whips him back to Furno. Furno whips him back again before going to the apron, and Raptor floors DJ with a Michinoku Driver and covers! DJ kicks out at 2. Furno asks to be tagged back in and Raptor obliges, tagging Moxley back in. Furno picks DJ back up again, and he Irish Whips him to the ropes, not noticing Caesar blind tagging DJ. Furno plants DJ with a spinning Side Slam, but King Caesar surprises him with a Roaring Elbow, rocking Furno and knocking him down to the mat!.

King Caesar picks up Furno and tosses him to the corner, hammering away with Brooklyn Beats. Caesar stops upon seeing Furno completely dazed. He grabs him, tosses him back to the middle of the ring, and prepares another Roaring Elbow! Only this time, Moxley sees it coming and ducks under it. He viciously kicks Caesar in the legs three times then grabs the head of Brooklyn's Finest, firing back with the Brain Basher (Repeated Headbutts). Caesar manages to power out of the assault and plants Furno on the mat with the Lion Bomb! He covers, but Raptor breaks the hold before it even reached 2. Furno gets up and tries to attack Caesar, but the King of Beasts shoves him away! Furno goes to attack Caesar again, but Raptor stops him, and he asks for the tag, and Furno obliges! Raptor gets in and both powerhouses stand face to face, staring each other down, before brawling, both men pummeling each other and standing toe to toe! Eventually though, Caesar gets the upper hand by stunning Raptor with a huge headbutt! He goes for the Roaring Elbow, but Raptor ducks, and he runs the ropes looking for a Spear, but Caesar leapfrogs over, showcasing his surprising agility! He then tags in DJ, who then proceeds to hit Raptor with the Kingston Cutter (Springboard Cutter)! "That's gotta be it!" Striker says, and DJ covers, 1, 2, thr-Furno breaks it up! Caesar charges Furno, but the New Shield's Devil backs up to the ropes and pulls them down, sending Brooklyn's Finest tumbling to the floor outside! DJ gets up, realizing he's alone against both Furno and Raptor!

Furno leaves Raptor to have fun with DJ so he runs the ropes and Suicide Dives onto Caesar. He starts hammering away on him repeatedly. DJ tries to fight against Raptor, but the Samoan's strength is too much for him. Raptor dodges a Roundhouse Kick, rebounds off the ropes, and turns DJ inside out with a Spear and covers him!

1...2...3!

DING DING

"Here are your winners: Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns: the New Shield!"

"And the Hounds take this tag team match!" Nigel says.

Obviously not satisfied, Raptor grabs DJ and throws him out of the ring. He grabs a steel chair and sets it down before looming over DJ.

"Now what are they doing?" Matt Striker asks, a little worried.

Raptor proceeds to hold DJ in an Elevated Wheelbarrow Hold, his face was directly over the chair. Furno instantly notices this, stops attacking Caesar, and dashes to where Raptor is and delivers a Curb Stomp to the Astonishing One, planting him face first on the chair!

"Dear God, the Crownkiller on DJ Kingston!" JR exclaims.

Raptor releases Kingston as the rest of Monarchy runs in. Both New Shield members retreat through the cheering crowd! Freddy Escobar and Dylan Torres start yelling at them, while King Caesar checks up on DJ. Furno and Raptor simply flip them off before leaving the arena.

"Oh my. I think the New Shield is really looking to tick off the Monarchy." Matt says.

"The Monarchy has always been known to get into a lot of trouble with many wrestling stables due to their arrogance. The New Shield is definitely one of those stables." Nigel answers.

"Even so, the New Shield better watch out, Monarchy isn't likely to forgive them for attacking me of their own. Looks like we might have a good ol' fashioned stable war on our hands!" JR says. "Any way, let's move on, as Sicko Kidd takes on Levi-The Great!"

 **A/N: Part one is done and part two will be in tomorrow! I'm trying to have 5 matches for each show and 7 for PPV. Fellow writers in this chapter are theDarkRyder, Velocity Raptor, and roddypiperfan84. Check out their wrestling stories too. Won't regret it. Next time will feature Levi The Great vs Sicko Kidd and the main event: Chris Wolf, Union Jack Jr, and Jason Malice. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: FIERCE Friday Explodes pt2. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Still taking OC's and reviews are awesome for us. Later peeps!**

 **FXW Originals**

 **From sonicmeans speed: Chris Wolf**

 **From theDarkRyder: Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres**

 **From Velocity Raptor: Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, Ajax, and Nyx Rosewood**

 **From roddypiperfan84: Will Ralston, Union Jack Jr, Robin Hood, Tammy O'Brien, Amazon Alice**

 **From theGREATlevi7: Levi The Great**

 **From Vampiric Storm: Ben Jones, Samantha Blackwell, and Sara Lewis**

 **From Jase Raven 13: Jason Malice, Outcast, Hannibal Mercer, One Man Nation, Bjorn Alexander, and Sicko Kidd**

 **MORE COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here comes part 2 of the first FIERCE Friday. We found got to see Freddy Escobar advance to the Fatal 4 Way for the FXW TV title, Tammy O'Brien caught the unfortunate attention of Rosemary, and also an intense tag team match between The Monarchy and the winners The New Shield. We finish FIERCE Friday with Levi The Great vs Sicko Kidd, and the main event with Chris Wolf, Union Jack Jr, and Jason Malice. At the end I will post the personnel and FXW PPVs. Enjoy peeps.**

 **Chapter Two: FIERCE Friday Explodes**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena, FIERCE Friday**

 **Here Comes The Money-Jim Johnson**

Making another appearance tonight, the GM for FIERCE Friday came out to the entrance ramp with a mic in hand. He had a very pleased looked on his face as if he had a secret that was about to come out. Combine that and the fact that the show so far was becoming a huge success. According to a phone call from Mr. Mystery, he said the promotion was getting offers to come to other cities, merch deals, and many more. He just needed the show to seal the deal.

"What's up guys? Enjoying the show? Gotta tell ya this has been a fantastic evening so far and next week won't be different. Next week's main event is the Fatal 4 Way for the FXW TV title. Not only that but the Tag Team Tournament will also begin next week as in 2 weeks time we will crown our FXW Tag Team champions. Also after what happened earlier tonight we have a hell of an opening match next week. Tammy O'Brien will go one on one with the Demon Assassin Rosemary. Now you may be wondering about another title we have been quiet about, the FXW Heavyweight Title. Our crown jewel so to speak. Well in about 4 weeks time we will have our first PPV folks called Wrestlegeddon! It is there we will crown our first FXW Heavyweight Champion in the main event. The top 10 contenders on our roster which will be determined on the last show of FIERCE Friday and XTREME Saturday before Wrestlegeddon will be challenging for by the way it's a Gauntlet Match. See ya guys!" Said a proud Shane as the crowd erupted in applause to this news.

 **Levi The Great vs Sicko Kidd**

 **Locked (Hard Narco Mix) by Rabbit Junk**

The lights then started to flash red and black to black and white to show a white rabbit with blood dripping out of its mouth on the titantron. Then Sicko Kidd comes out spinning around laughing.

"Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois and weighing in at 189 pounds, he is The Killer Next Door, Sicko Kidd!" Said Melissa as Sicko Kidd gets to the ring he looks likes he is chewing on his nails as he rolls in the ring still laughing to he is leaning on the second rope with a scary grin on his face.

"Keep that freak away from me." Said the now fearful Matt.

"What do you have against Kidd? I mean granted he is kinda freaky, but he is an amazing athlete Matt." Said Nigel, but he then took another look at Kidd to see he was staring at Matt now and just had that twisted smile of his.

"Besides that, me and him were in a Barbed Wire Cage Match in Lucha Underground and he nearly ripped my ear off!" Said the now exasperated Matt.

"One thing is for sure that despite his size, Sicko Kidd shows no fear of anyone in the roster wherever he goes and is most comfortable doing acts of violence to others." Says JR as Kidd slumps down on the turnbuckle awaiting his opponent.

 **war" by Linkin Park** plays...

The lights go dark... Green smoke emerges and Levi starts making his way to the ring... He is wearing his usual attire...

"And Sicko's opponent, from LA, California, weighing at 111 pounds, he is the UWA WORLD CHAMPION, Levi - The Great..." announces Melissa...

Levi slowly enters the ring and grins at Melissa to which he goes down on his knee and raises his hands (the way HBK used to during his entrance). Green flames start exploding from the turnbuckles and the crowd erupts. The lights slowly come back and Levi removes his hoodie. He climbs one of the turnbuckle and gives a huge roar." **YAAAAWWWWW"...** The crowd roars back at him.

"It's gonna be a cracking match, I assume" says Matt.

"Oh yeah Matt it's going to be interesting to see how the Charismatic Levi fares against the freak," says JR, "Levi has been in huge form of late and with the crowd at his back, m counting on him"

"Don't underestimate Sicko. He's fearless, he's a psycho, he's freaky and he has the ability to take down anybody.." warns Nigel as Levi stares at Kidd and dares him to come. Levi takes his fighting stance.

As the bell rings, both Levi and Kidd begin a test of strength only for Kidd to start biting Levi's left arm which allowed him to Suplex (normal variation) on Levi. Kidd sat up just smiling until Levi got him into a nice headlock. The red Marty Elias asks Kidd if he wants to continue, but the Killer Next Door shouted no and begins to elbow Levi in the stomach. Kidd then proceeds to bite Levi on top his forehead and hits him with a Snap DDT. Kidd goes for the cover to only get a 1 count. Levi kicks out at 1... Kidd continues his initial assault on Levi by putting him into a headlock of his own. Levi screams for a bit but slowly gets on his feet and whips Kidd into the ropes. Levi waits for Kidd as he rebounds and goes for a clothesline, which Kidd ducks and dropkicks Levi out of the ring. Kidd gets the heat on himself and goes for a suicide dive and connects...

The crowd enjoys that and now both of them are out and down as the ref starts counting...

1...

2...

3...

4...

Both men get back to their feet where they start wailing on each other. Levi gets the better of it as he hits well placed knee in Kidd's gut that staggers him. Kidd then crawls over to the announce table that has Matt running away while Nigel and JR cautiously move away. Levi goes to try to pick him up when Kidd smashes Levi's head into the table. As Levi recovers for a moment Kidd hits him with the Sick Kick. The ref comes between them trying to check on Levi as Kidd is back in the ring hanging on the bottom rope smiling. Marty asked Levi if he wants to continue and Levi hits his second wind sliding into the ring. The two of them are all over the ring, but it seems this new burst of energy is helping Levi as he does an Atomic Drop on Kidd.

1

2

Kidd barely kicks out but Levi didn't lose hope. He knees Kidd and pushes him to the corner. Levi chops Kidd for a bit and hits a big uppercut. Levi backs away and comes back with a huge corner dropkick. Levi sets Kidd up for the thunderbolt (running high knee) and waits for Kidd to get on his feet. When Kidd is finally into position Levi goes for the Thunderbolt, but gets hit by a heel kick that gives Kidd some breathing room. He looks like he wants to do the Sick Kick(Roundhouse Kick) again, but as he swings for the fences Levi pushes him into the ropes and for a second time he sets up for the Thunderbolt to finally capitalizing on Kidd. The ref counts the pin and then the crowd roars.

"What a fantastic back and forth match that was folks." Said JR as Marty raises Levi's hand. The fans are now chanting this is awesome and Levi over and over.

"That it was JR, that it was. Levi and Kidd both gave it their all and more. I would love to see a rematch. Now we are all set for the main event. Chris Wolf, Union Jack Jr, and Jason Malice are going to tear off the roof mark my words. Said Nigel as Matt finally returned to the desk.

 **Union Jack Jr vs Chris Wolf vs Jason Malice**

 **Kingdom - Downstait**

"The following triple threat match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from London, England, weighing at 242lbs, Union Jack Jr.!"

Union Jack Jr. comes out with the flag of the United Kingdom, waving it as he walks to the ring with the thumbs up.

"We've seen a lot of masked in Mexico, but this fellow has the blood, loyalty, and embodiment of England, the British Prince of Lucha Libre knows a lot about respect and responsibility to every wrestler with excellent sportsmanship." Stryker said.

"True to your word, a second generation masked fighter who became one of the greatest patriotic warriors in wrestling, and the throne of Wonderland is still occupied by his mother, father, and legends, Union Jack and the Queen of Hearts." JR said.

"If his brother, Robin Hood is watching this match, he might be wishing his brother luck. I believe we might have two princes competing at the fatal four way." Nigel said, and true with his words, Robin Hood is watching the match with Will Ralston and Tammy O'Brien in the medical room. The Monarchy is also watching and Freddy Escobar has a look of disgust on his face.

 **Orange Insect by 16Volt**

Just as Union Jack Jr is settled in the ring the lights black out and you hear crazed laughter to then you see Jason Malice walk out wearing a top hat with joker cards on it, torn up black leather trench coat and does a pose like Raven. When he enters the ring he throws his hat down, does a Benoit cut motion and fire bursts from ring posts.

"His opponent from New Orleans, LA, The Fallen One Jason Malice!" Said Melissa as Jason paces around waiting for the last challenger to enter.

"One of the most ominous and dangerous men on the roster is Jason Malice. The man shows no remorse to his opponents and relishes a chance to inflict pain. It's not only his skill in the ring that's scary, it's also his mind games." Says Matt softly as he looks upon the The Fallen One.

"A trait shared amongst his teachers Sting, Raven, and our very own Vampiro. No matter how you put in front of him, all opponents must proceed with extreme caution around Malice or you will be sure to regret it." Said JR in agreement.

"Not only that he has the devastating Laid To Rest which very few have ever got out of and should you somehow escape that then you will be put into his Hangman's Noose for some major pain." Says Nigel. The crowd was in a frenzy now as the local hometown boy was there.

 _The arena goes dark, and the Titantron shows Chris Wolf looking down, and he looks up before saying, "The Hunt...is On."_

 **Emperor's New Clothes-Panic! at the Disco**

 _Chris Wolf comes out onstage and howls like a wolf, before walking to the ring._

 _"Weighing 205 lbs, from Sin City, he is 'Mr. NC-17', CHRIS WOLF!"_ Melissa announced.

"Here we have one of the most hardcore competitors these company has to offer, Mr. NC-17, Chris Wolf!" Nigel says.

"Hardcore is right!" Matt says. "He is a three-time CZW World Heavyweight Champion! Definitely someone you should look out for that."

It was finally time for these three warriors to fight it out. The three of them were given the main event spot on the debuting FIERCE Friday, but are making FXW history. All three of them begin circling around and all three start a test of strength, but the Fallen One kicked Jack in the gut and then attacked Wolf by throwing him out the ring. Malice was then hit by several well placed European Uppercuts by Union Jack Jr to which Malice replied back with an STO. The Fallen One then ran to the other side of the ring to knock Wolf back out to keep him away.

"Right from the get go Malice is dividing and conquering early on, but the question is how long." Said Matt.

"And I see things will only get nastier from here. My question is where is Malice's girlfriend Rosemary? She already attacked fellow United Kingdom member Tammy. What's to stop her from doing it again?" Asked Nigel.

"Malice has always requested to do his matches on his own. Even when he had The Decay, he always fought alone. His pride forbids him." Said JR as he sees Malice and Jack lock it up.

Malice hits a gut kick, stunning Jack, he went to the Piledriver clutch, but Jack reversed it as he then did a painful Alabama Slam to the corner, he picked him up and performed the spinebuster, Malice screamed in pain through his spine, Jack went for the pin, but Chris Wolf made the break up.

"Chris breaks up the pin and the fight is on. Jack has to do more than stop Malice so easy." Matt said. Wolf and the Fallen One went to punch Jack, but the patriotic prince countered and made them headbutt themselves with his own hands to their skulls.

"I gotta say, Union Jack Jr. is something else, ever since he won the WWE Universal championship from Kevin Owens in Clash of Champions, he and Robin Hood captured the Raw Tag Team titles from the New Day at Roadblock in a triple threat tornado Tag Team match also involving Cesaro and Sheamus." JR said. Wolf regained his focus and clotheslined Jack to the mat.

"And when he and Robin arrived, they formed the United Kingdom with Amazon Alice, Will Ralston, and Tammy O'Brien. A team which was formed back in the past, became a return with a new generation." Nigel said.

"Nigel, you seems to be forgetting that there are two other great wrestlers in this match." Matt chides him, as Chris Wolf and Jason Malice nail Union Jack Jr. with a double Superkick! Jack then rolls out the ring while Malice tries to Clothesline Wolf, but misses. Wolf gives him a few jabs and chops to push Malice into the corner. He takes a running start for a drop kick. He looks to go try one more time, but Malice dodges it and gives Wolf a thunderous German Suplex to which he goes for the pin.

1

2

And Jack breaks up the pin with his Diving Headbutt. Jack moves the dazed Malice out of the way and singles out Wolf and delivers a Canadian Backbreaker. Jack is now signaling for The Kingdoms Gate to which he sees Escobar walking on the ramp with the rest of the Monarchy. Jack then starts yelling at them to leave when the New Shield and Robin Hood come out and start fighting the Monarchy. Jack turns around and Wolf looks to hit him with a Chokeslam, but then Malice hits him with a Sudden Death Superkick to the side of the head. Chris Wolf is down and unconscious, Jack and Malice start brawling and the Fallen One uses the similar moves that the British Hero did to damage the spine. He then hit Jack with the Sudden Death Superkick and goes for the pin

1

2

The masked patriot kicked out just in time. Malice went for another Sudden Death Superkick, but Jack reversed it and hits the Off with his Head finisher. He went for the pin. 1...2...3! The audience explodes into cheers as Union Jack Jr. takes the win!

"And just like that, Britain's Prince takes the win!" Nigel says.

"And he will join Freddy Escobar in the Fatal-Four Way match for the FXW TV Tit-wait, what the hell?!" Matt yells as Freddy Escobar slides into the ring and creeps up behind Jack, before lifting the leader of the United Kingdom and dropping him with the Prince's Throne (One Handed Electric Chair Driver)!

"Aw, son of a bitch!" JR yells, and the New Shield and Robin Hood quickly run into the ring, but Freddy and the Monarchy quickly slide out of the ring, and they escape into the audience. The crowd boos in disgust at Escobar's actions, and Robin Hood is checking on his brother.

"Disgusting. Utterly disgusting. How dare Escobar attack Union Jack Jr. from behind!" Nigel say, shaking his head.

"Escobar might have been sending a message to Union Jack: There's is only room for one Prince and one FXW TV Champion in this company, and it's not you." Matt rationalized.

"Whatever the case, Escobar has made a lot of enemies in FXW, and that may ultimately prove to be his downfall." JR says. "Any way's, I'm Jim Ross, with Nigel McGuiness and Matt Striker, wishing you all, goodnight!"

 **A/N: And so concludes the first of many FIERCE Friday's to come. It was real fun doing the main event. Credits to co-writers for this one is theGREATlevi7, theDarkRyder, roddypiperfan84. Next time will be the first edition of XTREME Saturday under Dario Cueto. Can he upstage Shane? Find out by checking some more FXW! Next time, Chapter Three: XTREME Saturday Cometh. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

 **FXW Personnel**

 **Owner: Mr. Mystery for now**

 **GM for FIERCE Friday: Shane McMahon**

 **GM for XTREME Saturday: Dario Cueto**

 **Ring Announcers: Melissa Santos and Lillian Garcia**

 **Special Ring Announcer for Special Matches: Howard Finkel**

 **FIERCE Friday Commentators: Jim Ross, Nigel McGuiness, and Matt Striker**

 **XTREME Saturday Commentators: Mike Tenay, Vampiro, and Joey Styles**

 **Head Referee: Brian Hebner**

 **Refs: Charles Robinson, Marty Elias, and Brian Stiffler**

 **FXW PPV**

 **January: Winter Mayhem**

 **February: Welcome To Hell**

 **March: All Out War**

 **April: Blood For Blood**

 **May: King Of Pain**

 **June: Wrestlegeddon**

 **July: Violent Revolution**

 **August: Summer Scorcher**

 **September: All Or Nothing**

 **October: Stairway To Heaven**

 **November: Pain Series**

 **December: Exodus**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back to another edition of FXW! This time we see the debut of XTREME Saturday under Dario Cueto who is looking to upstage Shane no matter the cost. Reviews are always welcomed and still accepting OC submissions. Enjoy peeps.**

 **Chapter Three: XTREME Saturday Cometh**

 **XTREME Saturday**

 *******Psychosocial by Slipknot XTREME Saturday** theme*****

The FXW logo appears and disolves into XTREME Saturday covered in razor wire. The fans are already excited for the night and then the pyro erupts. Not long after that Mike Tenay, Joey Styles, and Vampiro came walking out to the announce table. The three wave to the fans and then more cheers and boos came when El Jefe Dario Cueto, the GM for XTREME Saturday, comes out with mic in hand. Dario climbs into the ring, walks around and has that famous smirk of his.

"New Orleans, welcome to my NEW TEMPLE!" Yelled Dario proudly as the fans joined in also. El Jefe was now being chanted as the former owner of Lucha Underground only smiled.

"There goes El Jefe pumpkin up the crowd. Can't wait to see what he brings out tonight." Says Vampiro all excited as he used to work for him.

"We shall see Vamp, but history has shown that Dario always has an ulterior motive and that he is as crafty as can be." Said Joey Styles.

"Tonight I promise you some of the best matches of FXW can only be found here, on XTREME Saturday. Now what Shane does is promote "fierce" competition. You know El Jefe, I don't do child's play. I give you the extreme! Only the best for you my new believers. That's why tonight I have two main event matches. And one of them will feature the man who has not only earned the right to challenge for the FXW TV title next week, but also stole the show. That's right Union Jack Jr will compete tonight in one of my main events against a man he has never faced. He will face the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander! As for the second main event, well let's just say both men dominated NJPW when they were there. You could say one likes to make it rain, while the other made things phenomenal. Now there is one more big announcement I must make. While Shane brought out the TV title, I was tasked with a title for next week also. If any of you remember back in LU then you know of my Aztec Warfare match. Well I've brought it back as XTREME Warfare where there will be tons of weapons for 20 men to tear each other apart! Now what will they be fighting for? The winner will be crowned the first ever FXW Hardcore Champion! With that all said its time for the first match between Will Ralston of the United Kingdom vs One Man Nation of the tag team Brutal Titans. The winner goes on to face Freddy Escobar and Union Jack Jr for the TV Title. Now RING THE BELL!" Yells Dario as the ref gives the opening bell to which Lillian walks in the ring to announce the first match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall."

 **The Resistance - Skillet**

Will Ralston comes out with an explosive amount of cheers and chants. "Introducing first, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 210lbs, The Scottish Avenger, WILL RALSTON!"

"The first time we saw that guy, he was with his cousin at FIERCE Friday, and there's tons of potential in this young man." Joey said.

"Tell me about it, his aggression to avenge his family's legacy brought him to the top of the mountain. He won way more championships around the world than anyone could, he even went one on one with Freddy Escobar and the Monarchy at Japan, one by one." Vampiro said. Ralston stood in one corner and raised his 'Too Sweet' in the air with the fans now singing "This is how we RISE UP!"

"The one thing he has made are towering down bigger men. He fought a few before, and I might say that he bench press over 500 or 600 pounds or counting due to his unstoppable willpower." Mike said.

 **Concrete Jungle by Black Label Society**

Bomb siren goes off and then a huge pyro explosion to which the man known as One Man Nation comes out. The big man gives off a smirk as he sees his opponent in the ring. Fans boo him knowing he may just want to injure the Scotish Avenger. He then goes to the ring and motions to the crowd to look at him as if he is the main attraction.

"And his opponent from Dallas, TX weighing in at 426 pds, he is one half of the Brutal Titans, One Man Nation!" Says Lillian as OMN claps for everyone to cheer for him to no avail.

"The largest athlete of FXW is One Man Nation and by far one of the strongest of them all. What he lacks in speed, well he makes up for his sheer brute power." Said Joey Styles.

"This is the man who helped to end the career of the Big Show in WWE and is part of the vicious tag team Brutal Titans. Ralston is truly one of the best in the world, but he is going to have to pull out both his speed and tricks to beat this Titan." Said Tenay with some concern.

"He may have a huge fight on his hands, but Ralston can go the distance with him. The question is how long will it take before OMN's boy Outcast comes out. When it comes to either man the other is not far behind. Ralston better make sure though that OMN doesn't get his hands too close otherwise I smell a Scotish Pancake guys." Says Vampiro as the bell rings. he match starts and both men lock up and OMN takes down Ralston and throws him across the ring with a giant swing, but Ralston quickly gets up and hits him with a strong Bruce Lee style flying kick to the face, while stunned, he later runs to a corner to perform a Moonsault from the top rope, but to prevent a counter, he made a flying Pelé Kick, which took down OMN.

"Ralston has a huge number of accomplishments in his career, he defeated Dragon Rojo Jr. for the CMLL World Middleweight championship, and defeated the French Revolution in a gauntlet match in NWA during the Finland tour." Mike said.

"He held his own against so many giants in wrestling, children look up to him as their guardian angel in their dreams, he became a member of the Bullet Club back in 2013, and he held a huge rivalry in 2015 with the Finnish Crow, Rick Jokela, and that's something you don't want to mess with." Vampiro said.

"Dating the sister of his rival is one heck of a problem, but she chose independence over protection. He's an amazing entertainer, and his skills wows the fans and that's the reason why he was named The Lion's Cub. He fights bigger battles to get stronger." Joey said.

OMN gets up and takes Ralston down with a huge backdrop, Ralston slowly gets up and quickly takes OMN down with a Northern Lights Suplex. OMN is frustrated at this point and as Ralston was about to hit him with a Super Kick, OMN delivers a body crumbling Headbutt to which he scoops him up for a Fallaway Slam. Ralston rolls out of the ring which OMN cursed under his breath as he rolls out. He starts to beat on his opponent who crawls toward the steel steps. OMN starts talking trash and screams that he is done. As he looks to grab him, Ralston gets him with a toehold that smashes the big mans face in. The ref Brian Stiffler, was up to 5 at this point with his count to which Ralston had an idea. He then takes a running start and drop kicks into OMN's knee into the steps that has the big man yelling. No matter how big and strong he was, the legs were always his weak point. To this effect Ralston rolls into the ring realizing he will either win this match as the refs count was now 7 or he will deal with a pissed off Titan.

"Dude Ralston got him. I don't really see OMN getting back in time." Says Vampiro seeing the pain in OMN's face as the ref is now at 8.

"We shall see Vamp. But if so OMN will never let this down." Says Tenay.

"Yeah, but if he really wants that shot at the TV title then he needs to get his ass in there." Says Vampiro once more. OMN rolls back into the ring after the ref reached the 9 count, now in full anger, the big guy went to take out the smart boy with a spear, then he starts taunting at the fans, Ralston gets up and Superkicks the Titan, stunning him, he went to the finishing move, the Reverse 1916, he lifted the Titan like a bucket sized boulder, slammed him into the ground, Ralston then goes for the pin.

"Did you see that, forget 600lbs, that kid can lift a ton!" Yelled Mike in shock.

"That was like a thousand pounds, did he dropped out from the Spartan 2 program?!" Vampiro yelled also in shock.

"We got a wrestling version of Master Chief! Why?! Why?!" Mike yelled again.

1!

2!

3!

"Here's your winner Will Ralston!" Says Lillian as the crowd cheers Ralston on. The Scotish Avenger had earned this win and was going on to face Freddy Escobar and his friend Union Jack Jr. As he was celebrating he was then attacked from behind by Outcast, OMN's partner. Outcast began to beat on him till he threw him into the ring post. The Brooklyn Plague started to make fun of the fans for cheering Ralston when OMN ended up joint in the fight. Both Titans were beating him senseless until they heard Robin Hood's music.

 **Awake and Alive - Skillet**

OMN and Outcast stand on guard until they were hit by the British Princes with the steel chairs. OMN gets out of the ring, but when Ralston got back up, Jack tells him to fly and Ralston hits OMN with the Springboard Corkscrew Shooting Star which the Avenger took out his opponent. Union Jack Jr. joined and knocked OMN out with Off with his Head. Robin now gets prepared to fight Outcast.

"What a save and display of teamwork by the three members of the United Kingdom." Mike said.

"Outcast might wanna be careful, 'cause rumor has it, when people takes off Robin Hood's mask they'll go blind for the rest of the match." Joey said. Ralston and Jack stood at ringside to watch Robin fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa there fellas. It seems we have some who are itching for a fight. So It will be Robin Hood vs Outcast right now. But both One Man Nation and the rest of the United Kingdom are banned from ringside. Also Jack I would like to have a chat with you in the back." Said Dario making the match on the spot as parties from both sides start to leave.

The fans look up to see a promo pop up on the screen. It shows a man wearing a black hooded jacket walking down an alley way. He then stands in front of a wall and takes out a spray can. He starts spraying it on the wall where it now reads 'REVOLT' in big red letters with and anarchy A underneath it. The man faces the camera and says, "FXW could use some anarchy..." And with that the man walks away to fade out. The screen says REVOLT once more and the name Hannibal Mercer comes in. The tag line below then says the Anarchy begins next week on XTREME Saturday. The fans blow up now knowing The Anarchist is coming to FXW.

Both Outcast and Robin Hood are now ready to fight. When the bell rings, Outcast grabs Robin Hood and throws him into the corner and starts to stomp a mud hole in him. Outcast then yells at the crowd "This is your prince?" multiple times until he his hit with an Enzugiri. Hood goes on the offensive, but then Outcast rakes the eyes and then hits a Backbreaker followed up with a Senton. He goes for the pin but only gets a 1 count.

"Outcast is making sure Robin can't breathe in this match and is looking to take him out." Says Joey.

"If you were expecting a fair fight with Outcast Joey then you must be from another world or something. Honor and FairPlay mean nothing to the Brooklyn Plague and this man is one of the meanest." Scoffed Vampiro.

"Outcast was always considered both the brains and to be the meanest of the Brutal Titans. Robin definitely has a chance and has proven himself countless times, but he is going to have to do something soon before we see and Outcast Driver." Says Tenay. Robin superkicks Outcast, but it didn't stun him. Robin then worked on his technicality to bring him down, which took him out with an STO. Outcast recovered quickly Irish Whipped Robin and took him out with a clothesline, he later scooped him up to do the powerslam, but Robin managed to counter it with a Scorpion Death Drop.

"Man, these guys had a lot of fire within themselves, but is Robin strong enough to take out Outcast?" Mike asked.

"No he does not, but here's a better question, why is Robin wearing a mask? He looks like a British Kakashi Hatake from Naruto." Vampiro said.

"People thought he was ugly, but truth to be told, heel wrestlers go blind through the rest of the match, and his brother Jack told everyone that he was actually born with a beautiful face, meaning that it's like a bright starlight shining to your face almost burning your eyes out." Joey explained.

Outcast went back to his feet and hits Robin with the elbow. As Outcast hits him once more with an elbow, Robin returns with a chop, then a European Uppercut, then Outcast headbutts him twice bringing Robin to his knees. That's when Outcast hit him with a Facebuster and covered him.

1!

2!

Kick out! Robin would not give up and this time Outcast was getting annoyed. He starts beating him in the face when the ref Brian Hebner tries to stop him with the 5 count to which he complied after 4.

"He's pathetic!" Yelled Outcast to which he was greeted to boos and let's go Robin. This only annoyed Outcast to which he set up Robin for a Pop Up Powerbomb, but Robin countered with a Hurricarana and went for a pin.

1!

2!

Outcast kicked out in time, Robin then executed the War of the Crusades finisher, but he had to lock in the Sharpshooter to make Outcast scream in pain, but he low blowed Robin to use all of his dirty tactics to take him out. Outcast took out some brass knucks to bash his face in, he took off the mask and immediately screamed out of fear as he let Robin go. He has no idea how to see through all the blur, he's now blind for the rest of the match.

"Told you so!" Joey yelled as Robin puts his mask back on.

Robin then hits the Brooklyn Plague with his Walls of Nottingham and covers his opponent one more time. Referee Brian Hebner counts the pin, but the lights go out as fans start yelling what happened. When the lights turn back on Robin is on the ground knocked out where Outcast slowly gets up and notices his fallen opponent. Seeing his present before him Outcast lifts up Robin and delivers his Outcast Driver(Death Valley Driver). Hebner was conflicted at first, but reluctantly counts the pin.

1!

2!

3!

"Here's your winner Outcast." says Lillian nonchalantly. Then the fans see the culprit being Dylan Torres of The Monarchy sliding out from under the ring and meets up with Outcast shaking his hands.

"You owe The Monarchy." whispered Dylan as both of them walked away.

"I got it. Your boy winning that match is a done deal." said Outcast.

"There you have it folks. Outcast in the pockets of the Monarchy and stole this match from Robin Hood." Said Tenay with disgust.

"Nah Mike that was smart thinking on both sides." said Vampiro.

"The question is what brought them together and why." said Joey as the titantron showed Dario in his office with Union Jack Jr.

 **/**

"A shame what happened to your brother. Put on a hell of a show. But thats not why I brought you here. I like you Jack. The believers love you, and I want to help you." said Dario as he takes a sip of tequila from his glass.

"What do you mean "help me" Dario?" asked Jack with his arms crossed.

"If you must know that at Wrestlegeddon will crown the first ever FXW Heavyweight title. The big one. I can help you get it all. Guarantee you the win."

"Look I see where this is going and the answer is no. Here is my destiny Mr. Cueto: next Friday I go into war with Escobar, my friend Ralston, and whoever wins between Torres and Moxley soon. That night I will win the FXW TV title. Next I will go into Wrestlegeddon and make history as the first dual champion in FXW. I proved how far I can go after beating both Chris Wolf and Jason Malice. Now for tonight I'm also going to beat Bjorn Alexander. Are we done here?"

"So you throw away my huge oppertunity. Stupid mistake." says Dario now annoyed.

"To you it is, but unlike you I fight with honor." said Jack as he turns around to leave.

"Oh by the way Mr. Union Jack Jr, your match tonight with the Dread Knight is now a Falls Count Anywhere. Now get out of here." said Dario as he starts holding on to his key to which one could hear a roar in the distance.

 **A/N: So ends part 1 of XTREME Saturday. What does Dario have planned for Union Jack Jr and how will he deal with the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander. We still have a hell of a mystery main event, but it should be a good one as two familiar faces in the wrestling world will send the FXW fans into a frenzy. Next time Chapter Four: XTREME Saturday Rains Phenominally**

FXW Titles

 **FXW Heavyweight Title**

 **FXW Tag Team Titles**

 **FXW Women's Title**

 **FXW TV Title**

 **FXW Hardcore Title**

 **FXW No Limits Title**

 **FXW King of Pain Title**

 **FXW Intercontinental Title**

 **FXW Trios Titles**

 **FXW Women's Tag Titles**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back peeps to another edition of FXW. Last time we saw Will Ralston take down one half of the Brutal Titans to secure his spot for the TV title shot coming up on FIERCE Friday. Fellow United Kingdom member Robin Hood had a run in with the other half of the Brutal Titans and well it didn't turn out the same. Now we come back to part 2 of XTREME Saturday where there will be some special surprises, twists, and more oh my! Enjoy peeps and thanks for all the current faves, follows, and reviews which is always appreciated. Last time I also forgot to thank roddypiperfan84 for the contribution last time. Oh and at the end I will post the Stable app as well as our current FXW Originals lineup. OC submissions are still open, but for a limited time now.**

 **Chapter Four: XTREME Saturday Rains Phenomenally**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

 **Match: Dylan Torres vs Furno Moxley**

 **Can You Feel My Heart-Bring Me The Horizon**

 _The fans boo, as pyro explodes from the stage and out comes Dylan Torres, swinging around his barbed wire baseball bat and laughing like a lunatic._

 _"_ Making his way to the ring, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing 265 lbs, he is the 'Rabid Street Dog', DYLAN TORRES!"

"This man is the wild card of the Monarchy," said Vampiro, "True to his name, he is ruthless, relentless, and aggressive, and has absolutely no problems getting hardcore! His hard hitting style has let him to a lot of success, as he is a former NEVER Openweight Champion, and CZW World Heavyweight Champion."

"Judging by whom his opponent is, this will definitely prove to be quite a brawl!" Mike opines. As Dylan paced around the ring, the lights turned off.

 **Retaliation - CFO$**

 _Fire explodes from the stage as the lights come back on, revealing Furno Moxley, who starts laughing like a real life Joker before walking towards the ring, shadow boxing and cracking his knuckles_.

"And his opponent, from Toledo, Ohio, weighing 243 lbs, he is the 'Lunatic Renegade', Furno Moxley!"

"Here comes the leader of the New Shield," said Vampiro, "Furno Moxley, also a former CZW World Heavyweight Champion, but that's not the only thing that makes him hardcore! You guys wanna know how he got those scars and that burn on his face?"

"You can tell us about it later, Vampiro," Joey replied, "Let's get brawling!"

Furno enters the ring and takes his hood off. The bell rings and right out of the gate, Dylan and Furno begin to brawl. They pummel each other with fists, forearms and elbows, until eventually Furno manages to stagger Dylan with a stiff headbutt! Dylan is forced back, and Furno advances, only for Dylan to pop right back up and floor Furno with a stiff headbutt of his own. Dylan hammers away with Violence Party, raining down a series of fist drops and knees and others. He stops the assault to taunt the booing crowd as he picks up Furno for a Powerbomb, but the lunatic wiggles out and delivers a forearm strike to Dylan's head. Furno Irish Whips the Monarchy member towards the ropes. Dylan rebounds into a Spinning Side Backbreaker and Furno covers. 1...KICKOUT! Furno then grabs Dylan and brings him to his feet, before beginning to pummel Dylan with the Brain Basher. After four Headbutts to Dylan, Furno winds up for the fifth one, but the Rabid Street Dog nearly takes his head off with a devastating Discus Lariat! Dylan now grabs the Madman, picks him up and slams him down into his own knee with a Powerbomb damaging his back. Dylan stomps at Furno while taunting him about his family, especially his deceased birth mother.

"Does your whore of a mother still send you post cards from hell?!" Dylan yells as he lifts up Furno and plants him with the Violence Driver (Over the Shoulder Back to Belly Piledriver) and covers! 1...2...KICKOUT! Dylan scoffs and goes up to the top rope, looking for the Bullfrog Splash (Frog Splash)! Furno rolls out of the way, leaving Dylan to crash on the mat. Furno waits for the Rabid Street Dog to get up, and then nails the Hellfire Strike on him before viciously hammering away on the downed Dylan with numerous Headbutts, punches, forearms, and elbows, not stopping until Dylan starts bleeding!

"Furno has lost it!" Joey says. Furno picks up Dylan and plants him with the Conflagration (Headlock Driver) and covers! 1...2...Dylan barely kicks out! The Lunatic Renegade starts pounding the mat out of frustration and starts beating down Dylan again.

"Dylan's in trouble!" Vampiro says, as Furno lifts Dylan up...and he drops him with the Purgatory Driver (Vertical Suplex Piledriver)!

"That's it, he's done for!" Mike claims as Furno goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!

 **Winner: Furno Moxley**

"For a normal match that was brutal." Said Vampiro with a smile.

"Indeed it was and Furno Moxley now joins Freddy Escobar, Union Jack Jr, and Will Ralston for the Fatal 4 Way next week."

"And now it's time for Union Jack Jr to face Bjorn Alexander in what we've bend told is now a Falls Count Anywhere match." Said Joey all excited for the first type of hardcore match.

 **Match: Falls Count Anywhere, Bjorn Alexander vs Union Jack Jr**

 **Darkside by Gothminister**

The lights black out to some occult chanting and then the titantron shows Bjorn rising from the grave and then a red light shines at the ring entrance to show Bjorn with blood dripping from his mouth. He enters the ring and seems to "bless" the audience.

"The following match is a Falls Count Anywhere and introducing first, from Kitee, Finland the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander." Says Lillian as the Dread Knight waits for his opponent.

"A man known more for his violence in the ring rather than his words which is also dark. The Dread Knight has made a name for himself over England, Japan, and the States with his goal being total darkness over FXW." Says Vampiro in awe. Bjorn stood in one corner and waited for his opponent.

 **Kingdom - Downstait**

Union Jack Jr. comes with his signature attire and mask, U.K. Flag and loud cheers from the fans. After wiping his feet, he enters the ring and saluted the crowd like a soldier. The Prince of Wonderland hands the flag to the referee and focused on Bjorn while warming up.

"Despite his brother's loss, he's still willing to teach the Monarchy's leader not to mess with them, and he still got Escobar right where he and Ralston wanted." Mike said.

"After refusing Dario's offer, he's not turning his back on the fans and his team; he can do what he wants with honor and respect." Joey said.

"Wait a moment. Do not start this match just yet. I have an announcement. An opportunity to both men in the ring. If Bjorn wins he will go on to face Freddy Escobar, Will Ralston, and Furno Moxley next week in the Fatal 4 Way match for the TV title. If you win Jack then you keep your spot and Bjorn gets nothing. Now RING THE BELL!" Yells Dario as he leaves with that evil smirk of his.

"What the hell is Dario's problem?! Jack already earned the right to be in the title match next week. This is total bullshit!" Says the now irate Joey.

"Hey man that's what you get for dissing El Jefe. You cross him then he makes you pay, but Jack could still win this match." Said Vampiro trying to calm Joey down.

"It's going to be a tough battle for both men as neither have faced each other before." Said Tenay as both men begin to size each other up.

Bjorn then with his strength lifted up Jack and rammed him into the turnbuckle. He hits him with several shoulder thrusts and finishes by hitting him with a double arm Suplex. Bjorn goes for the pin, but he only gets a 1 count. Bjorn picks Jack up and starts throwing punches which leaned him on a corner, referee tells Bjorn to let go and starts counting, Bjorn lets go in the 4 count and prepares to ram him with a clothesline, but Jack gets out of the way and gives the Vampire a Triple German Suplex. The Prince of Wonderland uses several techniques such as the School Boy to a Powerbomb, the Piledriver and the Argentine Backbreaker to an Alabama Slam. He later executed the Kingdom's Gate, and hits it, goes for the pin, but only gets a 2 count. He locks him up in a Sharpshooter, Bjorn screamed in pain and slowly crawled towards the ropes for a rope break, he reaches the ropes and Jack lets go. Bjorn rolls out the ring to catch his breath while Jack comes after him, Bjorn hits an Exploder Suplex on the outside. He then goes to pin him, but only gets a one count. The Dread Knight then lifts Jack for another Exploder, but into the barricade this time. But deep down he knew it wasn't enough as he went under the ring and grabbed a chair where he began slamming it all over Jack's back as the prince began to scream in agony.

"Those vicious chair shots can be heard throughout the arena! Come on Bjorn enough." Said Tenay with disgust. But the Dread Knight was unrelenting in his assault. After he was done, Bjorn went to Irish Whip him to the steel steps, but Jack countered and turned into a flapjack on the steps, the Dread Knight held his face in pain and stumbled onto the barricade which the Heir hits the spear, breaking the barricade. Jack crawled out as the last man standing, while the Vampire crawled out weakly. Jack grabbed the steel chair and did the same thing when Bjorn did that to him, slamming the chair all over Bjorn's back.

"Looks like the Wonderland Prince is now giving the Dread Knight a taste of his own medicine." Joey said.

Jack finishes him and drags him towards the announce table.

"Wait Jack, what are you doing?" Vampiro asked in panic.

That was when the commentators made a run to the hills as bad intentions was coming. Jack bashed Bjorn's head into the announce table. He threw him on top and climbed up to set up a Piledriver, but Bjorn slipped out and hit a chop block. Jack yelled out in both pain and anguish from the hit to which Bjorn grabbed Jack and hit him with an Impaler DDT. While the table didn't break, it did stop Jack's momentum. And Bjorn grabbed another chair, but this time he decided to put it around Jack's neck. Bjorn was about to stomp, until Jack grabbed his leg with one hand and made him slip with the other, which hit his face on the table. Jack gets the chair off his neck as he picks Bjorn up at the table and made a Scoop Powerslam, which broke the table.

The commentators are shocked as they witnessed their table being broken. Jack gets up and nails Bjorn with a right hook and drags him back in the ring. Jack then goes for the pin, but then he saw Dario walk out with his key in hand and then the ominous music of the Monster Matanza Cueto who walks right next to his brother. Dario then points Matanza at Jack who now knows why Dario made this match: to punish him for defying Dario. As the monster walks down to the ring Jack prepares himself for a fight, but then Bjorn turns him around, kicks him in the abdomen, and hits him with On Demon's Wings(Double Arm Piledriver). From there he goes for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

"Son of a bitch! Jack was robbed and Bjorn stole the match. Why is Matanza even here?!" Yelled Joey now pissed off.

"It's what happens when you cross the boss. Don't be mad at Bjorn as the match was still going on dude." Said Vampiro. That was when Matanza climbed in and began his assault on Jack. He delivered multiple Release German Suplexs to where Dario told him to stop. Before he had left, Bjorn had set up a table under Dario's orders. El Jefe pointed to the table to which Matanza dragged the body of Jack to the table.

"Finish him!" Yelled Dario as Matanza scooped up Jack to hit him with Wrath of the Gods into the table. The monster stands on top of Jack as Dario hangs the key over his victim. The two of them walk into the crowd when Will, Tammy, and Alice run to Jacks side with faces mixed with anger at Dario and concerned for Jack.

"Regardless of what happened, The United Kingdom will not forget, nor forgive this. The thing is who would dare challenge Matanza. Up next is our mystery main event." Said Tenay as the United Kingdom help Jack to the back.

 **Winner: Bjorn Alexander**

 **Main Event: Honestly the title of this chapter said it. Hope you all guess right lol.**

Main event time. The audience waits, wondering who's going to come out. All of a sudden, the lights go out.

 **Rainmaker-Yonosuke Kitamura**

 _The crowd suddenly erupts into cheers, as money begins to rain from the sky, signaling the arrival of none other than the current IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Kazuchika Okada! He walks down the ramp, making his signature pose._

 _"_ OH MY GOD!" Joey yells in shock! "HE'S HERE! The Rainmaker has arrived in FXW!"

"Honestly, when I take one look at Okada, I see someone who may be the best in the world right now, and definitely someone with the potential to be recognized as the greatest of all time." Mike says. "He is a four time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, a two time G1. Climax winner, and to top it all off, he has taken part in what could possibly be the two greatest matches in the history of our sport: his Wrestle Kingdom match with Kenny Omega, which was given an unprecedented 6 stars, and his rematch with Kenny at Dominion 6.11 that actually managed to get 6.25 stars! I have to hand it to him, he truly is New Japan's Ace!"

"Definitely agree with you there, Mike." Vampiro says. "He is a genius in that ring, always managing to come up with a strategy to defeat his opponents. And when you're facing him, you better watch out for that Rainmaker lariat, because it will knock your head clean off!"

"Hold on just a second," Joey starts to say. "If FXW managed to get Okada to wrestle for this fed, who did they get to be his opponent?"

 **Get Ready To Fly-Dale Oliver & GRITS**

With that familiar music, Joey's question was answered as well as the fans erupted in cheers to the familiar chant: "AJ STYLES!". The Phenomenal One came out and lifted his hood to which a waterfall of sparks flowed behind him to an explosion on the sides as he did his front entrance pose.

"His opponent from Gainesville, GA, weighing in at 218 pounds, The Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Said Lillian finishing the ring introduction as AJ did his final pose in the ring.

"Love him or hate him, Dario Cueto has made a hell of a main event. Okada vs Styles to close out both XTREME Saturday, but also the first week of FXW." Said the impressed Joey.

"Hell yeah this is a main event. Styles who has been all over the world and has been synonymous with being the best wrestler in the world. He has been world champion everywhere he has been. And WWE was stupid to let him slip out of their fingers cause now he is FXW baby." Said Vampiro.

"Dario may have made the main event, but it is our boss, Mr. Mystery to have signed both Okada and Styles. So for that we thank you for what we are about to witness will be truly a spectacular showing from both men in that ring." Said Mike Tenay as the bell rang to which AJ began to size up Okada to a test of strength.

The test of strength continues, and both men seem pretty evenly matched. Eventually, however, it's Okada who gains the advantage, as he manages to get in a waist lock, only for the Phenomenal One to free himself by staggering the leader of Chaos with a series of stiff elbows to the side of the head, forcing Okada to free him. Okada staggers backwards, and Styles takes advantage with a Pelé Kick! Styles then went to lift Okada and hit him with a Ushigoroshi to go for an early pin, but got a count of one. The Phenomenal One only smiled and decided to work on Okada's legs by kicking them repeatedly to set up a Boston Crab. Okada was yelling in pain and crawled slowly to the ropes to break the hold which AJ held on for 4 counts from referee Charles Robinson.

AJ then grabbed Okada by the wrist, lifted him up and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. AJ goes for a Lariat, but Okada dodges, rebounds off the ropes and nails AJ with a Dropkick straight to the face! Okada is now in control, and he lifts P1 up, and drops him with the Reverse Neckbreaker (Over the shoulder back to belly Piledriver onto the knee)! This damages AJ's neck, and Okada continues working the neck by locking in the DID-Deep in Debt (Arm trap inverted three quarter facelock). Styles fights his way out of the DID, and hits Okada with the Phenomenal Blitz to also do a snap Suplex. AJ goes outside the ropes, springboards into a Phenomenal 450 for another pin.

1!

2!

Kickout!

Okada refused to give up, and AJ was starting to get annoyed with this. He lifted Okada to set him up for the Styles Clash, but Okada counters him by flipping him over. Everyone in the arena collectively gasps in shock as Okada drops AJ headfirst into the mat with a Tombstone Piledriver! Okada's not done however, as he brings AJ up to his feet, holding on to his wrist all the while, before spinning him out-he connects with the Rainmaker! Okada covers, 1, 2, t-AJ Kicks out!

Okada looks to pick AJ up again, but AJ trips him up to get him into the Calf Crusher. After the repeated attacks to his legs earlier the pain from the submission hold was intensified. Robinson kept asking if Okada wanted to end the match, but the proud Okada screamed no. He began to crawl to the ropes, but AJ pulled himself closer to the middle of the ring. This is when Okada rolled himself closer to the ropes and made a mad dash to the ropes to get a rope break. Styles was in shock that Okada still had enough power to get out of the Calf Crusher, so he kicks Okada in the jaw and again exits outside the ropes and adjusts his elbow pad to set up a Phenomenal Forearm. When Okada finally gets up AJ launches himself for the forearm strike, but Okada hits him with a beautiful drop kick. At this point both men were on the ground exhausted and trying to figure out how to end this match. The fans were in total applause.

"This is awesome!"

"Okada!"

"AJ Styles!"

"Oh man the crowd is fired up now after these guys have been tearing each other apart. Vamp what do both men need to do at this point to put the other guy away?" Asked Joey to the ring veteran.

"At this point both men are running on fumes, but a well placed move out of nowhere will take this home. AJ needs to put that Calf Crusher back on after the hell he put those legs in, but Okada could get another Rainmaker and it would be done." Said Vampiro as both men slowly got up when the refs count was at 8. Both men then commence pummeling each other with stiff For arms, neither man wanting to back down. It's Styles who wins the melee, as he staggers Okada with two hard punches to the face, following up with a shoot kick, then a spinning backfist before flattening Okada with a Lariat!

"Styles in control of this match-up, the Phenomenal One is going to the top, what is he planning?" Mike asks, as Styles indeed climbs to the top, staggering for a second, before steadying himself and doing his P1 handsign, but this is all the time Okada needs to recover as he sees AJ on the top rope, and he quickly rushes forward to nail a Dropkick on AJ Styles, sending him tumbling off the turnbuckle and he lands hard on the hard floor on the outside of the ring!

"OH MY GOD! Styles is down!" Joey calls.

"That was dope!" Vamp commented. "But can Okada capitalize and claim the win?" He wonders, as Okada takes a moment to compose himself, before heading to the outside of the ring, grabbing AJ and sliding him back into the ring. The Rainmaker then climbs to the top rope, and he dives off and connects with the Diving Elbow Drop! Okada covers, 1, 2, t-Styles kicks out!

Okada can't believe it at this point and goes to kick AJ in the head, but AJ catches his leg and kicks him in the abdomen to set a Styles Clash. The Rainmaker slides out of it and grabs AJ to hit him with another Rainmaker. As the Phenomenal One crumples from that, Okada capitalizes by putting AJ in the Red Ink(Kneeling Cross Legged STF). Styles is screaming in pain and realizes he is in the middle of the ring. Okada is screaming tap and AJ is struggling to try to get to the ropes and then it happened.

"Styles is tapping out! Okada has tapped out the Phenomenal One!" Yelled out Joey in his excitement.

"That match was off the chain and there has to be a rematch. Don't care if it's with Shane or Dario, the fans DESERVE a rematch." Said Vampiro as both men slowly get up and shake hands to which Okada celebrates in the ring.

"What an incredible match and what an incredible first week for FXW. I'm Mike Tenay with Vampiro and Joey Styles and this has been our first edition of XTREME Saturday. Goodnight everybody!" Said Mike Tenay as it began to rain again for Okada.

 **Winner: Kazuchika Okada**

 **A/N: What an intense first edition of XTREME Saturday! While Furno truly earned his spot in the Fatal 4 Way match, Bjorn earned his through trickery thanks to Dario and Matanza. Hope you loved the main event. Guys like Okada, Styles, and even Matanza will not be the main focus throughout the whole story, as the main focus will be on the Originals, but they are there to make things a lil more exciting. Awesome thanks to both theDarkRyder, Velocity Raptor, and roddypiperfan84 for their contributions. Next time will feature a debut from Vampiric Storm, the Tag Team Tournament begins which will be BROKEN, and the huge Fatal 4 Way match for the FXW TV Title! This will be the first title to make its appearance and a huge opportunity for all four combatants: Freddy Escobar vs Will Ralston vs Furno Moxley vs Bjorn Alexander. Don't want to miss the next chapter for sure. Next time Chapter Five: Vampires, Demon Assassins, and BROKEN! This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

 **FXW Originals**

 **Freddy Escobar**

 **King Caesar**

 **DJ Kingston**

 **Dylan Torres**

 **Will Ralston**

 **Tammy O'Brien**

 **Union Jack Jr.**

 **Robin Hood**

 **Amazon Alice**

 **Jason Malice**

 **One Man Nation**

 **Outcast**

 **Bjorn Alexander**

 **Sicko Kidd**

 **Furno Moxley**

 **Raptor Reigns**

 **Ajax**

 **Hannibal Mercer**

 **Ben Jones**

 **Samantha Blackwell**

 **Sara Lewis**

 **Desmond Diamond**

 **Ryan Lewis**

 **Destruction**

 **Billionaire Brucie Gillenhard**

 **Death Mask IV**

 **Raven(Jacob Levy)**

 **Austin Delirious**

 **Trell Thomas**

 **Jay Masters**

 **Jazz Conway**

 **The Suicidal Legend**

 **Traci Star**

 **Katie Striker**

 **Darkside**

 **Break-Out**

 **White Wolf**

 **Skylar Styles**

 **Revan Maverick**

 **Alex Volkova**

 **Alena Volkova**

 **Hanzo Itsuka**

 **Massacre**

 **Zatara King**

 **Matt Lopez**

 **Abby Torres**

 **Stable App**

Name:

Members:

Entrance:

Finishers:

Alignment:

Bio(why they formed):

Extra(can others join):


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back peeps to another edition of FXW! Last time we saw Union Jack Jr lose his title shot to the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander and Matanza has targeted him also under Dario's orders. There was also one hell of a match between Kazuchika Okada and AJ Styles. Tonight we see a debut from Vampiric Storm, O'Brien vs Rosemary, and the beginning of the Tag Team Tournament. We appreciate all the reviews, faves, and follows peeps so thank you! I still have a poll on my profile to see who you would like to see become the FXW Heavyweight champion.**

 **Chapter Five: Vampires, Demon Assassins, and BROKEN**

The **Fearless Must Endure-Jasta**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

The show begins showing FXW and FIERCE Friday at explodes from the screen as pyro goes off on the stage. Camera pans around to show all the fans with new FXW shirts (We Are FXW FIERCE) and various signs from The Monarchy, New Shield, United Kingdom, and so on. JR, Nigel, and Matt make their way to the announce table as the fans cheer for them. Melissa Santos comes out next to sit in the announcer's area and then Shane's music hit.

 **Here Comes The Money-Jim Johnston**

Shane makes his way to the ring after doing his ring entrance. It was a big night for Shane-O-Mac with the big title match for the main event, but there was also the beginning of the Tag Team Tournament, and the debut of several new signees. But that was just part of the reason he was out there. There were a few issues that needed to be resolved, but it was about him and Dario to which El Jefe was now coming out to meet him.

"What's up New Orleans? Last Friday you guys helped make history. Because of the turnout and ratings we-" began Shane, but like last week Dario interrupted him.

"Listen Shane you are taking up too much of everyone's time. Like I said last week-." Began Dario till Shane yanked the mic from him. Dario was stun from Shane's boldness that his mouth dropped.

"Let me remind you something Mr. Cueto, I am in charge of FIERCE Friday. Not you and if you interrupt me again then make no mistake I will lay you out. And when I do, you will need to call your brother to pick up the remains." Said a now aggravated Shane. That was when the titantron showed static instead of tonight's logo. It reappeared to show a man in a white suit, blood red tie, black leather casual gloves, and a golden Comedy mask with a black hood.

"Good evening to all of you in the FXW Family. I hope you enjoy tonight's matches, but before we get to that let me take care of some business," said the man whose voice was distorted, "If you didn't know by now, I am Mr. Mystery the owner of FXW. First is my news on Wrestlegeddon. As you all know that the Heavyweight title will be up for grabs, but it's not the only title to debut that night. It will also feature the FXW Women's Title and the No Limits Title. The No Limits title will live up to its namesake. There are NO limits. Men AND women may fight for it. I wish to break the boundaries and capitalize on such a title that at Wrestlegeddon will have a No Limits Invitational Battle Royal. Also back to the Heavyweight title, whoever wins the TV Title will get the opportunity to be one of the 10 men in that gauntlet match. That is if they are still champion. Because the TV Title will be defended every week. Another thing is where will Wrestlegeddon take place? Why here in New Orleans, but at the Mercedes Benz Superdome. I'm also going to guarantee that Okada and Styles will have their rematch at Wrestlegeddon. Now to you two in the ring. While I'm impressed with the matches you've both provided, this war amongst yourselves is quite frankly beginning to piss me off! For now on you two are separate entities in this company. No more interference on each other. That also means Matanza will face the consequences at Wrestlegeddon against Union Jack Jr for Number One Contendership for the Heavyweight title. Now both of you get out of the ring. The show starts now!" And then the screen goes black. Both Shane and Dario look at each other and walk away knowing the boss was angry with them.

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

The crowd starts to boo heavily as out come the Monarchy, led by one of the men competing in tonight's main event, none other than the Prince, Freddy Escobar.

"In their short time competing in FXW, Monarchy certainly has made many enemies!" Nigel commented.

"No kidding! The New Shield, The United Kingdom-hell, it's safe to say that everyone wants a piece of them!" Matt replied.

"And yet, there's a reason Monarchy is considered to be one of, if not THE, most powerful faction in wrestling. If I now Freddy Escobar, he certainly has an ace up his sleeve to deal with his enemies!" JR says, as the Monarchy get in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not adjust your screens!" DJ Kingston begins to speak. "Turn that volume up to eleven, because the greatest wrestler in modern professional wrestling history, the man who has conquered the entire wrestling world, bow down to your Prince, FREDDY ESCOBAR!" DJ says handing the mic to a smug looking Escobar, who grins as the crowd boos all the while.

"Thank you for that introduction DJ, you're far too kind!" Freddy thanks his stablemate. "Although, it's safe to say that I don't need an introduction. If you don't know who I am, then it's clear that you've been living under a rock, because I throughout the past two years, I have been conquering the wrestling world! Everywhere I go, I am the star! No one in this business can touch me!"

"So tonight, the question on everyone's mind is, 'who will become the first-ever FXW Television Champion!" Escobar says. "And if you're honestly asking that question, you must not be very smart! You see, when you take a look at me, someone who has done all there is to do in this business, and then you take a look at my...," Freddy scoffs. "Opponents, you'll see that they don't stand a chance against me!"

"First up is a man who should have been kept in the madhouse along with his band of lowlifes, he is Furno Moxley! Little history lesson for you kids: I have beaten Furno Moxley several times before, and those who do not remember their past are doomed to repeat it. So if the little mutt wants to step up to me, then I will gladly put him down."

"Next up, a man who claims to be an Avenger who fight for what's' right, but in reality, he is a coward! Will Ralston, your arrogance will be your downfall! You claim you are better than me, you claim to have won every title there is, but you are nothing more than the little young boy that I knew in New Japan, and compared to me, you are nobody! SO shut your mouth if you don't want to end up like your false Prince!" Escobar says, mocking Union Jack Jr.

"And last, but definitely the least!" Freddy begins. "The Dread Knight himself, Bjorn Alexander! This man has everyone's shaking in fear, he is a true monster, a Devil amongst Devils! Well, I don't fear him. I don't care about him. If he is the devil, then I am the Prince of the Heavens above that will slay him and reign over the universe!"

"Look, nobody, not Okada, not Omega, not Styles, and definitely not any of my idiotic opponents can hope to stand on my level! So FXW, first I will win the TV Title. Then, I will claim the Heavyweight title! And finally, Monarchy will claim all the gold there is in FXW and everyone will BOW!" Freddy says, spreading his arms as him and his Monarchy are showered with boos. As the Monarchy stood there, a video plays in the titantron, and it shows a boxing ring with two competitors. An announcer introduced the first fighter, now he introduces the other.

"And in the blue corner, wearing the white trunks with the blue trim, fighting out of Glasgow, Scotland, standing 6'1" tall, and weighing at 200lbs, he is the WBC Cruiserweight champion of the World, Corey "The Iron Fist" McCormick! And now ladies and gentlemen, before the fight begins, Will Ralston would like to speak."

Will walks to the center of the ring and talks in front of the camera and the crowd.

"You may be wondering why I'm here, well, I'm not going to lie to you, but the moment I step up for a challenge, I never back down from a fight. My opponents have the eyes of the tiger, hungry to become the inaugural FXW Television champion, they have pride, they have the skills, they have love ones back home, watching everything. The reason I'm talking right now lads, is this." Ralston took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Bjorn Alexander, the Dread Knight, a monster and a vampire, I'm not afraid of you, I've handled monsters in the ring before, I can do it again, but my friend, Union Jack Jr. was determined to defeat you, until Dario Cueto took it away. I will show you, why monsters don't always win, they are not machines, they're all human, like you. Furno Moxley, the Madman From Hell itself, the adopted brother of Dean Ambrose, leader of the New Shield, I know your history, your past, I'm not a therapist, but I know, deep within, you want to leave your past behind, you have to start from the beginning, you have a good heart, but you also have friends and a fiancée to support you. And I will help you too."

"And then there's one man I fought before, Freddy Escobar, the leader of the Monarchy, the so called Prince, you called me a coward, you mess with the wrong lion lad. The first time I fought you in New Japan, it was my debut match for the IWGP Intercontinental championship, my training was tough, and I had to win by confidence and strategy. The difference between us, is this: you're arrogant, I'm confident, you're a liar, I'm the truth, you fight for money, I fight for respect, you treat your friends like a pack of fools to get the victory, I treat my friends as equals because we're the same, you use dirty tactics to win, I use all of my skills and get stronger to win, but there's one difference between you and me. I have a girlfriend, you don't, why, you take women out on dates and you leave them for granted, I don't treat my lass like that, because it was love at first sight, and you don't believe in it. At the Fatal 4-Way, it'll be just like back in Japan, and I will show you why I fight back, because I care about my family and everyone else." He hands the mic to the announcer as the fans cheer for him as he gets out of the ring and stands next to his cousin's corner. The screen suddenly becomes distorted. The screen now showed Furno Moxley, holding a barbed wire kendo stick, sitting down in the middle of a padded room as if he was in an asylum.

"So...later on tonight, for the FXW Television Championship, it. WILL. BE WAR! Well, boys and girls, at the Fatal Four Way, you can believe that my bloody vengeance will reign supreme!"

Furno stood up and grabbed the camera, pointing it at his face.

"Let's see here...Bjorn Alexander, you're a big guy, alright, but I'm not impressed by you at all. You only got into this match because of El Jefe, and I don't give a damn if he will try to stand in my way. stealing Union Jack's place in this match is an injustice, and like the rest, it will NEITHER BE FORGIVEN NOR FORGOTTEN! Will Ralston, I see where you're getting at here, but the fact is, I've embraced my past! You want to know what the world once called me? A demon bastard child born of lust. Well, I'll make sure that the world pays the price for their prejudice. Hate to break it to you, Ralston, but you can't help everyone, and if you're thinking if I still have that so called good heart, well, let's just say I threw it away a long time ago. You have no idea what justice really is. It's not a virtue, it's the end goal, and I will attain it HOWEVER, WHENEVER, AND WHEREVER I WANT, and if you stand in my way, Ralston, I will not hesitate to annihilate you."

"And then there's you, the Prince of cowards, Freddy Escobar, you think I care how many championships you win? How many wins you have over me? How many of your scumbag cronies I have to deal with? Fact is, I know how you feel underneath. I can sense it in you, the FEAR. I've beaten your ass too, you know, and I'll sure as hell do it again! You made it personal a long time ago by costing me EVERYTHING IN ICW! You kidnapped my love, you have no respect for me, and had it not been for Brutus Vicious, I WOULD HAVE SENT YOU AND YOUR GAME OF THRONES WANNABES AWAY FROM ICW FOR GOOD!"

"Now, I understand what's really happening. Not even the higher ups like Trell and Jack Classic have a damn clue what Justice really is! And at the same time, I wasted my whole career protecting and inspiring ungrateful, selfish, pieces of filth who aren't even going to help those who helped them. Crossroads...Tag Team...put the clues together. Well, you won't just dealing with a lunatic anymore, Escobar, you're also dealing with the Devil, and Brutus Vicious isn't here to save your ass now! Admit it, Escobar, you fear me. You thought Ash Russo, Detrick Cyrus, and Justin Danger were hard enough for you to deal with? You forgot about the monster your antics have made. I am the GREATEST THREAT TO YOU AND YOUR MONARCHY. I am the demon that haunts your dreams every night, the force that watches your every move, the dragon that itches to burn your kingdom to ashes! I AM VENGEANCE INCARNATE! And at the Fatal Four Way, you, and Ralston, and Alexander, will understand the truth...THAT VENGEANCE...CANNOT BE ESCAPED, and the New Shield will reign supreme. BELIEVE THAT!"

The screen was now showing something different after Furno's segment faded to black: a peculiar and strangely cheery woman with slightly tan skin and long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, everyone! The name is Alena Volkova, and I'm the Herald!" she greeted in a Russian accent. "Sorry 'bout the interruption, but I just have a little warning for the FXW roster...damn it, what was I supposed to say again? Oh right!" her face suddenly turned stoic.

"They're coming, folks...a wolf from my home of Russia, itching to ravage the landscape of the world...a dragon from the Land of the Rising Sun, waiting to strike from the shadows with the force of a great typhoon...a southern girl from the Land of the Free, waiting to prove she is phe-something, something...and most importantly, Death himself, and he has a dark legacy to uphold. Soon, ladies and gentlemen, the Grim Reaper will claim your souls..."

The screen faded to black and returned to normal. Before The Monarchy was about to leave, the screen went black once more and appeared to drop blood. After the spectacle was over it showed Bjorn Alexander sitting on a bone like throne. He only smiled in amusement at the Monarchy.

"Bold words spoken quite beautifully tonight. Yet all wasted. Wasted because the words of a false Prince mean nothing to me. You speak of heaven. Heaven won't have any part of you when I'm done with your worthless shell of a body. And like all Monarchies, they all fall down in a roaring blaze." Said Bjorn as he directed that to Escobar and his group.

"Now for the "Avenger". Your pride will be your doom as was that of your friend. As I recall I gave him mercy. What the Monster did was his doing, but if you so wish to delve into my shadows then COME! Know that you will not be coming back to your girlfriend as you will make an excellent trophy." Said Bjorn this time to what Ralston had said.

"And finally we have a Lunatic Renegade. Your views of justice is no more than a farce! You wish to cast judgment on me then know that I will be personally ending your very existence in a way that you would welcome the end with a smile and so will everyone else in your precious Shield which I will break!" Said Bjorn slamming his fist into the armrest of his throne.

"I've been watching you all for some time and I know this: none of you will be able to stop my darkness. None of you have what it takes to survive my onslaught I have planned for all of you tonight. Your screams of agony will be music to my ears, seeing your broken bodies will be a joy, and the blood I will shed from each of you will be a beautiful work of art as I take the FXW Television title and then conquer the FXW Heavyweight title. Now run or face your nightmare! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Bjorn evilly as the screen faded into the dark.

The lights begin to flicker. After around 15 seconds, a man's voice is heard yelling "DEATH TO THE COVEN!".

 **(AFI - I Hope You Suffer)**

When the lights go back to normal, a tall, muscular man with short brown hair and blue eyes appears on the stage. He's wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. He's also holding a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire. As he begins his walk down to the ring, the crowd begins singing along with his theme. He enters the ring, climbs up to the second rope, yells "DEATH TO THE COVEN!" once more, then jumps down and grabs a mic.

"A lot of you don't know me, and that's fine. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ben Jones. Right now, I'm looking for someone - 3 people, to be exact, but as far as I know, none of them are here tonight, so I'm going to issue an open challenge to anyone who wants to fight me. If there's anyone in the back who wants me in a match, I am right here!" Ben Jones says, before dropping the mic and turning towards the entrance stage, waiting for his opponent.

 **Orange Insect-16Volt**

The ring lights black out and you hear crazed laughter. Then Jason Malice walks out wearing a top hat with joker cards on it, torn up black leather trench coat and does a pose like Raven. When at the ring he throws his hat down, does a Benoit cut motion and fire bursts from ring posts.

"Wow the first opponent for Ben Jones is going to be the Fallen One Jason Malice. Already the crowd is just loving this matchup." Said Nigel impressed to see Ben Jones and then again for Jason Malice.

"And yes folks Rosemary is again not with Malice because later tonight she has a match with Tammy O'Brien. But I def agree with you Nigel this match is going to be insane." Says Matt as Malice gets ready to fight. The referee checks both men for weapons. The bell rings to start the match as both men lock up, with Ben getting the advantage and getting Jason into a headlock.

"Both men possess incredible movesets. Jason's Laid to Rest finisher is devastating enough, but his submission hold, the Hang Man's Noose, can render someone unconscious within a matter of minutes! However, Jones is not someone to sleep on, either. His kicks knees can do just as much damage as his fists. The moves you really need to watch out for from Ben Jones are the Dead Man's Trigger - a destructive spinning right hand - and the Final Judgment - a downright dangerous Bicycle Knee strike that can just about take someone's head off." Matt Striker says.

Malice struggles for a moment under the headlock, but elbows Jones in the gut and Irish Whips him into the ropes. Jones rebounds for a lariat, but Malice dodges to hit a shoulder tackle. Jones quickly gets back up and dodges a clothesline from Malice to hit him with a nice drop kick. The Fallen One rises to only get hit with a running knee. Jones goes for the pin, but only gets a one count.

"The match has just started and already both men are equal at this time. This match will be a wrestling work of art with these two." Said JR.

"Yes indeed and Malice is looking to rebound from his loss last week. A win tonight could help get him back in the hunt for that FXW Heavyweight title." Said Matt as Jones tried to Suplex Malice, but is blocked. Malice then hits him with a facebuster. As Ben recovers, Jason waits in the corner, setting him up for a Superkick. "Jones' open challenge idea could backfire on him. Jason Malice is setting up for the Sudden Death Superkick, and when he hits that, you just know the Laid to Rest will soon follow." Striker says.

Malice then tries to hit the Sudden Death Superkick only for Jones to hit him with a Sudden Death Superkick, but was dodged as Jones goes for a Running Lariat. It hits the mark and Jones goes for Final Judgment, but like Malice it was countered into Catch Release Suplex. Just as he staggers up, Jones is hit finally with a Sudden Death. Malice goes to set him up for Laid To Rest, but somehow Jones rolls him up for a 2 count. After a moment they both start a slugfest with each other to which Jones hits several Headbutts and Irish Whips Malice into the ropes to once again be hit with a Running Lariat.

"This could be it! Jones is going to try for the Final Judgment again!" Striker exclaims, as Ben runs and hits the Final Judgment, knocking Jason to the floor. Ben covers him. Malice kicks out at the count of 2, but barely. Jones was in shock of this and picked up Malice to deliver a Dead Man's Trigger to knock out the Fallen One. The ref Marty Elias made for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

"Jones wins in his debut in FXW! What a match!" Yelled Matt in excitement.

"A well earned victory for him and an incredible effort from Malice." Said JR as the fans cheered on both men for a great match.

"And looks like things aren't done with them. Jones wants to say something to the Fallen One." Said Nigel as Jones went up to Malice.

"Jason that was a brilliant match that we just had. The thing is... There's something you need to know. You probably don't want to hear this, but your friends, Decay... They're not to be trusted - believe me when I say that they're planning something. Look, all I'm trying to say is if you see anything weird from them, like, weirder than normal, you find me and tell me." Ben says, not noticing someone slide into the ring behind him.

"Wait Jones look out!" Yelled Matt as Bjorn came from behind and hit Jones with On Demons Wings. Malice was too late to do anything as the Dread Knight slithered away with an evil smile on his face.

"It seems Jones has caught the attention of the Dread Knight and I don't know what was said, but Malice seems confused about something." Said Nigel.

"Well whatever it is, Malice won't be far as he looks to be joining us on commentary because up next his girlfriend Rosemary is up next against Tammy O'Brien." Said JR as Jones finally left the ring and Malice sat by the commentators table.

 **Let's Just Live - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

Tammy walks out with her usual entrance while the fans cheer out of joy.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 165lbs, The Scottish Xena, Tammy O'Brien!"

"After a hell of a show she made last week, Rosemary caught her attention and attacked her in the dark. Let's hope she survives this time." JR said.

"At least her cousin, Will Ralston, is in the main event. He taught her his martial arts background and she has more strength than Rosemary." Matt said as Tammy enters the ring and does Tarzan's famous call for the fans.

"Rosemary can out match her with the darkness, because darkness beats the light. Speaking of this, Jason, what do think about Tammy?" Nigel asked.

"I personally have no problems with her. She's pretty good and on any other day with a different opponent she would win. But tonight she is facing Rosemary to which all will end up in a Red Wedding and decay." Said the Fallen One as the lights darkened for the Demon Assassin.

 **Left Behind-Dale Oliver**

The Demon Assassin makes her way slowly with her demented smile, but not far behind her is both Abyss and Crazzy Steve! This even catches Malice by surprise as the other members of The Decay are here in FXW.

"Her opponent from the Valley of Shadows and weighing in at 150 pounds, the Demon Assassin Rosemary!" Said Melissa as Rosemary entered the ring and both Crazzy Steve and Abyss sat next to Malice.

"And here she is, the one who not only did a surprise attack, but also getting Tammy's attention. And it looks like she brought two of the most deadly men in wrestling." Matt said.

"Looks like Tammy might need a few allies to take them, oh wait, she doesn't." Nigel said.

"Oh come on, leave her alone, let's just hope they don't interfere once Tammy gets her hands on Rosemary." JR said. Rosemary grins at Tammy, but the Scottish Xena is determined to take out the Demon Assassin. The bell rings and both ladies lock up. Rosemary knees Tammy in the stomach and delivers several forearms to hit a double underhook Suplex. She goes for the pin, but gets a kickout immediately. Tammy comes back up with a European Uppercut and then hits a Northern Lights Suplex to float over for a seated arm bar. The Demon Assassin didn't like that as she screamed in pain.

"It's been a while boys, but I didn't know you were here in FXW." Said Malice to Abyss and Steve as the match continued.

"Oh dear brother we were never far. Sweet Rosemary called to us so the four of us can be complete again." Said Crazzy Steve smiling as Rosemary got out of the hold.

"Our coming here was for all of us to be a BEAUTIFUL family again and to make FXW decay like the old days." Said Abyss all excited.

"Well then will Decay be in the tag team tournament then?" Asked Nigel.

"Officially no, but unofficially that is about to become painfully aware to one unfortunate team hehehe." Laughed Steve. Rosemary crawls in pain towards the ropes, signaling the rope break, Tammy lets go and drags her to the middle and hits the Brain Buster. Tammy goes for the pin, but she only gets a 2 count. Rosemary gets up and eye pokes the Scottish Xena.

"Now Rosemary with a dirty offense, this is one battle that might end with a cheap win." Matt said out sarcasm.

The Demon Assassin hits the Indie Princess with a Superkick and goes for the pin, but Tammy kicked out in a 1 count.

"But there's no denying on leaving Tammy empty handed, as she quickly kicks out." JR said.

Rosemary and Tammy start punching each other, until Tammy gains the upper hand. Then out of nowhere Rosemary hits her with an Exploder Suplex and begins to bash her head into the mat to which Robin Hood, Union Jack Jr, and Amazon Alice came to ringside to cheer her on to which Crazzy Steve got up and went to argue with the United Kingdom. Malice came over and under different circumstances he would relish for some more violence, but not with the United Kingdom as he had no issues with them. And from behind the United Kingdom members Abyss attacked by hitting Robin Hood. Jack then hit Malice and Alice went after Steve. While all this was happening Rosemary looked so confused and rolled out to Mist Jack in the eyes, blinding the prince. She then smiles wickedly at Malice to which the Fallen One tried to warn her of what Tammy had planned to do: a suicide dive! All the chaos was enough for her to recover and perfectly aimed at the Demon Assassin. Tammy hits the suicide dive and sets up for the O'Brien Slam, Jason goes to spear the Scottish lass, until Alice threw Steve to the Fallen One, knocking both men out cold, Abyss saw what's going to happen, but Robin got back up and immediately blinded Abyss by taking off his mask, putting it back on, and knock him out with the Crossbow signature move. Tammy hits the O'Brien Slam on ringside and throws her back in the ring.

"My God, what chaos happened out there!" JR said.

"And it looks like the Decay is done for. You don't mess with the United Kingdom." Matt said.

1!

2!

3!

"And O'Brien has taken down the Demon Assassin! A well earned victory. Wait watch out Robin!" Yelled Matt, but it was too late. To send a message to everyone in the lockeroom, Malice hit Laid To Rest on Robin outside the ring. He and the rest of Decay left smiling. While Rosemary lost, it wasn't over and seemed the United Kingdom not only had a problem with Matanza, but of The Decay.

"Just when things seemed to be just between Tammy and Rosemary, we have just seen the reformation of The Decay." Said Nigel as the United Kingdom helped up Robin and had daggers for The Decay.

"Well shifting gears is up next the first round of the Tag Team Tournament between the New Shield and a former WWE tag team to debut." Said JR.

 **Rebellion-CFO$**

 _The crowd gives off a mixed reception as the Ascension walk down the ramp, going straight to the ring._

"These men have the honor of being the longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champions, but their developmental success did not translate to the main roster of WWE, where they never had any success." Nigel informs us.

"Well, maybe now that Konnor and Viktor are under contract with FXW, their fortunes could change!" Matt suggests, as Konnor and Viktor wait for their opponents.

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **Voices - Rev Theory**

 _The New Shield's "Savage Soldier" Raptor Reigns, and "Ghost Fox" Ajax walk through the cheering crowd. They hop the barricade and get on the apron._

"These two men are the token tag team of the New Shield. They advanced really far in the WFA Tag Team tournament." Matt says.

"Well, we'll see how they fare against tough guys like the Ascension. Konnor and Viktor are the type of people they should never take lightly." JR informs us.

The bell rings, and Ajax and Viktor start us off, as both men lock up. Viktor gains the advantage, as he quickly transitions into a wristlock, but only for a moment, as Ajax elbows him in the side of the head several times, forcing him to release him. Ajax turns around and nails Viktor with an Enzuigiri, knocking him down. Ajax goes over to the apron and attempts a Springboard High Knee, but misses, as Viktor steps out of the way and responds to Ajax with a European Uppercut! A dazed Ajax ends up falling victim to a Diving Knee Strike from Viktor, who covers! 1...KICKOUT! Viktor picks up Ajax and Irish Whips him to the corner before running at him for a Forearm Strike, but Ajax surprises him with a kick to the gut! He grabs Viktor and delivers an Inverted Russian Legsweep, sending the Ascension member face first onto the second turnbuckle. Ajax tags in Raptor then takes off, knocking Konnor off the apron with a Dropkick as Raptor Reigns tosses Viktor into the middle of the ring, savagely raining down right punches.

Viktor soon finds himself being lifted up only for Raptor to slam him back down with the Bunker Buster (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)! Raptor now goes to the corner, and waits for Viktor get back up, and once he does, Raptor rushes forward to nail him with a devastating Spear! Raptor covers. 1...2...KONNOR BREAKS IT UP! A furious Raptor goes after Konnor, who lifts the ropes down, sending him out of the ring! As Raptor gets up, Viktor Suicide Dives onto him and throws him back in the ring. Konnor knocks Ajax off the apron and he and his tag partner set up for the Fall of Man! As they wait for Raptor to get up, Ajax slides into the ring and kicks Konnor in the gut before planting him with the Pedigree! Viktor rushes into the fray to confront Ajax, but Raptor grabs his foot and trips him. The New Shield's powerhouse lifts him up in the Wheelbarrow Hold as Ajax plants Viktor with the Crownkiller! Raptor covers!

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, the team of Raptor Reigns and Ajax, the New Shield!"

"The Ascension must be having quite the string of bad luck." Matt sighs.

"I had doubts whether they can actually be a match for the New Shield or not. Even so, good effort by Konnor and Viktor." JR says.

 **Here Comes The Money-Jim Johnston**

For the second time tonight, Shane-O-Mac came out to huge applause as the New Shield wondered what brought out the GM of FIERCE Friday.

"Congratulations are in order to the both of for kicking off our tag team tournament. Let's hear it for the New Shield," said Shane as the crowd started chanting New Shield to which the young hounds smiled at that, "Now while you know what prize waits for you at the end of the tunnel, there is something else for you and the rest of the division should know. While every team here whether it be the New Shield, Monarchy, and debuting tomorrow night DOA also known as Diamonds of Anarchy, believe to be the top team on our promotion then I must tell you this: one team disagrees as they claim to be the greatest tag team of ALL space and time. These men are legends, multi time tag champs, and are also the tag team to beat in this tournament." The fans kept on saying What? several times until the lights shut off and then the music came.

 **Obsolete-Peroxwhy?gen**

"Oh my god it's the Broken Hardys!" Squealed Matt as Broken Matt Hardy and his nefarious Brother Nero came out on stage by Shane to which the crowd began yelling DELETE or OBSOLETE.

"FXW has now become Broken folks and it will be difficult for any of the teams to beat this legendary duo." Said Nigel as the New Shield made the line in the sand and wished to fight them right there.

"This tag team tournament just turned red hot and the New Shield are showing they are not intimidated by the Broken Hardys. We shall see tomorrow as the Broken Hardys will face off against former Lu Trios champs the Reptile Tribe, but we have more tag team action next. We got the Brutal Titans, Outcast and One Man Nation, taking on United Kingdom members Union Jack Jr and Robin Hood. We have that and still to come the first champion to be crowned in FXW with Freddy Escobar vs Will Ralston vs Furno Moxley vs Bjorn Alexander in a Fatal 4 Way." Said JR.

"But first, we're gonna take you backstage, where Ben Jones has something to say about what happened earlier tonight, after his match with Jason Malice." Matt says, as the camera feed cuts to the backstage area. Ben Jones is holding his own camera, and he looks angry.

"Bjorn Alexander... You may be a vampire, but you have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with. You see, I used to be just like you - a vampire, emotionless, someone who wanted nothing more than to find his next drink of blood. If you want to attack me from behind... How about, next week, we step into that ring and we fight in a Falls Count Anywhere match. I will be out there, waiting for you... Let's just see if you have the guts to show up." Ben says, smiling as he puts the camera down and walks away.

 **A/N: And so the Broken Hardys have arrived in FXW. We have seen one team advance in the tournament with three more to fight. Plus while Tammy got her revenge by beating Rosemary well The Decay has returned and they already have malevolent plans in the works. What a debut from Ben Jones and more debuts to come. OC openings are still open, but have till July 8** **th** **. Next time we have one more tag match and the big title match. Who will become the first champion in FXW? Will it be the Prince, the Scottish Avenger, the Lunatic Renegade, or the Dread Knight? Find out next time in Chapter Six: Rise of a Champion. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome once again to another edition to FXW! Gotta tell ya this has been a real blast so far and more chaos to come with our FXW roster. We saw Ben Jones debut against the Fallen One Jason Malice, Tammy getting her revenge, the reformation of The Decay, the New Shield advancing in the tag team tournament, and finally the Broken Hardys had a WONDERFUL appearance. Now we see another tag match, but most importantly the first title match! Remember I will still be taking OC submissions until July 8** **th** **. Reviews are always welcome peeps and we thank you for your support. Now let the action commence!**

 **Chapter Six: Rise of a Champion**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

 **Gods Law In The Devils Land-Kingdom of Sorrow**

The Brutal Titans come out to a chorus of boos as they made their way to the ring. They were hungry to dish out some violence on the United Kingdom. Outcast rolls into the ring as OMN goes over the rope to which they push each other and raise their arms in air.

"The following tag team match is part of the Tag Team Tournament and introducing first is the Brutal Titans!" Said Melissa.

"Alright everyone our second match in the tag team tournament. These guys aren't as well known as some of the other tag teams, but they live up to their names Brutal Titans." Said Nigel as Melissa tries to ignore Outcast's advances on her.

"They are former ROH tag team champs and held them for quite a while, but it's their Brutal Collide that will put anyone out or the Outcast Nation." Said Matt trying to inform those at home.

"They may have the big strength advantage but they are not as cohesive as the United Kingdom." Said JR. An intro song plays and the random words are heard, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing, the best of the BEST, IN THIS CROWD!"

 **A Cut Above (Remix) - Avery Watts**

Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood come out with huge cheers from the crowd. Robin Hood is wearing the red version of his attire instead of green.

"And their opponents, from the Red Queen's castle of Wonderland, and a combined weight of 468lbs, representing the United Kingdom, Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood, the Red Princes!" Melissa said.

"Former CMLL World Tag Team champions and WWE Raw Tag Team champions, these two proud brothers of England started out on PROGRESS wrestling by winning two separate singles titles before winning the major gold and tag team gold in Mexico, and giving the Authority bad reputation in the WWE by winning the championship gold, and Robin Hood was once a SmackDown Live superstar, before he switched to Raw after Survivor Series last year, for the Tag Team division." JR informed.

"Both brothers sided with Shane O'Mac after WWE's downfall, and it's safe to say, they're the best team England has been made for the freedom and justice. Their parents are very proud of them." Matt said.

Both Outcast and Robin start it off and look to lock it up, but Outcast just laughed at him as he tagged in OMN. The big 400 pounder had a smirk on his face as he saw Robin. Before he could get his hands on him, Robin did a running drop kick into the big man's left leg bringing him down. Robin then did a DDT followed by a Standing Moonsault for the pin, but OMN threw him off the big man. OMN grabbed onto the nearby ropes to pull himself up and Robin went for a Discus Lariat only to take a huge Headbutt from OMN. The big man then took a running start and then laid out a Big Splash on Robin. OMN went for the pin, but changed his mind as he dragged the fallen prince to Outcast and tagged him in. Outcast Irish whipped Robin to another corner and went to clothesline him, but Robin dodged the Brooklyn Plague.

Robin hits Outcast with a shining wizard, knocking the Brooklyn Plague to the ground. Outcast gets up dazed, and Robin hits him with a Discus Lariat. He tags in his brother and Jack and, in a feat of strength, picks up the Big man of Brooklyn and hits the Falcon Arrow, Outcast slowly tags in OMN and went for the gut kick, but the masked prince catches the foot and takes him down and locks him up in a Frank Gotch style toe hold as OMN screams in pain.

"Oh it looks like OMN is done for this could be it!" JR said. Just when it seemed like OMN was going to tap, Outcast makes the save and starts beating on Jack to where Robin jumps in and that's when chaos began. Referee Elias was about to throw the match when Shane walked down to the ring and whispered something into his ear. Marty went to Melissa to make the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match is now a Tornado Tag Team match with no disqualification." Said Melissa as the Brutal Titans attacker the Prince's with new ferocity. Both men grabbed some chairs and laid out a chair symphony of pain.

The Brutal Titans went on top rope, and they went for the diving seated sentons with chairs, but the two princes got out of the way and they gave them a snapmare and chair shots. Robin gave OMN a strong Crossbow which he knocked him out of the ring, out cold. Outcast gets up and sees that he's surrounded.

"Outcast has nowhere to run, he's cornered." Mike said.

"This could be the end of the Brutal Titans." JR said.

Outcast secretly pulls out the brass knucks and went to hit Jack, but the masked patriot catches the fist and Robin hits the Brooklyn Plague with a Superkick. Then the lights go out to only seeing the light from the titantron shows the words Nevermore and a caw of a raven. As the lights turn back on, Jack is hit from behind by Outcast. Both he and OMN lift both brothers up to set up a Brutal Collision (Super Collider double Powerbomb), but just as they were about to capitalize, both brothers did a Hurricanrana for both their opponents to smack into each other. Outcast rolls out the ring as the Prince's hit OMN with Long Live Royalty (Kingdoms Gate followed by a Diving Elbow Drop). Robin goes for the pin while Jack keeps watch for Outcast.

1!

2!

3!

"Here are your winners the Red Princes!" Said Melissa as Outcast and OMN regroup to try to attack from behind only for the brothers to outsmart them again by pulling the ring ropes for them to fall flat on their faces. Then the Nevermore came up again with more caws to which it finally said: I'm coming for you.

"As the Prince's won a hell of a match and advance in the tournament, we are left with the question on who is coming and who are they coming for." Said Nigel.

"It seems familiar, but I will wait for when the time comes." Said Matt.

"Well for an amazing night so far folks it's not over as business is about to pick up. Our main event is up next and we will crown out first champion in FXW tonight!" Said a very excited JR. It was time for the Fatal 4 Way.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd immediately showers the arena with boos, as Freddy Escobar appears on the entrance stage, ditching his usual light up jacket for a red cape and a golden crown and scepter. He smiles smugly as he poses arms spread out, golden sparks falling behind him, before walking down the ramp. He gets inside the ring, as he spreads his arms and yells out "BOW!" Interestingly, Monarchy is nowhere to be seen.

"I hate to say it, because the man is a jackass with an ego the size of a planet, but he is truly one of the best wrestlers in the world today!" JR admits. "However, in this match where almost everyone in it will be looking to take the Prince out, the chances of him winning are slim."

"Don't count him out just yet, as he is also one of the most cunning competitors to ever step foot in the squared circle. If I know Escobar, he definitely has his bases covered, he definitely has a plan, and he definitely has a strategy in place to win the match." Nigel says. As Escobar entered the ring and waited for his opponents, familiar words are heard since NJPW and ROH. "Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life."

 **The Resistance-Skillet**

The fans immediately cheer with power, as Will Ralston comes out with his Bullet Club attire on, once he slid to the ring he climbed to a corner and throws up the "Too Sweet" as the crowd does the same.

"Looks like this guy is sure as hell ready to bring the Prince straight to the Memory Lane of Japan, the Scottish Avenger is looking to confidently win the Television title inside a chaotic fair fight. As I looked at his promo, it was taken back at the night after Xtreme Saturday. He's looking forward to win it with the fans on his side." Mike said.

"As much as I agree with you Mike, Will Ralston is clearly the youngest veteran who is literally reaching legendary status, and he's going to bring the TV title to the United Kingdom, which made him one of the most popular fighters of all time. He knew everyone he encountered, he studied their matches, and he's not letting his career go to waste, because the crowd wants him to stay back in the ring, 'cause they love him." JR said.

"Will Ralston may be a strong and smart young man, but his aggression is the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal for this match." Nigel said. As Will and Escobar glare at each other in the ring, the lights go off.

 **Retaliation - CFO$**

The crowd goes nuts and the lights come back on as Furno Moxley walks out of the stage in his Shield attire, laughing maniacally. Fire explodes from the stage as Furno walks down the ramp, cracking his knuckles. Underneath that skull mask that was covering his mouth and nose, he was smiling like a lunatic.

"I don't think Furno's going to show anyone mercy tonight." JR says. "I mean, you'll never know what mind of sick, sadistic trick he has up his sleeve."

"Freddy has cunning, Will has talent, and Bjorn has power." Nigel points out. "Furno's greatest weapon is that twisted mind of his. He has a million ways to make his opponents bleed, with practically no care of the consequences. That promo of his proves it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he attacks Ralston as if he saw Escobar." Matt concludes.

 **Darkside-Gothminister**

The lights black out to some occult chanting and then the titantron shows Bjorn rising from the grave and then a red light shines at the ring entrance to show Bjorn with blood dripping from his mouth. He enters the ring and seems to "bless" the audience. The Dread Knight is smiling evilly at all his opponents.

"The Dread Knight has been making lots of enemies lately starting with helping Matanza put Union Jack Jr through a table to attacking Ben Jones earlier." Said Matt as Bjorn took off his ring claws.

"But numbers have never bothered Bjorn. He enjoys this chaos and since this is a Fatal 4 Way match he gets to inflict maximum pain on everyone." Said Nigel.

"And their opponent from Kitee, Finland weighing in at 228 pounds, he is the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander!" Said Melissa. The head referee Brian Hebner brings out something covered in a black velvet throw. He then reveals it to be the FXW TV title. Design wise was similar to the last TNA TV title, the strap was red and on the plate was FXW with Television Champion under it. The plate was gold with a few red stones all around it. Hebner showed the title to all four men and handed it to Melissa.

As he rang the bell, Bjorn charged at Ralston to start beating him viciously in the corner while Furno and Freddy locked it up for Furno to stomp on the Prince's foot and then did a quick Suplex. Bjorn is pummeling the Scottish Avenger, and Will eventually slumps down to a seated position in the corner. Bjorn does not let up on his assault, and he stomps savagely on the Bullet Club alumni. After 15 stomps, Bjorn backs away, before crushing Ralston in the corner with a cannonball! A dazed Ralston rolls out of the ring.

Meanwhile, the leader of the New Shield is having his way with the Prince, mounting him and showing him with a series of punches. The ref forces Moxley to get off Escobar, and Furno waits for Escobar to get on all fours, before rushing forward and nailing Escobar with a Hellfire Strike! Escobar rolls out of the ring in an attempt to regain his bearings. The Dread Knight and the Lunatic Renegade slowly turn towards each other, and they both grin maniacally once they realize they are the only ones inside the ring.

Furno and Bjorn punch each other, until the Dread Knight gets the upper hand as he brutally beats the Lunatic Renegade with several knees to the gut and a Powerbomb, after beating the living hell out of Moxley, Bjorn taunts the fans, until Ralston hits the Vampire with a Phenomenal Forearm, the Avenger hits him with a Stunner and clotheslined him out of the ring. Escobar returned to the ring and went to clothesline Ralston, until the Lion's Cub dodged it and hits the Prince with a Pelé Kick. Escobar gets up and kicks Ralston in the gut and throws him out of the ring, when he turned around, Furno quickly gave Freddy a Superkick and tears him down with an Alabama Slam. Ralston decided to aggressively assault Bjorn by spearing him through the barricade.

Ralston turns around, playing to the crowd and Too Sweeting them, but then he hears the crowd gasp. He turns around to see Bjorn Alexander getting back up from the barricade, relatively unaffected. The Dread Knight dusts himself off, and he gives Will a malevolent smirk. Ralston is shocked, and he rushes Alexander, but Bjorn catches him by the throat, and he lifts him up and plants him on the concrete floor with a devastating Chokeslam!

"Bjorn Alexander is truly a monster!" Matt says.

"Indeed, the man is implacable." JR agrees. "He is powerful and he is not easy to take down!"

Inside the ring Furno waits for Freddy to get back up before going to another Hellfire Strike, but the Prince sees this coming and he moves out of the way. Furno turns around into a Pele Kick by the Prince, staggering him and leaving him open for Freddy to drop Moxley with a Superkick to the jaw! Moxley falls and Freddy goes for the pin, 1,-Moxley kicks out! Bjorn enters the ring and savagely rams on Freddy with a spear, Furno hits the Dread Knight with a dropkick, stumbling to the ropes, as the Lunatic goes to connect the lariat, and the Vampire caught him by the throat and hits the Chokeslam. Freddy went after Alexander, but he was torn down by the Big Boot.

Completely distracted by taunting his opponents, Will slides back in the ring and muttered "You call that a choke, this is the choke," and locks him tightly in the Sleeper Hold. Bjorn laughs at this and rams Ralston savagely to a corner, but the Avenger didn't let go, it made him angry and rams him again in the other three, but Will couldn't let him go. The hold gets tighter and tighter, it made the King of the Monsters get down to his knees with his face gone red as he gets choked.

"Are you seeing this, Ralston might have a chance, and he's teaching Freddy the real reason why he fights on and on!" Mike screamed.

"Bjorn got the upper hand until he could not escape the Sleeper Hold from young William!" Nigel yelled.

"Ralston's really telling the truth, Bjorn's not a monster, and he's a man!" JR yelled.

As it seemed like Bjorn was going to pass out Freddy hit Ralston from behind and capitalizes with the Prince's Throne(One armed Electric Chair Driver)! The Prince goes for the pin, but Moxley breaks it up and goes for the attack on Escobar and then throws him into the corner shoulder first. Moxley has a sinister grin on his face and turns around to get hit by Bjorn's Nights Out(Shining Wizard). Hebner goes for the pin.

1!

2!

KICKOUT!

Bjorn was enraged at this point and went outside to get a chair, and as he got back in Ralston did a Van Terminator to the Dread Knight. Ralston then noticed Freddy outside and went to hit a Suicide Dive! Ralston leaps through the ropes-only for Freddy to greet him with a knee straight to the face! Ralston takes a rough bump on the floor, nearly unconscious and we see that he is bleeding from his nose!

"Ralston's been busted open. That was quite a knee strike!" JR comments. Freddy nurses his shoulder, and he looks around and grabs a chair, before climbing inside the ring, intending to use it on Moxley. The ref grabs the chair and argues with Freddy-not noticing Monarchy coming out of the crowd!

"Monarchy's here!" Nigel says. "That clever bastard, he's distracting the ref so that his lackeys can beat up his rivals!"

Bjorn gets up, and he is immediately flattened by a Discus Lariat courtesy of Dylan Torres! Meanwhile, King Caesar lifts the fallen Avenger, and he slams him on the concrete with a Lion Bomb!

DJ Kingston and Freddy knock out the referee, Freddy gets the chair to finish Moxley, until he was hit with a baseball bat by Union Jack Jr. as the rest of the United Kingdom came out to crash the Monarchy's party, and Robin Hood hits the War of the Crusades on Dylan as payback. Amazon Alice and Tammy O'Brien gave King Caesar a For Hera double team move (Super Clover Slam followed by a Diving 450 Splash).

"Looks like it's the U.K's turn to change things around." Matt said.

DJ looks surrounded and escapes with fear, until he gets hit by Robin Hood's Crossbow. Robin later gets hit by Bjorn's Night's Out, the ladies rush to fight the Vampire, but the Dread Knight knocks them out with a double Chokeslam to the barricade, Jack later brawls Bjorn, as Ralston gets up to return to the ring, until a black suited assailant pulled the Avenger back out and starts brawling with him, the Bullet Club alumni fights back and pulls the hoodie off, revealing to be his old rival, Rick Jokela.

"Oh My God, its Rick Jokela, and it looks like he wants Ralston!" JR screamed as the future brothers-in-law continued to brawl, until the Monarchy got back up as the New Shield comes out for the party crash.

Ajax, Nyx and Raptor join the fray, and they clash with both the UK and the Monarchy. Alice and Tammy find themselves on the receiving end of Nyx's Requiem, Raptor and King Caesar begin to fight, with both powerhouses fighting on into the crowd! Meanwhile, Ajax dives off the apron-straight into Union Jack Jr, DJ Kingston, Bjorn Alexander and Robin Hood! The lights go out.

"It appears we're having some kind of lighting problem here, and- Wait, that's Ben Jones!" Matt exclaims as the lights come back on, revealing none other than Ben Jones, who wastes no time in attacking Bjorn Alexander with kicks, punches, stomps, and whatever else he can think of. Eventually, Ben steps back, signals for the end, then runs and hits Bjorn with the Final Judgment!

Inside the ring, the referee, Freddy Escobar and Furno Moxley get up! They begin brawling, each of them pummeling the other with forearms! Eventually, a stiff headbutt by Moxley staggers the Prince, and Moxley flattens him with a rebound lariat! Moxley laughs maniacally, and he does a cut-threat motion, before lifting Freddy up for a Purgatory Driver-only for Freddy to wriggle out of the hold, and he lands behind Moxley! The Prince takes advantage as he lifts Moxley up and he drops him with the Prince's Throne! Freddy covers, 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, and the first-ever FXW Television Champion, Freddy Escobar!" Melissa announces. Freddy grabs the belt, and he and Monarchy scramble to the ramp, celebrating and drinking in the negative reception of the crowd!

"Son of a bitch! Escobar has managed to become FXW's first Champion!" Matt says.

"You might not like him, but out of the four men talking a big game earlier tonight ,he was the one who backed up all of his bluster." Nigel points out. "He has defeated the Dread Knight, the Scottish Avenger, and the Lunatic Renegade in order to become the Inaugural FXW Television Champion!"

"And you have to wonder- now that Escobar is the TV Champ, will this be what happens when he challenges for the Heavyweight Belt?" JR ponders. "Any way, tune in next week, as we go over the fallout of this tremendous episode. I'm Jim Ross, with Matt Striker and Nigel McGuiness and we'll see you all next week!"

 **A/N: We have our first champion in FXW! With all the chaos that was happening it was anyone to become champion, but The Prince Freddy Escobar snatched it out of the others grasp. Even though he is the champion now, he now has a huge target on his back and who knows who will challenge the TV Champion first. Coming up on XTREME Saturday is the huge Xtreme Warfare match for the Hardcore title, plus many debuts, and the Broken Hardys compete! Next time on FXW, Chapter Seven: Delete Or Decay II. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up peeps? Last time on FXW we saw The Red Princes defeat the Brutal Titans to advance in the Tag Team Tourney and the crowning of the first FXW champion in Freddy Escobar. Now is time for XTREME Saturday where we know the Broken Hardys will compete in the tag tourney and later on the debut of both the FXW Hardcore title, but also Xtreme Warfare match! Let's get started! BTW OC apps are open for 2 days. I'm mainly looking for tag team and more women wrestlers.**

 **Chapter Seven: Delete Or Decay II**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

 **XTREME Saturday**

 *******Psychosocial by Slipknot XTREME Saturday** theme*****

The FXW logo appears and dissolves into XTREME Saturday covered in razor wire. The fans are already excited for the night and then the pyro erupts. Not long after that Mike Tenay, Joey Styles, and Vampiro came walking out to the announce table. Not long after Lillian Garcia made her place by the ring, Dario Cueto was at the entrance ramp.

"Last night we saw the crowning of a new champion. The Prince Freddy Escobar became the first champion in FXW as well as last night's match was pretty good, but tonight I have something better. I have the FXW Hardcore Title! Take a look for yourselves." said Dario as he revealed the FXW Hardcore title. The title was wicked looking with the FXW Hardcore on the plate that was gold with silver barbed wire, chairs, and skull and crossbones. The strap itself was black with silver studs.

"Gotta say boys that title looks sick." said an impressed Vampiro.

"Tonight I will crown the first Hardcore champion in my amazing Xtreme Warfare match. 20 men will enter, but only one will survive. I mean with my brother Matanza in the match I wouldn't be surprised if several of the men ran away in fear after what my brother did to Union Jack Jr last week. But nevertheless it will be a cornerstone match here in FXW. Before we get to that we have the next set of tag team matches for the tournament. So welcome the Broken Hardys!" said Dario proudly.

 **Obsolete Suite-Reby Hardy**

The crowd comes unglued, and they cheer as Broken Matt walks out, a crazed smile on his face, and his obsolete mule, Brother Nero walks behind him.

"The greatest tag team in all of time and space has arrived!" Vampiro comments.

"These men need no introductions, as they rank amongst the best ever. Definitely a favorite to win the tournament!" Mike agrees, as the Hardys get inside the ring, and "DELETE!" chants echo throughout the arena.

"WAIT! Before this match begins I have a bit of an announcement. Earlier today as the Reptile Tribe was coming to the arena, well let's just say they did not make it in one piece. In fact they are in the hospital at this time. But fear not I have found you, the legendary Broken Hardys worthy opponents. A blast from your past as well as Death Dealers they are." said Dario with a twisted smile.

 **Left Behind-Dale Oliver**

That's when the Broken Hardys old nemesis from TNA walked out with Rosemary and Jason Malice. Both Crazzy Steve and the Monster Abyss smile evilly as they made their way to the ring.

"Their opponents being accompanied by Rosemary and Jason Malice, from the Valley of Shadows, Crazzy Steve and the Monster Abyss, The Decay!" said Lillian as the Death Dealers made it in the ring.

"Long time rivals Decay are going back to war with the Broken Hardys. Their rivalry in TNA was one of the best in the company's years as well as in tag team history with Delete Or Decay, the Great War, and Tag Team Apocalypto. This match is sure to please." said Mike Tenay.

"Yeah, but I gotta say something is fishy about how The Decay was added into this match. We were set to see both Drago and Pindar of the Reptile Tribe take on the Broken Hardys. I go back with what Crazzy Steve said yesterday." said Joey recalling what the sadistic Crazzy Steve had said about entering in the tournament.

"Who cares we get to see a hell of a match. Two veteran teams are about to tear each other apart dude and I can't wait for it." said Vampiro dismissing Joey.

 **I Hope You Suffer - AFI**

Ben Jones walks down to ringside, holding a glass light tube. He sits at the announce table (next to Joey) and puts on a headset.

"Evening, gentlemen. How are you? Ooh - Decay vs. The Broken Hardys? This should be good." Ben says, not once taking his eyes off of Jason Malice.

"So what brings you here tonight Mr. Jones? We heard you were going to be in the XTREME Warfare match tonight." Said Joey asking the former vampire.

"Does it have something to do with my former student Malice?" Asked Vampiro.

Crazzy Steve and Jeff started the match with a test of strength only for Steve to bite Jeff on his forehead. Steve Irish Whipped Brother Nero into the corner and went to clothesline him, but was introduce to a pair of boots to the face.

"Well, to answer your questions, I'm just here to watch a good tag team match, I will be in the XTREME Warfare match, and yes, Vampiro, it's something to do with Malice. In fact, it's more to do with Decay. I've had my eye on them for a while - since before I even came to FXW. I don't know what it is, but there's something about Steve, Abyss and Rosemary that I don't like. They seem like they're planning something." Ben says.

"But most likely Malice may know it now since he was the last leader of the Decay. So far it's seems they want to just start over." Said Tenay as now Vampiro took what Ben had said and was curious now.

Jeff went for an early Twist of Fate, but Steve squirmed his way out and tagged in the Monster Abyss. Abyss then steamrolled Jeff and did a splash to go for a pin, but only got a 1 count.

"Look - I've spoken to Jason already. Trust me - Decay are planning something, and I want to find out what it is. When I entered the arena this evening, I heard Rosemary speaking to someone. Whoever it was, they weren't with Decay." Ben said, now looking at Rosemary.

Abyss then tags Steve back in, and he Powerbombs Steve into Jeff! Steve covers, but Jeff once again kicks out! Steve then drags Brother Nero to Decay's corner and begins stomping on Jeff, and then he tags Abyss back in and the Monster also stomps on Jeff. The Monster looks to do a scoop slam in Jeff, but the Nefarious one slipped out and kicked out the big man's leg. Brother Nero had to get to his brother who was dying to get into the match. Fans kept on chanting DELETE over and over. Abyss finally staggered up to grab Jeff by the foot, but Jeff reached up to get a Jawbreaker on the Monster who stumbled back to his corner to which Steve tagged himself in, but it was too late. Jeff made a last ditch effort to jump and tag his brother.

"Just when Decay had the Broken Hardys isolated, one slip up has cost them the lead." Said Tenay.

"And look at Rosemary all angry. Even Malice is having a hard time calming her down." Said Vampiro.

"At this point Ben, who do you see getting the win?" Asked Joey.

I'd say the Broken Hardys, because Broken Matt has entered the fray!" Ben says, and indeed, Matt begins to dominate Crazzy Steve, beginning by knocking him down with a series of clotheslines, before dragging him to the corner and bashing his head in the top turnbuckle three times, before repeating the process with the middle turnbuckle, and doing it again with the bottom turnbuckle! Matt drags him back up and settles him on the corner, where Matt then backs away before rushing forward, hitting a corner clothesline followed by a running Bulldog!

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!l Matt screams as Abyss gets inside the ring and rushes Matt with a Lariat, but that turns out to be a bad move as Matt ducks under his arm and drops him with the Side Effect! Abyss rolls out of the rings as Matt grabs Steve, before lifting up and dropping him once more with the Twist of Fate! But that's not all, as Matt drags the deranged clown back to the Hardy's corner and tags in his brother, and the Nefarious Brother Nero climbs up to the top turnbuckle!

"Uh-oh! it seems Crazzy Steve may be deleted!" Joey says, as Jeff dives off and nails the Swanton Bomb! Jeff covers, 1, 2, 3!

"A great match there by both teams. Personally, I'm glad the Broken Hardys won, but that could have gone either way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to someone." Ben says, before grabbing his light tube and walking backstage.

"And following that Spectacular Tag Team match, We prepare for our following match as it's arguably the Craziest Member of The New Shield, Nyx Rosewood vs The United Kingdom's "Irish Strong Woman" Amazon Alice vs The Former Inaugural Smackdown Live Women's Champion Becky Lynch vs Samantha Blackwell in a Fatal Four Way Match." Mike Tenay says.

"Yo this Women's Fatal 4 Way match looks fantastic based on the Impressive skills and Achievements of the Women in this match especially with the Hot Fan Favorites Becky Lynch, Amazon Alice, and Samantha Blackwell making they're In Ring debuts in this match respectively", Vampiro adds on.

"I agree wholeheartedly but the thought immediately comes to mind of whether or not Nyx Rosewood and Amazon Alice will be able to focus more on the entire match and not each other following the possible end of the New Shield's Allegiance with The United Kingdom after the Brawling events of the FXW TV Title Match yesterday in which Nyx took out both Tammy O'Brien, the woman who she pinned for the 3 Count on the first episode of FEIRCE Friday and more importantly Amazon Alice, 1 of the 3 Woman that She's stepping into the ring against tonight." replies Joey.

He looks to say more before Mike interrupts as He gets some news through his headset. "As Now I'm hearing some news about a possible attack on "the Irish Lass Kicker" Becky Lynch backstage!" Mike says before We're taken backstage to Clear Security Camera Footage.

Becky is shown standing backstage, fixing her gear and preparing for the Fatal Four Way when she's suddenly attacked from behind by a Mysterious Woman dressed in a Black Hooded Leather Jacket, a Gold Bandana covering her face and a White and Gold Baseball cap over Black jeans. The Woman brutally beats down the Lass Kicker before throwing her into an Equipment Box and nailing a Running Front Dropkick that sends Becky flying down the Car Park ramp into Dario Cueto's limo. The Woman kips up following the Dropkick and turns to look up at the camera as it zooms in on her covered face and manages to catch her words.

"Dario Cueto, I know you couldn't possibly have forgotten the Chaos and Havoc that Ivelisse and I caused back in Lucha Underground, taking out Stars and Teams alike, Male or Female. So did you really think I would be complacent waiting to make my Debut on your new show? like some...some Perro!" She shouts. "Well, now that I have your Undivided attention, evidently a spot in the Women's Fatal Four Way has just opened up and oh look, "The Baddest Bitch in the Business" is available...so while We'll talk more later Dario, Umm Alice, Nyx, and Samantha? I'll see you girls in just a bit."

The Woman's eyes flash in what is obviously an Amused Smirk despite having her lower face covered as she then turns around and swaggers away with Emergency Personnel rushing out to check on Becky. The camera returns to the announce table to the surprised looks on Tenay, Joey, and Vampiro.

"Well it seems the Irish Lass Kicker will not be joining in the Fatal 4 Way, which is still to go on, but after the last tag team match in the tourney." Said Vampiro.

"And now we have cameras on Ben Jones at this time to see who he is meeting with." Said Joey.

The camera cuts to the backstage area, where Ben Jones is walking to his locker room. He heads inside and is met by a beautiful woman with dark red hair and purple eyes. This woman's name is Samantha Blackwell.

"Did you find anything while you were watching their match?" Samantha asks.

"Only stuff that confirmed your suspicions - Jason's leading Decay." Ben says a little frustrated.

"I knew it! Did you say anything to him?"

"I said exactly what you told me to after my match with him, but before I could tell him anything else, Bjorn Alexander jumped me."

"I know. I saw what happened."

"What about you? Did you find anything out about... Them?"

"Not much - mostly rumors - but they all point to the same show... Wrestlegeddon. From what I've heard, they're going to debut there, and I don't think they'll be alone."

"We need to be ready for them."

"We will be - don't worry. Alright, I'm gonna have to leave because my match is up next."

"OK." Ben says, as he and Samantha share a hug before Samantha runs out of the room.

"Now We prepare for what looks to be some Incredible Tag Team action with The Current IWGP Tag Team Champions War Machine making their FXW Debut against The Also Debuting Hannibal Mercer and Desmond Diamond, and against Monarchy in this showing of Tag Team Triple Threat Action." Tenay says.

"Yeah Dude, without a doubt, this match is gonna be Good!", Vampiro replies.

"And, while some may see Mercer and Diamond as the Favorites in this match considering they're Experience and Relationship as Brothers with the Former NXT Tag Team Champions accomplishment, You do not want to Sleep on The Monarchy as They are one of the Best Stables to ever step into a Ring and have proven their Ability all over the world, so you never know what they might do to win... but You also definitely don't want to lose sight of War Machine as They're bringing a Combined 30 Years of Experience to this match with Hanson making his Wrestling Debut in 2001 and Rowe making his in 2003." adds Joey Styles as They go silent for the Entrances.

"And Now, Approaching the Ring at a Combined Weight of 550 Pounds, Fighting to the Goal of World Domination...They are WAAAAR MACHINE!", Lillian announces.

 **Blood and Tears - Eric Baumont and Jean-Michel Bacou**

 _The Current IWGP Tag Team Champions receive a Huge Cheer from the Crowd as They make their Entrance. Hanson and Rowe come out onto the stage and do their Signature Poses, showing off the New Japan titles before They march down to the ring, making a Quick Lap around it as They raise the titles for the Crowd to see before entering the ring and posing on the Turnbuckles. After getting an even louder Cheer at the Turnbuckle pose, They nod and drop down to take off their Entrance Gear while They wait for the Other Members of this match._

 **LOUD(Fuck It) by Motionless In White**

The ring flashes red, black, and white several times to which a black diamond with a red Anarchy A on the titantron appeared to read out DOA. The fans blew up as the brothers known as The Anarchist Hannibal Mercer and The Black Diamond Desmond Diamond appeared on stage. Mercer came out all wild with his red, black, and green jacket with a black towel on his head as he makes a run to the ring, but instead jumps into the crowd really firing them up. Desmond was on one knee at the stage entrance and had his left hand sticking out in a fist to show his black diamond tattoo to which he punched into the ground to where black sparks flowed from above. When both brothers were in the ring they did a double fist bump to which the same symbol from the screen appeared behind them.

"And their opponents weighing in at 438 pounds, The Anarchist Hannibal Mercer and The Black Diamond Desmond Diamond, DOA the Diamonds of Anarchy!" said Lillian as the fans cheered on.

"They may be brothers and former NXT Tag Champs, but they are extremely skilled in the ring with 43 title reigns between them including said title." said Tenay.

"Yeah that's great and all, but they are here in FXW baby going for tag team gold." said the excited Vampiro.

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

 _The crowd begins to boo as Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston show up, both of them taunting the crowd and posing on the stage as golden sparks fall behind them, and then they walk to the ring._

 _"_ Monarchy certainly has cause to celebrate after their leader, Freddy Escobar, managed to become the inaugural FXW Television Champion." Mike says.

"You left out the part where that bastard cheated to win the strap!" Joey yells.

"Chill out Joey." Vampiro tells him. "All Escobar did was just take advantage of the opportunities presented to him. I would've done the same thing."

"Anyway, maybe Monarchy could claim Tag Team gold to go with Escobar's belt." Mike suggests

As the teams seemed to try to see who would start the match, Dylan decided to blindside Desmond to which the ref Brian Stiffler rang the bell. It was Monarchy vs DOA to start it off and the Desmond was in bad shape as Dylan unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks in the corner. The Rabid Street Dog was laughing at his opponent as he dragged him to his corner to tag in DJ. The Astonishing One gave Desmond several elbows to the face in the corner and then went to Suplex him, only for Desmond to counter him with a Neckbreaker. The Black Diamond crawled up on the ropes in time as DJ ran towards him to hit the Monarchy member with a Flapjack on the ropes.

Desmond leaned against the ropes, panting, following the Flapjack to DJ as He then looked to pulled up The Astonishing One but got a couple of punches to the gut followed by a Dropkick from DJ that sent him stumbling into War Machine's Corner where The man known as 'Death Rowe' tagged himself in and entered. Rowe and Kingston observed each other before Ray bashed his chest and roared for The Astonishing One to bring it! DJ did just that, running in and nailing a low dropkick to the Bigger Man's knee, sending him down into a kneeling position as The High Flyer of Monarchy ran the ropes, looking for a Front Dropkick only to be caught as Rowe rushed him and nailed the Smaller Man with a Pendulum Backbreaker. He quickly capitalized as He threw DJ into War Machine's Corner and rocked him with a series of Forearm Strike before tagging in Hanson, who pulled DJ out of the corner and dropped him with a Massive Scoop Slam.

Hanson waits for DJ to get up, before trying to finish him with a Spin Kick, only for DJ to dodge and roll the big man up! 1, 2-Desmond breaks the pin attempt! DJ gets up and rushes Desmond but the DOA member has him scouted, and he drops the Astonishing One with the Diamond Cutter! Desmond gets up, and Hanson has already gotten up. The current IWGP Tag Team Champion rushes Desmond, but Desmond dodges. Hanson turns as he is greeted with a Shotgun Dropkick by Desmond that sends him to DOA's corner, allowing Hannibal to tag himself in and become the legal man.

The Anarchist blasted out of the gate with a huge forearm smash to The Astonishing one to force him into the vacant corner where he unleashed a flurry of chops, jabs, and a few Headbutts! Mercer got the crowd roaring when he did a beautiful drop kick to the face. From there he did a standing 450 on DJ. 1! 2! But Dylan stopped the pin count just in time. That's when everyone began brawling with each other in the ring.

Every Man rushed into the Ring, quickly devolving the match into Chaos as Rowe managed to catch Desmond with his Signature (Rear Hip Throw followed by Knee Strike to kneeling opponent), which sent the Black Diamond rolling out of the ring before Rowe turned around into a Bicycle Kick from Dylan. The Rabid Street Dog laughed at the stunned man before charging forward and sending him over the top rope with a Clothesline, He followed up quickly as He stepped out onto the Apron and crushed Rowe and Diamond with a Cactus Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop from the apron to an opponent outside the ring.) While that action unfolded, Hanson managed to hit the Spin Kick of Doom (Spin Kick) on DJ, throwing the man over the ropes onto the apron as Hanson then turned and ran the ropes, looking for a Possible Suicide Spear but instead flew to the outside as Hannibal had taken the moment to KO DJ with a Kinshasa through the ropes before pulling them down, which sent Hanson over the ropes into the rest of the Match Participants before Hannibal, who'd waited for them to start getting back up, quickly ran into the corner, up to the top rope, and then Threw himself out into the mass of bodies with a Whisper in the Wind.

"Every man in the match is down!" Mike says, but thirty seconds after he says that, Hannibal slowly begins to get back up, along with Desmond Diamond. Hannibal and Desmond grab DJ, and they slide him back into the ring, before climbing on to opposite turnbuckles.

"The DOA looking to finish off DJ Kingston!" Vampiro calls as Hannibal leaps off the top rope to nail a picture-perfect Swanton Bomb on the member of Monarchy! But that's not all, as Desmond takes a moment to perform the 'Diamond' hand sign, before diving into DJ with the Rain of Black Diamonds (Swanton Bomb) from the opposite side of the ring! Hannibal goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!

"What a hell of a match from all three parties, but in the end DOA wanted it more and now join the New Shield, the Red Princes, and the Broken Hardys." Said Joey almost breathless.

"Yeah man this match was the shit and I'm telling ya next week with the next stage of the tourney is going to be lit." said Vampiro with a smile.

We go backstage to Dario Cueto's Office, right before the Women's Match. He's sitting at his desk when a knock is heard and Zatara swaggers inside, taking a seat.

"Zatara."

"Dario."

He raises an eyebrow before leaning back in his chair, "Why exactly did you take out Becky Lynch, What do you think that earns for you?"

"Well, Because I could, honestly and simply put on the Lynch part, after all We both know I love to make an Impact and that's what I've done." She leans back in her chair as well, confidently. "You see Dario, I handled interesting Dirty Work for you, but I never got a Lucha Underground Championship opportunity like I deserved. so I'm not waiting around or wasting time in this Company, I will officially be taking the Irish Lass Kicker's spot in the Fatal Four Way tonight, set to start in a Couple Minutes and you might as well give me the Women's Championship right now because I will be Winning tonight and I will be Winning at Wrestlegeddon, no matter who gets in my way."

Dario glares at her and starts to respond when the announcement for the entrance of the First Woman in the Match begins. Zatara turns to him and smiles before standing and adjusting her gear as She leaves for her Own Upcoming Entrance.

We go back to the arena for the Fatal-4-Way, suddenly some piano keys are heard and a familiar quote is spoken. "If I had a World of my own, everything will be nonsense. Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't.

 **Her Name Is Alice - Shinedown**

Amazon Alice slowly walks out with huge cheers from the crowd and the announcer made the announcement.

"The following Fatal-4-Way contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing at 205lbs, the Irish Strong-Woman, Amazon Alice!"

"This lovely lady of Ireland is sure as hell ready for anything. Alice is one Amazon that no girl is going to mess with." Mike said.

"Are you sure Mike, this girl held the most reigns in NWA by winning the World Women's title in a total of 13 times, a reign that is impossible to break. But let's not remind that the other girls might want to keep their lips away from hers." Joey reminded.

"It's no big mystery that she 'came out', she's not afraid to keep showing, but she was just okay with it and... actually I got nothing else to say." Vampiro said.

Alice stood in the ring and waited for her competitors.

"You know what, I agree, she can't hold her pride and I hope Tracer from Overwatch was here get this over with." Joey said. As Alice paces around the ring, the lights suddenly go off. White lights all around the arena began to flicker like stars.

 **Stars In The Night - CFO$**

Right as the lyrics hit, the lights on the stage come back on to reveal Nyx Rosewood! She was facing away from the crowd as she showed off the silver wings print behind her black biker vest, who was giving her mixed reactions. Nyx had her arm raised up, Lita style. After a few seconds, she turns around and makes an overhead X with her arms while letting out a primal scream. The crowd continued to give her mixed reactions as she walks down the ramp, smiling sadistically at Alice.

"Introducing her opponents! First, from Dallas, Texas, weighing at 194 lbs, she is the Mad Angel, Nyx Rosewood!"

"Then, we have this she-lunatic, the raven among wolves." Joey sighs. "One minute, she's all fine and dandy despite her craziness, and the next, she comes out here using the Anti Diva's theme song, not even showing regret at what she did to the two women of the United Kingdom?"

"During the chaos in the first TV Championship match, Nyx laid out BOTH Alice and Tammy O'Brien with Requiems!" Vampiro reminds us. "No doubt the Irish Strongwoman will want a piece of her."

"Despite Alice's advantage in physical strength, she must be cautious." Mike says. "She's not just dealing with a WWE Hall of Famer's niece, she's also dealing with twisted maniac!"

"Jeez, I wonder how Nyx even lost her sanity." Joey wonders. "I liked her more when she was this innocent country girl, not this maniac who reminds me of Nikki Cross and Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones."

Both women were now in the ring, staring each other down. Alice maintained her focus even as the twisted Texan continued to stare at her with a wicked smile. Suddenly, the New Shield's sole female takes up her index and middle fingers, and blows a kiss at Alice, who brushes it off!

"Did that just happen?" Mike asks.

"Well, Nyx has confessed she has kissed girls since high school...for the sake of partying and not romancing." Vampiro explains.

 **ChouCho - Bless Your Name**

The lights start going all kinds of crazy as Samantha Blackwell runs out, causing a wall of fire to erupt behind her. After a few seconds, the fire stops and Samantha runs to the ring, then slides in.

"That is Samantha Blackwell, one of the most athletic and energetic wrestlers in the industry today. She was trained by wrestlers like Aleister Black, Drew McIntyre and Will Ospreay, and that training is shown in her moveset. Her Sacred Fire Driver is devastating flipping DDT, the Fall of the Coven is a running kick that could decapitate somebody, and her Rings of Saturn submission can send someone to the hospital if it's locked in for too long." Vampiro says. While Nyx continues taunting Alice, with the Strong Woman appearing to be unfazed, to the Mad Angel's Delight and Samantha stands in a corner, Zatara's Theme hits.

 **Awolnation - Run**

 _Zatara swaggers out onto the stage and poses, performing a Flourishing Bow. She's Wearing the Black and Gold Variation of her attire with Black Wrist tape, Gold Tights with Black Studs, Black Kneepads and Black Boots as She straightens up and mimes shooting a Pistol at her opponents in the ring before marching down the ramp, adding a Hip Swing to her walk as She strides down to the ring and enters, where She Bows with a flourish once again before taking off her Jacket and Bandana and stretching back in a corner_.

"As There's Zatara King, and you talk about Athletic Women, you can't look past many women and not see her, She's gone the distance, numerous times in Hardcore Matches and may be the Most Technically Sound, Hardcore, Female Wrestler in the World." Mike says.

"I like how you leave out just how Underhanded she can be, She's pulled out many Dirty Tactics in her matches before, and I certainly wouldn't turn my back to her in this match, as She broke a Pane of Glass over the last opponent to do that." Joey replies.

"Yeah Man, like I was around when She was first being Trained in Mexico, I even gave her some tips back then, and I remember when She first started Wrestling as This light, bubbly character, all about the people and stuff but to be honest with you, I'm really digging this Mean, Arrogant Side that She debuted back in the first season of Lucha Underground." Vampiro adds on as The Four Women observe each other in the ring while The Ref checks them. The referee calls for the bell to start the match as Samantha locks up with Zatara.

"Is it just me, or is there something different about Samantha Blackwell? Vampiro, what do you think?" Mike asks.

Zatara leans forward in the lockup, pressuring Samantha, "What was it like, being thrown to the side like trash by your brother?", She taunts, Igniting a Fire in Samantha as The Sorceress breaks the lockup by hooking one of Zatara's arms and moving in, quickly turning to bring her over with a Judo Throw as She knelt down and tried to Wrench at Zatara's arm but got an Eye Poke before Zatara instead grabbed Sam's arm, rolled backwards to a kneeling position, hopped up to her feet, and then threw herself forward, taking Samantha down with a Smooth Japanese Arm Drag only for the Skilled, Young woman to roll through as She and Zatara both kipped up before quickly locking up again.

"Yeah Man, I can't quite put my finger on it but I'd say, it's a New Aggression, since her brother, James Blackwell betrayed both She and her Boyfriend, Ben Jones about 4 months ago, taking over Ben's Stable known as The Coven and giving it new leadership under the gaze of Sara Lewis in the Process". Vamp replies.

"As We of course saw the Debut of Ben Jones on FIERCE Friday, defeating Jason Malice The Leader of the Decay, who he tried to have words with following the match, only to get an unexpected Beat down from the Dread Knight, Bjorn Alexander instead". Joey says.

Samantha is not happy, and she begins trying to attack Zatara, which seems to work at first. As Samantha and Zatara continue to brawl each other, Amazon Alice starts throwing Judo throws at Nyx Rosewood, as the Mad Angel starts throwing punches at the Irish Amazon. They later lock up and stare at each other with flirty looks on their faces, the fans started to cheer at them and chanted "Let's go Rosewood" and "Amazon Alice", as a fan shouted "Kiss already!"

"Looks like the fans want to see the other two go at it, but what's giving me the creeps is the way they look at each other. How much can they give each other what they have?" Vampiro asked as Nyx locks Alice with a Bearhug, while locked up, Alice is moaning instead of screaming and she has a smile on her face.

"And I thought Nyx is a habit masterpiece, Alice is a one of a kind Irish Tracer. If any of you Overwatch fans read her profile, you might understand." Mike said.

"If the New Shield and the United Kingdom are watching this, their jaws might drop if their crazy lady teammates kiss each other. I wonder if Neil Patrick Harris is enjoying this?" Said Joey.

While Alice and Nyx continue their Softcore action to the Crowd's cheer, Zatara takes Several Forearm shots from Samantha before being backed into the corner by a Series of Shoot Kicks from the Sorceress. Sam back away and begins kicking Zatara in the gut, with Zatara gradually leaning over until She's draped on the second rope as Samantha takes the given opportunity and slingshots over the top rope into a Leg Drop to the back of Zatara's head. Samantha re-enters the ring and points to the ropes, the runs towards them, setting up for a Springboard Tornado DDT.

Samantha goes springboard and catches Zatara, but Zatara uses her strength to counter the Tornado DDT, and shoves Samantha towards Nyx and Alice, and all four girls fall to the mat at the same time, which to Zatara, accidentally made Nyx and Alice kiss each other, and Zatara looks away in surprise and embarrassment but she finds it cute.

"Oh and it looks like Zatara countered the Springboard Tornado DDT, only to make a surprise for everyone as the Mad Angel and the Irish Strong-Woman lock up their faces." Mike said as Nyx and Alice look at each other before they looked at Samantha and Zatara, and they see her face as her hand prevents her from showing her grin. Now chaos started to break loose as the four women brawl each other.

"I don't know if Zatara is a fan of gay pride, but it's a good thing that chaos broke loose." Vampiro said.

"You think that's serious, come on and have a little heart for them as... OH Nyx hits the Requiem on Blackwell!" Joey yelled as Nyx connected the Requiem on Blackwell.

Nyx lets out a primal scream before grabbing Zatara and throwing out of the ring. She stares down Alice, now looking angry instead of flirty. She notices in the corner of her eye the rest of the New Shield were occupying one of the skyboxes. Her fiancé's face definitely said,

"Take your party habits somewhere else and finish this!"

Alice notices the New Shield as well, who just watched from the skybox. Nyx tries to take advantage by laying her out with the Requiem, but Alice catches her foot. Samantha gets up, sees an opportunity and lays Nyx out with the Black Mass, sending Nyx to the floor.

"What a devastating kick by Samantha Blackwell! Nyx could be out cold!" Joey exclaims.

Alice plants Samantha with a Brogue Kick and throws Nyx out of the ring. Before she could pin her, though, Zatara flies in from out of nowhere with Death From Above V1 (Springboard Cutter)! She goes ahead and pins Samantha herself. 1...2...3!

"Here is your winner: Zatara King!"

"Wow...that was pretty crazy." Joey sighs, a little sweaty at what he first witnessed.

"In the end," Vampiro says. "Zatara King stood tall over the rest."

Zatara raises her hands up in victory as the rest of the women leave the ring, Alice meeting up with the rest of the U.K. on the stage, Samantha meeting up with Ben Jones in the middle of the crowd, and Nyx meeting up with the New Shield in the skybox.

"Great work, Nyx, you made boys find a new fanfiction pairing to snuggle over." Ajax says sarcastically, but Furno nudges him with an elbow.

"Quit whining, Ajax." Furno tells him. "Decent effort, though. We've seen you do...stranger things in public."

"Thanks, love." Nyx replies shyly.

"Just...don't do that ever again." Raptor says. All four New Shield members chuckled a little before leaving. Suddenly, Furno nudges Ajax for a quiet conversation.

"Any word on Alena?" he asks.

"Boss, every time I find her, she vanishes." Ajax replies.

"Look, before your match, try to find her again. We can't do mercenary work for a guy whose gone dark."

"We were told to protect her."

"We can't protect someone who vanishes all the time, and protection ain't part of the deal now."

Furno and Ajax finish their little conversation before meeting up with the rest of the New Shield.

The U.K. head straight to their locker room for a conversation.

"Well, at least that's something." Jack said.

"Some fans find hot, some find it disgusting, but you almost had your guard down." Robin said talking about the kiss.

"At least the fans had entertained. I feel like I should be sleeping right now." Alice said with an innocent look on her face.

"Will, I've been hearing rumors that the Syndicate is coming." Tammy reminded to her cousin.

"Yep, three ex club members reuniting for the first time since Japan. I might have a feeling that it's not gonna be pretty once me and AJ encounter the Syndicate leader for the first time." Will said as he thought about a possible meeting with a Styles family reunion.

"Well, we need to get prepared, and Will, if you encounter that Crow, don't hesitate and talk with him." Jack said as he and Robin prepare for the Warfare.

"Don't worry about me, once I see him, I'll ask him for what he wants to do with me if he answers on FIERCE Friday before Wrestlegeddon." Will said.

Ben and Samantha are about to head backstage when the lights go out, except for a single red spotlight pointed at the two of them. The camera pans up and three people - two men and a woman - can be seen on the screen. The first man is 7 ft tall with blonde hair and red eyes. He's wearing a black, long-sleeved top with matching colored pants and boots, with the addition of a long, black Undertaker-style coat. The second man is a little shorter than the first, but he has long, brown hair and a beard, and he appears to have various occult words and symbols painted on his body, while the woman has long, black hair, glowing light blue eyes and seems to be holding some kind of black staff. Before anyone speaks, 3 names appear on the screen - 'Ryan Lewis' under the blonde-haired man, 'Destruction' under the bearded man, and 'Sara Lewis' under the woman. Sara begins to speak

"Ben... Samantha... We know you've been researching our movements. We know you can't wait to get your hands on us, but as you can see, Samantha, we have a psychological advantage over you. We have your brother under our control." The woman says, then points to the bearded man to her right. Enraged, Samantha gets a microphone.

"Cut the crap, Sara! What do you want?!" Samantha yells.

"Oh, Samantha... So young... So naive... So pathetic." Sara says, venom in her voice. "You see, what we want is what we've always wanted - to take over the wrestling world."

"We have found others who believe in our cause, and when we debut at Wrestlegeddon... We won't be alone." Ryan says, as the screen fades to black, leaving only a message that appears to be written in blood.

 _At Wrestlegeddon, The Coven will rise..._

 **A/N: And so the next stage for the Tag Team Tourney is set with The New Shield vs The Broken Hardys and The Red Princes vs DOA. Up next though is the debut of the Xtreme Warfare match for the FXW Hardcore Title! Next time on FXW, Chapter Eight: Xtreme Warfare. Today's contributions are from LostClu(just joined the team), Vampiric Storm, theDarkRyder, roddypiperfan84, and Velocity Raptor. Big thanks and applause to them for everything so far. This has been an awesome project to work on and just getting started. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last time we saw the Broken Hardys advance in the tag team tourney by beating long time rivals The Decay as well as the debuts of DOA, War Machine, and Zatara King. But now we head down to the main event which is a chapter by itself: XTREME Warfare! 20 men will enter, but only one will become the inaugural FXW Hardcore champion. The rules are like Aztec Warfare. Elimination is via pinfall or submission which can happen inside or outside the ring with all kinds of weapons scattered around the ring. There won't be a lot of commentary in this one mainly due to so many involved as we focused more on the match itself. Enjoy peeps!**

 **Chapter Eight: Xtreme Warfare**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

 ***Clipped from last chapter***

Ben and Samantha are about to head backstage when the lights go out, except for a single red spotlight pointed at the two of them. The camera pans up and three people - two men and a woman - can be seen on the screen. The first man is 7 ft tall with blonde hair and red eyes. He's wearing a black, long-sleeved top with matching colored pants and boots, with the addition of a long, black Undertaker-style coat. The second man is a little shorter than the first, but he has long, brown hair and a beard, and he appears to have various occult words and symbols painted on his body, while the woman has long, black hair, glowing light blue eyes and seems to be holding some kind of black staff. Before anyone speaks, 3 names appear on the screen - 'Ryan Lewis' under the blonde-haired man, 'Destruction' under the bearded man, and 'Sara Lewis' under the woman. Sara begins to speak

"Ben... Samantha... We know you've been researching our movements. We know you can't wait to get your hands on us, but as you can see, Samantha, we have a psychological advantage over you. We have your brother under our control." The woman says, and then points to the bearded man to her right. Enraged, Samantha gets a microphone.

"Cut the crap, Sara! What do you want?!" Samantha yells.

"Oh, Samantha... So young... So naive... So pathetic." Sara says venom in her voice. "You see, what we want is what we've always wanted - to take over the wrestling world."

"We have found others who believe in our cause, and when we debut at Wrestlegeddon... We won't be alone." Ryan says, as the screen fades to black, leaving only a message that appears to be written in blood.

 _At Wrestlegeddon, The Coven will rise..._

"Wow one of the most dangerous groups in wrestling today is coming to FXW and what's even more awesome is that they are debuting at Wrestlegeddon!" Said Vampiro all excited shaking Joey whose glasses fall off.

"I'm willing to bet Ben Jones is not going to be happy about this and one has to wonder how it will affect him now." Said Joey grabbing his glasses and referring to past history with Jones and The Coven.

"Well folks that remains to be seen as it is now time for our main event and the match both social media and the wrestling world is buzzing about," began Tenay as he looked at his partners and said in unison, "XTREME Warfare!" That was when backstage personnel came out and laid out all the "toys" for the match. You have chairs, tables, ladders, kendo sticks, trash cans, sledge hammers, ball peen hammers, bags of thumbtacks, bags of broken glass, barb wired tables (just 2), lead pipes, a stop sign, baseball bats as well as a "special" corner. **This** corner had the dangerous weapons like two barb wired bats, a large steel chain, fire extinguisher, a chain less chainsaw, a bowling ball, and finally Janice the nail spiked 2x4 of Abyss. The ring ropes were also replaced with large steel chains to take it to another level of XTREME. At this point fans were screaming in excitement and chanting ECW to FXW. **That's** when the timer came on the screen.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"The following match is a 20 man XTREME Warfare match and it is for the FXW Hardcore title! The only way to win is to pin or submit your opponents until you are the last man standing." Said Lillian as she awaited to first challenger

 **Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco**

The arena goes dark and the crowd is fired up knowing who is entering first. The titantron shows Chris facing the camera, though he's not looking at it, in a dark room. Chris slowly looks up at the camera. He Says "The Hunt...is On." The video stops. The music starts, and Chris comes out onstage. He looks around, then Howls. He then walks down the ring.

"Introducing the first challenger, from Sin City, Mr. NC-17 Chris Wolf!" Said Lilian as Wolf enters the ring.

"It's Chris Wolf who enters first in the first ever XTREME Warfare match and right now the Wolf is hungry for gold." Said Joey.

"Yeah man. Wolf hasn't been seen since he lost that Triple Threat match with Jason Malice and Union Jack Jr on the first episode of FIERCE Friday." Said Vampiro as Wolf waited for his opponent.

"Let's see who drew number 2 in this match." Said Tenay.

 **Saturnz Barz-Gorillaz**

The crowd boos as DJ Kingston comes out riding on his hoverboard, taunting the crowd.

"And in his second match of the night, DJ Kingston is number two, and 'The Astonishing One' will be facing off against Chris Wolf!" Vampiro says

The bell rang and both men went for a test of strength, but just when they were about to lock up DJ kicked Chris in the guy that brought Mr. NC-17 to his knees. DJ followed up with a running drop kick to the head and began pummeling the back of his neck. The Astonishing One took a look at the timer seeing how much time was left before the next contender came out. He then went to the top rope and went for a frog splash only for Chris to get his knees up. Wolf went for a Crossface, but DJ slip out of his grip to roll out the ring right by some toys, most particularly the steel chairs.

Chris rolls out of the ring and tries to grab DJ, but is greeted by a steel chair to the face! DJ then grabs Chris and slides him inside the ring. DJ climbs to the top, before diving off with a Corkscrew Moonsault! 1, 2-Chris kicks out. DJ lifts Chris up to his feet, trying to lift him up for a Michinoku Driver, but Chris wriggles out of the hold and lands behind DJ. DJ turns, as he is greeted with a kick to the gut, followed by a Jumping Double Underhook DDT! Chris covers, 1, 2-DJ kicks out! The timer begins to count down. Chris goes for a Fisherman Suplex, but DJ blocks it and then gives him a low blow. DJ grabs the chair again and starts lighting up Wolf's back until the timer hits the 10 second mark to which the fans countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

 **War by Linkin Park**

Levi The Great is greeted with cheers from the crowd and takes off running towards DJ who swings the chair at him, but misses. DJ turns around to be hit by a spinning heel kick. Levi goes for the pin. 1, kickout! Wolf slowly gets up to which Levi sees him and gives him an STO. Levi is on fire and he quickly lifts Chris Wolf up to his feet and Irish Whips him into the corner, before rushing forward and hitting him with a Corner Elbow Smash, before quickly transitioning into a Running Bulldog! The crowd cheers, and Levi soaks it in, but DJ Kingston ruins everything as he attacks him from behind with a Superkick to the back of the head!

DJ taunts the crowd, before starting to pull up Levi as He then steps back and nails him with a Buzzsaw Roundhouse kick. The Astonishing One stomps on Levi The Great before running the ropes, looking for a People's Moonsault, but he instead gets caught and planted by a Chokeslam from Mr. NC-17. Chris pulls himself up from where He'd knelt to nail the Signature and backs into the corner, calling for Levi to get up while He prepares for a Claymore kick as The Timer reaches 10 once again.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1!

 **Thrill Switch** \- **Cut One**

The Crowd gets hyped as Pentagon DARK makes his FXW Debut! The Man of Zero Fear calmly walks out onto the ramp and throws up the Cero Miedo sign, receiving a Chant of Zero Fear in response as He jogs down to the ring and enters, barely ducking a Clothesline from Chris Wolf as He runs the ropes and takes him out with a Sling Blade. He quickly gets back up and dodges a Spinning Heel Kick from Levi before going for a Superkick to the Great. Levi manages to Sidestep and both men analyze each other before locking up. Pentagon manages to win the lock up and pushes Levi away before nailing a Low Dropkick to the Great's knee. He then turns to the Crowd and does the Cero Miedo sign once again, hyping up the Crowd before He's taken down from behind by Levi.

Pentagon brawls DJ, and Levi fights Chris outside as the fight goes on and the fans starts chanting "This Is Awesome" multiple times. The Astonishing One takes Pentagon down with a Hurricanrana, DJ goes to do a Springboard 450 Splash, but Pentagon rolled out of the way, making the Monarchy member crash on the mat. Chris Wolf rolls back to the ring as Levi goes on top rope and takes Chris and Pentagon down with a Diving Cross Body as the Timer reached 10.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

 **Awake and Alive - Skillet**

The crowd starts cheering as Robin Hood came out running and takes down Levi with a spear, and ducks the out of nowhere Enzuigiri from DJ Kingston as he takes him out with a somersault kick and Chris Wolf with a Shining Wizard. He and Pentagon Dark start brawling with the crowd's excitement. Robin manages to stagger the Luchador with a stiff Discus Elbow Smash, and he runs the ropes looking for some big move, only to get his clock cleaned by a devastating running knee courtesy of the former Pentagon Jr! Robin rolls out of the ring as Pentagon does his trademark Zero Fear taunt. "CERO MIEDO!" He screams, as the audience cheers him on. He turns around-only to be greeted by a Springboard Forearm Smash done by DJ Kingston! Pentagon falls to the mat, and the Astonishing One, runs the ropes, and nails the People's Moonsault! DJ covers, 1, tw-Levi the Great breaks up the pin!

"This match has been nothing, but pure chaos and everyone is loving it including me." said Vampiro with a huge grin on his face.

"And no elimination yet. Everyone is gunning for the FXW Hardcore title." said Joey as Levi runs against the ropes to deliver a jumping elbow on Kingston when the timer begins again.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **5 Minutes Alone by Pantera**

Outcast comes running out with a kendo stick in hand. He runs into the ring and starts whacking away at Levi and Chris who got up at the wrong time. DJ rolled out the ring to grab his own kendo stick and joined in the party. Both Levi and Wolf had red whelps all over their body as their tormentors fist bump only to receive double dropkicks from Robin and Pentagon. The Luchadors take a running start and Robin hits DJ with a suicide dive as Pentagon hits Outcast with a somersault Plancha. But the alliance between them ended quickly as the Breaker of Bones sneaks in a Superkick to Robin. Pentagon goes for a steel chair and hits the Brooklyn Plague hard, but ends up eating a Honolulu Destroyer(Canadian Destroyer) courtesy of the Astonishing One.

DJ was about to go pin him, but he turns around into a Thunderbolt from Levi! Levi is quickly dropped by Outcast with the Outcast Driver (Death Valley Driver)! Chris Wolf come in to continue the chain as he picks up Outcast in an Inverted Fireman's Carry before bringing him down with the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Inverted F5 to a Scorpion Death Drop)! Chris comes face to face with Robin Hood before he attempts a lariat, but Robin ducks and rebounds to hit a Beautiful Disaster onto Mr. NC-17 as the countdown starts.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Am I Savage - Metallica**

Right as everyone gets up, the crowd goes wild as Raptor Reigns emerges from the crowd. The instant he hops the barricade, the Samoan powerhouse goes on a rampage, grabbing a steel chair and flooring Levi with it! DJ springboards off the ropes in an attempt on a Kingston Cutter (Springboard Cutter), but Raptor swats him out of the air with the chair. He throws away the steel chair before hitting DJ with a Drive By and running back into the ring to trade blows with Chris Wolf.

"This match has descended into chaos, and we're not even halfway through the list of people competing!" Joey says, as the timer once again reaches the 10 second mark.

10

19

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1.

"DEATH TO THE COVEN!"

 **I Hope You Suffer - AFI**

Ben Jones comes out holding a glass light tube in his hand.

"Ben Jones is entry number 8 in this match! If he's given the chance, I get the feeling the light tube he's holding is going to come into play at some point in this match." Mike Tenay says.

Jones saw Outcast and hit him with a huge clothesline. Levi and Robin had set up a table and hit a double Suplex on Wolf through the table to which the crowd went nuts from that. As they turned around they were hit with a Moonsault from Pentagon who did "Cero Miedo" sign. He turned around and was hit in the face with the ring bell by Kingston who busted the Luchador up. The Monarchy member was all smiles when the timer came up on the screen.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Orange Insect by 16Volt**

The hometown crowd roars as the Fallen One comes out with a black baseball bat with carvings of a scorpion, a raven, and a vampire skull on it. He posed for a moment and came into a huge fist fight with Jones as both being the only ones standing at the moment as fans chanted Jones or Malice name. They turned around for Robin to hit a big crossbody.

"Let the bodies hit the floor my brothers as these men are tearing each other apart." Said Vampiro.

"You are like a kid in a candy shop right now are ya Vamp?" Asked Joey with a smile on his face now.

"Hell yeah I am. Both my boys are out there and you are in the same boat too. Remind you of ECW?"

"Ah the good ol' days."

Robin is in control of the match for now, and DJ slides inside of the ring and goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Robin ducks and rebounds off the ropes with the Beautiful Disaster. DJ falls and Robin lifts him up, before dropping him with the Queens Arrow (Cross Rhodes)! Robin covers, but before the count can even begin, Ben Jones and Jason Malice break it up.

The timer comes up on the screen once more.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Can You Feel My Heart?-Bring Me The Horizon**

The crowd boos as Dylan Torres comes out. The Rabid Street Dog is carrying a trash can filled to the brim with weapons! He takes out a kendo stick and a barbed wire baseball bat and he gets inside the ring. Jason and Ben attack him, but Dylan intercepts them with the baseball bat, nailing them each in the head. Both men roll outside the ring, and Dylan lifts DJ up, giving him the kendo stick as Robin Hood starts to get up. The Englishman is immediately greeted with a kendo stick shot to the head, putting him down.

"Monarchy is looking forward to taking full control of this match!" Joey exclaims.

DJ and Dylan both grab baseball bats and proceed to attack everyone else in sight, starting with Jason Malice, then Ben Jones, then Chris Wolf, and finally, Raptor Reigns. The two Monarchy members start beating down the Samoan powerhouse until Robin Hood comes in for some payback, hitting Dylan with the Queen's Arrow! The brawl continues as the timer starts again.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold**

The crowd pops loudly as Ajax walks out of the stage, but strangely enough, he looks somewhat unfocused and a little frustrated. He slowly walks down the stage until DJ sees him and grabs a kendo stick to attack Ajax, but the kendo stick is kicked out of the Astonishing One's hands before Ajax grabs him for an Inverted Russian Legsweep, planting DJ's face on the barricade! Ajax goes after Dylan next, getting on the apron to hit him with a Diving High Knee before both he and Raptor turn their attention to Robin Hood. Raptor grabs the noble outlaw from behind, locking him in a bear hug before stunning him with a vicious elbow. Ajax and Raptor now floor Robin with a Super Kick-Chop Block combo.

Ajax then brawls with Jones outside the ring while Pentagon looks to take on Reigns, but the muscle of the New Shield saw it coming and hits a Superman Punch. Reigns goes after the Breaker of Bones to where the barb wired board is set up on the side of a barricade. This brought a twisted smile across Reigns face as he took a running start and hit Pentagon with a huge spear into the barb wired board and through the barricade!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Chants the crowd as even the commentators are at a loss of words for the brutality they just witnessed. Backstage a certain Madman From Hell was grinning widely from that. But Reigns did not come out of that scratch free as he is caught up in the barb wire board, bleeding from his left arm where it was the most tangled. Chris Wolf then stood up holding a chair and used it on Dylan for a few shots till Outcast hit him in the back of the knee with a lead pipe. The Brooklyn Plague would finish Wolf off with a DDT on the concrete floor(padding was removed for maximum punishment prior to start of the match). This got both heels together in an alliance as DJ joined them and attacked everyone from Levi to Malice. All three men took a bow of their work as the timer began once more.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Diamond Eyes by Deftones**

The crowd cheers as the Black Diamond Desmond Diamond comes out for a second time and takes a running start to slide into the ring to hit a Diamond Cutter on Outcast. Ajax and Malice return to deliver a double Superkick to the Monarchy. That left Diamond, Ajax, and Malice then begin a series of chops, jabs, and uppercuts to each other. Levi was brawling with Wolf till Jones hits Levi with a Bulldog. He then turns around to eat a Spinebuster by Wolf.

"Absolute chaos! And there's still more people left!" Mike remarks. The timer begins for the thirteenth time.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Locked(Hard Narco Mix) by Rabbit Junk

Sicko Kidd comes dancing out to the ring where Wolf looks to come after him only to stop as the Killer Next Door picks up one of the sledgehammers and hits Mr. NC-17 in the gut. Kidd drops it to climb on the top rope to hit a Falling Into Madness(Shooting Star Press) on the group of competitors(Levi, Robin, Raptor, Pentagon, Jones, and Outcast).

"OH MY GOD!" Yells Joey almost jumping out of his seat.

"The carnage these men are going through is insane. And there is still no eliminations yet." Said Tenay. Sicko starts to stand up and has his trademark sick smile as he goes to grab the bag of thumbtacks, but is stopped by Malice and delivers a Release German Suplex into the nearby barricade. The Fallen One then takes the bag of tacks, pours some in his hands and stuffs some into Kidd's mouth! Jason lifts Kidd up, before giving him a Sudden Death Superkick while the thumbtacks are still in his mouth! The crowd is going wild! Suddenly, the timer appears once more.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 ***Lion's Roar* Hail Mary-Tupac Shakur**

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as King Caesar walks down the ramp, taking his time. Jason Malice rushes down the mat to meet him, but is given a big boot by Brooklyn's Finest! Ajax tries to attack him, but Dylan Torres takes him out with a chair shot from behind. Raptor goes to help Ajax, but DJ intercepts him with a Corkscrew Plancha to the outside! King Caesar gets in the ring, where he is greeted by Robin Hood, who attacks him with a series of Elbow Smashes that have no effect on the King of Beasts! Robin rebounds off the ropes for the Beautiful Disaster, but King Caesar catchiest him and drops him with a Spinning Spinebuster! Now he lifts Robin back up and drops him once more with a Flipping Release Dragon Suplex! Dylan and DJ get in the ring, and they begin stomping on Robin, as the timer counts down once more.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Rainmaker-Yonosuke Kitamura**

The crowd goes wild as Kazuchika Okada makes his appearance! He runs down the ramp, ducking a Lariat from Dylan and hitting him with a beautiful Dropkick that forces him to roll out of the ring! Okada also ducks a Roundhouse Kick from DJ, and counters with a German Suplex! Now Okada is face to face with King Caesar, and the two men begin clobbering each other as the crowd cheers in excitement! Okada went to Suplex Caesar, but the big man blocked it and clubbed the back of the Rainmaker. He goes to set up a Lion Bomb, but Wolf kicks the back of Brooklyn's Finest leg. Wolf and Okada give him a double suplex. Then the two start to brawl, but then Wolf is hit with a drop kick by the Black Diamond. Before he could do anything else, Okada grabs him and hits the Rainmaker! He goes for the pin. 1, 2, kickout! Okada just shook his head as the timer began once more.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Concrete Jungle by Black Label Society**

And so the chorus of boos shower the man known as One Man Nation. The big man of the Brutal Titans walks out to be greeted by a series of forearms to be picked up and hit with a Fallaway Slam. He is greeted by his partner Outcast he kicks at the nearby Ajax. Both men signal each other to pick a victim, OMN picks up Okada and Outcast takes Ajax. They then execute the Brutal Collision(Super Collider). The Brutal Titans celebrate only for OMN to be hit by a spear from Raptor and a Kinshasa by Diamond to Outcast. Everyone is down and out at this point where the timer starts.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Get Ready To Fly by Dale Oliver with GRITS**

The crowd explodes once more as the Phenomenal One comes out to do a P1 pose. He then sees King Caesar rise up slowly. AJ slides into the ring to take a running start and hits Caesar with a baseball slide. As the big man of the Monarchy is down AJ goes to the rope to hit a Springboard 450!

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd yells. Bodies are everywhere now as no eliminations still, but everyone is on their last leg. Dylan and DJ are finally up and start attacking Diamond until that dreaded timer comes to the exasperated Monarchy.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **The Test by Fozzy**

The Scion of Anarchy comes running out with a ball peen hammer and hit the Rapid Street Dog in the ribs with it. DJ tries to hit him with a clothesline, but Mercer hits him with a Side Effect. AJ slides back in and Irish Whips Mercer who turns it around to hit a Whisper In The Wind. His brother then joins him to pick up AJ as they hit Anarchy Syndrome(Release German Suplex to Neckbreaker). But the timer comes up once more.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

 **Kingdom - Downstait**

The crowd goes wild as Union Jack Jr comes out carrying two baseball bats and dashes at the Anarchy brothers as he hits them to their chests. Jack hands his brother the spare bat as the Brutal Titans got up and the Red Princes start brawling with them as the fans are going wild as they chant "Let's go Wonderland!" multiple times.

"THE CROWD IS JACKED AS THE RED PRINCES AND THE BRUTAL TITANS GO AT IT!" Joey yelled.

"But there's one more competitor to enter, who could it be?" Vampiro asked.

Union Jack and Robin beat down the Brutal Titans until OMN and Outcast finally find an opening and roll out of the Ring. Robin doesn't give them any room to breathe as He runs the ropes and Suicide Dives, Bat First into the Two Giants, sending them crashing into the Barricade. Union Jack looks around and has his back to the titantron as it begins to count down when Mercer and Diamond reenter the ring, dodging the Swipe of the bat by Jack as They brawl with him until He lands a Bat Hit to Mercer before taking down his brother with another hit. Jack then turns and pulls the kneeling Mercer up into a Savage Regal Plex as The Timer reaches 10 and the Crowd begins counting with it.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Jack tenses and slowly turns around, vengeance clear in his eyes as The First Dark notes of Matanza Cueto's theme hit and The Monster slowly marches out onto the stage, trailing behind his brother Dario. The GM of Xtreme Saturday smirks at Jack before raising a hand and pointing down the ramp at him. Matanza evidently understands the unspoken request as he begins marching down to the ring. But suddenly, in a show of mimicry to his brother, Jack runs the ropes and dives, looking for the same bat for a Suicide Dive that his Brother had previously hit. But he's instead caught on the shoulders of the Monster as Matanza easily holds the Young Man before adjusting him and squashing the smaller man with a Standing Moonsault Fallaway slam followed by a Forward Fireman's Carry Slam . He quickly pulls The Prince back up and rolls him into the ring, looking for a quick pin, 1, 2 - BREAK, Robin manages to get to his feet and breaks up the pin but sees nowhere to go as OMN and Outcast climb onto the apron while the other participants of the match continue to fight on the outside.

The Brutal Titans quickly get inside the ring, and beat Robin down, before taking him to the outside to inflict more punishment. Meanwhile, Raptor Reigns gets inside of the ring and he waits in the corner for Matanza to get up. Once he does, the Savage Soldier rushes forward to hit the Spear...but Matanza catches him and in one fluid motion, slam him to the floor with the Wrath of the Gods! The Monster covers, 1, 2, 3! Raptor Reigns is the first man eliminated! Now Chris Wolf steps up to challenge the Monster, and he rushes forward with a Claymore, but Matanza intercepts him with a Running European Uppercut! Now the former Lucha Underground Champion picks up Mr. NC-17 before dropping him with a Standing Moonsault Fallaway Slam, followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press! Matanza goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!

"He has only been in for 2 minutes and already Matanza is tearing everyone apart!" Said Joey in awe.

Okada looks to hit the Monster with a kendo stick, but it pulled out by AJ who hits him with a Styles Clash on the concrete floor! 1, 2, 3! The Rainmaker was eliminated by the Phenomenal One who had a certain smirk on his face. But he couldn't gloat for long as Malice turns him around for him to hit Laid To Rest(set up is an Inverted DDT, lift like a Suplex and drops like a Piledriver). But the Fallen One couldn't capitalize as King Caesar hits him with a Lion Bomb through the announce table!

Mercer went to top rope to try another crossbody to Caesar, but was caught and hit with a running power slam into the side of the ring. Then he pinned the Scion of Anarchy. 1, 2, 3! Brooklyn's Finest was then joined by both his stablemates as they gave each other a Monarchy M sign. They were attacked by the Red Princes and Jones in a brawl that ended when the enraged Black Diamond hit his Rain of the Black Diamonds for a second time tonight on all of them.

Out of the mass of bodies to come out, Matanza grabbed Dylan and hit him with Wrath of the Gods onto the nearby steel steps for another elimination. 1, 2, 3! The Rapid Street Dog wasn't the only one to be singled out as Desmond was next on Matanza's list this time a Wrath of the Gods on Dylan's body! 1, 2, 3! Then the Killer Next Door came in only to be Chokeslamed into his last 2 victims. 1, 2, 3!

But the Monster is greet to a series of European Uppercuts by Union Jack Jr, but Matanza low blowed him. Matanza grabbed a table and hit Wrath of the Gods on the Prince of Wonderland where he was showered with boos as a fifth elimination was about to happen. 1, 2, 3! Dario was now clapping, but then alerted his brother to his new obstacle in One Man Nation who with him with Falling Nation(World Strongest Slam)! 1, 2, Kickout! The Brutal Titan was in shock as Matanza sat up with fury in his eyes.

Matanza roared at the Titan before pulling himself, pausing only when OMN began stomping on him. The Monster shrugged off the blows and kicked One Man Nation back but The Titan managed to keep his balance as He charged back in, looking for a Big Boot but instead got his leg caught in Matanza's grasp. Dario cheered on his brother as The Lumbering Monster managed to throw OMN overhead with a Leg Capture Suplex. He didn't stop there though as He pulled up the Big Man again and sent him into the Ropes, catching him with an Arena Shaking Pop Up Sit Out Powerbomb 1!, 2!, 3! Dario hopped around the ring, cheering his brother despite a cascade of boos as The Monster looked to beat on OMN even more despite eliminating him but was instead hit from behind by the eliminated Union Jack.

The Prince raised a Barb Wire Bat He'd gotten from Vampiro at Ringside amidst immense cheers and slammed it into Matanza's back once more before nailing him in the face with it as The Monster turned. He then dropped the bat as Pentagon DARK nailed a Superkick on Matanza, turning him around as Outcast suddenly rolled into the Ring, pushed them out of the way and pulled up The Monster. The Second Brutal Titan lifted up the Stunned Matanza and Dropped him right on his neck with a Savage Outcast Driver (Death Valley Driver). Not to be outdone, Jack climbed the top rope and dove Headfirst onto Matanza with Outcast and others jumping on top of the Monster as well, pinning him while Dario screamed for his brother to get up.

1!

2!

3!

"OH, MY GOD! Matanza Cueto has just been eliminated!" Joey exclaims.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's happy." Vampiro says, as The Monster starts to get up.

Before Matanza could even think of revenge, The Prince of Wonderland began to brawl all the way towards the stage. Jack looked to finish the Monster until Dario hit him with a low blow to allow Matanza to Powerbomb Jack off the stage into several tables! Back in the ring AJ was fighting Outcast and had just hit him with a Phenomenal Blitz until DJ threw Styles into the steel of the turnbuckle to roll him up for 1, 2, 3! The Phenomenal One was eliminated by the Astonishing One who was ecstatic, until Jones hit him with Final Judgment! 1, 2, 3! The man who lasted the longest was finally eliminated.

"AJ Styles is out! He and Matanza had to have been 2 of the favorites to win this match!" Mike Tenay exclaims.

Jones then turned around to meet Malice once more as they both grin at each other, fist bump, and then brawl with each other until Pentagon and Robin jump in. Both Luchador then begin to exchange chops and uppercuts until the Breaker of Bones rakes the eyes of Robin and hits him with his Packaged Piledriver! 1, 2, 3! And so the last member of the United Kingdom fell victim in XTREME Warfare. Pentagon looked to set him up to break his arm but then was hit with a Shining Wizard by Outcast. He and his fellow Brooklyn native King Caesar then decided to bring the beating to the others.

Outcast went after Malice while Caesar stalked Jones. Before he could do anything, he smiled as Jones was smashed in the back of the head with his light tube by none other than the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander. He didn't stop there as he hit him with On Demons Wings(Double Underhook Piledriver). Caesar gave a huge roar to give Jones a Lion Bomb on the nearby ladder that had fallen over. But Brooklyn's Finest was done there as he delivered as second Lion Bomb and went for the pin. 1, 2, 3! The Dread Knight then licked the blood off the ladder and looked like he was going to add more insult to injury until Levi hit him with a Thunderbolt. He then beat on his chest and challenged Caesar who only smirked at him.

"My God. Jones was... He just got destroyed by Bjorn Alexander. If that's what one of them can do to the other by interfering in a match... I don't even wanna think about what'll happen when they have their Last Man Standing match." Vampiro says.

Levi began hitting Caesar with some forearms, but the muscle of the Monarchy just roared at him and took him out with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Before he could go pin him, the Ghost Fox hit his nemesis with a Diving Knee to the head. Meanwhile in the ring Outcast had one of the barb wired bats while Malice grabbed his special bat and began swinging them into each other abdomens to bring them to their knees. They then started with a few jabs at each other, but both men were exhausted at this point. Malice gave Outcast a Headbutt and a few more jabs for him to rise up and deliver a Snap DDT. Just as the Fallen One was going for the Hangman's Noose, Pentagon turned him around and hit a Package Piledriver into a nearby chair. 1, 2, 3! And so the hometown hero was taken out, but then the lights went out. When the lights returned Abyss had appeared with Crazzy Steve and hit a Blackhole Slam on the Breaker of Bones. Steve then rolled Malice out away from further harm. The lights then went off again to show Decay had disappeared. Only five remained now.

"What the hell was that?!" Joey exclaims.

"Holy shit Brother those were the mind games of Malice's Decay in full effect right there!" Vampiro yelled in Excitement as the action in and around the ring continued.

Pentagon rolled out of the ring following the Mysterious attack by Decay as Ajax and King Caesar brawled on the outside until Brooklyn's Finest went for a Roaring Elbow but only hit air as The Ghost Fox ducked under the Strike and leapt up, catching Caesar on the chin with a High Knee. AJ quickly took advantage as He entered the ring and ran past a Brawling Outcast and Levi, the Strategist of the New Shield calmly ran the ropes before sailing into the Stunned King Caesar with a Topé Con Giro. He quickly looked to keep control as He pulled a table covered in Barb Wire from under the ring, then after a moment of thought, turned and pulled out a Second one! He quickly set up the tables and pulled Caesar onto them and after a Brief, Careful moment of Balance locked Caesar up as He called for a Pedigree.

But Out of Nowhere, Pentagon pulled his legs out from under him and The Ghost Fox slammed, chin first on the edge of one of the tables, busting him open. Pentagon didn't miss the chance to capitalize as He pulled Ajax up from behind and brought him down into a Lungblower with the move pitching him back up into a Roaring Elbow from the now standing King Caesar. Caesar and Pentagon seemed to make an Uneasy alliance as They pulled Ajax back up and placed him on the table before Caesar climbed onto it and pulled Ajax up into place for his Rarely used Ragnarok (Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb). Pentagon looked into Ajax's glassy eyes and threw up the Cero Miedo sign, bellowing "ZERO FEAR" at him before He stepped back and Superkicked the Ghost Fox as Caesar knelt, breaking the table in a Huge Moment of Savage Chaos. 1, 2, 3!

"And Ajax is out of commission! We are down to our final four, people!" Joey remarks.

Now that Ajax is down, Pentagon and King Caesar then begin brawling, both men hitting each other with stiff strikes. The Man with No Fear seemingly had the advantage as he staggered Monarchy's powerhouse with a Superkick. Pentagon goes for a Sling Blade, but Caesar quickly transitions into an Uranage, slamming Penta down on the floor! King Caesar slides Pentagon back inside the ring before getting back in himself. Levi and Outcast are so busy brawling that they don't notice King Caesar barreling towards them, and the King of Beasts flattens them both with a double Lariat! Caesar grabs Levi, and lifts him up for the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a Sitout Side Slam), but he doesn't notice Pentagon getting up behind him, and the Luchador quickly capitalizes with a Superkick to the back of the head! Caesar staggers backwards and drops Levi, who proceeds to nail the giant with Unwanted Death (Stunner)! This causes the giant to stagger backwards as the Brooklyn Plague manages to lift him up and drop him with the Outcast Driver! He goes for the pin, 1, 2-Caesar kicks out!

Outcast tires to lift him up, but Caesar wraps his hand around his throat, choking him! Levi rushes forward, but Caesar chokes him too! But before he can slam both men into the mat with a Double Chokeslam, Pentagon superkicks him, forcing him to let Outcast and Levi go! Pentagon then sets Caesar up, before, in a show of great strength, lifting and dropping him with a Running Package Piledriver! Pentagon covers, 1, 2, 3!

Outcast grabs Pentagon and throws him into the ropes for a Pop Up Powerbomb to then hit a Senton to go for the pin. 1, 2, 3! And then there were two. Outcast could only smirk seeing Levi struggle to pull himself up the ropes. The Brooklyn Plague merely mocked him before he attacked him in the corner with a Shoulder Tackle. He then took a running start and hit a Cannonball. Outcast pulls Levi to the middle of the ring and pins him. 1, 2, KICKOUT! This has Outcast enraged as he argues with referee Charles Robinson, until he decides to go all in. Outcast rolls out the ring and grabs several chairs to throw into the ring around to make about 15 chairs in the ring now. Little did he know was that Levi had rolled out the ring and grabbed the one weapon no one had used: Janice, the 2x4 of Abyss with its nails poking out. He slides into the ring as Outcast does to having the Brutal Titan scared. Levi is yelling for him to come on to which Outcast just grabs one of his chairs and runs to swing at Levi only to miss. That was when Levi took a swing and hit gold! Janice was embedded into Outcast abdomen to which he pulled out and collapsed in pain, clutching where the 2x4 was. Levi wasn't done yet as he went to the top rope and hit a beautiful Frog Splash. 1, 2, 3!

"HE DID IT! LEVI THE GREAT BEAT THE ODDS AND HAS NOW BECOME THE FIRST EVER FXW HARDCORE CHAMP!" Yells Joey all excited as Robinson hands him the new belt.

"LEVI LEVI LEVI!" Chants the crowd.

"This was by far one of the most brutal matches to date and has to be a Match of the Year contender fo' sure." Said Vampiro. Levi is celebrating in the ring when the lights go off again. The titantron came on to show Nevermore to disperse into ravens to show I'm here in red.

 **Scream by Dale Oliver**

The lights turn on to show a man with dirty blonde, braided hair, wearing a Whitechapel band shirt, torn up shorts, black combat boots, and a jagged triangle paint under his left eye with eyeliner. He was clutching a kendo stick in hand when he hits Levi multiple times with it till it broke. But the man didn't stop there as he took some shards from it and stabbed and scratched Levi's forehead till he was gushing blood. The man had a sadistic smile on his face and picked Levi up to hit him with an Evenflow DDT on one of the chairs Outcast had thrown in earlier. The man then took the title and laid it on Levi to pat on and mouth I'm coming for it.

"Who the hell is that?!" Yelled Joey.

"Dude that's Raven's son Jacob Levy. I helped train him as a few other ECW alumni did." Replied Vampiro.

"It looks like the apple definitely did not fall far from the tree as the son of Raven has debuted in the most disgusting fashion after a brutal war. I'm Mike Tenay with Vampiro and Joey Stiles and we wish you goodnight." Said Tenay as Jacob Levy did his father's Raven pose and mouthed yelled, "Quote the Raven: Nevermore!" The music played once more as he knelt down and was just staring at the beaten Levi with the smile once more.

 **A/N: What a match! This match was just awesome to write and will be featured again in the future. Levi The Great has become the 1** **st** **Hardcore title and 2** **nd** **FXW champion, but at what cost? Raven has arrived and has sinister intentions for our new Hardcore champion. And so the road to Wrestlegeddon is about to end as the go home shows for both FIERCE and XTREME with the next episode crowning our first ever Tag Team champions! Next time on FXW, Chapter Nine: TV Title Showdown. All congratulate our amazing team, as all of us took part in it: theDarkRyder, LostClu, Vampiric Storm, Velocity Raptor, and roddypiperfan84 kicked ass! Reviews are always awesome, as well as faves and follows. We love you all. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back to another episode of FXW! Last time we saw the crowning of the inaugural FXW Hardcore champion in Levi The Great. But his victory was just bittersweet as the debuting of Jacob Levy(Raven) brutally assaulted him. Now we head on to the go home show for FIERCE Friday as Wrestlegeddon is upon us! Also we the FXW crew have made a full on brand split and instead of cutting each episode into two parts we just made it one episode per chapter. Another thing is we now have a developmental brand under NEX-GEN as its own story. Anyway enjoy the show as there are two title matches this episode.**

 **Chapter 9: Title Showdown**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

 ********The Fearless Must Endure-Jasta********

Pyro goes off on stage to show the new stage for FXW: FIERCE(stylized like IMPACT)sign in orange and black above the titantron. The ring too showed FIERCE's new colors proudly as the camera panned around the arena with all the latest gear from FXW, but most importantly the crowd was in a frenzy.

"Good evening all to another edition of FXW: FIERCE! I'm good Ol' JR with my amazing crew of Nigel McGuiness, and Matt Striker!"

"And we have an amazing show tonight folks as the Tag Team tourney will end tonight as we crown our first ever Tag Team champions." Said Nigel.

"Yeah we will see who will join the FXW elite with the recently crowned Hardcore champ Levi The Great and TV champ Freddy Escobar, and now lets-" began Matt until the screen on the titantron to reveal Mr. Mystery in his study with his hands resting on his desk.

"Good evening my FXW Faithful. Tonight will once again be history for FXW as we crown new tag team champions. Will it be the crowing of The Red Princes? Maybe anarchy rain as DOA takes over? What about the Hounds of Vengeance of The New Shield? Or perhaps it will be the Broken Brilliance of the Broken Hardys? Regardless they will have the honor of becoming my champions. But I have some news! Immediately after Wrestlegeddon, FXW will begin traveling starting in Dallas, Texas. Also this show and tomorrow's FXW: XTREME will be the last for the open roster. I have already sat down with both current GM's which are soon to become commissioners as well as the new GMs with the new rosters. So after Wrestlegeddon FXW will change and charge into the future as the new premier wrestling promotion. Remember my faithful, stay fierce and keep it extreme." Said Mr. Mystery as he stood up and placed his golden comedy mask on the desk. The camera couldn't catch his face, but as the camera looked back down to the mask there was a note. It read: See all you faithful at Wrestlegeddon in person. Underneath it was signed with VC.

"HOLY SHIT! This is huge news." Said Matt with a huge look of surprise on his face.

"Your damn right it is! And now I've just received word that Shane is coming out right now." Said JR as Shane comes out with another man wearing an FXW FIERCE shirt and jeans. He had a chain bracelet on his right wrist and a black watch on his left, his hair was cut into a fauxhawk as well with a small strip goatee.

"What's up NOLA? Ya'll just heard it from the boss. Big change is coming after Wrestlegeddon and I'm here to reveal one of them. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the new GM for FXW: FIERCE, Mick Racer!" Said Shane as he introduced the man next to him.

"How's it goin' peeps? Ya boy Mick is in the house! And I got a lot planned for-." Began Mick, but was interrupted by Levi The Great.

 **War-Linkin Park**

Levi comes storming in the ring completely enraged holding his new Hardcore title in hand as he rolled into the ring.

"Cut the music!" Yelled Levi after he was given a mic.

"Well since I was rudely interrupted, Mr. Levi tell me something: whatcha need bro?" Asked Mick as Shane stepped back for a moment.

"What do I want? I WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH JACOB LEVY! WHERE IS HE?!" Yelled Levi practically spitting in Mick's face. The new FIERCE GM then wiped his face when the lights went off.

 **Scream-Dale Oliver**

When the lights came back on, Jacob was on stage with a kendo stick in hand as he did the Raven pose. This time he was wearing a Graveworm shirt and a red flannel shirt tied around his waist with the rest of his usual gear. In his other hand was a mic. Just when he was about to speak, Levi cut him off.

"NO! You don't get to speak. I want your ass in a match with me right here, RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Levi once more hanging on the ropes.

"Hehehe what's the matter Levi? Are you still mad about last Saturday on XTREME? I could say it was just business, but in reality it would be a lie. The moment you won that title, you tarnished the legacy of all those who have EVER held a hardcore title. Whether be ECW, CZW, or any other promotion, you holding that title is shitting on everyone who held that type of title before you. From Tommy Dreamer to The Sandman, but most importantly my father the original Raven. And if you say my old name in vain once more, then let me assure you this: I will permanently end you and that's a promise. Because Jacob Levy is dead. My father has decreed that professional wrestling must ALWAYS have a Raven. And I plan-" said Raven who was about to finish, but Levi had enough.

"I don't give a DAMN about what you think about ME! I don't CARE what your daddy had to say. I want to kick your ASS! You want this title so badly?! Then come for it bitch. Best be ready for your assswhooped by LEVI THE GREAT!" Roared Levi as the fans rallied behind him.

"Before this gets even further outta hand than what I would normally like I'm afraid I can't let you do that Levi." Said Mick with a sigh as Levi got in his face.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Want me to spell it for ya? Alright here's the deal: you're not medically cleared tonight. Doctors said you would be okay by maybe Wrestlegeddon, but tonight is an absolute no go. Do not pass go, do not collect your $200 dollars son. Sorry but that's life. You went through XTREME Warfare dude. Let your win soak in some more."

"If I may be of some assistance to both you Mr. Levi and Mr. Raven?" Said the voice of Dario Cueto on the tron.

"What can we do for you Mr. Cueto?" Asked Shane annoyed.

"You see I know how to fix this problem. And here's the thing: both Levi and Raven are not a part of FIERCE. In fact from the boss I get the Hardcore title for my show therefore Mr. Levi is my champion. As for Mr. Raven well he was one of my draft picks especially after his brutal debut I had to get him. So boys tomorrow night it will be Levi The Great vs Raven in a match of my choice and that is...a Raven's Rules Match. Adios." Said Dario with a sly smile on his face as the tron returned to normal.

"Are you kidding me?!" Matt shouts. "Tomorrow night, Levi vs Jacob in a Raven's Rules match?!"

"No fair. Jacob...I mean Raven, will destroy him." JR agrees.

 **Retaliation - CFO$**

The crowd pops as Furno Moxley shows up, not from the entrance stage, but through the crowd. He has a microphone in his hand.

"Hey, Levi! First of all, congrats. Went from being a jobber to a true champion." he says. "But, that's not exactly why I'm here today."

The Ohioan lunatic points a finger at Jacob, who just scoffs and smiles innocently.

"Jacob Levy...Raven...I don't really give a damn who the hell you are, or who is your famous relative." Furno snarls. "Bring all the friends you want. You can do all the running, all the hiding, all the fighting, but what you should put in your head...is that you can't escape justice. Levi's win should be celebrated and you spoiled it. You, Raven, are just another Ryback to his CM Punk. See you at Wrestlegeddon...when I annihilate you and everyone else for the Heavyweight title."

With that, he left, also through the crowd. Backstage, he runs into the very same woman who interrupted the TV championship promos: Alena Volkova.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know there's a chance there is a target on your back for your big mouth." he tells her, but she just shrugs.

"No worries. I brought a friend. I'm sure that all those haters, she can..." Alena makes the Bullet Club gun sign. "shoot 'em down."

After that, Alena skips away, much to Furno's annoyance, muttering to himself, "I still can't understand why we're doing this job." From there Furno just walks away and disappears.

"Strong words from the Madman from hell, and it seems tomorrow night at XTREME will brutal for sure." Said Nigel.

"And it seems Moxley is looking to throw his hat into the main event at Wrestlegeddon which has his long time nemesis Freddy Escobar." Replied Matt referring to the champion's privilege to enter the Gauntlet match.

"Speaking of The Prince, coming up next Escobar defends his TV title for the first time against a new member to join FXW. Stay tune as we go on commercial break brought to you by our network, TNT!" Said JR.

****Commercial****

The screen turned disoriented and shows an image of a Radio Tower with a planet at the top. It was giving off a signal wave, until the titantron cuts to three silhouettes standing side by side. One was a tall man, another was a shorter man, and the last one appears to be a woman.

"FXW...The New World is coming..."

Soon, the cameras immediately cuts as the words "END TRANSMISSION" started blinking.

/

The commercial returns to FXW to show Raven backstage in the rafters where cameras found him just sitting there laughing.

"Furno Moxley. Haha, the "Madman From Hell". What a pretentious thing to call yourself. I know your kind, and your miserable clan of carbon copies of your relatives. In the end they, like you are meaningless just as you are worthless. Injustice you told me, well I guess I should respond in kind to you Mr. Moxley by putting down a useless mutt so the rest of the world can go on with their shitty lives. So if you and your mutts end up on XTREME, then know that I will cast my entire shadow over you all where the last thing you will hear is the caw of a raven over your carcass. The Flock is coming and all will fall. As for you Mr. Levi, well we have a date tomorrow so sleep easy tonight because tomorrow your nightmare becomes a reality where your Cinderella story dies! Quote the Raven: Nevermore." Said Raven venomously as he walked further in the darkness. The cameras look down to show that Sicko Kidd was listening and when he was spotted all he did was laugh.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd immediately projects NUCLEAR heat as Freddy Escobar makes his grand entrance, all pomp and arrogance. He is decked out in his entrance attire, with his ring gear underneath. On his waist, he has the FXW Television Championship. Monarchy isn't with him.

"And here is the inaugural Television Champion!" Matt Striker exclaimed.

"Indeed. Last week, The Prince triumphed over the likes of Bjorn Alexander, Will Ralston and Furno Moxley to become the first champion!" Nigel McGuiness says.

"Escobar has a mic, it looks like he has something to say!" JR says, as Escobar begins to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last week, I did what I do best!" Escobar begins. "I proved all of you absolutely WRONG! I became the first ever FXW TV Champion! Not Will Ralston! Not Bjorn Alexander! And especially not Furno Moxley! It was ME!"

"And yet, all of you took to the internet, to say that I got lucky, that I'm a coward, stupid things like that. See, what you call 'luck', I call skill. What you call cowardice, I call intelligence. All of you people are just too stupid to realize that you are in the presence of the greatest wrestler to walk the earth! The one and only Prince of professional wrestling, Freddy Escobar!"

"Oh, and another thing." Escobar continues. "Let's all give a huge round of applause to Mick Racer for becoming the new GM! Yeah, I knew Mick since the early days of my career! We trained together, we teamed together and we fought against each other! And look at us now! I am a 7-time World Champion, in the prime of my career, whereas Mick...became a trainer, because he just couldn't cut it as a wrestler, could he?" Freddy mocks Mick as the crowd boos.

"Anyway, let's move on! Because I, Freddy Escobar, am going to defend the FXW Television Championship right n...ext week!" Freddy says, smirking as the crowd boos. "Hey, a rich man doesn't work when a rich man doesn't want to! Goodbye, peasants!" Freddy says as he begins to leave the ring.

 **Take Your Best Shot-Dope**

Mick Racer came out to a huge pop as he stood at the entrance.

"Well lookie what we got here? The Brat Prince leaving early? Sorry son, but I know you had to have heard Mr. Mystery last week, but the TV title is to be defended EVERY week. But where are my manners! How's it going Fred Flintstone? Still got your boys fighting for ya like last week? Don't matter cause I got someone itching to take you down yo high throne. Later brat." Said Mick with a smile.

 **Bad Boys-Inner Circle**

As Mick stepped aside for the man known as Buddy Bateman wearing attire similar to the Ascension, but with blue instead of red and the logo is removed. Bateman raised his fist in the air and made his way to the ring to an irate Escobar.

"And his opponent from Miami, Florida, they call him Buddy Bateman!" Said Mellissa as she exited the ring as Buddy got the crowd fired up.

"One of our new talent making his debut tonight on FIERCE, but from what I've been told is that he has been drafted to XTREME so stay enjoy this folks as Bateman looks to take the TV title from Escobar." Said JR.

"He has been a champion everywhere he has been, so his first target is one of the best in the business Freddy Escobar. And I really didn't appreciate Mr. Racer's words for Escobar. The man is our first champion and is The Prince of all professional wrestling." Griped Nigel.

"But Freddy was the one who started it and while Freddy is the champ, Racer is the boss of FIERCE to which Shane trusts immensely." Replied Matt as the bell rang.

The bell rings and Freddy quickly rushes forward to attack Buddy, but the challenger has him scouted, as Buddy gets him with a Bicycle Kick! Freddy falls to the floor and Buddy starts by pummeling him with forearms and fists, but Freddy rolls out of the ring, trying to regain his bearings. However, Freddy doesn't notice Buddy getting on the apron and nailing the Prince with a Cannonball to the outside!

Buddy looks to Irish Whip his opponent, but Escobar reverses by sending him into the steel steps. The Prince rolls back into the ring where he tells the ref Marty Elias to begin the count.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Then Buddy slides in the ring only to get pummeled by Escobar with a series of kicks and punches to where he is yelling "BOW" multiple times. The Prince lifts up Buddy to hit him with a Fisherman Suplex for a pin, but immediately gets a kickout!. As Escobar looks to try another suplex, Buddy blocks it and turns it into a jawbreaker! Bateman takes a running start off the ropes to hit a diving elbow. Buddy wants to finish the match early as he lifts Freddy up into a Vertical suplex position, but the Prince wriggles out of the hold. He lands behind Buddy and locks him in a Full Nelson before slamming him to the mat with a Dragon Suplex! Freddy now goes to the corner, looking to hit the Kings layer (Curb Stomp), and he rushes forward, but Buddy's dodges the stomp and rolls him up, 1, 2.-Freddy kicks out!

Buddy looks to do another of his running elbows, but the Prince dodges the first one and as Buddy rebounds off the rope hits him with a Powerslam! 1, 2, KICKOUT! Escobar is sick of his opponent not staying down when he heard the music of a familiar foe.

 **Fuck the World-Hollywood Undead**

The crowd gives a huge roar of cheers as the God of Chaos, Justin Danger walked out on stage with a sly grin on his face as Escobar was furious and was turned around by Buddy to be hit with a Pendulum Backbreaker! 1, 2, KICKOUT!

"Oh my god the King of the Indies is here in FXW!" Said the excited Matt.

"And a former foe of the Prince as they have a date at ICW's Immortality. Business has picked up folks." Said JR.

"Yeah it's amazing he is here, but why is he trying to screw over The Prince his title. There is a conspiracy against him and the Monarchy by Racer, I'm telling you now Racer is looking to screw Monarchy over!" Said the irate Nigel.

Freddy slowly gets up from the mat as Buddy waits in corner for the Prince to get up.

"This could be it! Buddy Bateman could be going for the Blackout!" Matt says.

The Prince gets up to his knees as Buddy rushes forward, looking to hit the Blackout (Running Knee Strike to an opponent's head), but Freddy trips Buddy up and locks in a Rolling Kneebar! Buddy screams in pain as Freddy keeps working his knee, but Buddy manages to grab the ropes, forcing Escobar to release the hold. Escobar begins stomping on the back of Buddy's knee and lifted his left leg and hit it with a knee smash. The Prince looks toward the stage to see Danger standing there with his arms crossed mouthing watch your match. The Prince just flips him off and goes to hit the Kingslayer, but before he could pin him Buddy rolled out the ring. Buddy had just used the barricade to pick himself up with his banged up leg, but as he turned around Escobar hits the Money Maker(suicide dive transitioned to tornado DDT)!

Escobar now drags Buddy inside the ring, and he lifts him up into a fireman's carry, but Buddy elbows him several times in the head, forcing Escobar to release him. Escobar now finds himself being lifted off the mat as Buddy drops him with an inverted Exploder Suplex! Escobar is stunned as Buddy now waits in the corner, looking for the Blackout! Freddy is up, and Buddy runs forward,-but Freddy catches him with a Superkick to the mouth! Buddy is stunned, as Freddy picks him up in Electric Chair position, before dropping him with the Prince's Throne! Freddy covers!

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner and still FXW Television Champion, Freddy Escobar!" Says Mellissa as Freddy is handed his title. He walks over to Buddy and spits at him, but as he turns around he is hit with J.I.D. as Justin looks over Freddy for a moment and grabs the mic.

"We meet again Freddy, but more importantly see ya at Wrestlegeddon. Because this Sunday not only am I going to be in the main event, but I WILL become the first ever FXW World Heavyweight champion!" Said Justin as he drops the mic on Escobar.

"What a blockbuster announcement! Not only is Freddy Escobar and Furno Moxley, but the King of the Indies is now in it." Said JR.

"Yes it is, but there was no reason for him to maliciously attack The Prince after having an amazing match." Grumbled Nigel.

"Justin Danger has made his voice be heard and made an impact tonight. Coming up next is the semi-final match between The Red Prince's of the United Kingdom vs The Broken Hardys. Stay tuned after our commercial break." Said Matt.

Ryan Lewis, Destruction and Sara Lewis are in a barely-lit room, along with 3 unknown people tied to chairs. They all have hoods over their heads to hide their identities. Sara appears to be reciting some kind of spell in the background, which is causing the 3 figures extreme pain.

"Burn... Samantha and that traitor are gonna burn. I want Jones now." Destruction says.

"Patience, Destruction. Their day will come. For now, we must focus on protecting Sara while her spell takes hold." Ryan responds.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Of course it will work." Ryan says, then turns to face the camera as Sara finishes her spell.

"At Wrestlegeddon, we will make our debut, and like I said, we won't be alone." Ryan then points the camera at the 3 hooded figures, which now have the same glowing blue eyes as Sara does.

"Return to your leader and act like nothing has happened to the 3 of you. Only reveal your true allegiance when I tell you to." Sara says. The 3 figures nod, then walk off as the camera fades to black, leaving the same message as last time.

 _At Wrestlegeddon, The Coven will rise..._

 **Obsolete Suite-Reby Hardy**

The crowd comes alive as The Broken Hardys come out. "Yes!" Matt exclaims as he walks down the ramp and The Nefarious Brother Nero follows.

"Here's a team that many believe are the favorites to become FXW Tag Team Champions." Matt Striker says.

"Of course they are! They are absolute legends, possibly the greatest tag team of all time and space!" Nigel says.

"I've seen the Hardy Boyz wrestle before back in WWE, but are these brothers tough enough to take on the royal brothers of Wonderland?" JR asked while the Broken Hardys waited for their opponents.

 **A Cut Above (Remix with Intro cut) - Avery Watts**

The crowd now cheer louder as the Red Princes walk out doing their respective entrances as they looked ready to take on the Hardy Boyz again.

"And it looks like the Red Princes are prepared for the finals if they defeat the Hardys." Matt said.

"You tell me, the Red Princes and the Broken Hardys fought each other before at Raw after WrestleMania in a non title match." JR explained.

"It seems to me that you're thinking about which brotherhood duo will be in the finals and win the tag team gold? We have to let the fans decide." Nigel said.

The bell rings, and Jeff and Robin start off against each other. The Outlaw of Nottingham locks up with the Charismatic Enigma, who proceed to send him to the mat with an arm drag. The veteran has taken control over the younger Brit, and he capitalizes with Standing Somersault Leg Drop! Nero lifts Robin back up onto his feet, but the Outlaw of Freedom stuns him with a series of punches to the face. Nero staggers backwards, and Robin sees his chance as he springboards off the ropes for Beautiful Disaster, but Nero catches him with a Dropkick!

"Oh, it looks like Nero caught Robin with a dropkick." Matt said.

"Nero wants to end this quickly, and he's going for the Twist of Fate." Nigel said.

Nero goes for the Twist of Fate, but Robin countered as he kneels him to the gut as he executes the Walls of Nottingham and connects.

"The Walls of Nottingham, this could be it!" JR yelled.

1!

Nero quickly kicks out as both men quickly take each other out with Superkicks to their jaws straight to the floor, they later crawl to their respective corners to tag in their brothers.

Broken Matt and Union Jack Jr are tagged in, and the Prince of Wonderland tries to rush Matt, but Matt knocks him down with a clothesline. Union Jack gets back up, only to get knocked back down with another clothesline. Matt goes for another clothesline, but Union Jack Jr. dodges it, and rebounds off the ropes, looking for a clothesline of his own but Matt ducks and counters with the Side Effect, slamming Union Jack into the mat! Now Matt's in full control, as he drags Union Jack to the turnbuckles. He bashes the Brit's head on the turnbuckle three times on the top turnbuckle, followed by three more times on the middle turnbuckle, and three more times on the bottom turnbuckle! "YES!" Matt proclaims, arms spread open as crowd cheers!

"And his Broken Brilliance has taken control of the match!" Matt Striker says.

Matt then goes for the suplex, but Jack quickly recovers and counters the suplex to surprise Matt with a Samoan Drop.

"Maybe not." Nigel said.

Matt gets up and both older brothers go at it with a series of punches, until Matt gained the upper hand and goes for the Irish Whip, but Jack countered and hits Matt with a Falcon Arrow. Jack goes for the suplex, but Matt escapes and unmasks Jack revealing a handsome face with short black hair. Jack looks at Matt holding his mask as he stomps it, but Jack seemed unfazed.

"Looks like Jack is suddenly unmasked by Broken Matt." Matt Striker said.

"But it looks like Jack doesn't seem fazed at all, he's been unmasked before throughout the beginning of his career." JR said.

Union Jack Jr. gives Matt a Superkick and as Matt falls to the mat, he picks up his mask and puts it back on. Union Jack then tries to pick up Matt for Kingdom's Gate, but the Broken One wriggles out of the hold. Union Jack turns into a Big Boot courtesy of Matt Hardy! Matt is back in controls as he nails UJJ with a series of punches to the head, before picking him up and dropping him with the Side Effect! Matt now climbs to the top and he hits a Diving Leg Drop on Union Jack! 1, 2, thr-The Prince of Wonderland kicks out!

Matt then gets furious as he punches a grounded UJJ on the face, but the Wonderland Prince quickly locks him up in a Kimura Lock, but the Brother Nero himself Jeff Hardy comes to the rescue, as he kicks Jack in the legs, breaking the submission hold. Matt gets up and Jeff returns to his corner, as Matt tags him in to do the Extreme Combination (Twist of Fate to a Swanton Bomb), but Robin quickly intervened by giving the Beautiful Disaster to Matt as he quickly returned to his corner before the ref started counting. Nero decided to attempt the Swanton Bomb, but Jack quickly moved out of the way so he could tag in his brother.

"Looks like Matt and Jack gave a hell of a show, but now let's see what the Nero and Robin can do this time." Nigel said.

Robin and Nero begin to brawl, and Robin manages to gain the upper hand with a Discus Elbow that staggered the Nefarious Brother Nero. Robin went for the Crossbow, but Nero catches it kicks him in the gut and slams him to the mat with a Sitout Inverted Suplex Slam! Nero lift him up and drops him with the Twist of Fate and he goes for the pin, but before the ref can even begin to count, Union Jack Jr. breaks it up. However, Broken Matt returns to the fray, as he kicks him in the gut and nails him with the Twist of Fate! Matt returns to the corner and Union Jack rolls to the Outside, but that turns out to be a bad idea, as Nero officially tags Matt in, before diving off the apron onto Union Jack, taking him out! Nero rolls back into the ring.

Meanwhile, Robin uses the ropes to get up, but again, bad idea, as Matt gets on his hands and knees, allowing Nero to leap off of Matt's back to hit Robin Hood with Poetry in Motion! Robin falls to the mat, as Nero gets on the top turnbuckle.

"This could be it!" Matt says.

"Goodnight, Robin!" Nigel proclaims as Nero leaps off with the Swanton Bomb! Nero covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Matt and Nero celebrate their win as the Red Princes head backstage.

"Valiant effort by the Brits, but House Hardy proved to be the stronger force!" JR says.

"Indeed, Jim." Nigel agrees. "But for now, let's move on, as the New Shield takes on DOA, next!"

 **S** ierra!

 **H** otel!

 **I** ndia!

 **E** cho!

 **L** ima!

 **D** elta!

 **SHIELD!**

 **Voices-Rev Theory**

All four members of the New Shield come out of the crowd, before jumping the barricade. Raptor Reigns and Ajax get inside the ring, and they wait for their opponents.

"And here is one of the favorites to become Tag Team Champions, as the New Shield is one of the most cohesive factions in FXW!" Matt claims.

"That may be, but we can't count out their opponents either." JR says.

 **LOUD(Fuck It) by Motionless In White**

The ring flashes red, black, and white several times to which a black diamond with a red Anarchy A on the titantron appeared to read out DOA. The fans blew up as the brothers known as the Scion of Anarchy Hannibal Mercer and The Black Diamond Desmond Diamond appeared on stage. Mercer came out all wild with his red, black, and green jacket with a black towel on his head as he makes a run to the ring, but instead jumps into the crowd really firing them up. Desmond was on one knee at the stage entrance and had his left hand sticking out in a fist to show his black diamond tattoo to which he punched into the ground to where black sparks flowed from above. When both brothers were in the ring they did a double fist bump to which the same symbol from the screen appeared behind them.

"Ooh! This is a fight I've always wanted to see!" Matt says.

"Gotta agree with you there. We've seen the Princes and the Hardys in action. Let's see these two tag teams go at it!" JR agrees.

Suddenly...

 **Rot - Lacey Sturm**

The two teams are confused and so is the crowd. They're all shocked when they see none other than Alena Volkova walking out of the stage with a tub of popcorn and a plastic cup of iced tea. She is also wearing a black shirt with the Undertaker logo on it.

"What the hell?" JR gapes.

"Isn't she the woman who warned us of a dragon, a wolf, a girl, and Death during the FXW TV Championship promos?" Nigel asks.

"Pretty much. Why's she here?" Matt wonders.

Alena waves to the crowd before making her way to the announce table. Desmond and Hannibal notice Ajax facepalming out of pure annoyance, Raptor just looking at the mysterious woman.

"Hi, guys! Do you mind if I sit here on commentary?" Alena asks, a little too cheerfully.

"Um...Ok, sure!" Matt Striker reluctantly accepts, and Alena happily grabs a chair and sits down, munching on her popcorn.

The bell rings and the match begins, as Hannibal Mercer and Ajax start us off. The Ghost Fox comes out with an Enzuigiri right out of the gate, knocking Hannibal to the mat as Ajax quickly tries to capitalize by running the ropes to hit a Running Shooting Star Press, but Hannibal dodges that, and Ajax crashes down onto the mat. Ajax begins to get up, but Hannibal is right behind him, and once Ajax gets up, Hannibal capitalizes with a Zig Zag! Hannibal covers, but Ajax kicks out at 1. Hannibal picks him up and clocks him with a right hand, but when he went for a second one, Ajax blocks it and turns it into a Falcon Arrow!

"So...Alena, what brings you here? And is that an Undertaker T-shirt you're wearing?" JR asks.

"Just came along to see the New Shield in action up close." Alena replies.

Ajax covers, but Hannibal kicks out at 1. The Ghost Fox goes to the apron and waits for Hannibal to get up. Once he does, Ajax goes for a Springboard High Knee-but Hannibal greets him with a Dropkick! Ajax falls to the mat, as Hannibal lifts him up and drops him with a Blue Thunder Bomb! Hannibal goes for the pin, 1, t-Ajax kicks out.

Hannibal drags Ajax to his corner, where he tags in Desmond Diamond, who nails a Slingshot Somersault Senton onto Ajax. Desmond lifts Ajax up and Irish Whips him into the corner, before hitting a Running Corner Dropkick. Dazed, Ajax rolls out of the ring, but Desmond quickly dives through the ropes to nail the Ghost Fox with a Suicide Dive! Desmond grabs Ajax and rolls him back into the ring.

Desmond proceeds to lift Ajax to his feet for a big move, but the Ghost Fox breaks free, kicks Desmond in the leg, forcing him onto one knee, and knocks him down with a Super Kick!

"Ajax trying to make a comeback here!" Matt says.

"I love it!" Alena cheers loudly. "Go Ajax!"

Ajax, having heard the Russian American's loud cheer, gets too annoyed all the way to the point where he nonchalantly tags in Raptor Reigns. Alena pouts a little the moment she saw this and goes back to eating popcorn. Meanwhile, Desmond gets up and is instantly greeted by a Big Boot from the Savage Soldier! Reigns picks Diamond up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Desmond ends up rebounding into a Michinoku Driver courtesy of Raptor, who covers. 1, 2, Desmond kicks out!

Raptor continues to control the match, as he grabs Desmond and lifts him back up to his feet, only to Irish Whip him into the ropes. When Desmond comes back, Raptor greets him with a stiff Discus Clothesline with such force that it makes Desmond flip backwards and land face first! Raptor Reigns lets out a primal roar, before picking Desmond back up for the Samoan Drop, but Desmond managed to wriggle out of the hold. He lands behind Raptor, and once the Savage Soldier turns around, he is greeted with a Diamond Cutter! Both men fall to the mat.

"Desperation move by Desmond Diamond, but it worked." Nigel analyzes.

"Both men are now trying to tag in their respective partners!" JR announces as both Desmond and Raptor crawl to their tag partners as the crowd was split between both DOA and the New Shield!

"D-O-A! D-O-A!"

"New Shield! New Shield!"

Soon enough, Hannibal and Ajax are back in, trading blows! Eventually, Hannibal gains an advantage with an Enzuigiri to Ajax, stunning him. The Anarchist proceeds to attempt to capitalize with a Zig Zag, but the Ghost Fox turns it into a wrist lock, rolls to the side to force Hannibal to a knee, and connects with the Avada Kedavra!

"Ajax might have him here!" Matt says.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Alena cheers, accidentally throwing her popcorn up in the air and it conveniently lands all over Nigel.

"Watch it!" Nigel snaps at her, as Alena sticks her tongue out at him.

Ajax tries to set Hannibal for a Pedigree, but Hannibal then counters with a Back Body Drop, Ajax crashes into the mat as Hannibal begins to climb the turnbuckle behind him. The Ghost Fox then gets up and turns around, only to be greeted by Hannibal hitting him with a Whisper in a Wind!

"Looks like your boyfriend is getting his arse kicked." Nigel deadpans, as Alena gives him a fierce glare.

Hannibal drags Ajax to a corner, and the Anarchist climbs up to the turnbuckle and signals for a Swanton Bomb. He dives off...and Ajax moves out of the way, leaving Hannibal to crash and burn!

Desmond reaches out to his tag partner, but is immediately pulled off the apron by Raptor Reigns, who plants him with a Superman Punch! Ajax makes a finger gun and fires it once at the dazed Hannibal and calls for the end, as he picks him up for a successful Pedigree onto the mat! Instead of covering, Ajax locks Hannibal in the Sharpshooter right in the middle of the ring! Hannibal desperately tries to reach the ropes, but can't, and ultimately taps!

DING DING DING

"The New Shield have beaten DOA!" Matt says.

"Valiant effort by both teams..." JR agrees.

Alena quickly gets out of her seat and immediately slides into the ring, to crush Ajax from behind with a bear hug as Raptor, looks on, a little amused.

"Damnit, Volkova! Get off me!" the Ghost Fox yells at her, but she just remains still and keeps on hugging in a way that would make Bayley cry tears of happiness. "Raptor! Help me out here!" Reigns just puts his hands up and shakes his head a little, still chuckling.

 **Take Your Best Shot-Dope**

Mick Racer comes out with a mic in hand as he claps in approval of the New Shield.

"Congrats boys. That was a hell of a showing. Same too could be said for the Broken Hardys earlier. And it seems the fans loved it also, sooooooooooo I tell ya what. You boys go rest up because the main event tonight is now the Broken Hardys vs the New Shield where the winners will become the inaugural FXW Tag Team champions! The fans want it, I want it, and I'm sure as hell you boys and the Hardys are dying for this. Mick is out!" Said Mick all excited as he toss the mic in the air.

"A hell of a main event made by our new GM." Said JR.

"It's the greatest tag team of all space and time vs the Hounds of Vengeance. And the fans are loving this!" Said Matt.

"And coming up next since his debut last week Ben Jones has been having some trouble with the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander. Both men have cost each other title matches and now it comes down to a Last Man Standing match." Said Nigel as they went for a commercial

When the commercial break ends, Ben Jones and Samantha Blackwell are backstage. Samantha appears to be incredibly nervous about Ben's upcoming match with Bjorn Alexander.

"Ben, are you sure you need to do this?" Samantha asks.

"Look, Samantha - you saw what Bjorn did to me in the XTREME Warfare match. This whole thing with me and him is getting out of control." Ben responds as Renee Young walks over to the pair.

"Ben, Samantha, if I could just have a few moments of your time, I'd just like to know, Ben - what do you think is going to happen tonight, when you face Bjorn Alexander in a Last Man Standing match?" Renee says.

"Renee, let me tell you exactly what's gonna happen. Tonight, Last Man Standing... I'm gonna end Bjorn Alexander tonight, and Bjorn, if you're watching this... I don't know why you're coming after me, but rest assured - whether you tell me why you're doing this or not, when the referee counts to 10 and the match ends, the only thing you're gonna be doing is staring at the lights after I put my knee through your skull with the Final Judgment. I'll see you in the ring, Dread Knight." Ben says, then starts to walk away with Samantha.

"Hold up Mr. Jones. Need a minute of ya time before you head into war. Now considering last week you had a helluva match with Malice and then the next night you had another helluva showing at XTREME Warfare, so your reward for that from both Shane, Mr. Mystery, and myself we are entering your name in the FXW Heavyweight Gauntlet match with Freddy Escobar, Furno Moxley, Justin Danger, and from what I hear a personal choice from Mr. Mystery. Kick som ass out there." Said Mick as he extended his hand to Jones. Samantha hugs Ben, excited at the news. "That's amazing. Thank you." Ben says, then shakes Mick's hand.

 **I Hope You Suffer - AFI**

Ben comes out with Samantha. Ben's holding a barbed-wire 2x4.

"This match is gonna be incredibly brutal, no matter who wins." Nigel McGuiness says.

Ben enters the ring as Samantha waits at ringside. She looks at Ben, worried, but Ben simply mouths "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Samantha then walks over to the announce table and sits down, grabbing a spare headset.

"It appears that, for the second time tonight, we're gonna be joined on commentary by a guest." Matt Striker says, smiling.

 **Darkside-Gothminister**

Then lights black out to some occult chanting to signal that the Dread Knight was coming. The titantron shows Bjorn rising from the grave and then a red light shines at the ring entrance to show Bjorn with blood dripping from his mouth, but in his left hand was a fist shaped hammer with a spike(like Black Reign). He enters the ring and seems to "bless" the crowd and gives a malicious look at Jones to then give the same look to Samantha pointing his hammer at her.

"In his short time here in FXW, Bjorn has made a name for himself as one of the most dangerous men on the roster, but the question still on everyone's mind is why Jones? You have any idea Samantha?" Asked JR as Melissa was about to make the ring announcement but the two men then ran toward each other for a brawl to which the bell rang.

"I have no idea. To be honest, Ben and I have been more focused on trying to figure out who could be with the Coven. They said they won't be alone when they debut at Wrestlegeddon, and since then, Ben and I have been trying to find out who they could be talking about. We have a few suspects, but nothing concrete so far." Samantha says.

Meanwhile, Ben has managed to get the advantage, and begins repeatedly slamming Bjorn's head into the apron.

"One has to wonder if Bjorn is the herald of The Coven since he has taken an interest with Jones." Said Matt.

Jones went to the second rope to go for a diving knee drop, but Bjorn moved out of the way. As Jones rolled out to turn around and eat a Big Boot to the face! The Dread Knight went stomping away at him and turned him over to stomp on his back to put him into a Camel Clutch with Jones screaming. Ben begins tapping out as Samantha looks incredibly worried.

"Jones is tapping out, but this match can't be won by- Wait, what's he doing?" Matt says, as Ben begins to stand up.

Jones stands up and rams Bjorn into the turnbuckle a few times till the Vampire Lord let go. Jones went to the other side of the ring to get to a running start, but as he turned around Bjorn grabbed him by the throat to set a Chokeslam only for Jones to block it and follow through with an Enzuigiri. Ben rolls out of the ring to grab a chair and slammed it into Bjorn's back about five times to which the ref began the count.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

And the Dread Knight stands up finally and taunts Jones. Jones responds by flipping Bjorn off, to the delight of the crowd.

"Jones is NOT afraid to tell the Dread Knight what he thinks of him!" Nigel says, smiling. Ben then Headbutts Bjorn, stunning him. Ben follows this up by grabbing the barbed-wire 2x4 he brought with him. He hits the canvas with it a few times, ready to strike. Bjorn noticed what Ben was holding and rolled out the ring to grab a fire extinguisher as Jones chased him only to be sprayed with it. While Jones was blind, Bjorn then capitalized by smashing it on the Ben's head. But Bjorn wasn't done as he lifted Jones and power bombed him onto the nearby steel steps! The ref went to check on Jones for a moment and went for the count.

1

2

3

4

5

6 - Ben starts to get up.

7

8

9 - Ben quickly gets up just in time.

"Jones was about a second away from losing the match!" Matt Striker exclaims. Ben slides into the ring, only to receive a knee to the gut from Bjorn, who goes for On Demons Wings. Ben reverses, pushes Bjorn into the ropes and, when he comes back, Ben drills him with a Spinning Spinebuster.

"Good Lord, what a spinebuster by Jones! Bjorn Alexander is down, and Jones is going in for the kill!" JR says. He's proven to be right, as Ben is waiting in the corner for Bjorn to get up. He signals for the Final Judgment.

As Jones looked to hit Final Judgment, Bjorn sat up with that sick grin of his as it took Jones by surprise. The two men went to war of blows to see Bjorn knee Jones in the abdomen, threw him into the rope, and as Jones rebounded was when the Dread Knight hit a Powerslam! But Bjorn wasn't done there as he grabbed two chairs and threw them in the ring. Then he grabbed his hammer that he had brought out and as Jones was getting up, Bjorn took a running start and hit the hammer on Ben's head. The hit causes Ben to bleed, but he sees the blood on his face and goes absolutely CRAZY, beating the hell out of Bjorn with punches, kicks and elbows.

"Jones seems like the kind of guy who'd be at home in the original ECW!" Matt Striker exclaims, as Ben lifts Bjorn up, then hooks his arms.

"Wait. Is... Is Ben going for On Demon's Wings? How humiliating would it be if Bjorn lost because of his own finisher?" Nigel says.

Bjorn then flips Jones over and the enraged Vampire Lord hits Jones with Nights Out! But Bjorn in his rage grabbed one of the chairs and hits Ben across the back several times. At this point Samantha had a very concern look on her face. Bjorn then took the other chair and put it between Ben's neck. Samantha takes the other chair away from Bjorn, which the Dread Knight grabs by his throat and sprays a red mist in Samantha's face. Seeing this Ben struggles to get the chair off to run to Samantha, but Bjorn hits him with inverted DDT. The ref began his count once more.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Ben feels a sudden rush of energy and gets up just before the referee counts to 10. He grabs his barbed-wire 2x4 and hits Bjorn with it, then goes under the ring and pulls out... A giant pane of glass. He places it on the ring apron and the barricade, then he gets Bjorn on the apron. Bjorn and Ben trade a few punches, until Bjorn tries to get one big shot in on Ben, only for Ben to catch his arm and headbutt him. Ben, seeing his opportunity, sets Bjorn up for the Dead Man's Trigger. He nails it, knocking Bjorn down onto the glass, but it doesn't break.

"Bjorn Alexander is in a VERY bad place right now! Jones is going to end this match right here!" Matt exclaims.

Ben climbs up to the top rope, lets out a loud roar, then hits a SWANTON BOMB THROUGH THE GLASS! The crowd are understandably losing their minds. The referee begins the count again as Bjorn appears to be unconscious.

1

2

3

4; Jones goes to check on Samantha.

5

6

7; Bjorn rolls by the steps.

8

9

Just in time Bjorn stands up using the steps to prop himself up. But his back was streaming blood from the broken glass as the Vampire Lord crawls toward the entrance ramp. Ben notices and grabs his light tube to go after him. Jones catches up to Bjorn and looks to smash it on the back of his head. But Bjorn grabbed it in time and in sheer desperation hits On Demons Wings on the entrance ramp.

"Good God these men are killing each other!" Cried out JR.

"Yes and both men are down as the ref make the count once more." Says Nigel.

1

2

3

4

5- Ben gets up, and looks at some tables that are stacked near the stage.

6- Bjorn starts to get up as Ben grabs a glass light tube. As Bjorn gets to his feet, Ben smashes the light tube on Bjorn's head, but this only takes him to a knee.

"What will it take for one of these two men to win tonight?!" Matt exclaims as Ben runs and hits the Final Judgment, sending Bjorn through the tables!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10!

The fans erupt in a chorus of cheers between chanting Jones name and that was awesome chants to ECW. Jones staggered for a moment as the ref raised his hand in victory as Samantha joined him. She had finally cleaned off the red mist that Bjorn had spit on her earlier and both of them seemed happy that the match was over.

"That was a hell of a match tonight guys and we still have our main event!" Said the excited Matt.

"Both men tore each other apart, but in the end Ben Jones triumphed over Bjorn Alexander." Said JR.

"Both men will now be able to look toward the future as I'm being told Ben is going for the FXW Heavyweight title with Escobar, Moxley, and Justin Danger. And The Dread Knight if he is medically cleared, will take part in the No Limits Invitational." Said Nigel.

"Don't go away folks because coming up is the Broken Hardys vs the New Shield for the FXW Tag Team Tourney Finals!" Said JR as the lights went black while Ben and Samantha were leaving.

 **Paint It Black-Hidden Citizens**

The spotlight comes on to show Bjorn's body is gone and then three shadow figures appear on the titantron to show Sara Lewis smiling evilly at Ben and Samantha.

"Congratulations Ben on surviving the Dread Knight. WE will be seeing you both REAL soon hehe. At Wrestlegeddon, The Coven WILL rise." Said Sara as she waved her staff with smoke coming out and then disappear. The lights return to show a look of concern on Samantha's face and anger in Ben's face.

/

Backstage Mick has entered his office for the first time since his GM announcement from Shane. So far everything has been fine. The Tag tourney was about to be finished, Jones and Alexander tore the house down, and even Escobar's match with Bateman was good. He was about to work on the match card for next week when Brooklyn's Finest, King Caesar walks in with a purpose as he slammed the door.

"Well come on in I guess Caesar. What can I do for ya?" Said Mick massaging his temples.

"You're lucky I don't out knock ya out for whatcha did to Freddy earlier." Said King Caesar in a low growl.

"What about telling the truth? Your boy Escobar seems to always need help from you, DJ , and Dylan almost all the time. We all wrestled each other years ago before the Monarchy and back then he didn't need help. Now with your lil group he can't seem to win without help. That's why every faction is banned from ringside this Sunday. No New Shield, no United Kingdom, and no Monarchy. But please tell me that's not why you are here?"

"Yeah I do. I want in on the No Limits Invitational."

"You know what Caesar, you got it. Because out of the four members of Monarchy, I still have some respect for ya. So good luck to ya." Said Mick as he turned around for Caesar to pull him by the shirt.

"I don't need luck. I'm gonna win it." Said King Caesar as let him go and walked out. Mick was annoyed by now and added his name to the No Limits Invitational. As he looked at the roster be noticed a name he did not write down on the Invitational. It merely said C. Blade and under it said, "See ya at Wrestlegeddon".

Mick now checks most of the matches that's going to happen at Wrestlegeddon, until a teenage couple walked in, Will Ralston and Karin Jokela.

"A yes, Will Ralston, just the man I wanted to see, I'm a huge fan of your career and your family's history in boxing and wrestling." Mick said.

"Thanks lad, I appreciate it, but you said you wanted to talk to me about Wrestlegeddon so what is it?" Will asked while Karin stood there on a wall.

"Yeah, I've checked your profile and championship history, and I've been thinking, since Escobar and Jones are competing for the Heavyweight title, would you like to be in that match, if that's okay with you?" Mick asked.

Will looks at Karin with a smile of excitement on her face, doing quick thinking, he answered, "I accept your request."

"Fantastic, if you want, you can ask me anything since you're still here, I don't mind." said Mick when he saw Karin looking down with her hands on her stomach.

Will also saw it and allowed his fiancée to say something.

"Well Mr. Racer, I'm taking a full year off for the rest of FXW because... Will and I are having a baby." Karin announced as Will hugged her from behind.

Mick looked shocked, but quickly turned into a smile and said, "Wow, congratulations to the two of you, what will ya do if you get married?"

"We're thinking of living in Philadelphia to have a free life from trouble and possibly a nice way for a child to grow up." said Karin.

"You're just getting too excited about it, and Rick is going to be angry at this announcement." Will said as he thought about his future brother in law.

"Speaking of Rick, he came to me earlier tonight and he asked for a one on one fight against you Will, but I didn't granted his request so I decided to enter him at the No Limits Invitational and he accepted, and he also told me something to tell you." Mick explained.

"What did he say?" Karin asked.

Mick got up from the chair and whispered something to the couple's ears, when he finished, Will looked at Karin and she let out tear, but Will knew what it meant and said, "Thanks for the message."

"Before you leave, tell your buddy, Robin Hood to sign for the Invitational." Mick said.

"I'll tell him right away." Will said as he and Karin walked out of the office.

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **Voices - Rev Theory**

The crowd erupts into cheers as Raptor Reigns and Ajax emerge from the audience, both men appearing to have some new looks.

Raptor is wearing a black cap and a large rugged leather jacket over his riot vest. The jacket said "DOWN SINCE DAY ONE-ISH" at the back.

Ajax is wearing a shiny black and red vest with matching pants and boots, and a black fox mask. The vest had the image of a black fox's head printed on the left chest area.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen! The main event of FIERCE Friday!" Matt Striker says.

"I'm a little more curious as to why Raptor looks like an honorary Uso and Ajax has a completely new outfit." JR says.

Raptor and Ajax hop the barricade and enter the ring. Reigns takes off his jacket and cap and Ajax takes off his mask.

 **Rot - Lacey Sturm**

Everyone is in stunned silence...again, and we see Alena Volkova walk out of the stage and towards...the announce table. We even see Ajax facepalm out of embarrassment and Raptor raising an eyebrow. She appears to be wearing a white fur coat and a white Russian style fur hat.

"No! Not her again!" Nigel complains.

"You're just mad because she threw popcorn all over you." JR deadpans.

"It's not that!" Nigel says. "Something about her is giving me the creeps!"

"Let her be." Matt replies. "I mean, even with all the things she said, she's probably just someone obsessed with the New Shield, especially Ajax."

Alena doesn't say a word and just grabs a headset and a chair, sitting at the left most side of the table. JR sighs and says,

"Something tells me the New Shield, especially Ajax, has bit of a Mickie James-type issue here."

 **Obsolete Suite-Reby Hardy**

The crowd explodes into cheers as the Broken Hardys appear once more. "DELETE!" and "OBSOLETE!" chants echo throughout the arena as Broken Matt plays to the crowd while Brother Nero simply gets inside the ring, a calm and collected look on his face.

"After triumphing over the Red Princes, the Broken Hardys have advanced to the finals!" Matt says.

"One of these two teams will become the inaugural FXW Tag Team Champions! Will the Broken Brilliance of the Hardys shine through or will the Hounds of Vengeance gain the titles?" JR says.

Starting off are Brother Nero and Raptor Reigns. Once the bell rings, both men instantly rush forward and trade blows, but Nero takes advantage and stuns Reigns with a stiff Forearm. He runs the ropes for a big move, but the Savage Soldier greets him with a Pop Up Samoan Drop! Raptor covers, but Nero kicks out at 1.

"So...hello again, Alena." Matt says.

"Out of pure curiosity, why do you like Ajax so much?" JR asks.

"Hmm...nah, I'm not gonna say anything else." Alena replies.

"Well, bugger off then." Nigel mutters, causing Alena to glare at him.

Raptor tries to lift Brother Nero up to his feet, but the Nefarious One nails a Shoulder Jawbreaker on Raptor, stunning the Savage Soldier and leaving him open for Nero to hit him with a Dropkick! Raptor falls to the mat, as Nero leaps up and delivers a Standing Somersault Leg Drop to Raptor. He goes for the cover, 1, 2,-Raptor kicks out!

Nero lifts up Raptor and hits him with a series of forearms before whipping him to the ropes, unaware that Ajax had tagged himself in! Still thinking Reigns is legal, the Nefarious One hits a Mule Kick on him before going for the Russian Legsweep followed by a split legged pin! The ref doesn't count. Nero instantly realizes what's going on, but it's too late, because once he turns around, Ajax takes him down with a Springboard High Knee! Ajax doesn't stop there, and he connects with the Falcon Arrow! He covers, 1, tw- Nero kicks out!

Ajax waits for Nero to get up before going for the Avada Kedavra, and it connects! Ajax covers one more time, 1, 2,-Kickout! The Ghost Fox then decides to go up to the apron to finish his opponent off. Nero gets up and Ajax springboards off the ropes to hit the Phantom Pain (Springboard Blockbuster)!...but Nero moves out of the way, leaving Ajax to crash and burn. The Nefarious Brother Nero quickly moves to tag in his brother, and Broken Matt enters the ring! Ajax gets up and tries to attack his opponent with a Clothesline, but Matt counters by ducking the clothesline and slamming Ajax to the floor with a Side Effect! Matt then picks Ajax up, drags him to the corner, and bashes his head five times on the top turnbuckle, which the then repeats again with the middle turnbuckle, and finally he does it once more on the bottom turnbuckle. "YES!" Matt exclaims as the crowd cheers him on.

"And the broken brilliance of Matt Hardy shines through once again!" Matt Striker says.

"Looks like your boyfriend is receiving quite the beating!" Nigel taunts Alena.

"Sounds like someone wants to die." Alena snarls back before trying to storm over to Nigel with a steel chair in her hands.

"Hey, hey, Alena, relax." JR tells the Russian American, trying to calm her down.

With Ajax taken down, Matt goes for the Diving Leg Drop! It connects and he covers! 1, 2, KICKOUT! Matt calls for the end and goes for the Twist of Fate...but Ajax shoves him to the ropes before connecting with a Step Up Enzuigiri! The Ghost Fox whips Broken Matt Hardy to the turnbuckle then hits a Corner Forearm. He puts Matt on top of the turnbuckle before connecting with the Superplex to a Falcon Arrow combo! Ajax covers! 1, 2, KICKOUT! Ajax tries to do something, but Raptor suddenly starts pointing at the irate Alena Volkova. Ajax sighs and tags in Raptor before going to the announce area and pull Alena away from the announce table, a hand clamping on her mouth.

"You know, just looking after you is more difficult than it sounds." Ajax snarls into Alena's ear.

"Grr...fine, I'll behave for the sake of making your job easier." Alena snorts back. Ajax goes back on the apron while Alena stays at ringside.

Raptor Reigns picks Matt up before connecting with a Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb and covering! 1, 2, thr- KICKOUT!

"Bye bye!" Nigel mockingly waves at Alena, who tries to restrain herself.

"You might not wanna make her angry, Nigel." JR tells him.

"Jim, I'm a former ROH World Champion. I can more than take care of myself, thank you very much." Nigel scoffs.

Raptor Reigns waits for Matt to get back up before going for a leaping clothesline-but that turns out to be a bad idea as former TNA World Heavyweight Champion counters by ducking under Raptor's arm and slamming him to the mat with a Side Effect! The New Shield's powerhouse gets up and he finds himself being Irish Whipped into a corner by Matt, who then proceeds to nail Raptor with a corner clothesline before transitioning into a Running Bulldog! As Raptor is down, Matt sets him up before dropping him with Splash Mountain (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb). He then tags in Jeff, who waits on the top turnbuckle for Raptor to get up before drilling him with Whisper in the Wind! Jeff goes for the cover, 1, 2, t-Raptor kicks out!

The Nefarious One couldn't believe Raptor kicked out, and he drags the Savage Soldier near the turnbuckle. Jeff climbs the top rope, and jumps for a Swanton Bomb...Raptor gets his knees up, leaving Jeff to crash in pain! Both men reach out to their respective tag partners as the crowd goes absolutely wild!

"DELETE! DELETE!

"NEW SHIELD! NEW SHIELD!"

Soon enough, Matt and Ajax are tagged back in and they trade blows with one another! Matt manages to overpower the Ghost Fox before attempting to hit Splash Mountain! Ajax powers out and he attempts a Super Kick, but the Broken One was quick enough to catch his feet! He kicks Ajax in the gut before going for a Twist of Fate, but he doesn't budge. The Ghost Fox gets out of the hold to catch Matt in a wrist lock before connecting with the King's Bane (Seth Rollins' Ripcord Knee/Kenny Omega's Rain Trigger)! Right as Ajax goes for the cover, Jeff attempts to break the pin with a diving move, only for Raptor Reigns to Spear him out of the air!

1, 2, 3!

DING DING DING!

The crowd goes BALLISTIC at the New Shield's victory.

"The Hounds of Vengeance have conquered the Broken Brilliance of the Hardys!" JR exclaims.

"The New Shield are the INAUGURAL FXW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Matt yells.

Raptor helps Ajax get up as they are handed the title belts. They help the Broken Hardys up and the two teams shake hands at that incredible match they had. The crowd is on their feet as they cheer both teams, with Jeff and Matt raising the Ajax and Raptor's hands up...until Alena suddenly tackles the Ghost Fox and puts him in a bear hug.

"Goddamnit, Volkova! Get off!" Ajax yells at her, but she suddenly smashes her lips onto his, practically kissing him for a good few seconds before leaving through the crowd, leaving behind a dazed (and slightly red) Ajax, an amused Raptor, and two laughing Hardys.

While The New Shield is celebrating sliding into the ring is the Brutal Titans, Outcast and One Man Nation to attack them from behind. The Broken Hardys then rush in to help which was then broken up by Monarchy members DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres with a barbed wire bat. The bell was ringing multiple times when DOA came to assist the others with chairs. Mercer and Brother Nero do a double Whisper In The Wind to the Monarchy when Decay, War Machine, The Reptile Tribe, The Ascension all came out for an all out brawl.

 **Take Your Best Shot-Dope**

"Whoa whoa whoa! All of youse in the ring stop it! Since it seems everyone of you want to take a crack at our new Tag Team Champs, then check dis out. At Wrestlegeddon, the New Shield will defend their belts against 7 other teams in a Tornado Tag Elimination match. May the best team win!" Yelled Racer as all teams smiled and began the brawl again much to Mick's annoyance as he walked away.

As Mick walked back to his office, the lights around him begin to flicker dangerously and he stops cold in his tracks. The lights all turn off except for one over Mick. He suddenly feels a hand with an MMA glove catch him by the shoulder.

"Turn around and you will know Death." a man's distorted voice echoes.

"What do you want?" Mick asks.

"The No Limits Invitational. I want in." the man snarls.

"Show yourself then."

The lights come back on and Mick turns around to see who it is. He is shocked and terrified at the same time.

"Oh My God...so you're why that Volkova girl is here." he gasps.

"At Wrestlegeddon, all will rest...in...pieces."

The lights dim and flicker again and the presence disappears.

 **A/N: Phew! This chapter took the longest to put out, but it was so worth it! Big round of applause to theDarkRyder, Velocity Raptor, roddypiperfan84, and Vampiric Storm for this chapter. New tag champs are crowned, Escobar retained, and the King of the Indies has debuted. Wrestlegeddon card is almost full it seems which will be fully revealed in the next chapter. Next time on FXW, Chapter Ten: Raven's Rules. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

 **FIERCE Friday Roster**

 **Male Talent**

 **Freddy Escobar**

 **King Caesar**

 **DJ Kingston**

 **Dylan Torres**

 **Will Ralston**

 **Union Jack Jr**

 **Robin Hood**

 **Break-Out**

 **Paladin Alexander Dante**

 **Heavens Wrath**

 **Darkside**

 **Rick Jokela**

 **Ben Jones**

 **Ryan Lewis**

 **Destruction(James Blackwell)**

 **Jason Malice**

 **Trell Thomas**

 **Jay Masters**

 **Matt Lopez**

 **Tetsuya Sensui**

 **Hannibal Mercer**

 **Desmond Diamond**

 **Chris Blade**

 **Ivan Barian**

 **The Suicidal Legand**

 **Female Talent**

 **Amazon Alice**

 **Hell-Fire**

 **Jazz Conway**

 **Samantha Blackwell**

 **Sara Lewis**

 **Tammy O'Brien**

 **Thorn**

 **Traci Star**

 **White Wolf**

 **Tag Teams**

 **Monarchy**

 **Red Princes**

 **The Crusade**

 **The Coven**

 **DOA(Diamonds Of Anarchy)**

 **The New World**

 **Stables**

 **Monarchy**

 **United Kingdom**

 **The Coven**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I will admit this episode/chapter took a little longer than anticipated, and that the matches aren't the longest we've done either. But they are all pretty damn good if I do say so lol. In any case if you only follow this story then know that FXW has a developmental branch called NEX-GEN which will have its first episode after Wrestlegeddon and that we are now part of the WFA *cue fanfare*. Proud to be a part of an amazing group of writers and awesome promotions. And being a part of it FXW is hosting the WFA Extreme Tournament also! Now that's out of the way let's roll!**

 **Chapter 10: Raven's Rules**

 **XTREME Saturday**

 **Psychosocial-Slipknot**

 **New Orleans Lakefront Arena**

Cameras start panning over the excited fans as the FXW appears and melts away to show XTREME Saturday covered up in razor wire. Signs everywhere are showing support for the main event later tonight with the FXW Hardcore champ, Levi The Great, and his opponent that attacked him last week after XTREME Warfare, Raven. Mike Tenay, Vampiro, and Joey Stiles stand up to a roar from the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another edition of FXW: XTREME Saturday! Hello I am Mike Tenay with the legendary Vampiro and original voice of Extreme Joey Stiles." Said Mike Tenay as Vampiro gave a thumbs up and Joey gave a salute.

"This is it guys. The final stop to Wrestlegeddon with a hellacious main event as Levi The Great, the new FXW Hardcore champion takes on second generational star Raven as he makes his in ring debut." Said Joey.

"Yeah and it's in a match his old man made too. A Raven's Rules match which means there are no rules!" Said the excited Vampiro.

"And before we went on air tonight we received word that the Broken Hardys and The Decay will have their final showdown at Wrestlegeddon. Also tonight will be the last night we see the Monarchy in action as King Caesar takes on Ajax of the New Shield and Outcast of the Brutal Titans for a future TV title shot or Hardcore title shot." Said Tenay.

"And now a word from El Jefe." Said Vampiro as Dario was now in the ring with Matanza.

"Tomorrow night is the biggest night for FXW. The very first Wrestlegeddon will be even more amazing when my brother will destroy Union Jack JR to earn a title opportunity for a FXW Heavyweight title which will be revealed tomorrow night. So tonight my brother will take the night off and Jack well he will have a tune up match-" said Dario until he was interrupted.

Better The Devil-Sköld

A young gothic looking man with medium length blond hair on the left as the rest of his head is shaved. He was wearing a white poet's shirt and black leather vest, black leather pants and combat boots. Dario's face showed he knew who it was, but was angry why he came out.

"Listen here kid." Said Dario, but the young man didn't let him finish as he snatched his mic.

"No Dario you listen. You and your brother have the night off courtesy of Mr. Mystery. Now go before you both live to regret it," said the young man as he handed Dario a note that only confirmed what he said so both Dario and Matanza left, "Now that Tweedle Dum and Tweddle Ass have left allow me introduce myself. My name is Dominic Cairns, I am the grandson to Bruiser Brody, a former WWE champion and so forth. But most importantly I am the new GM of XTREME Saturday. Now as much as I would so want to see Union Jack JR compete tonight, but in terms of "fairness" he is off tonight. But what about Will Ralston with his cousin Tammy O'Brien take on Jason Malice and his girlfriend Rosemary? Yeah sounds like a plan. Now I'm done talking, so start the fighting!"

/

The Kingdom Club (formerly the United Kingdom) members, Will Ralston and Tammy O'Brien, enter their locker room and thought about their reasons.

"Will, I know we have a match, but you have a kid on the way, and I'm not letting you leave wrestling forever." Tammy said about her cousin's pregnant fiancée.

"You won't know what hit me, it's time to show the world, the Monarchy, the Coven, and everyone else what I can do. Villains thought they have finished the rivalry, but they were mistaken, because the Phantom Queen knew everything about the war, and her soldiers never quit, only to have their enemies fear our goddess, plus they can understand that soldiers can have their own families." Will said with full confidence.

The two cousins spot two boxes on the floor with their names attached to it with a note.

"It's from Corey." Tammy said when she read the note, she and Will open the boxes then looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Tìm gus Malice agus Rosemary a shealltainn dè a dh'fheumas sinn a chrìochnachadh. (Time to show Malice and Rosemary what we've got to finish this.) " Will said in Scots Gaelic.

"An-nochd, tha e a 'crìochnachadh a-nis Rosemary (This ends now, Rosemary)" Tammy said also in Scots Gaelic in agreement.

/

The crowd shuffles around their seating as they wait for the upcoming #1 Contender triple threat match when the Lights randomly go dark. The titantron flashes and goes to static, and dogs can be heard growling angrily. Chains soon join the harsh sound as they can be heard rattling, and worn bars being slammed against chime in as well before the camera is taken to a dark, smoke filled room where two men lean against a wall.

Their heads are covered with black, ridged, dog like skull facemasks which seem to almost float as the smoke covers the rest of their bodies. The taller of the two men straightens as his eyes seem to glow yellow in the darkness before his friend straightens as well and leans down toward the camera, his eyes glowing in a bright red color as he begins to speak.

"FXW has already impressed the wrestling world in just a short while, and now we've been impressed and targeted XTREME Saturday as our next stomping ground.", The mask's red eyes flash as his partner lowers down toward the camera as well.

"Following the aftermath of Wrestlegeddon will come the unleashing of chaos and havoc on the FXW Tag Division. We're coming XTREME Saturday, we will divide and conquer the division and feast on the golden spoils of war...and the last thing team after team, star after star will hear before we wipe them out will be the rabid howls of Hounds from Hell...as The Dogs of War Hunt you down."

The men step back, they're eyes going dark as the smoke covers them once more, like ghosts in the darkness before the titantron flashes through a series of skulls, red and yellow glowing eyes and one final shot of a giant black dog charging towards the screen before it flashes to static once again and returns to the Xtreme Saturday logo.

/

"Things just got a little more interesting for FXW as the Dogs of War are coming soon!" Said Vampiro excited.

"More importantly to XTREME Saturday." Replied Joey just as Outcast's music played. The Brooklyn Plague came out to some boos and a few cheers by some hardcore fans with a mic in hand.

 **5 Minutes Alone-Pantera**

"Cut the music! So let me get this straight, for someone to get a world title shot you just have to arrive and say you are in it? Bullshit! I don't care what the hell you did outside of FXW. To me you mean as much to me as these people: NOTHING! I've been overlooked these past few weeks. Members of the Kingdom Club(Formerly known as United Kingdom), New Shield, and the Monarchy got a shot at the FXW TV title, but not me! Where there were plenty of others, mainly me, who deserved it more to have been in that TV title match. Same thing last week for the Hardcore title. Levi you are one lucky son of a bitch right now. If I hadn't tweaked my knee I would be champ right now. And now at Wrestlegeddon I've been overlooked again to be in the main event. For fucks sake I've been world champ everywhere else I've been without WWE or GFW and I get shit. So when me and my boy One Man Nation take the tag belts, you all can be damn sure that I'm coming for that heavyweight title just like tonight I will win number one Contendership for the Hardcore title and become the first multi champion of FXW. Top that bitches as the Brooklyn Plague is kicking all your asses in the most brutal way possible." Said the angered Outcast as he tossed the mic aside ann. Outcast paced around the ring, the lights went out.

 **Catch Your Breath (Remix) - CFO$**

The Titantron showed a bloody crosshairs symbol moving around in a pitch black background. As the guitar riffs started, a lone spotlight shone down on the stage, revealing Ajax! He slowly stood up from his cross legged position and slowly walked toward the ring as the fans went wild!

"One third of the current FXW Tag Team Champions, the New Shield, Ajax." Joey said. "Last time we saw this man, he and his tag partner Raptor Reigns conquered DOA and the Broken Hardys!"

"And get kissed by that strange fellow, Alena Volkova." Vampiro announced.

"At least she got to kiss Ajax." Mike said. "Some fangirls weren't exactly happy about her kissing him."

Ajax climbed the nearest turnbuckle, and like Finn Balor, raised his arms twice along with the crowd! He hopped off the turnbuckle, staring at Outcast with emotionless eyes full of secret meaning. As both men glare at each other, a lion's roar echoes throughout the arena!

 **Hail Mary-Tupac Shakur**

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as King Caesar makes his way down the entrance ramp, wearing a hooded black boxing-style long coat. The King of Beast gets inside the ring, paying no mind to either of his opponents as he stands in his corner.

"Now, you'd have to think that Caesar possesses the advantage in this match. Not only is he the biggest man in the match, but he can move like a Cruiserweight!" Vampiro comments.

"Size isn't everything, Vamp, but I do have to admit, King Caesar is Monarchy's enforcer for a very good reason" Mike says.

"Here's something I find interesting about King Caesar: He is the only member of the Monarchy that will not resort to dirty tactics! He has a sense of honor, and he simply wants to fight to prove his strength!" Joey informs us.

When the bell rang Outcast rolled out the ring to which Ajax stated yelling coward until he was clubbed from the back of the neck by King Caesar. Caesar Irish Whips him to the corner and then clothesline him. He repeated this to the other corner, but when he tried to do it again, Ajax counters with a boot in the face to hit him with a sling blade. After taking Brooklyn's Finest down, Ajax hit an Avada Kedavra to the side of his head and went for a pin, but only a one count. Ajax planned on hitting him with another, but Outcast pearl harbored him from behind with an inverted atomic drop. Outcast ran across the ring to rebound off the rope to hit the Ghost Fox with a Senton to bash his head into the mat. As the Brooklyn Plague got up he turned around to see King Caesar recovered. Both Brooklyn natives went for a slugfest and went to clothesline each other, but canceled each other out to which they did it again with the same result. Outcast went to do it again, but Caesar hit him with a Powerslam and covered. 1, 2, breakup by Ajax!

Caesar gets up and attempts a Big Boot, but Ajax ducks underneath and rebounds to a Single Leg Dropkick to Outcast, almost sending him out of the ring. Brooklyn's Finest grabs Ajax from behind and takes him down with a Flipping Release Dragon Suplex! Caesar covers! 1,2, KICKOUT! Caesar picks Ajax up and whips him to the ropes. The Ghost Fox knocks Outcast off the apron and rebounds towards Caesar with a Single Leg Dropkick, stunning the giant long enough for a Springboard High Knee! Ajax covers! 1, tw- Outcast breaks the pin!

Outcast waits for Ajax to get up and once he does, the Brooklyn Plague goes for a running knee-only for the New Shield's strategist to dodge the blow. Outcasts crashes into the floor, and Ajax capitalizes with a running Shooting Star Press! Outcast gets up, and the Ghost Fox nails him with a Step Up Enzuigiri! Ajax tries to go for the cover, but Outcast rolls out of the ring. However, that turns out to be a very bad idea as Ajax simply proceeds to run the ropes to nail Outcast with a Somersault Plancha! Ajax gets up and the crowd cheers him on as he tries to lift Outcast up back to his feet, but they both look to see King Caesar diving between the ropes in order to nail both men with a Suicide Dive!

"Men of that man's size should not be able move like that, but King Caesar is the exception to the rule" Joey says, as King Caesar grabs Ajax and slides him back into the ring. King Caesar tries to lift him up for the Lion's Roar, but Ajax manages to wriggle out of it, and he lands behind Caesar. Ajax proceeds to nail him with a Superkick...but Caesar rebounds off the ropes to hit Ajax with a Roaring Elbow! Ajax crumpled to the ground as King Caesar lifts him up, and drops him with an Emerald Fusion! He covers, 1, 2-Outcast breaks it up!

Before Caesar could react, Outcast hits him in the side of the head with a thrust kick. With the big man out of the way by rolling him out and dodges Ajax's Springboard Knee Strike. Outcast throws the Ghost Fox into the rope to hit a pop-up Powerbomb to follow with a Senton. But instead of covering him he looks to Caesar about to climb back in, so with a running start he hits Brooklyn's Finest with a baseball slide in the face. But he is then greeted by a series of forearms from Ajax who finishes it with a Jawbreaker to a reverse STO into the turnbuckle.

"All three men are in top form tonight guys. And all of them still have big matches tomorrow night. King Caesar is going after the No Limits title, Ajax defends the tag titles, to which Outcast is hunting for said titles." Said Joey.

"Yeah and all of them are killing each other before Wrestlegeddon. This is great haha." Laughed Vampiro.

Ajax climbs to the top turnbuckle, looking to finish off Outcast with the Phantom Pain...and it connects! Ajax covers, 1, 2, thr-King Caesar breaks it up! Ajax gets up, and nails Caesar in the face with a Step-Up Enzuigiri...but that has no effect as Caesar turns to Ajax with a pissed off look on his face!

"Ajax just fucked up!" Vampiro blurts out.

Ajax desperately tries for a Superkick, but King Caesar catches his foot and pulls him in for a devastating Roaring Elbow! Ajax is helpless, as Caesar picks him up and drops him with a Powerbomb, and he deadlifts him back up into another Powerbomb, and another, until finally, Ajax looks to be out cold. But his suffering's not over, as Caesar sets Ajax up for the Lion's Roar, and he hits it! He is about to go for the cover, when all of a sudden, Outcast gets behind him and rolls him up, pulling the tights.

1, 2, 3!

Outcast quickly rolls out of the ring and celebrates his victory much to the crowd's boos.

"What the hell?! Outcast screwed King Caesar up!" Joey yells in disgust.

"Not to mention rolling up the tights!" Mike agrees.

"As much as I know how dishonorable what Outcast did, win's still a win for him, unfortunately." Vampiro said.

Outcast taunted Caesar and Ajax in the ring, where they glared at the Brooklyn Plague in anger. The King of Beasts turned around and Ajax was being pulled out of the ring by...again...Alena Volkova.

"This woman again?" Vampiro sighed.

"I honestly don't know why she's so obsessed with Ajax." Mike pointed out.

Alena hopped on Ajax's back, likely asking for a piggyback ride all the way up to backstage like a little kid. The New Shield member reluctantly agrees and carries her up the ramp in pain, much to the confusion and amusement of Brooklyn's Finest.

"Any way, let's move on as The New Shield's Savage Soldier takes on the debuting Rick Jokela, next!" Joey Styles informs us.

 **Coming Down-Five Finger Death Punch**

The lights dim as out comes a man wearing white and black facepaint reminiscent of Sting, and he is wearing a black trench coat over his ring attire.

"This man is 'the Crow' Rick Jokela, who made his debut during the match to crown the inaugural FXW TV Champion and he attacked Will Ralston!" Mike says.

"Man, this guy's got beef with Will, stemming from the fact that he doesn't approve of his sister's marriage with Ralston!" Vampiro comments.

"Rick Jokela is not a match to mess with, having won several titles worldwide!" Joey says. "It'll be interesting to see what he brings to the table."

 **Done With That - CFO$**

Initially, the crowd is aghast when they heard the theme. Moments later, they popped loudly as Raptor Reigns walks out of the stage, wearing his brother's signature ring gear with an Uso jacket over it. While standing on the stage, Raptor cocks his fist like a gun and slams it on the ground, causing fire to explode from near the stage. He then walks towards the ring while taking off the jacket.

"Here, we have the powerhouse of the New Shield, Raptor Reigns." Joey says.

"People should really watch out," Mike starts. "because from his fighting style alone, he is DEFINITELY meaner than his two older brothers, Roman Reigns and Rosey."

"As powerful as Raptor may be, he should watch out for what Rick can do." Vampire tells us. Raptor enters the ring to stare down Rick.

The bell rings, and both men quickly lock up, trying to test each other's strength. This goes on for a few minutes, and Rick and Raptor are evenly matched. However, Raptor looks to be gaining the advantage, but Rick takes it back by kicking the Savage Soldier in the gut. Raptor recoils, clutching his gut as Rick pounces on the opportunity, as he begins to beat Raptor down.

"The Crow getting an early advantage in this match!" Mike tells us.

"I wouldn't count out Raptor Reigns just yet! He's just as persistent as his brother!" Vampiro says.

Rick continues to beat Raptor down on the floor before picking him up and attempting to lock in the Chickenwing Crossface! Unfortunately, Raptor manages to power out and he stuns Rick with a right elbow to the temple! Reigns turns to his opponent before delivering a Throat Thrust that stuns the Finnish wrestler once again before rebounding off the ropes to hit Jokela with a Leaping Clothesline! Raptor covers, but Rick kicks out at 1.

Raptor tries to lift Rick up, but the Crow answers with a stiff right hand to the face of Raptor Reigns, staggering him and leaving open for a big boot courtesy of Rick Jokela. Rick then proceeds to lift Reigns up before dropping him with a Snap Scoop Powerslam! Now Rick goes to the top turnbuckles and begins to climb.

"Rick could be going high-risk here!" Joey says. Rick Jokela takes a moment to steady himself before diving off with a Shooting Star Press! It connects, and Rick goes for the pin, 1, tw-Raptor kicks out!

Rick shakes his head and lifts Raptor up, possibly going for Hostile Doom (Rock Bottom)! Before he could connect with the move, Reigns knocks Jokela back with a right hand! The two men begin to trade stiff rights until Rick manages to stun the Samoan, who gives him a Back Kick in return. He then whips the Crow to the ropes, who rebounds and falls victim to a Pop Up Samoan Drop from Raptor Reigns! The New Shield's powerhouse lets out a loud roar before leaning against the nearest turnbuckle, biding his time.

"Uh oh. Raptor wants to put Rick away!" Vampiro tells us.

Raptor cocks his fist and slams it on the mat! A dazed Rick manages to get up and Reigns goes for the Superman Punch...Rick ducks under it and plants Reigns with a Scorpion Death Drop! Jokela covers! 1,2, thr-Raptor kicks out!

Rick was now getting desperate, so he lifts Raptor up in an attempt on a second Scorpion Death Drop, but Reigns powers out and delivers a harsh Throat Thrust to Rick before rebounding off the ropes and connecting with a thunderous Superman Punch! Raptor wasn't done. He waits for Jokela in the corner before letting out a loud roar, calling for the end! Rick gets up...and Raptor delivers a Spear, turning the Crow inside out! Reigns covers! 1,2, thr-Rick kicks out!

"Rick is still going after a Superman Punch and a Spear!" Mike says.

"Raptor looks pissed. He was pretty close to putting him away." Vampiro notes.

Raptor goes to the corner, as he waits for Rick to get up. Once he does, the Savage Soldier goes for the Spear-but Rick leap frogs over the spear in an impressive show of athleticism by the Crow! Raptor turns, as Rick begins to hit him with a fierce barrage of left and rights, before knocking the soldier down with a savage haymaker! Rick then grabs Raptor, before dropping him with a Scorpion Death Drop! Rick covers, 1, 2, 3

"What a debut from The Crow Rick Jokela as he takes out the Savage Soldier. But coming up next The Prince Freddy Escobar will defend his TV title one last time before Wrestlegeddon against new comer known only as Break-Out." Said Tenay as Rick left the ring.

"This kid has a big opportunity, but he is going against The Prince, the leader of the Monarchy, and one of the best in wrestling. He best put it all out there or else he will bow to Escobar." Said Vampiro.

"Stay tune after out commercial break as Break-Out and Escobar collide. Also stay tune for the final match card for Wrestlegeddon!" Said the excited Joey.

****Commercial Break****

Backstage, we see Freddy Escobar, all decked out in his ring gear and with his TV Championship around his waist. He has a cocky smirk on his face, as always, but the smirk disappears as he stops in his tracks. The camera pans out to reveal none other than Jason Malice standing in front of him, blocking his path. Both men stare each other down.

"Hey, kid, move out of the way." Escobar orders. Malice simply tilts his head.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but that's not going to happen at the moment. I just want to have a little chat with you," Jason says, "You see, you've been telling everyone that at Wrestlegeddon, you're going to become the Heavyweight Champion."

"Listen, Jason, or whatever your name is, when I say something's going to happen, it will happen." Freddy says. "It doesn't matter who else in that match, I always win!"

"I've heard those words before by others. And normally you would be right. But you are in MY kingdom here. You may have an iron grip everywhere else, but I promise you this: not in FXW. Come tomorrow night at Wrestlegeddon I will claim the FXW World Heavyweight title. And should you somehow still be champion after tonight with the other new blood, then know I will take that away from you too. Because in the end I will lay you and your Monarchy to rest. So it has been said and so shall it be done, the Fallen One has spoken hahaha." Said Jason as he walked away laughing.

/

"Wow that's a future match up I would pay to see." Said Vampiro all excited.

"The Prince and The Fallen One will one day as they are both going to war tomorrow night in the main event." Said Joey.

"And before we continue on we have the final match card for Wrestlegeddon. Earlier tonight we found out Outcast will challenge Levi The Great for the FXW Hardcore title, but now we are being told that the Brooklyn Plague will challenge Levi tomorrow night in Hardcore Mayhem. Also we have Delete Or Decay III, the final encounter between The Decay and the Broken Hardys. Then we have the Women's Battle Royal for the FXW Women's title featuring the likes of Nyx Rosewood, Zatara King, Samantha Blackwell, Tammy O'Brien and many more!" Said Mike Tenay.

"If that wasn't enough to quench your thirst for violence then look no further than the war between Union Jack Jr and Matanza Cueto in a Tables match for #1 Contendership. Then 2 of the very best in the world, AJ Styles and Kazuchika collide once more in a best 2 out of 3 falls match. But our owner Mr. Mystery isn't done yet! Not only is he making a personal appearance, he says there will be a special match for the future of FXW known as the NEX-GEN Showcase. Six men will enter and will try to impress the FXW faithful and maybe a future title opportunity. What's NEX-GEN? Then stick around after the show(this part is already done on the FXW Presents: NEX-GEN story)." Said Joey as NEX-GEN appeared on the tron.

"But wait there's more! We have the tag team titles on the line in tag team turmoil tornado style with the champs the New Shield, Monarchy, DOA, and several more. Check this one out, the No Limits Invitational which we already know starts as a battle royal. Boring right? Well once there are the final 5 will immediately compete in a ladder match! King Caesar, Robin Hood, Rick Jokela, Bjorn Alexander are in it as well as several others. Finally the main event is the FXW World Heavyweight title in a huge gauntlet match! The King of the Indies Justin Danger debuts with the likes of newly signed Mexican Lone Wolf Matt Lopez. You saw(read) a moment ago Jason Malice and Freddy Escobar, but there is Ben Jones, The Madman From Hell Furno Moxley, the Scottish Avenger Will Ralston. According to Mr. Mystery he has one he will personally introduce and 2 final spots are Raven and whoever wins between Levi and Outcast. Ladies and gentlemen, Wrestlegeddon is upon us!" Shouted Vampiro as Lillian took stage in the ring.

"The following match is for the FXW TV Title! Introducing first from Chicago, he is Break-Out!" Said Lillian.

 **Monster-Skillet**

A young man in military pants, black and Gray tank top, and a black tiger mask with silver stripes beats on his chest back stage and comes out to some pyrotechnics as he makes his way to the ring.

"This kid looks to make a name for himself in a big way by challenging for the FXW TV title." Said Mike as Break-Out awaits the champ.

"The kid is green, but he has been trained by both Rey Mysterio and The Undertaker while also having a background in boxing. In some way he may have the advantage of surprise over The Prince." Said Joey.

"An advantage? Are you kidding me? Escobar is going to wipe the floor with him." Scoffed Vampiro.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd immediately showers the FXW Television Champion with a chorus of boos, as Escobar poses on the stage, gleefully soaking it in.

"As always, Escobar seems to be confident about his chances at Wrestlegeddon." Mike says.

"Why shouldn't he be?" Vampiro asks. "Dude's one of the most decorated wrestlers in the entire WFA. If I know Freddy Escobar, he already has a plan in place to win the whole damn thing."

Break-Out made an effort to shake Freddy's hand, but The Prince merely looked at him and just laughed. When Freddy was done, Break-Out began hitting him with several body punches to his abdomen and a high right knee to the jaw, staggering The Prince in the corner with a surprised angry look on his face. Escobar went to charge at him, but Break-Out hits a drop toehold, and just when Freddy got up he was hit with a drop kick in the face. Break-Out goes for the cover, but Escobar immediately kicks out. Break-Out was about to follow up when Escobar kicks his knee out to flow through a snap DDT. The now irate Prince showered him with a vicious onslaught of rights to the face and ended with an elbow to the heart. Freddy goes for the pin, 1, kick out!

Furious at Break-Out for daring to disrespect him, Freddy runs the ropes and goes for the Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow)-and it misses as Break-Out rolls out of the way! Break-Out gets in the corner, waiting for Freddy to turn around, before rushing forward with a Lariat-only for Freddy to jump up and catch Break Out with a Hurricanrana!

"The Prince showing off his athleticism!" Mike says, as Freddy waits for Break-Out to get up, before hitting a Superkick to his opponent's knee, forcing Break-Out to kneel. He then follows it up with a Superkick to the kneeling Break-Out, and Break-Out falls to the floor. Freddy runs the ropes, and this time he connects with the Prince's Elbow! He goes for the pin, 1, 2, t-Kickout! Freddy is now pretty pisssed that Break-Out is surviving The Prince's attacks, and he grabs him by the hair, before propping him in the corner, where he proceeds to nail him with a knife-edged chop, followed by another one, and another one. Freddy is chopping Break-Out's chest so hard that his chest turned red. Freddy then proceeds to pick Break-Out up before dropping him with a Wrist-Clutch Fisherman's Driver! Freddy goes for the cover, 1, 2,-and Break-Out still kicks out!

"Break-Out will not go done without a fight as he defies every attempt by Escobar." Said Joey.

"The kid's got heart, but that can only go so far. Freddy is just inches of finishing this." Said Vampiro.

Freddy was waiting for the rookie to get up and Irish Whipped him into the ropes, but Break-Out held on to which Freddy ran to try to clothesline him to eat a drop toehold into the second rope. Break-Out jumped over to hit a Wrecking Ball Dropkick and followed up with a Springboard Senton. Break-Out goes for the cover, 1, 2, kickout! Break-Out lifts Freddy up to hit a side Suplex and sets up for his Cobra Clutch Slam, but The Prince fought out of it and gets him in the Prince's Throne to slam him with authority. But the Prince wasn't done there as he had an evil smile on his face.

"BOW!" Yelled Freddy as he took to the ropes to hit him with the Prince's Elbow to go for the cover, 1, 2, 3!

"A valiant effort on Break-Out's part, but The Prince was simply too much for the rookie." Said Mike.

"All hail the Prince of all wrestling." Said Vampiro as the ref handed Freddy his title.

"Wait, looks like Escobar has something to say!" Joey says, as Freddy is handed a mic.

"What you people just witnessed, is what will happen to anyone who dares to disrespect the Monarchy!" Freddy says. "You people label me a coward, a cheater, a liar, and a thief, but you forget that I am the greatest wrestler on the planet! But alas, people are rooting for Justin Danger, for Furno Moxley, for Jason Malice, for Will Ralston, for Matt Lopez, for Raven and for Ben Jones, and as always, people are underestimating me. But see, here's the thing about all the people I just mentioned: none of them actually earned their way into this match!"

"You see, in order to get into this match, and to become the FXW's Television Champion, I had to defeat, outclass, and completely dismantle three other man to win, and I did just that! Hell, I'll give credit where credit is due, Levi the Great had to survive XTREME Warfare to get into this match! But everyone else, had it handed to them! Ben Jones did nothing to get in, Justin Danger did nothing to get in, Matt Lopez did nothing to get in, Raven just showed up and got handed the match, Jason Malice didn't do anything to earn his place in the match, and Will Ralston and Furno Moxley shouldn't even be in the match, because they LOST the Fatal-4 Way match to get in the Gauntlet Match! However, because Mick Racer is handing out title shots like fucking candy, all of them have been allowed in the main event at Wrestlegeddon. And to top it all off, there is a so called "Mystery Opponent" that will make his debut in the Gauntlet match!" Freddy says. "Well, you know what, that's just fine. None of that matters because of one crucial fact: I always come out on top. I always outsmart everyone, I always prove that I am the best in the world, and I ALWAYS WIN! And at Wrestlegeddon, I can assure you, that Moxley, Danger, Ralston-the whole lot of them, they will all...BOW!"

"Bold words by Freddy Escobar, but can he back them up?" Joey asks.

"Of course he can! He's the Prince!" Vampiro answers

"Alright then, up next is the Mixed Tag Team match between Decay members, Jason Malice and Rosemary, vs the Kingdom Club members, the McCormick Cousins, Will Ralston and Tammy O'Brien." Mike said.

"And look who decided to join the crowd." Vampiro pointed out. The camera now shows a man with light brown hair, wearing a red UFC t-shirt and black jeans. The other is a woman with strawberry blonde hair with blue streaks.

"That's Logan Waterson, Tammy's boyfriend from UFC, and Ralston's ex, Scottish pop sensation, Sharon Hunter. Apparently she's here to make amends with Ralston." Joey explained.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest, is a mixed Tag Team match!"_

 **Let's Just Live - Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

Tammy comes out with huge cheers from the crowd as she revealed her new attire (it's the same, but the unitard is replaced with a Kelly Kelly style shorts and top, her knee pads now has a gold Ruby Rose crest/insignia (both in front)).

 _"Introducing first, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 165lbs, The Scottish Xena, TAMMY O'BRIEN!"_

"Wow, if you haven't watched the new season of RWBY, then the logos on her knee pads tell the whole story." Mike said.

 **A Cut Above (Remix) - Avery Watts**

Now Will Ralston comes out with explosive cheers as his attire now has new accessories (such as the kick pads and his own version of the Bullet Club logo).

 _"And her Tag Team partner, also from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 210lbs, The Scottish Avenger, WILL RALSTON!"_

"And now its Ralston's turn to evolve, remaining loyal to the Bullet Club, but he can't leave the Kingdom Club hanging." Vampiro said as Will and Tammy entered the ring, when the song's chorus hit, Will climbs in a corner and lifts his Too Sweet in the air as Tammy beats her chest and does Tarzan's call. Then they look at the crowd and sees Logan and Sharon, as they smile and wave at them.

 **Left Behind-Dale Oliver**

The lights went on as a strobe like effect took place at the stage ramp to reveal The Decay: Jason in front, Rosemary on his left, Crazzy Steve to his right, and the Monster Abyss behind them as they all had evil smiles on their faces. Malice then directed them to the ring where he and Rosemary slide inside while Abyss and Steve stood outside looking the usual manical selves. Rosemary went to her knees and leaned back as part of her traditional entrance as Malice stood behind her to do a cut motion across his next(Benoit style) to which the turnbuckles exploded in a blaze of fire.

"And their opponents from the Valley of Shadows they are the Demon Assassin Rosemary and the Fallen One Jason Malice, they are The Decay!"

"What started as mind games to Rosemary attacking Tammy a few weeks ago, both groups are looking to settle it all tonight. Tomorrow The Decay will take on The Broken Hardys in a first time ever New Orleans Cemetery match. Also Tammy will fight for the FXW Women's title and both Ralston and Malice for the FXW Heavyweight title in the main event." Said Mike as Malice handed his TDW Hardcore title to the ref.

"Ralston who has been a mainstay in the WFA whether it be with the Bullet Club, Kingdom Club, or both sometimes. Either you love him or hate him, this kid is one of the best in the business." Said Joey.

"But don't count Malice out yet. He has made a name for himself outside the WFA, and was given a shot to make waves in the WFA to which he captured the TDW Hardcore title in a brutal Last Man Standing match with none other than Bjorn Alexander." Said Vampiro nodding to his former student.

"Regardless both men are looking to make history tomorrow night in the Gauntlet match, and both men have to be really fired up from the comments from Freddy Escobar." Said Mike as the bell rang to show both Ralston and Malice charge each other to start with a flurry of jabs and chops on each other. Ralston gains the upper hand as he delivers a Northern Lights Suplex on Malice and gives him a Shining Wizard.

"Ralston looks really fired up as the speech Freddy delivered might have unleashed the beast inside Ralston." Vampiro said as Malice gets up and gave Ralston a clothesline.

"And now it's Malice's turn to play." Mike said, Jason now delivers a dropkick to Will, Jason now goes on springboard crossbody, but Ralston countered it with a super kick to the face.

"And that's gotta hurt, right in Jason's face." Joey said.

Malice baits in Ralston into thinking he was hurt to deliver a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex into the ring rope. As Ralston used the ropes to pick himself up, Malice hit him with a spear into the corner. Looking to do it again, Malice runs across the ring, but this time Ralston hits him with a Dropkick to the face to go for a cover, 1, kickout! Malice flips over to pull Ralston into a Crossface and wrenches hard on his neck. Being in the middle of the ring, the ropes were too far away from his current position to which he pushed up against Malice's body in another pinning position, 1, 2, break up by Rosemary who is the tackled by Tammy as they roll outside the ring.

Tammy and Rosemary brawl outside the ring as Malice and Ralston continue to assault each other.

"Oh forget fairness, this is just a street fight." Vampiro said, Ralston now locks in the Sleeper Hold as Malice struggles to escape.

"It looks like Malice is trapped between a way to fall asleep and a 0% chance of reaching the ropes." Mike said.

Rosemary witnessed it and slides back to break the hold, but Tammy pulls her back out and both girls continue to brawl.

"The Decay is looking helpless, and Malice is almost heading to dreamland." Joey said as Malice's face is turning red from choking.

As Malice fell to one knee, Crazzy Steve jumped on the ring apron to distract the ref and Ralston let go to hit him with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb outside the ring. Ralston Too Sweet a few fans to which he turned around and was misted by Rosemary who finally escaped Tammy. Blinded and desperately trying to get the most out of his eyes, Ralston felt someone toss him back in the ring to now know it was the recovered Malice. The Fallen One hit him with an Impaler DDT and then locked in the dreaded Hangman's Noose(Last Chancery while clutching the arms as well). The screams of the Scottish Avenger could be heard.

"Let's go Ralston!

"Decay Decay Decay!"

The roar of the crowd pushed Ralston to fight out of the hold, but Malice hit him with a Reverse STO. Tammy was stomping on the steps to will her cousin on to make the tag. Malice was waiting for Ralston to get up to go for the Sudden Death Superkick, but the Scottish Avenger dodges it and hits a swinging Neckbreaker to fall to the mat.

"Both these teams are tearing each other apart, but being this close to Wrestlegeddon it is unwise for either team to let this go on too long." Said Joey.

"Joey these guys are warriors. Both teams are fighting to be the greatest group in FXW besides the New Shield and Monarchy." Replied Vampiro as both Ralston and Malice tagged in their counterparts to now go to war! Rosemary went to go for an Exploder Suplex only for Tammy to counter with a rope rebound Suplex to cover, 1, 2, kickout!

"Tammy quickly got out of there, but it looks like she had enough of the Decay." Joey said as Tammy gave Rosemary a backdrop.

Now fueled with aggression, Tammy quickly Irish Whips Rosemary in a neutral corner and squashed her. She later does it in another corner, but Rosemary pulls the referee and Tammy accidentally squashed the ref unconscious. With the referee down, Abyss hands Rosemary the sledgehammer.

"She's got a sledgehammer and the ref is down!" Mike shouted as Ralston goes to stop her, but is immediately pulled away by Jason Malice and Crazzy Steve, preventing him to interfere as Rosemary hits Tammy with the sledgehammer in the face, knocking her unconscious. Rosemary throws the sledgehammer away as ref wakes up.

Rosemary is laughing evilly at her work as she lifts Tammy for a Red Wedding to cover, 1, 2, kickout!

"Holy shit!" Chant the fans as Rosemary shows signs of frustration. She motions both Abyss and Crazzy Steve to come up, but attacking them from behind was none other than the Broken Hardys! Broken Matt was punching on Abyss while the Nefarious Brother Nero smashed Crazzy Steve into the announce table. Matt yells out DELETE while Brother Nero yelled OBSOLETE with the fans as Matt sets Abyss up in the corner of the barricade only for the Nefarious One to hit Poetry In Motion. Crazzy Steve looked to avenge his fallen comrade only for the Broken Hardys to hit him with a double Suplex into the same barricade onto Abyss!

"DELETE DELETE DELETE!"

"The fans have blown up as the Broken Hardys make the save for the Kingdom Club!" Yelled Joey.

"But watch the ring!" Yelled Vampiro as both teams are at it and the ref doesn't know what to do. Ralston goes for a Springboard Dropkick only to eat a Sudden Death Superkick midair! While that was happening Rosemary finally hits Tammy with an exploder Suplex to go for another Red Wedding. Malice goes to hit Ralston with a barbed wire 2x4, but the Avenger spears him into the steel steps.

"Ohh, Malice is out, what a massive spear by Ralston!" Mike shouted, Rosemary hits the Red Wedding and covers.

1

2

3!

"Oh and it looks like the Decay has won the match and... wait a minute!" Vampiro said as a hooded girl attacked Rosemary after the match ended.

"Who the hell is that?!" Mike asked as the hooded girl laid waste to Rosemary before connecting with a familiar move.

"STYLES CLASH!" Joey shouted. With Rosemary down, the hooded girl took off her hood, revealing a woman with long black hair, slightly pale skin, and brown eyes. The crowd was off their feet as she spread her arms to the side, her hands forming guns.

"IT'S SKYLAR STYLES!" Vampire announced. "The Phenomenal Girl! This woman is AJ Styles' younger sister and a former female member of the Bullet Club!"

Skylar continued to pose as Jason Malice noticed what just happened, but before he could get on the apron, he is immediately clocked from behind by two men! The first was a tall and really muscular tan skinned man wearing a white wolf-like mask which covered his entire face, arctic camo pants, and black boots. The other man was of Japanese descent, with black hair tied to a pony tail, tan skin, and black eyes, wearing an outfit similar to Shinsuke Nakamura, but black in color.

"Who are those guys?!" Joey asked as the Japanese man struck the Fallen One down with a Kinshasa and the taller masked man finished Jason off with an F5 onto the concrete floor! Skylar smiled as the other two men left, leaving Will and Tammy to look at her in shock.

***Commercial break***

Video package comes up to show what looks like a dark, warehouse basement that shows how disgusting and creepy it was with pipes dripping, trash, but also the scary part was a wall full of barb wire. On the wall shows faces of Will Ralston, Furno Moxley, Levi The Great, Freddy Escobar, Justin Danger and many others of the FXW roster, each with Chelsea Grins on them and disturbed writings talking about what to do with them. Then you hear a the creepiest sing song voice speak.

"Tick...tock...tick...tock. The time is almost here FXW. He is coming, coming to slaughter, no massacre you all. No Prince, no Fallen One, no Avenger, no God of Chaos and no Lunatic Madman can stop him. His reign of terror will be of biblical proportions. Only pain awaits you all hehehe hahahaha!" The camera fades out to show Massacre in blood like lettering coming soon.

***Commercial End***

"Wow guys I thought I've seen some disturbing characters in my career, but this Massacre seems like bad news for everyone on the roster." said Joey almost frightened.

"Yeah and he has some interesting prey in mind." said Vampiro.

"Well guys let's get on our way as we come to our main event between FXW Hardcore Champion Levi The Great to take on Jac, I mean Raven in a match his father made: a Raven's Rules match." said Mike.

"Some of you who may not be familiar with Raven should know that this man was a hardcore pioneer having the most hardcore title wins in WWE, wars with Tommy Dreamer in ECW, and all the groups he has made like The Flock, The Gathering, or Serotonin. But some of the most diabolical things he has ever done was the matches he has created like the Raven's Rules match. What is it exactly? Well guess what there are no rules! No count out, no DQ, just pinfall will work." said Vampiro all excited.

 **Scream-Dale Oliver**

Lights black out to a raven call as the music plays. Raven walks out to smoke now coming from behind him. This time he is wearing a Chimaira shirt and pushing a cart full of weapons from a stop sign to kendo sticks. When he gets to the ring he does the classic Raven pose on the turnbuckle.

"The following match is schedule for one fall and is a Raven's Rules match. Introducing first from The Bowery, weighing at 221 pds, Raven!"

"One of the few generational stars in FXW, Raven has already made an impact on both the fans and locker room after Xtreme Warfare where he brutalized Levi." said Mike.

"The apple definitely didn't fall far from the tree in this case, but he is going against Levi who started at number 3 in Xtreme Warfare who is now hell-bent on taking out Raven." replied Vampiro.

 **War-Linkin Park**

The lights go dark and green smoke emerges as Levi starts making his way to the ring.

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, CA weighing in at 111 pds and the current FXW Hardcore Champion, Levi The Great!"

Levi stops at the side of the ring and goes for something under the ring apron and pulls out a steel chair. He slides into the ring and tries to take a swing at Raven, but he slips under the ropes yelling at him on how smart he is. Levi gives chase and as he got close to him, Raven shoves his shopping cart of weapons into Levi stopping him dead in his tracks. The second generational star takes a top of a steel garbage can and smacks it on top of Levi's head.

"Already the weapons have been brought out, and Raven goes to work on the champ." said Vampiro.

"Don't count Levi yet. He may be young, but he is tough as nails and is hardcore champ for a reason." said Mike as Raven takes Levi's chair and slams it on his back. Raven then begins to beat his head into the ground with a series of punches and lifts him up to hit a Northern Lights Suplex. Raven then lifts him up again to toss Levi into the ring and throws a kendo stick unaware that Levi took it while Raven threw more weapons in the ring.

Raven is taunting the crowd, but when he turns around he is met with an irate Levi he begins whacking away at his hated rival to the point of breaking it. Levi looks at the shards and goes to take the jagged pieces to shred it on Raven's forehead making him bleed! He then follows up with a Neckbreaker and go for the first cover, 1, 2 kickout!

"Turnabout is fair play as Levi spills Raven's blood for revenge from last week." said Joey as Levi lifts Raven up to Irish Whip him into the nearby corner. He takes a running start to hit a forearm shot to Raven's face which is really gushing blood now. He goes and does it a second time to which Raven slumps down and Levi begins stomping on his face.

"Levi! Levi! Levi!" chant the fans as Levi roars with them. He goes outside to go underneath the ring once again to pull out a table and sets it up outside. From there he grabs the rest of the trash can from earlier, but is met with the enraged and bloodied Raven to be hit with a sit out spinebuster! The Hardcore Nightmare doesn't stop there as he takes the can and puts Levi in it, grabs a chair and whacks it on the side where Levi crumpled over.

Raven then starts laughing like the mad man he is and rolls Levi onto the side of the ring. Slowly Levi lifts himself up thanks to the ropes where he and Raven began to fist fight on the side of the ring when Raven low blows him. He looks over to the nearby table and takes Levi out with a Piledriver onto it!

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled both Joey and Vampiro.

"Raven has just killed Levi!" cried out Mike. But Raven didn't come out unscathed either as he landed hard on the floor, but Levi was out and bleeding from his left arm from being scraped from the table.

"This is awesome! This is awesome!"

"Levi! Levi! Levi!"

"Nevermore!" as the cheers and roars from the crowd are blowing up the arena as both men are trying to kill each other. Both men are slow to get up and begin to chop each other to which they both stagger away from each other, Levi on the barricade and Raven on the side of the ring. Raven slowly slides in to go for the stop sign, but turns around to eat a Thunderbolt(Running High Knee)! As great of an effect the move made, it was a desperate one as he collapsed on the ground. The ref checks on both men after a few seconds passed to where Levi hits his second wind, but is hit with a fireball to the face by Raven he clutches a lighter and spray can. Blind and in pain Levi is then grabbed by Raven as he hits the champ with an Evenflow DDT to go for the cover, 1, 2, 3!

 **Scream-Dale Oliver**

The crowd is silent at first to then shower Raven with a mixture of cheers and boos as he laughs at Levi. He then grabs the title, looks at Levi's name on it, and attacks him again to where both men are rolling out the ring. Levi breaks loose and hit the Hardcore Nightmare with a Thunderbolt. The champ goes to grab his title and sees Raven crawling away to which he yells for him to come back. He slides out to go after him, but Raven shows he was fooling him as he latches onto him to hit Call of the Raven(SOS) onto the steel ramp!

"As JR would say good God these men are still killing each other after the match!" said Mike in shock of the carnage.

"Both men went through hell tonight, but in the end Raven pulled off an amazing in ring debut by beating the champ." said Joey as he sees Raven slumped over on the side barricade on the ramp with a sick smile on his face as Levi is out cold.

"And with this win he deserves a title shot against whoever wins tomorrow night between Levi and Outcast." said Vampiro

"Well folks it has been a pleasure tonight, but tomorrow is the big one, it is the first ppv of FXW, Wrestlegeddon is only hours away. I'm Mike Tenay with Joey Stiles and Vampiro and we bid you all goodnight!" said Mike as the camera goes to backstage in the office of Dominic Cairns.

/

Dominic is on the phone when Dario and Matanza come barging in full of rage. Dominic looks at them with a what the fuck look and tells whoever he will see him in a bit.

"How dare you embarrass me like that. I am the commissioner and you are the GM. I am your boss and that means..." said the angry Dario until Dominic is in his face.

"Means WHAT?! That you own me? That you boss me around? Na man, I don't recognize you as my boss. My boss is Mr. Mystery and you interrupted my phone call with him. He just gave me some interesting news. FXW is now part of the WFA as he had a meeting tonight with Richard Ryder. That and the fact next week NEX-GEN will debut, but more importantly FXW will host the WFA Extreme tournament. You may have been top dog in Lucha Underground, but don't forget that if it wasn't for Mr. Mystery you and your brother wouldn't have jobs here. And one more thing you also forget that I'm a former world heavyweight champion! I don't fear you, your brother, or anyone else on the roster. Now do me the favor and get the fuck out of my office!" yelled the now angry Dominic as Dario and Matanza left the office by slamming the door.

"No one has any idea what I have planned for FXW. Hell even the WFA." said Dominic with a smirk.

"That's why you and your boss called for me and my boy correct?" said a man in a red suit turning around in the chair to reveal Father James Mitchell with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes, the arrival of the Demonic Behemoth will catch them all off guard and destroy all in his path hehe." chuckled Dominic as the office door shut and lights went black.

 **A/N: And now what does Dominic have in mind and Father James Mitchell is in FXW, but not with Abyss. We had several debuts tonight and all were fun. Last match I did myself, but credits for the rest go to theDarkRyder, Velocity Raptor, roddypiperfan84, and LostClu. Next time on FXW, Chapter Eleven: Wrestlegeddon Part 1. Below will be XTREME Saturday roster and Wrestlegeddon card. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

 **XTREME Saturday Roster**

 **Male Talent**

 **Furno Moxley**

 **Raptor Reigns**

 **Ajax**

 **Revan Maverick**

 **Hanzo Itsuka**

 **Alex Volkova**

 **Raven(Jacob Levy)**

 **Eric Demiurge**

 **Sicko Kidd**

 **Outcast**

 **One Man Nation**

 **Levi The Great**

 **Massacre**

 **Neville Tupone**

 **Ricky Sampson**

 **Pablo Mendez**

 **Bruce Nolan**

 **Death Mask IV**

 **Duncan Klaus**

 **Justin Danger**

 **Bjorn Alexander**

 **Mason Strong**

 **Dustin Funk**

 **Buddy Bateman**

 **Austin Delirious**

 **Lewis Owen**

 **Female Talent**

 **Abby Torres**

 **Agony**

 **Alena Volkova**

 **Callie Allster**

 **Evelyn Bathory**

 **Katie Striker**

 **Nyx Rosewood**

 **Skylar Styles**

 **Zatara King**

 **Tag Teams**

 **The New Shield**

 **The Syndicate of Darkness**

 **The Flock**

 **Dogs of War**

 **The International Rebels**

 **Brutal Titans**

 **Stables**

 **The New Shield**

 **The Flock**

 **The International Rebels**

 _ **Wrestlegeddon Match Card**_

 **Women's Battle Royal for FXW Women's title**

Zatara King vs Nyx Rosewood vs Tammy O'Brien vs Samantha Blackwell vs Jazz Conway vs Traci Star vs Sara Lewisvs Alena Volkova vs Amazon Alice vs Katie Striker

Match 2

 **NEX-GEN Showcase; Armageddon Match**

Bestia De Sangre vs Marvelous Tate Williamsvs Flip Samson vs Jago vs Billy Haha vs The Berserker

Match 3

 **Delete Or Decay III; New Orleans Cemetery Match**

The Broken Hardysvs The Decay

Match 4

 **Tag Team Turmoil Tornado Match for FXW Tag Titles**

Monarchy vs The New Shield vs The New World vs DOA vs Brutal Titans vs Syndicate of Darkness vs Dogs of War vs The Coven

Match 5

 **Best 2 Out of 3 Falls Match**

AJ Stylesvs Kazuchika Okada

Match 6

 **Hardcore Mayhem for FXW Hardcore title**

Levi The Greatvs Outcast

Match 7

 **No Limits Invitational; starts off as battle royal till 5 are left to which it becomes a ladder match**

King Caesar vs Robin Hood vs Bjorn Alexander vs Chris Wolf vs Austin Delirious vs Lewis Owen vs Break-Out vs ChrisBladevs Revan Maverick vs The Suicidal Legend vs Sicko Kidd vs Mason Strong vs Tetsuya Sensui vs Eric Demiurge vs Rick Jokela

Match 8

 **Tables Match for #1 Contendership for Heavyweight title**

Union Jack Jrvs Matanza Cueto

Match 9

 **Gauntlet match for FXW World Heavyweight title match**

Furno Moxley vs Ben Jones vs Justin Danger vs Freddy Escobar vs Jason Malice vs Levi The Great vs Raven vs Matt Lopez vs Will Ralston vs Mystery Opponent


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: At looooooooooooooooong last we are finally here: Wrestlegeddon! Part one begins now. Also special announcement at the end.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Wrestlegeddon Part 1**

 **New Orleans**

 **Mercedes-Benz Superdome**

Lights flash on at full power to reveal the stadium: fans all over the country came in waves to be part of wrestling history. That history was to be a part of the first ppv of FXW: Wrestlegeddon. With the lights fully on the fans erupted into a roar of cheers as the huge pyro display began on stage. Streaks of orange shot to the far left, streaks of green to the middle, and streaks of gold to far right to show FXW in fully fireworks to a huge explosion down to middle as the curtain fell to reveal Wrestlegeddon in apocalyptic letters (stone like). The display showed the name on top of the tron with a meteor coming above it. The camera panned to the ring which had the same logo on the ring. As the smoke cleared it showed FXW on the tron to go to a dark room with a single candle lit and a man sitting in the room with his back towards the camera.

"A single flame in the dark. That is what my dream started like this when I was young. A dream to create a wrestling promotion like no other. A dream no realized. Take a moment now to consider what I'm saying: Fierce Xtreme Wrestling. Fierce: display of intense aggressiveness. This word represents how competitive our talent are and how I am with other promotions to be the best in the whole damn world. Extreme: reaching the highest degree or level of something. This is the level where our talent is at and are willing to go to the extreme to attain their goals. Passion: a strong or barely containable emotion. That is what I feel for this business. That is what every man or woman that comes out of the curtain and goes to that ring every night. That is what you, the faithful all share with us. We LOVE professional wrestling and so thanks to you all I have made my dream a reality. And now ladies and gentlemen is time to show you what I mean." Said the man as the screen faded out to show FXW once more.

 **Ladies And Gentlemen-Saliva**

 _Ladies and gentlemen please_

 _Would you bring your attention to me?_

 _For a feast for your eyes to see_

 _An explosion of catastrophe_

*clips from Fatal 4 Way Match for FXW TV title*

Ralston turns around, playing to the crowd and Too Sweeting them, but then he hears the crowd gasp. He turns around to see Bjorn Alexander getting back up from the barricade, relatively unaffected. The Dread Knight dusts himself off, and he gives Will a malevolent smirk. Ralston is shocked, and he rushes Alexander, but Bjorn catches him by the throat, and he lifts him up and plants him on the concrete floor with a devastating Chokeslam!

"Bjorn Alexander is truly a monster!" Matt says.

"Indeed, the man is implacable." JR agrees. "He is powerful and he is not easy to take down!"

Inside the ring, Furno waits for Freddy to get back up before going to another Hellfire Strike, but the Prince sees this coming and he moves out of the way. Furno turns around into a Pele Kick by the Prince, staggering him and leaving him open for Freddy to drop Moxley with a Superkick to the jaw! Moxley falls and Freddy goes for the pin, 1,-Moxley kicks out!

Bjorn Alexander-This match was the one to set the tone of FXW, as one of us was destined to make history as the first champion. It didn't matter that it wasn't the World Heavyweight. What mattered to us was we wanted that moment. I've never worked with either men before, but know that the next time the Dread Knight will become your Nightmare.

Bjorn enters the ring and savagely rams on Freddy with a spear, Furno hits the Dread Knight with a dropkick, stumbling to the ropes, as the Lunatic goes to connect the lariat, the Vampire caught him by the throat and hits the Chokeslam. Freddy went after Alexander, but he was torn down by the Big Boot.

Completely distracted by taunting his opponents, Will slides back in the ring and muttered "You call that a choke, this is the choke," and locks him tightly in the Sleeper Hold. Bjorn laughs at this and rams Ralston savagely to a corner, but the Avenger didn't let go, it made him angry and rams him again in the other three, but Will couldn't let him go. The hold gets tighter and tighter, it made the King of the Monsters get down to his knees with his face gone red as he gets choked.

"Are you seeing this, Ralston might have a chance, and he's teaching Freddy the real reason why he fights on and on!" Mike screamed.

"Bjorn got the upper hand until he could not escape the Sleeper Hold from young William!" Nigel yelled.

"Ralston's really telling the truth, Bjorn's not a monster, he's a man!" JR yelled.

Will Ralston: "I have to say I was expected to win the fight if Rick Jokela didn't get involved, but yeah, the match was fun, it was survival of the fittest. I would also like to give Freddy Escobar some respect and a congratulations for winning the title."

Ajax, Nyx and Raptor join the fray, and they clash with both the UK and the Monarchy. Alice and Tammy find themselves on the receiving end of Nyx's Requiem, Raptor and King Caesar begin to fight, with both powerhouses fighting on into the crowd! Meanwhile, Ajax dives off the apron-straight into Union Jack Jr, DJ Kingston, Bjorn Alexander and Robin Hood!

Inside the ring, the referee, Freddy Escobar and Furno Moxley get up! They begin brawling, each of them pummeling the other with forearms! Eventually, a stiff headbutt by Moxley staggers the Prince, and Moxley flattens him with a rebound lariat! Moxley laughs maniacally, and he does a cut-threat motion, before lifting Freddy up for a Purgatory Driver-only for Freddy to wriggle out of the hold, and he lands behind Moxley! The Prince takes advantage as he lifts Moxley up and he drops him with the Prince's Throne! Freddy covers, 1, 2, 3!

Furno Moxley-"...All I can say is that that Fatal 4 Way was carnage at the last few seconds. AND HOLY HELL DO I LOVE THE CARNAGE!"

Freddy-Look it's not like I was lying to everyone that night. I told everyone what would happen and look at me now. FXW TV champion and I'm using this as my ticket to claim what will soon be mine: the FXW World Heavyweight title as I add another world title of the WFA to my collection. Come the main event I will make all the pretenders...BOW!

 _Like nothing you've ever seen before_

 _Watch closely as I open this door_

 _Your jaws will be on the floor_

 _After this you'll be begging for more_

***clips of Ben Jones vs Bjorn Alexander***

Jones stands up and rams Bjorn into the turnbuckle a few times till the Vampire Lord let go. Jones went to the other side of the ring to get to a running start, but as he turned around Bjorn grabbed him by the throat to set a Chokeslam only for Jones to block it and follow through with an Enzuigiri. Ben rolls out of the ring to grab a chair and slammed it into Bjorn's back about five times to which the ref began the count.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

And the Dread Knight stands up finally and taunts Jones. Jones responds by flipping Bjorn off, to the delight of the crowd.

"Jones is NOT afraid to tell the Dread Knight what he thinks of him!" Nigel says, smiling.

Ben then Headbutts Bjorn, stunning him. Ben follows this up by grabbing the barbed-wire 2x4 he brought with him. He hits the canvas with it a few times, ready to strike.

Ben Jones: Since I debuted here in FXW, I've been in a lot of big matches. First, there was my debut against Jason Malice, and then there was XTREME Warfare. Good God, that match was brutal. I had a really good time, though. If I'm honest, I don't scare easily, but Matanza Cueto scared the shit out of me. If Bjorn Alexander hadn't smashed that light tube over my head, I might have won. Anyway, speaking of Bjorn, I soon got my revenge when I sent that vampiric nutjob to Hell with the Final Judgment. That was easily one of my top 5 favorite matches in my entire career.

Bjorn noticed what Ben was holding and rolled out the ring to grab a fire extinguisher as Jones chased him only to be sprayed with it. While Jones was blind, Bjorn then capitalized by smashing it on the Ben's head. But Bjorn wasn't done as he lifted Jones and power bombed him onto the nearby steel steps! The ref went to check on Jones for a moment and went for the count.

Bjorn Alexander-I've been wrestling for some time and went against many different characters in the business, but my favorite match in all the WFA and FXW is with Ben Jones. He may have won this battle, but rest assure our war is not over. He said he was a vampire, but we both know deep down he still is. And I will bring it out of him.

***clips from XTREME Warfare Match***

 _Welcome to the show_

 _Please come inside_

 _Ladies and gentlemen Boom_

 _Do you want it?_ _Boom_

 _Do you need it?_ _Boom_

 _Let me hear it_

 _Ladies and gentlemen_ _Boom_

 _Do you want it? Boom_

 _Do you need it? Boom_

 _Let me hear it_

 _Ladies and Gentlemen_

Ajax then brawls with Jones outside the ring while Pentagon looks to take on Reigns, but the muscle of the New Shield saw it coming and hits a Superman Punch. Reigns goes after the Breaker of Bones to where the barb wired board is set up on the side of a barricade. This brought a twisted smile across Reigns face as he took a running start and hit Pentagon with a huge spear into the barb wired board and through the barricade!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Chants the crowd as even the commentators are at a loss of words for the brutality they just witnessed. Backstage a certain Madman From Hell was grinning widely from that. But Reigns did not come out of that scratch free as he is caught up in the barb wire board, bleeding from his left arm where it was the most tangled. Chris Wolf then stood up holding a chair and used it on Dylan for a few shots till Outcast hit him in the back of the knee with a lead pipe. The Brooklyn Plague would finish Wolf off with a DDT on the concrete floor (padding was removed for maximum punishment prior to start of the match). This got both heels together in an alliance as DJ joined them and attacked everyone from Levi to Malice. All three men took a bow of their work as the timer began once more.

"That was one hell of a match. Definitely lived up to the name." - Ajax

"Damn Matanza." – Raptor

"I believe what my comrade here is saying is we got our asses handed to us in all the silver platters you can think of. Matters not. We're better as a team." -Ajax

 _Ladies and gentlemen, good evening_

 _You've seen, and seeing is believing_

 _Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding_

 _Please check to see if you're still breathing_

Sicko Kidd comes dancing out to the ring where Wolf looks to come after him only to stop as the Killer Next Door picks up one of the sledgehammers and hits Mr. NC-17 in the gut. Kidd drops it to climb on the top rope to hit a Falling Into Madness (Shooting Star Press) on the group of competitors (Levi, Robin, Raptor, Pentagon, Jones, and Outcast).

"OH MY GOD!" Yells Joey almost jumping out of his seat.

"The carnage these men are going through is insane. And there is still no eliminations yet." Said Tenay. Sicko starts to stand up and has his trademark sick smile as he goes to grab the bag of thumbtacks, but is stopped by Malice and delivers a Release German Suplex into the nearby barricade. The Fallen One then takes the bag of tacks, pours some in his hands and stuffs some into Kidd's mouth!

 _Hold tight 'cause the show is not over_

 _If you will please move in closer_

 _You're about to be bowled over_

 _By the wonders you're about to behold here_

 _Welcome to the show (Welcome to the show)_

 _Please come inside_

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_

Jason lifts Kidd up, before giving him a Sudden Death Superkick while the thumbtacks are still in his mouth! The crowd is going wild! Suddenly, the timer appears once more.

Jason Malice-This match was by far the most unpredictable match I've ever been in and the lengths we all went to was pretty brutal. None of us were prepared for such violence and the most unlikely guy wins it. This was war at its extreme. Thing is that after the match, we were told that it will happen again in the near future. None of us smiled that night, because we knew next time would probably be worst.

The crowd goes wild as Union Jack Jr comes out carrying two baseball bats and dashes at the Anarchy brothers as he hits them to their chests. Jack hands his brother the spare bat as the Brutal Titans got up and the Red Princes start brawling with them as the fans are going wild as they chant "Let's go Wonderland!" multiple times.

"THE CROWD IS JACKED AS THE RED PRINCES AND THE BRUTAL TITANS GO AT IT!" Joey yelled.

"But there's one more competitor to enter, who could it be?" Vampiro asked.

 _Boom! (Do you want it?)_

 _Boom! (Do you need it?)_

 _Boom! (Let me hear it!)_

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_

 _Boom! (Do you want it?)_

 _Boom! (Do you need it?)_

 _Boom! (Let me hear it!)_

Robin beat down the Brutal Titans until OMN and Outcast finally find an opening and roll out of the Ring. Robin doesn't give them any room to breathe as He runs the ropes and Suicide Dives, Bat First into the Two Giants, sending them crashing into the Barricade. Union Jack looks around and has his back to the Tron as it begins to count down when Mercer and Diamond reenter the ring, dodging the Swipe of the bat by Jack as They brawl with him until He lands a Bat Hit to Mercer before taking down his brother with another hit. Jack then turns and pulls the kneeling Mercer up into a Savage Regal Plex as The Timer reaches 10 and the Crowd begins counting with it.

Union Jack Jr.: "I could say it was an interesting match that I have participated, it was very impressive to see the fans feel entertained." Robin Hood: "I was going to say the same thing and we would also congratulate Levi The Great for his win, and to everyone else for their participation."

 _Welcome to the show (Welcome to the show)_

 _We're glad you came alone (We're glad you came alone)_

 _Please come inside_

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_

 _Boom! (Do you want it?)_

 _Boom! (Do you need it?)_

 _Boom! (Let me hear it!)_

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_

 _Boom! (Do you want it?)_

 _Boom! (Do you need it?)_

 _Boom! (Let me hear it!)_

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_

 _Boom! (Do you want it?)_

 _Boom! (Do you need it?)_

 _Boom! (Let me hear it!)_

 _Ladies and gentlemen!_

 _Boom! (Do you want it?)_

 _Boom! (Do you need it?)_

 _Boom! (Let me hear it!)_

***the video fades to show a sheet of glass with Mr. Mystery's gold comedy mask on it***

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Sad But True-Metallica**

The music plays as the glass shatters to reveal a man with his back turned in a suit that was all red on one side and all black on the other as a shower of gold sparks came down in front of him to turn around. With his face turned it showed he had pale blue eyes, a small strip goatee, short hair slicked back and slim built. He had his arms outstretched with a huge grin on his face as he pulled out a mic as the crowd cheered realizing who was on stage.

"You see I love wrestling. So much I created a show to showcase the men and women who show the fiercest, fighting spirit that most companies have forgotten. I created a show that brings forth violence the world just can't get enough of like ECW. I decided to make a promotion that will always leave you breathless and excited to be a part of the wrestling community, no wrestling family! You mostly know me as Mr. Mystery, but I no longer need my mask. Tonight you will remember most the actions done in that ring tonight. All those matches you've seen before tonight was merely setting the stage because after tonight the REAL fun begins. My name is Victor Constantine the owner of this fine promotion, and tonight FXW is proud to present to you Wrestlegeddon! Enjoy the show my faithful. Now hit it Manson" yelled Constantine at the end pointing to the right side of the stage to show Marilyn Manson as the band began to play to which the crowd exploded.

 **This Is The New Shit-Marilyn Manson**

The camera pans away from The Antichrist Superstar to the announce table with JR, Vampiro, and joining them for the first match is Mick Racer, GM of FIERCE Friday.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen to Wrestlegeddon! I'm good Ol JR, with me is the legendary Vampiro, and the current GM of FIERCE Friday Mick Racer." Said JR as Vampiro gave the thumbs up and Mick waved to the fans.

"Tonight we have a stacked card as the first ppv for FXW is already off to an amazing start with that package and the reveal of the man behind FXW, Victor Constantine!" Said Vampiro currently wearing a button up black shirt with red tie.

"No kidding Vamp as we have some stars in the crowd like Drew Brees of the New Orleans Saints, Phil Anselmo of Pantera, Superjoint, and Down, Reby Sky with Senor Benjamin, the Jarrett Family, and some other talent from the WFA are scattered about the place. Look there is Evan Neal in the front row!" Said Mick as he pointed to Evan sitting in what a sign said the Neal Deal Zone.

"With all that has been said so far, it is time for the first match. A battle royal to determine our first FXW Women's Champion." Said JR.

"With that said, Melissa take it away!" Yelled Vampiro as Manson ended the song. Melissa smiled as the crowd shook the ring with their cheering for the first match of FXW's First PPV before raising her mic.

"And now introducing the first competitor in this Battle Royal, weighing in at 120 pounds, she is the Self Proclaimed Baddest B in the Business, Zatara King!

 **Run - Awolnation**

Zatara quickly swaggered out onto the stage as her theme hit. She crossed her arms above her head in an X before bringing them down as she bowed low straightening up and spinning in a slow turn to show off her white and gold PPV attire. The Battle Babe skipped down to and around the ring, pausing only for a moment to arrogantly throw her hat into the crowd at Reby Sky setting off loud boos from the crowd while she turned and slid into the ring where she posed once again before handing her jacket and bandana to the ref as she leaned back in a corner and waited for her fellow competitors.

"Already Zatara is getting the crowd started." Said Mick noticing the look of disgust on Reby's face.

"She is one of the favorites considering two weeks ago by beating Nyx Rosewood, Amazon Alice, and Samantha Blackwell. Not to mention she took out Becky Lynch who was originally part of the match by injuring her!" Said Vampiro.

"I agree, that was a grievous display of aggression by Zatara King there, but I'll say even though she's one of the favorites going in. You never know what can happen in a match like this and karma is notoriously not a great friend!" JR added.

"Yep if my time in the biz has taught me one thing, it's that JR, but at the end of the day it's just that angry attitude of Zatara on display trying to throw that shade and show that she doesn't respect anyone but herself in the biz," said Vampiro

"And of course, Reby and Senor Benjamin here tonight to support The Broken Hardys as They look to Delete the Decay in an Exciting, first of its kind New Orleans Cemetery match which will be further explained later in the evening." added Mick before the three men quieted as Melissa announced the second superstar making her entrance.

 **What Have You Done-Within Temptation**

"And our next competitor in this Battle Royal, making her way to the ring, weighing in at 155 Pounds, she is the Debuting Katie Striker!"

The lights went dark as a blue spotlight lit up the stage followed by white smoke covering it while balls of light seemingly appeared from nowhere floating around the stage to the awe of kid fans before they vanished and Katie's theme hit.

The light display got a big cheer as Katie seemed to rise from the smoke and sent a giant smile at the crowd before flourishing her long, midnight blue, pagan cape and walked down to the ring where The Midnight Rose walked up the steps to the apron and entered. She quickly raises both arms to hype up the crowd before she slid off the cape and her black eye mask with its blue and silver feathers trim shining as she handed it to the ref along with a large blue stoned pendant to which she gently unclasped from her neck. She smiled and waved at the crowd before turning around and nearly bumping her head straight into Zatara's who'd snuck up on the Midnight Rose.

The Two former Lucha Underground stars stared each other down until Katie stuck her tongue out and turned her back on Zatara making the other woman's eyes go wide as she raised a fist threateningly, but managed to shake her head and back away while they waited for the other women in the match to make their entrances.

 **ChouCho - Bless Your Name**

Samantha Blackwell runs out to loud cheers from the crowd.

"Samantha Blackwell has been through quite a lot here in FXW in the short time we've been around, but she's got to be one of the favorites to win tonight!" Vampiro said as Samantha gets onto the apron and leaps over the ropes, then stares down Zatara.

 **Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson**

Amazon Alice comes out with huge cheers from the fans as she wears the gold and black version of her attire which resembles Wendi Richter and Beth Phoenix combined.

"Looks like Alice is ready to give some challenge, let's hope Nyx is ready for the lips lock." Mick said with a hint of humor.

"Don't tell me you're shipping those two, after all, she and Nyx barely even met ever since they shockingly kissed each other in that fatal 4 way match." Vampiro said.

"Well, let's see if Nyx feels the same way." Mick answered as Alice entered the ring with a flirty smile on her face.

 **Let's Just Live - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

Tammy comes out as the crowd exploded with cheers; she was wearing a Ruby Rose style wrestling attire with a red cloak and red streaks in her hair.

"Looks like it's time for the Remnant's favorite huntress to bring out the fire with its rose petals." JR said.

"Nobody can withstand the energy and determination of Tammy O'Brien as she gets her faith and strength in her game. Vampiro said.

Tammy enters the ring after giving high fives to the fans and stands beside Alice.

 **Truth Beneath the Rose-Within Temptation**

The lights go out and blue smoke appears on the stage, signaling the arrival of Traci Star. Sure enough, she appears on the stage and begins walking to the ring.

"Mick, I just gotta ask - what do you think of Traci Star?" Vampiro asks.

"One of the most dangerous women in all the WFA. A real mistress of Death as she looks to make her debut in a big way to become the first ever FXW Women's champion." Said Mick as everyone gave Traci some distance who merely smiled evilly at them. The lights go off and the next song starts playing.

 **Stars In The Night - CFO$**

The arena lights began flickering like stars. Once the lyrics hit, the lights go off and a lone spotlight shines down on the stage to reveal Nyx Rosewood, kneeling and with her arms to the side like Finn Balor. She slowly gets up on her feet and lets out a primal scream. Nyx walks to the ring as she and Traci glare at one another.

"Okay, Mick, what about Nyx?" JR asks.

"Reminds me of Traci in a way: psychotic and dangerous." Mick replies. "The only difference is the things they stand for: Death and Vengeance. I mean, would you imagine if these two teamed up? They'd be the most destructive female duo in the entire WFA."

"I guess that's one good reason that I'm thankful they're not getting along. Those two women destroyed each other in ICW." JR says. Nyx gets in the ring, looking at Alice in a flirty manner briefly before having a glaring contest with Traci.

 **Wasteland - Against The Current**

The women turn to the stage to see none other than Alena Volkova, wearing a white fur coat and white Russian style fur hat. She waves her hand to the cheering crowd as she struts to the ring.

"And here's someone whom I like to call a big stalker." Vampiro says.

"Perhaps she can do more than just stalk a New Shield member and make out with him." Mick tells him. Alena takes off her coat and hat to reveal a sleeveless white shirt, black lycra pants, and brown boots. She stands alongside Nyx, who's still glaring at Traci.

 **Stories of Greatness-CFO$ FT Kit.**

When the intro of the song plays, the lights all cut off and on the screen appears the sky blue & black planet wrapped in wire and signals coming from it. When the lyrics plays, the screen cuts off & multiple lights starts to flicker sky blue & black. At the chorus, all of lights (still sky blue) come back on & the screen is sky blue, reading "Welcome to the New World" with their logo. Jazz Conway appears on stage turned away and her body spread out. She turns & smiles before slowly walking to the ring. She struts to the ring before slowly sliding in & laying on the middle rope.

"Here we have a member of the enigmatic stable the New World, Jazz Conway!" Vampiro says.

"I'm curious to see what she is capable of!" Mick says. The lights go out and a woman is heard reciting what appears to be some kind of spell.

 _ **'The day will fall into the darkness of the Night...'**_

 _ **'The moon will rise and shine its light upon me...'**_

 _ **'The power of my bloodline will ensure my success...'**_

 _ **'Those who stand against me will be claimed by Eternal Darkness...'**_

 **Blackbriar - Deadly Nightshade**

Sara Lewis walks onto the stage, holding her staff. She holds her staff high in the air, and then begins to levitate!

"What the...? I've seen some weird stuff in my time, but this tops all of it." Vampiro says, in awe of Sara, who then flies to the ring, landing right in the centre. She then removes her robe and drops her staff out of the ring. The Crowd settled down following the Entrances while Melissa quickly exited the ring.

 **Ding Ding!**

Zatara turned as soon as the bell rang and charged her former Lucha Underground rival, Katie into the corner where she nailed her with shoulder thrusts before whipping her across the ring. The experienced Midnight Rose managed to easily shake off the damage and leapfrogged over Zatara as she ran in, leaving her to crash into the corner. Katie quickly rolled through her leapfrog before running in and cart wheeling into a handspring back elbow on the Battle Babe. She then looked to Irish Whip Zatara to the ropes, but King instead slid between the legs of a brawling Traci and Samantha as she quickly got up and shoved Traci into Samantha who then fell into Katie before Zatara jumped over them both, ran to the ropes, and caught Katie with a Lionsault. She then looked to pull Katie up for a possible elimination attempt, but was instead crushed to the mat as an angry Traci slapped Samantha away from her and nailed Zatara with a Thesz Press before raining down punches on King.

Sara Lewis begins going after Amazon Alice, raining down left and right hands on her! Tammy O' Brien pulls Sara off and tries to throw her out, but all that gets her is a punch to the face, quickly followed up by a Cutter. As the match kicked off quickly, Nyx rolled her head and calmly stalked around the ring, strategically conserving energy and waiting for the right moment to make an impact in the match.

Meanwhile, Katie pulled herself up in the corner and adjusted her elbow pad before having to combat roll out of the way as Jazz traded a Rapid series of arm drags with Alena before the Russian Irish whipped Jazz into the corner Katie had previously been standing in. Surveying the scene, Katie quickly ran the ropes as Alena rushed Jazz and rocked her with a Running Dropkick before Katie picked the bones with a Handspring Clothesline into Conway. She quickly dragged Jazz down out of the corner with a snapmare which Alena took advantage of with a basement knee strike before agilely dodging a Strong Style lariat from Katie as they proceeded to exchange a series of Slaps and Kicks with the 12 year Veteran managing to gain control when She went for a Leg Sweep which Alena dodged only for Katie to handspring up and capitalize on Alena with a Headscissor takedown.

Zatara managed to block Traci's crazed offense before bringing up 2 fingers and poking the other woman in the eye. She then brought up her legs before pushing Traci away into a Back Spin Kick from Samantha which left her out on the mat for a moment while Zatara herself kipped up and ran past Samantha, grabbing her arm on the way past before King quickly leapt onto the middle rope and while keeping a hold of Samantha's wrist, leapt sideways to bring her down into the mat with a Rapid Hurricanrana, which left Zatara kneeling and allowed her to bring up both arms into a Smooth Dab as The crowd booed. The Battle Babe smirked and stood before running the ropes again only to be met with a paralyzing Spike Frankensteiner from Sara Lewis which earned a series of awes and cheers.

Sara then stood tall and laughed evilly, until she got hit with a triple super kick by Tammy, Alice and Blackwell. Alice then goes after Zatara and surprises her with a headbutt as Tammy goes after Traci Star and Nyx, letting Samantha to handle Jazz and Alena.

"This is one show we are going to see." Vampiro said.

"No one can underestimate the power of these ladies with pure brutality." JR said as Alice and Katie double team Zatara with a Spear and Clothesline combo.

"I have to say you're right Ross, but one of the ladies will be celebrated when the match is over." Mick said. Tammy later helps Nyx to her feet as they do a Dudley Death Drop on Traci, knocking her out, letting the Mad Angel and the Scottish Xena to trade punches at each other.

Katie turned to Alice following their Double team offense and immediately ducked under a Double Axe Handle attempt by the Irish Strong Woman then began hitting her with a series of Shoot kicks to her ribs before catching her with a Roundhouse that left Alice rocked while Katie ran the ropes and dropped the Amazon with a Basement Dropkick.

The New Shield's Mad Angel took a Forearm shot from Tammy that dropped her to the mat but Nyx just scrambled straight back to her feet and hit Tammy with a Forearm shot of her own, She then tried to follow up and take Tammy out with a Requiem but Tammy caught her leg and pulled her into a Saito Suplex takedown where they began trading Punches once again with Tammy getting an advantage in the ground and pound.

At the same time Katie had turned and taken out Samantha from behind after Blackwell had dropped Alena. She threw her into Jazz who slapped her back towards Katie who then rocked her with a Shoot Kick to the chest, the 2 then looked to manhandle her while saving their energy but were instead stopped by Alice as The Amazon crushed Jazz with a beautiful Brogue Kick which She then tried to repeat on Katie but the veteran had already ran to the ropes where She drove Alice into the mat with a Finishing Springboard Tornado DDT. The Amazon rolled through the finisher however and rose back to her feet with a roar while Zatara slowly climbed the top rope and targeted Alice with a finisher in mind as she got ready to fly.

Sara gets up and begins going after Alice again. She throws Alice into Zatara, causing Zatara to fall back into the ring. Sara then rakes Alice's eyes and hits the Death Strike (Spinning Roundhouse Kick), sending Alice crashing out of the ring for the first elimination!

"Good god! What a vicious strike from Sara Lewis!" Said JR as Alice got up massaging her jaw from the kick as Sara waves away with an evil smile.

"Amazon Alice put on a great showing, but The Witch was just too much in the end." Said Mick. As Sara turned around she was hit immediately with a discus clothesline from Samantha who then began slamming Sara's head into the mat. Jazz was now trying to avoid elimination from Traci as she began clubbing her at the back of the neck. As Traci staggered backward, she was hit with a double Suplex from Nyx and Alena.

Katie got to her feet and ran the ropes, crushing a still stunned Zatara into the corner with a Leaping Forearm shot before lifting her legs and swinging them into the ropes to set up her Finishing Middle Rope Hanging Neckbreaker. Katie didn't stop there as she let Zatara down then climbed up to the top rope and called for a signature Shooting Star Press, but met the mat back first instead when Jazz took out her leg while looking for a possible elimination on the veteran who threw herself forward into the ring.

"Now That's what you like to see in a friend and former student. I hate to see her take out Zatara like that since I remember training them both and even Katie training Zatara a bit back in the day, but I've been around for a lot of matches with Katie and I'm not surprised one bit to see her avoid that elimination." said Vamp.

"Some great offense by Katie so far in this match and I commend you Vampiro. They're both talented and experienced women." agreed Mick.

Jazz shook her head and wiped her brow at Katie saving herself before turning and pulling up the seemingly weakened Zatara who managed to break her hold before rocking Jazz with a Breach and Clear (Wristlock into Eat Defeat).The Battle Babe pulled herself up following the desperate signature and took a moment to get her breath back before running the ropes with a Death from Above V1 clearly in mind only to cue a shocked yell from the crowd as she springboarded backwards and took a double team Requiem (Sweet Chin Music) from Nyx and Alena straight to the back of her head!

"Holy Shit bro!" Vampiro yelled as he jumped to feet when his former student rag dolled down to the mat.

"I must say that was one of the deadliest looking Superkicks I've ever seen! And used to devastating effect by the Mad Angel and The Herald!" said JR while Nyx and Alena wasted no time in pulling Zatara up and forcing her over the top Rope and to the ground outside, signaling the Second Elimination of the Match!

While the crowd gave a mixed reaction to the brutal elimination and Zatara was checked on before being brought to the back. Nyx and Alena turned around after the elimination and split up with Nyx going after Katie while Alena went after Traci.

Samantha continued to bash Sara's head into the mat before pulling her limply into the bottom of one corner and setting up her head on the bottom rope before Blackwell leapt over the top rope with a Slingshot and snapped Sara's head off the ropes with a Slingshot leg drop. The Sorceress followed up on the vicious display by climbing to the top and sailing from it with a picture Perfect Elbow drop which earned cheers from the crowd.

"Beautifully agile strikes from Blackwell as The Salem, Massachusetts native keeps up the pressure on Lewis." said Mick.

While this happened The Mad Angel dropped down beside Katie and pulled up her head before administering a series of Headbutts to the older woman's skull. She then stood and took a hold of Katie's arm before raising Striker up into a Lariat which sent her straight back down. Nyx followed up with a second one before pulling the Midnight Rose up once more only for Katie to block the 3rd strike then drop Nyx with a Snap Headbutt that left them both sitting on the mat.

"Agreed Mick, and there's those Strong Styles of Nyx and Katie on display as the two showcase some painful looking offense against each other!" said JR.

Meanwhile Alena and Traci were brawling back and forth as They traded an exchange of rapid offense with each other till Alena hit a Running Hurricanrana on Traci which the woman rolled through of before coming in with a Running slide in Arm Drag which threw Alena over Traci into the corner and Star quickly used the set up her signature Top Rope Somersault Senton, running up the ropes not unlike Jeff Hardy then flipping backwards for the move and crushing the wind out of The Winter Witch.

Nyx and Katie slowly rose from the ground and shook off the pain from the Headbutt before glaring aggressively at each other. Nyx screamed then charged Katie, taking her down with a Spear before clawing at her and bashing her with Repeated Forearms until Katie got her balance and kicked the Mad Angel away. Striker kipped up before the 2 Clashed again and Katie was forced to drop under 2 Lariats before She slid between Nyx's legs on a 3rd attempt and pulled them out from under her, making Rosewood faceplant into the mat before Katie pulled her up into a Wheelbarrow hold and waddled her over to the ropes where She then raised Nyx up against the ropes and looked for an elimination attempt.

The New Shield's Mad Angel squirmed and pushed against the ropes, keeping herself in before shaking a leg out of Katie's hold and kicking her away. She followed up by dropping to the mat and spinning around with an Enzuigiri attempt only for Katie to drop backwards to the ground before Kipping up, face to face with Nyx who acted quickly and caught Striker with a low spinning back kick to the gut, Nyx then grabbed Alena in the snapmare headlock position and jumped up, looking for a Standing Shiranui but Katie wrapped her arms around Nyx's head on the flip and dropped to her knees, crashing Nyx's face into her shoulder with an impromptu Stunner before The Silly Witch rose and pushed Nyx against the ropes as Zatara suddenly limped back down to the ring from backstage!

The Battle Babe climbed the apron and roughly grabbed Nyx by the hair before holding her for Katie who blew a kiss at Rosewood before spinning around and eliminating the Mad Angel with a Corkscrew Roundhouse kick that Zatara made sure knocked Nyx over the top rope and to the ground outside, signaling a third Elimination!

"And there goes The New Shield Member! Another one of the favorites in this match eliminated in Shocking manner by Katie Striker!" Called JR.

"And with an assist by Zatara! I'm proud to see her putting aside her rivalry and helping Katie out on that." said Vampiro.

"Although I'd think she probably just did it as payback following Nyx's part in her own brutal elimination," added Mick.

Katie threw up her arms and cheered as Zatara quickly escaped the stunned Nyx before she turned around into a Northern Lights Suplex from Tammy. The Scottish Xena flipped through the Suplex and lifted Katie into a second one before flipping through once more and lifting Katie into an Exploder Suplex.

The New Wonder Woman didn't slow for a second as she stood and caught Alena with a twisting Belly to Belly Suplex before flipping Jazz to the ground with a Hip Toss onto her knee. She focused on the battered Conway and lifted her up from the ground into a Canadian Backbreaker before marching back and forth in a corner of the ring until She adjusted Conway and put her down with an O'Brien Slam (Crucifix Powerbomb) before turning and hyping the crowd for her coming elimination attempt.

Tammy tries to throw Jazz over hen top rope with another O'Brien Slam, but Jazz wriggles out of the Crucifix Powerbomb and once Tammy turns around, Jazz Conway picks her up and slams her to the mat with a New World Suplex (Exploder Suplex). Jazz takes a moment to gloat not noticing that Traci Star is behind her. Suddenly, Jazz finds herself being lifted off the mat into a Military Press and she finds herself being thrown to the outside of the ring!

"And just like that, Jazz Conway has been eliminated!" Vampiro says. Sara then shifts her focus to Alena, quickly attacking the Herald with a series of punches, kicks and forearms.

"Alena is just getting brutalized by Sara Lewis!" Vampiro exclaims.

A particularly nasty elbow smash from Sara leaves Alena dazed, giving Sara the perfect opportunity to throw Alena out of the ring. Alena hangs on, however, and climbs onto the apron, only to be knocked off and eliminated with a Death Strike!

"That's it! Alena Volkova is out! One of the 5 remaining women in that ring will be crowned the first ever FXW Women's Champion!" JR says.

Sara waved off the Crowd's reaction to yet another elimination by the Evil Sorceress before turning around into a High Knee from Samantha that dropped her on her back as Blackwell continued to go after The Coven Leader with Punches and Forearm shots on the ground.

Katie slowly got back to her feet using the ropes and pulled up a still dazed Traci before the two made a quick alliance and went after Tammy, catching the weakened Wonder Woman with repeated kicks and slaps until Katie got behind Tammy and held her while Traci ran the ropes and dropkicked O'Brien into a German Suplex. The two didn't waste a second as they pulled Tammy back up and Irish Whipped her into the corner before Traci ran in first hitting O'Brien with a Leaping Forearm strike then twirling out of the way as Katie flew in with a cart wheel into Handspring back elbow that dropped Tammy down into the corner allowing both women to come in and nail double Hesitation dropkicks to The Scottish Xena before they quickly lifted her up then ran the ring and sent Tammy to the outside with Double clotheslines!

"And rapid fire with another elimination as this match continues to thin out!" Mick announced.

Traci and Katie now turned their attention to Samantha and Sara as the two quickly rushed over and dragged Samantha off of Lewis, intending to damage Blackwell before eliminating her. They Irish Whipped her to the ropes and looked for Double Clotheslines but Samantha ducked under their arms and caught Katie with a back kick before spinning around into an Twisting Enzuigiri to Traci. Sam quickly kipped back to her feet and kicked the bent over Katie in the chest to straighten her up before blasting her with a Black Mass (Spinning Reverse Roundhouse kick) that sent Katie stumbling into the ropes before Samantha then looked to run the ropes and eliminate Kate but was stopped by a slap from Traci.

The Shining Star then arrogantly taunted as Samantha dropped her head following the slap. But while the crowd booed Traci, Samantha slowly raised her head, fury making her eyes seem almost black as Traci slowly lost her smirk before slapping Samantha again only for Blackwell to hold her ground, head not even twitching as Traci slapped her three more times before running past Samantha to wake up Katie for her help only to be violently yanked around suddenly as she was then rocked with a Fall of The Coven (Claymore Kick) which sent her over the middle rope and to the outside and which Samantha kipped up following before she proceeded to send Katie over the Top Rope with another Black Mass to the Crowd's Delight.

"Oh My God!, Double Elimination by Samantha Blackwell as She seems to have unlocked another level and now looks to bring this match to a close with her Rival Sara Lewis!" JR yelled.

Samantha turns around, only for Sara to blow red Asian Mist into her face! Blinded, Samantha stumbles into the waiting arms of The Witch, who wastes no time in throwing Samantha to the outside for the final elimination!

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and the first ever FXW Women's Champion, 'The Witch' Sara Lewis!"

"That evil Jezebel woman, Sara Lewis stole the victory away from Samantha who was on fire in this match." Said JR.

"Hey man she did great in the match, but she made the mistake on taking her eyes off of The Witch Sara Lewis who is now the inaugural FXW Women's Champion." Said Vampiro with a shrug.

"Still what an impressive showing from everyone and impressive debuts from Katie Striker, Traci Star, Alena Volkova, Jazz Conway, but most importantly from Sara Lewis. I have to say I'm curious to see if the rest of The Coven will come in tonight. Well guys I will see you later as I'm only sanctioned to do commentary for FIERCE matches. See ya later." Said Mick shaking both men's hands as he removed his headset.

"See ya Mick." Said Vampiro.

"As we wait for Mick's replacement, our next match promises to be a barn burner folks as out developmental brand, NEX-GEN gives you all a sneak peak on what to expect on their show coming this Wednesday. Tonight we will see 6 promising wrestlers duke it out to impress the higher ups in potential title opportunities." Said JR.

"The NEX-GEN Showcase is also an Armageddon style match with all 6 men fighting at the same time, but its one fall to win it all. And look who is here." Said Vampiro as Mick's replacement came in.

An African-American man with black hair in a crew cut wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath sat next to Vampiro on the commentary table. This man was Miles Maverick, the general manager of NEX-GEN. "A pleasure to have ya here, Miles." JR says.

"A pleasure to be here, Jim," Miles says, "And you too, Vampiro. I can't wait to see this match unfold."

 **Arena of Judgment (9 Minute Version)**

The arena's lights dim and center around towards the entrance ramp. After a few seconds of the song playing, a hole in the entrance ramp appears near the beginning. Out of the hole, as it slowly rises to the top, is a Hispanic man, with an amazing physique due to his workout regimen. He has black straight hair and brown eyes. He also has a beard that he regularly shaves. He wears a red mask with holes for his eyes, nose, and mouth. Around his eye holes, there are some orange flame symbols. He wears a red wrestling singlet that stops just above his kneecaps. On the back, the word 'Sangre' is shown in blood red writing. He wears matching-colored fingerless wrestling gloves that also have flame symbols on them. His boots are the same color. Finally, his signature cross is around his neck. His name is Bestia de Sangre. He is chained to two columns, firmly secured in place. His head is down and he stands motionless. When the music starts to intensify, Bestia slowly raises his head, looking out in front of him with a glare on his face. He looks at the chains on his wrist, annoyed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the NEX-GEN Showcase Armageddon match. Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 6'5" tall and weighing at 295lbs, BESTIA DE SANGRE!"

At the 1:15 point of the song, Bestia inhales some air and easily breaks free of both of the columns. At this point, all of the lights in the arena come back on, with some of them being red. Bestia rubs his wrists and makes his way down the aisle way, ignoring everyone else, focusing only on the ring. He walks up the stairs and passes through the ropes, standing in the middle of the ring. He gives the cross to the referee and looks back at the crowd then inhales some air, and releases a loud roar, pumping himself for battle.

"An irresistible force from Mexico, this man is a monster, but this is gonna take a lot of the up and coming fighters to take him down." JR explained.

"I agree. I haven't seen much of this guy, but you're right. This dude looks like an absolute monster and I'm very excited to see what He can do in this showcase," Vampiro added.

"That's what this match is about after all and I look to be impressed by all of the young men in this match including this mysterious character out next." said Miles

 _"Now Introducing, Standing at 6'1 and Weighing in at 224 Pounds, From Lhasa, Tibet, He is "JAAAGGGOOOO"._

 **The Tiger Warrior by Mick Gordon**

As the theme starts, white smoke begins to fill the entrance, obscuring everything. At the 0:28 mark of the song, Jago finally steps out of the smoke, standing at the aisle way.

Jago has heavily tanned skin with Asian heritage. He stands at 6'1" and weighs up 224 lb, most of which is muscle. He has black eyes and brown wavy hair that is tied in a ponytail that goes down past his neck. From the get go the most interesting part of his body, however, is the intricate tiger tattoo covering his entire left arm and his upper torso. He wears a blue bodysuit that exposes his stomach, while also wearing blue gloves with red lines and black boots with red strings on them. He wears a blue headband and facial mask to hide his identity, and his long hair falls over part of his face.

At the 0:42 mark of the song, he finally nods his head and begins making his way down towards the ring. As he steps up the stairs, he walks along the ring, before suddenly jumping on the ropes, springboarding off and performing several flips in the air, landing on his knee. As he does white and silver pyros shoot from the turnbuckles. He then stands up and takes a moment to size up Bestia before turning and looking towards the entrance ramp, awaiting the rest of his opponents.

 **Booglian Mafia-Bawdy Festival**

The firework explosion at the entrance ramp to where an evil looking clown wearing black and white jacket with a pentagram on the back, and spike clown nose comes out with a bag of "gifts" and is jumping up and down crazily. In full clown makeup, hairy chest, somewhat a muscular build, orange clown like hair, and a missing a tooth, this clown was one to give anyone nightmares. He begins giving his gifts which are macabre toys from his circus like a rubber skinned rabbit and fake dead flowers with blood on it. He enters the ring to where he gives a sinister smile to make a cutting motion across his neck. He throws off his jacket to reveal the rest of his outfit to be short wrestling tights with an evil clown on the back with a tassel, black boots with flames, and tapped hands.

"And their opponent, from the Dark Carnival, weighing in at 258 pds, the Demented Clown, Billy Haha!"

"Demented is exactly what he is and the other big man in this match. He made a name for himself in the European Wrestling Circuit, and is a former partner to Sicko Kidd who is on the main roster." Said JR.

"As twisted Sicko is, Billy takes it to a new level. And you would never find me in a room alone with him." Said Vampiro.

"Victor wanted him as he was a different kind of big guy wrestler. Even if he scares the whole locker room." Said Miles.

 **Champion-Fall Out Boy**

The arena goes pitch black, then on the titantron 'Berserker' in ancient Norse appears, then a blinding bright white light shines for three seconds then stops as a spotlight shines on the Viking on the stage who lets out a war cry which makes the music play. He begins to storm down to the ring staring at all of his opponents but manly Jago.

"And their opponent, he is 6ft 7 and weighing 240lbs, from Oslo, Norway, he is the Beeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrserker!"

He enters the ring and walks around it multiple times looking at each opponent in the eyes.

"This man is dangerous and you don't want him mad," said JR

"He is a true monster among men, and that's why he's on the NEX-GEN brand." Miles said. The sounds of lasers guns firing and jets flying fill the arena before Trip's theme hits

 **Tunde Alebimpe - Speedline Miracle Masterpiece**

"And the next competitor in this match, from The Final Frontier, standing at 6'1 and weighing in at 210 Pounds, he is The Starfighter Trip Samson!"

Trip didn't keep the crowd waiting as He danced to his theme out onto the stage where he paused for a reaction from the crowd.

Trip has short black hair with dyed blond streaks in a slicked back style and dark Green eyes. He's Lean but with a very muscular, defined body build. And he showed off a new tattoo of a black and red dragon down his right arm and across his right shoulder and back. He wore Black trunks with a white star logo and Starfighter written on the back of them in gold and blue, white wrist tape and black elbow pads, and black kneepads with blue and black boots that have Player Uno written down the front of them in Gold.

Trip smiled as the crowd gave the popular young superstar a warm reaction before he danced down to and around the ring to entertain the fans before he then turned and ran to the apron where he slid up onto it on his knees before hopping up and turning around as he threw his shades into the crowd. Trip rocked his head for a moment before fixing his Jacket collar and calmly jumping a few times on the apron before using the ropes to front flip into the ring, where he rolled through the landing and posed with his arms spread in peace signs. He then turned and climbed to the top of one of the corners to sit while he waited for the other competitors in the match.

 **I Don't Wanna Stop-Ozzy Osbourne**

A stream of gold sparks rains down on the entrance ramp as a young man in a purple studded robe that has Marvelous on the back, medium length dirty blonde hair, and muscular build walks out with his arms wide open and a big cocky smile to simply walk to the ring. When he is inside he heads to the turnbuckle to do a glorious pose and yells marvelous.

"And their opponent from Baton Rouge, LA, weighing in at 245 pds, he is the Marvelous One, Marvelous Tate Williams!"

"Everyone stand up now cause The Marvelous One has finally graced us with his presence!" Said Vampiro all excited and clapping.

"Calm down Vamp. While it is awesome to have Tate Williams-" began JR.

"MARVELOUS Tate Williams!" Corrected Vampiro.

"A multi time champion from the 3 big promotions, Marvelous Tate Williams was one of the first signees to NEX-GEN which he has promised to make it marvelous as him." Said Miles

The bell rings and Jago makes his first move by spearing Billy Haha as Trip Sampson fights Marvelous Tate Williams with a series of kicks while the Marvelous One fights back. Bestia and Berserker fight each other as well as the masked Beast overpowers the Viking thanks to his unbelievable strength.

"Wow, it looks like the showcase has finally begun as these six competitors go at it." Miles said.

"You gotta admit, these wrestlers have everything picked up for the contest to which of them is truly the best." JR said.

"Well look at Jago and his agility as he takes out the Demented Clown. Don't know why so many people hated clowns." Vampiro said. Jago has cornered Billy, hitting him with a Shining Wizard and Bulldog combo as "Marvelous" Tate Williams super kicks Trip before he goes after Bestia de Sangre.

Jago pulls up Haha and continues to exchange blows with him before Irish whipping him to the ropes and back where Jago catches him with a Hurricanrana. He keeps the momentum as He spins back to his feet and nails a Rolling Double Knee drop to Billy's chest before vaulting onto the apron where He calls for Billy to get up. The Clown obliges and Jago taunts him, enraging the Psychotic Circus Attraction into charging Jago, Who quickly jumps to the side and catches Billy with a Rope Assisted Enzuigiri that drops him to the mat before Jago springboards up, over onto the opposite rope in the corner, and down onto Billy with a Top Rope Triangle Moonsault.

Trip pulls himself up using the ropes and turns Tate away from Bestia who's quickly attacked by Berserker again while Trip catches Tate with a series of Forearm shots before looking to Irish whip Williams who spins and brings Samson in for an attempted Short Range lariat but takes a Forearm Shot and a Running Cutter from Trip as He follows it up with a Running Shooting Star Press to Tate.

The Berserker Irish whips Bestia through the middle rope, Bestia falls out of the ring to the floor, then Berserker hits the second rope and then jumps over the top rope on to Bestia.

Grimacing in pain Billy, gets up after the Moonsault, and turns to Jago and clothesline him which makes Jago fall to the ring. Tate hits Trip with a low blow, making Trip fall to the floor clutching his genitals in pain as The Marvelous Tate Williams looks into the camera and grins.

The Marvelous One turns around to see Billy behind him with his bag of gifts as he hands Tate a ringmaster hat with a devil bunny inside. Tate looks at it disgusted and stomps it into the ground laughing at Billy, but stops when the Demented Clown was no longer smiling. Tate was pleading with the clown to not hurt him and was about to run away when both Trip and Jago toss him to Billy who hits a nice Powerslam. As the clown was about to continue, he eats a double Superkick by Trip and Jago who falls on top of Tate. The alliance continues as both men notice Sangre and Berserker still coming to blows outside the ring and taking a running start with Jago doing a Suicide Dive at The Berserker while Trip hits a Somersault Plancha on Sangre. The crowd is cheering with an excitement as both men shake hands for the moment and begin to brawl each other!

"Like all alliances in these matches, they don't last long." Said JR.

"These guys are tearing each other apart and this is just to showcase NEX-GEN!" Shouted Vampiro.

"I promise you all that this is just the beginning my friends." Replied Miles with a smile. While both Jago and Trip are brawling, Bestia De Sangre blasts them with a double clothesline! The powerful Luchador grabs Jago and hits a Powerbomb on the ring side and then goes after Trip by Irish Whipping him hard into the steel steps. Sangre was proud of his work when he is hit from behind by The Marvelous One with a chair which didn't really faze him.

Tate steps back in fear before He raises the chair with a yell and bashes Bestia across the top of the head with it for a second time, but it still doesn't seem to hurt him as the Monster Luchador easily catches the chair on a Third swing by Tate. Sangre pulls Williams forward into a Headbutt before grabbing him under the arm and sending him over Trip and the steel steps with a Biel Throw.

As the crowd cheers at the show of power while booing at their fan favorites being tossed around, Bestia slowly turns in a circle gazing at the carnage where he's brought down his enemies for the moment before locking eyes with Billy as the clown has risen in the ring where He tilts his head at Bestia before reaching into his bag of gifts for a weapon while Bestia slides into the ring and cracks his neck before marching towards the clown.

Sangre climbs into the ring as Billy pulls out a little can and just as the Monster Luchador is right in front of him, the Demented Clown sprays him in the eyes which turns out to be pepper spray! Sangre was screaming in pain as he was blinded and is thrashing about trying to hit the clown who now has a sinister smile on his face. Billy begins an onslaught of clubbing blows to his head and knee strikes to the gut into the corner. He begins biting at the nose of the beast. He turns around as Trip as looking hit a springboard crossbody, but the clown catches to turn it into a Tilt-A-Thrill(Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker) to go into a cover. 1, w, breakup by Jago.

The Tiger Warrior hits a running knee at Billy and follows through with a standing Shooting Star Press for his own cover. 1, 2, kickout! Jago was about to continue until he is met with The Berserker as the two most honorable ones stood toe to toe to each other as Jago begins hitting a series of chops and jabs while Berserker hits him with some hard right hand chops.

Trip pulls himself up in the corner and takes a moment to catch his breath before He has to quickly vault over the top onto the apron to avoid a charging and slightly blinded Bestia leaving The Masked Monster to slam Shoulder first into the corner post before Trip quickly ran forward and kneed Sangre in the head to make him back up but Bestia shook off the knee and went for Trip again but took a Rope Assisted Enzuigiri that backed him up again while Trip sling shots into the ring and jumped up on the top rope, looking for a Moonsault Plancha only to drop onto the turnbuckle as Bestia caught him with a Punch to the back.

The Powerful Luchador paused to rub at his eyes before punching at Trip's back once again as He then climbed up behind Trip and locked his arms around him before raising the Smaller man and tilting him to the side before He raised him up and threw him overhead with a Tilting German Suplex in mind. But Trip managed to backflip through the Suplex and land on his feet and after stabilizing his Balance, He ran in and Caught Bestia with a Leaping Forearm Shot to the back before Leaping up and hooking his legs in the ropes while He tilted the monster off the top and sent him crashing into the ring with a Top Rope German Suplex of his own!

"My God! Amazing Agility and Strength shown by Samson!" JR said.

"Damn, and rocked the ring with that takedown on Bestia!" Vampiro added.

Jago and Berserker continued to exchange Chops before Berserker caught The Monk with a Throat chop before nailing him with an Uppercut then spinning around and dropping Jago with a Discus Big Boot which He followed up with a Running body splash and pin. 1...tw- Break! by Billy as The Demented Clown kicked The Berserker down and stomped him into the mat before beginning to alternate with Kicks at Jago followed by stomps to Berserker while Marvelous Tate Williams could be seen strategically watching the match and conserving his energy as He rubbed at his back where He'd taken the impact of Bestia's Biel throw.

Trip then launches himself at Billy catching the clown off guard when both men were clothesline by Sangre as he gave a huge guttural roar. The Marvelous One slid right behind him to give him a chop block to take out the big man's leg. Williams was then directing traffic by getting both Billy and Berserker to go after the Monster Luchador to which they oblige with a double clothesline Bestia out of the ring, but he had landed on his feet. He was climbing back on the apron when Trip ran up with a Disaster Kick to stagger the big man as Jago did a Dropkick to his knee. Both Jago and Trip looked at each other again to hit a double suicide dive sending the big man into the announce table.

"Everyone is now looking to keep the Monster Luchador down!" Said JR.

"Your damn right they are as Bestia De Sangre has proven to be the dangerous one in this match." Replied Vampiro as everyone surrounded Bestia De Sangre.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we all get up now." Said Miles realizing what was about to happen. All five men began a series of chops, jabs, uppercuts, and punches on the Monster Luchador. Sangre tries to stand up while eating a Triple Superkick from Jago, Trip, and Williams!

Both Berserker and Billy grabbed Sangre by the throat and delivered a huge Double Chokeslam through the announce table! That was when the alliance had ended as Billy and Berserker began brawling outside the ring where both Trip and Jago were fighting Williams. Williams went to take the eyes of Jago, but as he turned around he ate a beautiful Springboard Forearm from Trip who was now on fire as he went after the Tiger Warrior next. Back outside Berserker looked like was finishing up on Billy when out of nowhere the Demented Clown lifted him up and delivered a Carnifool(Inverted Running Powerslam) through the barricade now! Both men were down and out to which the Marvelous One took notice.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Chanted the crowd in approval as Jago took back control from Trip. Trip looks to Irish Whip the Tiger Warrior, but is hit by the Tiger's Lariat! Jago is starting to feel it as he goes outside the apron to hit the Eye of the Tiger(Twisting Springboard Tornado DDT) on Trip, but before he could cover, the Marvelous One tosses him outside the ring, lifts up Trip to hit the N.M.E.(Naturally Marvelous Ending/Pedigree) to cover! 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Marvelous Tate Williams!"

"An amazing match and a heck of a showing from the stars of NEX-GEN. These young men out on a wrestling clinic tonight." Said JR.

"Yeah man, but it looks like The Berserker looks to be injured. He is having a hard time getting up and clutching those ribs." Said Vampiro as medical personnel help Berserker to his feet to the locker room. Marvelous Tate Williams was just about done celebrating when Miles stood up with mic in hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Williams for putting on an amazing performance, as you have earned yourself a title opportunity against the winner of the NEX-GEN Heavyweight title at the first NEX-GEN Rebellion ppv." Said Miles with a smile as MTW gets a mic.

"Amazing? You call that amazing? Listen here Mr. Maverick. I don't put on "amazing" matches. I'm not amazing, I'm MARVELOUS! There wasn't a damn thing these guys could do to stop me. Their fates were sealed the moment I stepped foot in the ring. And I have a message for the entire roster of FXW, no wait the ENTIRE WFA. Everyone of you nitwits who are currently holding my place at the top is on borrowed time as I'm coming for ya and everything you have. No Prince, no Gravedigger, no Avenger, no Phenomenon no General, no one in the entire alliance is going to stop me. All you may be great, hell even amazing, but none of you will ever be Marvelous Tate Williams. Because at the end of the day I'm just simply...MARVELOUS!" Yelled MTW as he tosses the mic.

"Bold words from MTW, but now is the time we head to our 3rd match of the night and the final showdown between the Broken Hardys and The Decay. While we wait for the officials to get there we have a new special guest to join us on commentary for this match." Said Vampiro as Miles was somewhat perturbed by Marvelous Tate Williams, but shook both JR and Vampiro's hands as he went to the back.

 **Cult of Personality-Living Colour**

The crowd blew up as the Voice of the Voiceless came out in a nice black suit while doing his classic entrance. The crowd was nonstop chanting his name which put a huge smile on his face as he made his way to the new announce table and shook hands with JR and Vampiro.

"Good evening gents and guys this announce team just became the best in the world." Said CM Punk while putting on his headset.

"Pleasure to have you here for FXW. We are receiving word now that we are almost ready. Vamp let our audience know what both teams are fighting in." Said JR as Vampiro did a drumbeat.

"Well JR this is a first one as it is a New Orleans Cemetery Match! Rules are that both teams are let loose at different parts of the Cemetery where they try to find each other or any weapons. There will be other wrestlers in there to help the team that finds them. Example of this is The Decay finds Bjorn Alexander and he can now attack the other team for up to 3 minutes. To win the match you must pin your opponent and then toss them into the new grave in the Cemetery!" Said Vampiro all excited.

"Hold on folks we just got word a special guest is now being interviewed as we speak." Said JR as the camera went backstage. 

/

 **Backstage**

"This is Connor Columbo here with a special guest, The Gravedigger and leader of the Cobra Club, Seth Sullivan. Seth I gotta ask ya what brings you here to Wrestlegeddon?" Said the Russian interviewer to Seth.

"Simple really, it's one of the biggest events in WFA history, and it's, dare I say, BETTER then ICW Immortality! Why? Simple, because I'm here!" Seth with sarcastically laughing.

"Any plans for The Gravedigger or the Cobra Club for FXW?" Asked Connor continuing on.

"Easy, win titles, kick ass, "bury people," get moolah, and kick MORE ass!" Seth says, holding up his shovel.

"Finally what are your predictions tonight between the Broken Hardys and The Decay in the first ever Cemetery match?"

"Oh, it should be delightful! In fact... I'm looking towards every minute of it..." Seth said with a sinister smile.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Sullivan," Said Connor a little taken aback, "Back to you team."

"Well folks it's now time to see one team literally get buried with the feud!" Says CM Punk now excited.

"We are now joined by our camera at the famous St. Louis Cemetery and now let loose the Death Dealers, let loose the Broken Brilliance!" Said Vampiro as the camera showed the entrance of the cemetery where the Broken Hardys were let in, while The Decay came from the other. Unknown to them another group came over the wall on the west side.

"Who is that other group?" JR asked.

"Is that-can it be?" Vampiro says.

"That's the Cobra Club!" CM Punk affirms.

The Broken Hardys begin making their way across the cemetery. They find two shovels, which they pick up, and they begin walking, keeping themselves alert in case of a surprise attack by Decay.

On the other side of the Cemetery, both Abyss and Crazzy Steve went to look for Rosemary at the Ally point, but when they got there she was no longer there. There was a sign of a struggle, but no sign of the Demon Assassin. Both Death Dealers decided to go on to try to find weapons in case their rivals had any. A little further in the cemetery they saw the grave where they would have to toss their opponent in to which Crazzy Steve spotted Janice hanging in front of a nearby crypt. The Monster Abyss joyfully took his "girl" when Steve grabbed a shovel.

"Let's spring a trap on our delicious victims!" Said Crazzy Steve.

"You hide over there and I will draw them here. Then we can begin their destruction. It will be...BEAUTIFUL!" Said Abyss with a sick smile. Steve began climbing on top the crypt where he noticed to the right the Broken Hardys armed. To his left he saw another group unsure who it was.

As both Hardys were walking towards the center in another direction, both brothers were alerted to the guttural roar of the Monster Abyss as he took a swing with Janice! He narrowly missed hitting Brother Nero in the head with the spiked 2x4, but hit one of the walls to a crypt. This allowed Broken Matt to disarm Abyss with the shovel on his arm, but Abyss turned around to hit a nice right hook into Matt's face. The Nefarious One would jab the big man in the gut to bring him to a knee.

Brother Nero signaled Broken Matt to go for a double suplex, but as they began their attempt Abyss blocked it to bash on the brothers to make a retreat towards the center. As the Broken Hardys pursued the Death Dealer, a large man walked behind them and picked up Janice to hide in the shadows. The Lords of House Hardy came upon what seemed like a tired Abyss when all of a sudden Crazzy Steve jumped from above falling on top of Brother Nero while the shovel in hand smacked the back of Broken Matt. That was when Abyss came to them to lift Matt up to hit Shock Treatment. Unknown to Steve though was that earlier Brother Nero had found their special weapon: Sr. Benjamin's taser!

The Nefarious One pulled out the weapon and unleashed the defensive weapon on the Sadistic Clown who screamed in pain. This would alert Abyss who was about to pin Matt, but would meet with the same fate as Steve. With both Death Dealers down and out for the moment, Brother Nero checked on his brother and began to climb on top of the same crypt that Steve jumped from. Even from there, Brother Nero noticed other people, but ignored it as he merely thought of them to be the crew. Before Abyss and Steve got up, Matt hit both of them with a shovel on their backs while yelling DELETE which back at the Superdome the fans chanted as well.

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

"Reminiscent to both the first Delete Or Decay to Tag Team Apocalypto, both teams are trying their damnedest to end the other." Said JR.

"House Hardy is looking to capitalize too. HOLY SHIT!" said the shocked CM Punk as Brother Nero performed a beautiful Swanton Bomb on Abyss followed by a cover, 1, 2, 3!

"Hot damn looks like the Broken Brilliance is paying off as the first part of the match has been completed by the Broken Hardys." Said Vampiro.

"Yeah, but Vamp they still need to toss one of them into the grave." Said JR.

"If they are smart, then they will drag Crazzy Steve's ass over there." Said CM Punk.

As if heeding the advice of the Second City Saint, the Broken Hardys lift up Steve to bring him towards grave when Abyss attacks the brothers from behind. The Monster throws Broken Matt into a tombstone which dazes the Broken One. Steve then hits a Snap DDT to Brother Nero to which he calls out to Abyss.

"Destroy him!" yelled Crazzy Steve. Abyss nodded as he lifts Brother Nero up to hit a Blackhole Slam! The Monster covers him for the ref to make the count: 1, 2, 3!

But the Death Dealers weren't done as Steve pointed for Abyss to take care of Matt who was getting up. While Steve dragged Brother Nero, Abyss lumbered toward Matt to grab him by the throat for a Chokeslam, but the Broken One bites the arm of Abyss till he lets go. Matt then dropkicks into Abyss' knees for him to fall face first into the wall of the crypt. Matt ran over to his brother just before Crazzy Steve could toss him in. Broken Matt launches himself at him to knock him over into another crypt wall. Broken Matt was in position for Brother Nero to hit Poetry In Motion which gave Matt time to kick the Sadistic Clown in the gut to hit Twist of Fate. The move had Steve staggered by the grave when Brother Nero hit him with a drop kick into the grave to which the ref signaled the end of the match and most importantly ending a long standing feud.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaas, the great war is OVER!" Broken Matt proclaimed proudly.

"Decay... has been... rendered OBSOLETE!" Brother Nero exclaimed.

Broken Matt and Brother Nero both suddenly turned to a nearby tree, hearing a twig snap. They squinted their eyes only to be met with a shovel to SLAM into the back of their heads!

Both brothers feel to the ground, Matt quickly glanced up… to see SETH SULLIVAN himself! "The Gravedigger" grinned, "Now THIS feels like home!" he said, before three men, cloaked in black and with masks covering their faces. The masks resembled that of a snake, a King Cobra to be exact. They all held a weapon in their hands, a chair, a baseball bat, and a kendo stick… all wrapped in barbed wire!

As Matt and Brother Nero attempted to retaliate, the three Cobra-men beat them, nearly to an inch of their lives! They laid on the ground, literally almost "broken!" Seth grinned again, his mouth almost touching his ears. Brother Nero struggled to return to his feet, but Seth grabbed a burlap sack and dropped it near Nero. Brother Nero looked up, to see a King cobra rising from the sack, rearing up its hood. It let out a long, sinister hiss, flicking out its forked tongue…

"Get 'em, Sully!"

At his command, the King cobra STRUCK at Brother Nero's hand! The former Jeff Hardy screamed in pain, and grabbed his wounded hand. He felt the venom coursing their his veins, draining all the remaining life he had. Then, the tallest of the Cobra-goons grabbed Brother Nero from behind, and did a Running Crucifix Powerbomb on Nero… INTO the grave Decay had been buried!

Broken Matt looked baffled! He went to aid his brother, but the two other goons grabbed him from behind, and lifted up. Where Seth pointed his shovel at Matt's throat. Matt seemed unimpressed.

"The Club of Cobras," Matt spoke with a bloody lip, "I knew you'd come…"

"Really? If that was the case, then I expected you planned ahead of this little "encounter." How could any fed, even in the WFA, hold a cemetery match and not include the "GRAVEDIGGER" himself?" Seth said.

"I may not hold the answer to that, but YOU have made the wrong choice of being here, for I sense… a NEW Great War… between two houses… House Hardy and House Cobra…" Matt said.

"If that's the case, then I'll see you in the battlefield!" Seth laughed.

"Your confidence has blinded you, for your ego will lead… to your eventual DELETION!" Matt threatened.

"Heh… I don't think I'll be worried about that." Seth said, signaling the tallest goon to come over to Matt. The monster picked up the beaten Matt… and POWERBOMBED him into the same grave with Brother Nero and the Decay.

Matt feel through unconscious… and Seth digged up some dirt… and piled it over Matt's unconscious face.

"And you, "Brother Matt," have been… BURIED!" Seth said, as if mocking Matt. But before he could celebrate, The Monster Abyss came running at him only to be hit with his own Janice by one of the other Snake Masked goons. He took off his mask to show himself to be Genocide. Then the rest of the crew began to stomp on Abyss. Both Genocide and the tallest goon dragged Abyss over and tossed his body into the grave. Seth walked closer with shovel in hand as the other members unmasked: Russell Black, Loki Malphas, Julian de la Barrera, Jack Cunningham, Alex Karloff, and Dan Riley with devious smirks on their faces.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, that's right. Matt Hardy, Brother Nero, and Decay I hereby bury you. Both your careers and legacies. The Cobra Club is here to play. Night night hehe." Said Seth darkly as he began to bury them again while the crew did the Hiss Off pose.

/

"Good God, Seth Sullivan and the Cobra Club have assaulted the both teams!" exclaimed JR.

"Somebody get them paramedics for Brother Nero. Wake up them guys at Audubon Zoo for Christ's sake!" yelled Vampiro referring to the fact that Brother Nero was bitten by a King Cobra.

"Folks we are holding a brief intermission. Be back shortly for more badass wrestling!" shouted CM Punk with a mic in hand as the fans went crazy from not only the match, but the strike from the Cobra Club. It all meant one thing: the Cobra Club is here and that NO ONE was safe.

 **A/N: Phew! This was not only fun, but the craziest piece to date! Next part will be coming asap, but onto the announcement. Most, if not all of you know that this story was done by a crew of writers and while it was fun, the time zone differences made it real difficult to finish episodes. Half of us live in the States and that alone was hard, but manageable. Add in other countries and well it came on being lucky and up at the same time. Plus some of us are at work or school too. So with that said I will be taking full control of writing the story. But what about the others? I still plan to work with everyone and like the other WFA promotions, have guest writers for matches and awesome promos. With that I thank everyone of the crew thank you for everything up to this point. You helped make this experience awesome and re-awoke my passion to write again. Thanks goes out to almost everyone for the women's battle royal, most particularly with LostClu and Vampiric Storm, but the others are VelocityRaptor, roddypiperfan84, and theDarkRyder. More thanks again to LostClu for the showcase match and again to roddypiperfan84 and Satan Ruler of Hell. Finally a SPECIAL thanks to JJ-the Great for the awesome spot of the Cobra Club! Now that's done stay tuned for the next part as things are about to go a little extreme! Next time on FXW, Chapter Twelve: Wrestlegeddon Part 2. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Small recap from last time peeps. We saw multiple debuts throughout the first half with the crowning of the first ever FXW Women's champ in The Witch Sara Lewis, a highly competitve showing in the NEX-GEN Showcase to see The Marvelous Tate Williams steal the win, but that wasn't the end! We saw the end of a feud between the Broken Hardys and The Decay, but even that had a HUGE surprise with a brutal attack from the destructive Cobra Club. Hell the Nefarious Brother Nero was bitten by Seth Sullivan's king cobra Sully! So now we pick up where it stopped.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Wrestlegeddon Part 2**

The crowd was still in shock from what they just seen: the strike from the Cobra Club. One of the most dangerous groups in the WFA had made a huge impact of a debut in FXW by taking out veteran teams of The Decay and The Broken Hardys who had just beaten the said Death Dealers. But the Cemetery Match ended up being Seth Sullivan's burial site to the two legendary groups. The part that scared the fans was when Seth brought out Sully the king cobra bit Brother Nero thus causing an intermission.

"We welcome you all back to Wrestlegeddon and folks, there has been a hurricane of developments going on from the intermission." Said JR.

"Yeah man after that awesome match the Cobra Club debuted, but the problem was the altercation between Jeff and Sully." Said Vampiro.

"Jeff Hardy has been taken to the nearest medical facility to be treated for the cobra's venomous bite. Also the Hardy family has left the building with a clear warning to the Cobra Club's inevitable DELETETION."

"Not only that, but while Mr. Constantine was so happy to sign the Cobra Club the FXW board of directors called for him to suspend the Cobra Club to which he conceded, but promised to bring them back asap. But enough of us babbling we have some hardcore action coming our way JR!"

"That's right Vamp as the current FXW Hardcore champion Levi The Great takes on the Brooklyn Plague Outcast in Hardcore Mayhem. Also we enjoyed calling the last match with CM Punk that we asked him to come back later for more commentary, but now we will be joined by the GM of XTREME Saturday Dominic Cairns."

 **Better The Devil-Skold**

The GM of XTREME Saturday was greeted with a mix reaction as he made his way to the announce table. Tonight he was wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest, and blood red pants with his hair slicked back.

"Evening gents." Said Dominic calmly.

"Welcome to the table boss. Things are about to go extreme right?" asked Vampiro.

"It better otherwise I'm going in there to kick both their asses. Bad enough Levi is the champ."

"Not a fan of Levi?" asked JR.

"The guy is the living embodiment of a fluke. Every championship he has won was a fluke. So yes I do hope Outcast wins, and if he doesn't then Levi has a future date with his old friend Raven."

"Well guys it's time for the action, Melissa take it away!" said Vampiro all excited as crew members brought out various weapons.

"The following matchup is scheduled for one fall and it is for the FXW Hardcore Championship!" said Melissa as music began.

 **5 Minutes Alone-Pantera**

The fans began their onslaught of boos as the Brooklyn Plague came out with a look of disgust on his face as he simply walks towards the ring checks some of the weapons especially a lead pipe, and then slides into the ring and starts yelling at the crowd.

"From Brooklyn and weighing in at 312 pds, he is the Brooklyn Plague, Outcast!"

"Outcast already getting some heat especially after his tirade the other night and stealing the win from King Caesar." Said JR.

"They are mad at him for using his brain to win? Wow these people are dumb." Said Dominic dryly.

"Anyway this match was later declared to be a Hardcore Mayhem match which the only way to win the match is by pinfall anywhere in the arena or hell in the city!" said Vampiro.

 **War-Linkin Park**

The lights go dark when green smoke emerges and Levi starts making his way to the ring. As he slides in the ring he goes down on his knee and raises his hands similar to HBK to which green flames starts exploding from the turnbuckles as the crowd erupts. The lights slowly come back and Levi removes his hoodie. He climbs one of the turnbuckle and gives a huge roar to which the crowd roars back.

The bell rings and before Levi could get to him, Outcast rolls out of the ring laughing at Levi. He begins to talk shit at the crowd when all of a sudden he is hit with a baseball slide by Levi. The Lunatic Jobber goes to work with a few elbow shots to the back of the neck and a kick to the groin when suddenly Outcast rams him into the steel post. He then Irish Whips him into the barricade to then hit him in the abdomen with a knee shot. The Brooklyn Plague wasn't done there as he took a running start to hit a Cannonball on the dazed Levi to go for an early cover, 1 kickout!

Outcast begins complaining with the ref saying it's a slow count to which the ref reminds him that he is the official. The Brooklyn Plague grabs the lead pipe from earlier to use on Levi, but took too long as Levi had enough time to recover and hit him from behind with several chair shots. With Outcast down and out, Levi climbed on the announce table and hits a diving elbow and covers! 1, 2, kickout!

"Close one for Levi and you still have doubts boss?" asked Vampiro impressed with Levi.

"Yeah I do because when it comes towards the end I see Outcast putting Levi down for good, because like every other important match in his career, Levi chokes! Look at his last few matches with Jinx at SSW Forever or with Dunkan. The fact these fans are cheering for him makes me sick and embarrassed as a former wrestler." Said Dominic in disgust as Levi pulled out a table to set up. Then he gets another table to put it on top!

"Whoa what's Levi thinking?" asked the concerned Vampiro.

"That's the problem right there is that there was a lack of "thinking"." Said Dominic as Levi is speared out of nowhere by Outcast!

The Brooklyn Plague began hitting him with a flurry of punches to the face and as he stood up he began more stomps on the face. The stitches on Levi's head popped as blood came rolling down his face from the Raven's Rules match the night before. Outcast grabbed a few chairs to toss in the ring and then tossed in Levi after hitting him with a few clubbing blows to the back. From there he lifted Levi up to hit a Pumphandle Slam on top of chairs! He calls for the ref and covers him, 1, 2, kickout! Outcast is stunned and takes a run to bounce off the ropes to deliver a Senton on Levi, but at the last second rolls out of the way landing hard on the chairs.

Now with an opening, Levi prepares himself for his next move as Outcast stands up to hit him with a Thunderbolt and covers, 1, 2 kickout! Levi is shocked as this was the move he used on Outcast to win the title at XTREME Warfare. The Lunatic Jobber goes to lift him up for a suplex, but then Outcast hits him with a low blow to follow up with a Shining Wizard! Before Outcast could go for the cover, Levi had rolled out the ring and hid underneath it. Outcast started to look around and found a kendo stick, but unknown to him was that Levi came from the side with one of his own and swung for the fences. Both men came to a kendo stick beating contest to the point of breaking them on each other; one on Levi's head and the other on Outcast's back.

The two foes would slowly slide into the ring and when they were up, Levi ran toward the Brooklyn Plague for another Thunderbolt, but was blocked and reversed into Outcast's Outcast Driver (Death Valley Driver) for a cover, 1, 2 kickout! The look of shock was on Outcast's face and then he stomped on Levi's already bleeding face. He then starts to climb the turnbuckle to look for some top rope move when suddenly Levi runs up to hit a top rope Fatality (Codebreaker) to which Outcast falls backwards and breaks through the two table tower Levi made earlier!

Levi then goes to the top rope and points down at Outcast on the ground and jumps to hit a diving elbow drop to follow it up with a cover, 1, 2, 3! The crowd cheered as Levi slowly stood up to get back into the ring to celebrate. As the ref took the title to give it back to Levi, Melissa comes into the ring.

"Here is your winner and still the FXW oh my god!" began Melissa until Levi was hit from behind by Raven who was clutching a crowbar! He began smash Levi's right knee with it and threw it to the side and grabbed the mic from Melissa.

"Hehehe chalk up another "win" for Mr. Great. "Great" job in pulling a win out of your ass. But this is where I kill your little Cinderella story. You see tonight I plan on winning the FXW World Heavyweight title and something tells me that you just not going to be able to compete for it tonight. I'm no doctor or anything, but I have tremendous knowledge on inflicting lasting pain onto others. After I win tonight, I'm coming for what's left of you Chump to become the TRUE HARDCORE CHAMPION. Quote the Raven: Nevermore!" yelled Raven as he lifted Levi to hit him with an Evenflow DDT onto one of the chairs left from the match.

"Despicable act of jealousy from Raven. What is it that he can't stand Levi?" asked the irritated JR.

"Look man that was just Raven sending a message to the other guys like Ralston, Moxley, and even Escobar. He wants to let everyone know who he is and what he is willing to do in and outside a match." Said Vampiro.

"I rather enjoyed that and I will make that match official this Saturday for Levi vs Raven." Said Dominic rather happy.

"Well I for one hope your plan fails Mr. Cairns and for Levi to prove you wrong again." Said JR.

"We shall see "Good ol' JR". See you boys later." Said Dominic with a glare at JR who returned one back as he removed his headset.

"Well folks up next is a huge rematch from the first XTREME Saturday show between The Rainmaker, Kazuchika Okada and the Phenomenal One AJ Styles. But this time it's going to be a best 2 out of 3 falls match." Said Vampiro as CM Punk came back to sit next to the team.

"Helloooooooo guys and the BEST TEAM IN THE WORLD is back in business. Gotta tell ya that Dominic guy was a huge snorefest. Great match though for Levi and Outcast, but hell of an attack from Raven." Said the Voice of the Voiceless.

"Great to have you back Punk and now for our next match." Said JR.

 **Rainmaker-Yonosuke Kitamura** ****

The crowd gives a HUGE pop as money begins to fall from the sky, and the Rainmaker himself, Kazuchika Okada makes his appearance, a confident smirk on his face and the IWGP Heavyweight Title Belt on his waist

"Okada has cemented himself as one of the best in the world right now, if not the best in the world, as he has become the longest reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion of all time!" JR mentions

"Indeed JR, and one thing you have to realize is that, Kazuchika Okada won the first bout between him and AJ Styles. He has the advantage, he knows how to beat AJ, and now the Phenomenal One has to figure out how to beat the Rainmaker!" Vampiro says.

The arena goes black as the tron lights up to say I Am Phenomenal to then the music plays.

 **Evil Ways(Justice Mix)-Blues Saracen to Phenomenal-CFO$** **  
**  
AJ Styles walks out with his black hooded vest to do a P1 pose to gold and blue shower of sparks stream down behind him as AJ yells I Am Phenomenal to which the fans yell with him.

"One of the very best in the world, AJ Styles is the one who needs the win more as the first encounter on XTREME saw The Rainmaker tap out The Phenomenal One." Said JR.

"Yeah and this time he has to pull out not 1, but 2 falls to eclipse his lost to Okada to which many said was one of the best matches in FXW." Said CM Punk.

"Only it is second to the XTREME Warfare match." Added Vampiro.

"Too true, but when it becomes about pure wrestling then these guys will give the whole world an awe inspiring match to set a new bar in wrestling. If there is any match that could overshadow the main event then it's this one. That is what I expect out of these two." Said CM Punk as AJ enters the ring while bouncing off the rope to a P1 pose. Then he did a handgun shot at Okada which got the fans all buzzing with Bullet Club chants.

Ding, Ding!

Okada and AJ quickly lock up, each man trying to gain an advantage over the other. Eventually, it's Okada who gain's the advantage, as he tries to grab AJ's wrist to go for the Rainmaker early, but the Phenomenal One dodges the lariat, and once Okada turns around, AJ nails him in the face with a Pele Kick! Okada staggers backwards, as AJ follows up with the Phenomenal Blitz, knocking Okada down! AJ goes to stomp on Okada, but the Rainmaker rolls out of the ring, to catch his breath. AJ smirks, and begins to run the ropes to go for a Suicide Dive...but as soon as AJ dives through the ropes, Okada greets him with an elbow smash to the face, causing AJ to fall to the ground.

Okada lifts up AJ to deliver a Suplex onto the barricade. The Rainmaker climbed on top of the barricade to Dropkick AJ in the jaw which earned him cheers from the crowd. Seeing the ref make the count, Okada rolled back into the ring to break it to eat a Dropkick from the Phenomenal One. AJ tossed him in to climb up the ropes to hit a Phenomenal 450 Splash only for Okada to dodge it at the last second.

AJ gets to his knees, trying to find his bearings but Okada nails him with a Sliding Dropkick to the face! Okada then waits for AJ to get up before he tries to set up for the Reverse Neckbreaker...and it connects! Okada goes for the cover, 1, 2-AJ kicks out!

Okada decides to Irish Whip AJ across the ring to follow up with a clothesline. He looks to try it again, but AJ slips through the second rope and hit Okada with a forearm shot to the face. With Okada dazed, AJ leapt up to hit a Phenomenal Forearm, but before he could capitalize on it The Rainmaker rolled out of the ring to further frustrate Styles.

Styles rolls out of the ring, and he rushes forward to attack Okada, but the Rainmaker manages to grab Styles and ram him into the barricade! Okada slides into the ring, waiting for AJ to recover. Once the Phenomenal One makes his way back to the ring, Okada greets him by nailing him in the face with one of his patented dropkicks! AJ falls to the mat, and Okada climbs to the top rope, going for the Diving Elbow Drop...nobody home! Okada crashes into the mat as Styles moves out of the way!

Styles uses the ropes to lift him up and hits a few chops on Okada and then lifts him up for a Ushigoroshi for a pin 1, 2, kickout! AJ with a look of disbelief on his face starts stomping on The Rainmaker's knee to then lock in a Figure Four Leglock. The screams of pain echo in the dome as AJ screams for him to tap. Okada tries to reach the ring ropes to his left, but to no avail. With a primal scream, Okada then reverses the hold on Styles, turning the pressure of the hold on him.

Styles screams in pain, and he finally manages to reach the ropes, forcing Okada to release the hold. Okada gets up, along with styles, and both men begin to brawl, hitting each other with punches, chops and Headbutts. It's Styles who manages to gain the upper hand, and the Phenomenal One begins to hit the Rainmaker with the Phenomenal Blitz! Okada falls to the mat, and Styles waits for Okada to get up, before kicking him in the gut and trying to lift him up for a Styles Clash, but Okada manages to counter with a Back Body Drop! Styles gets up, and he goes to punch Okada, but The IWGP Heavyweight Champion dodges the blow, grabs AJ's wrist, and pulls him forward in order to nail Styles with the Rainmaker! As Styles crumples over, Okada goes for the cover with the ref in toe: 1, 2, 3!

"Okada gets the first fall with The Rainmaker!" Yelled Vampiro with the fans cheering and yelling with excitement. Okada steps aside to check on Styles if he wanted to continue to which he shook his head yes.

The Rainmaker went over to try and grab him, but Styles pulls him to shove him into the ropes, hitting his throat into the second rope as he got booed for that. But Styles was done there as he hit him with a Bridging German Suplex as the ref counted: 1, 2, kickout! AJ Styles now lifts Okada up, before dropping him with the Hollow Point (Kneeling Ganso Bomb), spiking the IWGP Heavyweight Champion right on his freaking head! Styles now goes for the pin, he covers, 1, 2, t-Kazuchika kicks out!

"Great resilience on the part of the Rainmaker here!" JR comments.

Styles now picks up Okada, going for the Ushigoroshi, but Okada elbows Styles several times in the head, forcing Styles to release him. Okada lands behind Styles, and locks in a Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors!

Styles is struggling from the submission hold until he starts punching at the left knee that he had weakened earlier forcing Okada to release the hold. As The Rainmaker got up slowly and clutching his left knee, Styles looked to roll him up, but transitioned into a Calf Crusher! Both of them were in the middle of the ring and as Okada screamed in pain AJ would wrench harder on the hold to which The Rainmaker finally tapped out.

"Styles just made Okada tap out!" Yelled CM Punk.

"Both of these gladiators are standing at 1 to 1 making it almost like a sudden death." Said JR as Styles and Okada looked at each other to which Okada extended his hand and AJ looked to do it until he made a pistol sign to shoot to the head. Okada was now mad from the disrespect from The Phenomenal One, hitting him with a series of jabs, chops, and even kicks to the corner.

Okada continues the onslaught, as he lifts AJ up, before dropping him with Heavy Rain (Modified Death Valley Bomb)! Okada goes for the pin, 1, 2, thr-AJ kicks out! Okada is getting angrier, as he begins stomping on AJ, trying to keep him down, however the Phenomenal One rolls out of the ring to seek asylum from Okada's ruthless attack. Okada rolls out of the ring as well, and he sees Styles trying to catch his breath near the barricade. Okada then quickly runs forward to nail Styles with a Dropkick, driving him into the barricade!

Okada hit a shoulder thrust into Styles toward the edge of the ring and hit a palm strike to the face. The Rainmaker threw Styles into the ring. The crowd was firmly behind Okada now to which he shook his head in agreement to hit a Springboard Senton and go for a cover, 1, 2, kickout but barely this time. Okada stood up and ready to hit another Rainmaker until music came on.

Devil's Sky-Yonosuke Kitamura

"What?! Is this who I think it is?!" Yelled the confused Vampiro.

"You're damn right Vamp, that's The Cleaner Kenny OMEGA!" Said JR as the fans started chanting either Bullet Club or OMEGA. Kenny made his way to ring with Okada yelling at him.

With a shrug OMEGA pointed behind The Rainmaker to where AJ Irish Whipped Okada him into the corner and went to clothesline him, only for a reversal by Okada with a elbow. The Rainmaker hits Styles with a few chops and lifts him up to put on the top rope. Before he could capitalize on it though he noticed the ref was distracted by OMEGA who was on the side of the ring and did the pistol sign at Okada to which Styles slid under him and low blowed The Rainmaker! Once the deed was done, AJ went to the second rope and grabbed Okada by the neck to hit a Avalanche Styles Clash and with the cover.

"No not like this AJ!" Called out JR.

OMEGA was then pointing at the them to which the ref slid in for the count, 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner AJ Styles!" Called out Melisa.

"Son of a bitch stole the match." Said an annoyed CM Punk.

"Thought you believed in winning at all costs?" Asked Vampiro.

"Yeah I do, but I was really enjoying the match and anyone could easily see that Okada was going for the win until OMEGA ruined it."

"Be that as it may both men went the distance and with an assist, Styles ended with the win. Oh come on guys." Said JR as both Styles and OMEGA Too Sweet each other and hugged it out to then attack Okada. The bell is being ring to stop it and even the ref was knocked out by Styles until music played once more.

Rising Sun-CFO$

The crowd erupted when the King of Strong Style, Shinsuke Nakamura came running out to dodge a clothesline from OMEGA to hit Styles with a Running Forearm. Okada had recovered to hit a side Suplex on OMEGA and just slid out of the ring to which The Rainmaker was yelling Boyame where fans chanted as well Kinshasa. As AJ got up slowly Nakamura was looking to hit his signature until OMEGA pulled him out for the save. Both Okada and Nakamura was yelling at them to come back in, but their foes simply shook their heads no. The Rainmaker and King of Strong Style looked at each other, shook hands, and Nakamura raised Okada's hand.

"Okada!"

"Nakamura!"

"Too Sweet!

"CHAOS!"

"BULLET CLUB!"

The fans were completely divided as the both sides looked at each other until Victor Constantine came out.

 **Sad But True-Metallica**

"Well well, things have quickly become more interesting. Here I was in the back enjoying what was a hell of a match to then see Kenny OMEGA come out to my surprise. While the finish was "Phenomenal" it leads me with an idea since Mr. Nakamura is here. I know several of you are booked for other shows this year until the fall so I will make this match announcement now. At Survival of the Ruthless it will be Kazuchika Okada teaming up with Shinsuke Nakamura and 3 others to take on AJ Styles and Kenny OMEGA and 3 partners of their choice. But who am I kidding we already know their choices so let me spell it out to those who don't. At Survival of the Ruthless it will be the Bullet Club vs CHAOS!" Said Victor with a slick smile on his face as the Bullet Club members argued with him to no avail.

"What an amazing announcement by Victor Constantine!" said JR.

"My hats off to Constantine in this awesome booking for round three except this time each side brings their boys to the show for more ass kicking. Wrestling at its finest people." Said CM Punk.

"Don't go anywhere folks because up next is the No Limits Invitational match for the FXW No Limits title featuring King Caesar, Robin Hood, Bjorn Alexander, Chris Wolf, Break-Out, and several debuting stars including if rumors are true a certain Hardcore Phenomenon." Said JR.

"Boy I hope those rumors are true! Stay tuned folks." Said Vampiro.

 **A/N: And so another part is in the books. I also must confess that when I was originally writing this I had plans for the Tag Team Turmoil match to be next but when I was writing it and wasn't paying attention to the battery life, I lost everything I wrote for that match. I had saved before that match, but didn't get the chance to save again so bad me right? Anyway I normally write better in cases like that in a new version so yay. 3 matches next time with tag team turmoil, No Limits Invitational, and the Tables match between Matanza Cueto and Union Jack Jr. We are at the halfway mark now peeps and the very best is still to come. Coming very soon is Chapter Thirteen: Wrestlegeddon Part 3. Also huge thanks to theDarkRyder for writing with me the Okada vs Styles match. We did the first one together so figured let's do it again. See us again for round 3. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Now last time we saw a successful title defense from Levi the Great against Outcast, but was immediately attacked by Raven. Will Levi make it to the main event or will the gauntlet turn into a 9 man ordeal? Then we saw the huge rematch between Okada and Styles which the latter won as well as debuts from Kenny OMEGA and Shinsuke Nakamura to a huge match at Survival of the Ruthless. Now part 3 begins with a huge match. Enjoy peeps.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Wrestlegeddon Part 3**

"Welcome back folks to Wrestlegeddon as our next match is for the inaugural FXW No Limits title which is the only title that will be featured on both shows in any style of match." Said JR as the fans erupted from seeing the crew bring out four ladders for the outside.

"Yeah man and this is the No Limits Invitational Match which will host 15 wrestlers in a battle royal rules until the last 5 men are standing to which the match turns into a ladder match!" said Vampiro all excited.

"And don't forget the Best Commentator in the World is still here and guys this match could easily steal the show." Said CM Punk with a huge grin on his face.

"Now let's stop talking and get to the action!" yelled Vampiro.

(Considering all the entrances we are just doing the music and walk deal)

 **A lion's roar, followed by Hail Mary-Tupac Shakur**

The enforcer of the Monarchy received a mixture of cheers and boos that didn't even faze the big man as he made his way to the ring.

"Brooklyn's Finest is the only member of the Monarchy to be in this match, but is still a heavy favorite in this match." Said Vampiro.

 **Emperor's New Clothes-Panic! At the Disco**

Chris Wolf walks out with a calm demeanor to be greeted with cheers from the fans.

"Mr. NC-17 looking to make an impact in this match and hasn't been seen much on FXW." Said CM Punk.

 **God Saves the Queen**

A young man with raven black hair and tanned skin wearing a full proper Royal Navy uniform but when he enters the ring he takes off the jacket and beret, which leaves him with a navy blue tank top saying Rule Britannia, Britannia Rules the Waves.

"Making not only his debut in FXW, but also the WFA is Lewis Owen." Said JR.

"This kid has been around the world and even a stint in the WWE where he kicked Enzo Amore's ass to the point that Enzo left the Cruiserweight division." Said Vampiro.

 **Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch**

Rick Jokela comes out to a mix reaction from the fans as he makes his way to the ring.

"The Crow has some momentum heading into this match after beating Raptor Reigns in his debut, but still everyone is wondering what his deal is with Will Ralston." Said Vampiro.

"Something Will Ralston has said recently that he will find out this Friday night as he will call him out to settle their issues." Said JR.

 **The Decadence-Disturbed**

A young African-American wearing black tights with Suicidal written on the left side and Legend written on the right side runs down the ring and leaps over the ropes to impress the crowd.

"Now this kid is a real unknown player except for the fact he has been trained by Seth Rollins and goes by the name The Suicidal Legend!" said Vampiro.

"Another rookie debuting in the WFA and FXW. Let's see how he does in this match." Replied JR.

 **Monster-Skillet**

The crowd started cheering as the masked wrestler Break-Out came out slapping hands with the fans as he came to the ring.

"Now I gotta say this kid impressed me the other night when he went toe to toe with The Prince Freddy Escobar." Said CM Punk.

"He not only won many vets respect bar The Prince, but won the hearts of the fans because of that match." Said JR.

 **Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch**

A young man with short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing black elbow pads, black boots, black tights, and a black plain t-shirt made his way to ring where he received some cheers.

"This man is another debut and calls himself Austin Delirious and made a an impact in ROH." Said JR.

"Austin has won both the ROH tag titles and TV title. One of his best matches was with rival Evan Fall who now runs with-"said CM Punk until Vampiro stopped him.

"Dude if you say _**their**_ name they may come out and lock us up at their Estate. "Said Vampiro freaked out and before Punk could speak the next guy came out.

 **Ov Fire And The Void – Behemoth**

A tall young man with thin, but long shoulder length straight hair, symmetrical, weathered face, a square jawline with a faint stubble, Roman nose and black eyes. Mesomorph body type with a flat stomach. Has a full colored sleeve tattoo of Cthulhu on his right arm and a tribal Lovecraftian styled tattoo on his chest. He was wearing black combat pants and combat boots, wristbands with an upside down cross on it and bandages that cover his hands.

"The ever dangerous and enigmatic Eric Demiurge has finally made his debut in the WFA and FXW." Said JR.

"This man made waves all over the world, but recently left Impact because of lack of competition even though he is a 3 time Impact Heavyweight champion." Said CM Punk.

"Dude I just want to see him and Caesar to tangle with each other in this match." Said Eric who fist bumped with Punk who nodded in agreement.

 **Awake and Alive by Skillet**

The crowd begins cheering as the Outlaw of Freedom came running out as fans also chanted Kingdom Club. He slid in the ring, looked around the ring at his opponents and then raised his fist to the crowd for more cheers.

"Looking to make the Kingdom Club proud is Robin Hood who firmly has the fans behind him. And with things between the club and Monarchy I'm interested to see what happens between him and King Caesar." Said JR.

"Dude I'm sorry, but Robin's mind has to be all over the place. One is on his brother who has a match with the Monster Matanza Cueto, the feuds with Monarchy, Brutal Titans, and even The Decay. Kid has gotta stay focused in this match." Said Vampiro unsure.

 **Nightmare-Gothminister**

The crowd boos Bjorn Alexander who walked out limping and the back of his head stitched up from his war with Ben Jones last Friday.

"I'm surprised the Dread Knight is even walking after going through hell with Ben Jones last week." Said Vampiro.

"One of the few vampire gimmicks I actually like. While I would've picked him to win this, he is easily not at 100%." Said CM Punk.

 **Love Like Lies-Aesthetic Perfection**

Sicko Kidd comes running out all crazy around the ring as he jumps on top the announce table to scare the announce team.

"Dude get in the ring! You have a match!" yelled Vampiro as Sicko just laughs and goes to the ring.

"The Killer Next Door is probably the most unpredictable competitor in this match and if he was to make it to the finals then watch out cause Ladder matches are a fave of his." Said CM Punk.

 **Move It-Hotei**

The crowd begins cheering when Tetsuya Sensui comes down to the ring while rocking to his song.

"Making his debut in both the WFA and FXW is the Dragon of Strong Style, Tetsuya Sensui and let me tell ya this man is hot coming out from GFW." Said JR.

"He's won the big gold there, NJPW, and in WWE. Not only that he was trained by Strong Style teachers in Tajiri, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Antonio Inoki." Said CM Punk.

 **The End Begins-God of War OST**

The crowd blows up as the God of War, Mason Strong came out as he slapped hands or fist bumped a few fans to slide into the ring and stares at King Caesar, Eric Demiurge, Robin Hood, and now Tetsuya Sensui who just smiles.

"STAND UP JR! THE GOD OF WAR IS UPON US!" Yelled Vampiro all excited.

"Considered one of the best wrestlers in the world, folks this is Mason Strong." Said JR.

"MASON STRONG ICHIBAN!" chanted the crowd with Strong.

 **FEEL THE BLADE**

 **Take Over-Dale Oliver**

Chris Blade slowly walks out on the ramp, smirks for when the crowd roars "Blade Club" as he made his way to the ring.

"No fucking way?! The leader of the Blade Club, Chris Blade has finally made it to FXW!" yelled Vampiro.

"This man made a hell of a career in TNA, but in the WFA he has a strong following, and recently ended CJ Hawk's streak in ICW." Said JR as the lights went out. The tron read 'The Grim Reaper'.

 **Rollin'-Limp Bizkit**

A young man appears on stage wearing Black and white wrestling skull mask covering his entire face, black sleeveless shirt with the Undertaker logo on it, MMA gloves, black tactical pants, and black boots. This man was the Grim Reaper Revan Maverick.

"Wrestling royalty has entered the building as the son of The Undertaker has arrived finally!" said Vampiro excitedly.

"Revan Maverick is also currently in the WFA Extreme Tournament representing IXW, but everyone is excited to see The Grim Reaper in action tonight." Said JR.

"And now that everyone is here, ring that damn bell!" yelled CM Punk as everyone started brawling with each other except for Revan who was in the middle of the ring.

In the far right corner Robin Hood was fighting with Bjorn Alexander who was struggling to stand, but held his own still. King Caesar was in a brawl with Mason Strong while Eric Demiurge and Sicko Kidd teamed up to fight The Suicidal Legend and Chris Wolf. Trying to avoid elimination on the opposite corner is Austin Delirious by Chris Blade. Austin was struggling to hold onto the rope while kneeing the Hardcore Phenomenon. Finally The Grim Reaper finds someone brave enough to fight him in Tetsuya Sensui. He begins to trade with some jabs while Sensui hits him with some stiff kicks in the leg.

Meanwhile both Break-Out and Lewis Owen were fighting an aerial battle while dangerously trying to eliminate each other. They turned around to eat a double clothesline from Demiurge. The Harbinger begins to beat on Lewis when Chris Wolf hits him with a Claymore Kick to rock the big man. Wolf turns around to start chopping on Rick Jokela into the ropes only for The Crow to knee him into the gut and tries to toss him over. From his angle Chris was able to hold a vice like grip on Rick's neck forcing The Crow over the rope with him to where they both fight on the side of the ring.

Both men are hitting each other with varied punches to the head until Chris hits a flurry of chops to Rick. Chris is about to take a running start when suddenly is blasted by Demiurge from a Big Boot that saw Mr. NC-17 crash hard onto the barricade. Eric wasn't done as he hit a clothesline on Rick who slipped off the ring and onto the floor. But then the nearby ref on the outside is calling for a doctor.

"The Harbinger Eric Demiurge is on fire with the first two eliminations!" yelled the excited CM Punk.

"Hell yeah, but look at Chris Wolf. Dude took a nasty landing and is clutching his right knee." Said Vampiro. Chris Wolf was indeed clutching his knee in pain as the ringside doctors went to check on him.

Meanwhile back in the ring Eric was now back to fighting with King Caesar who tried to clothesline him but to no avail. He tries again and Caesar is just unimpressed as he roars for him to try again. Eric takes a running start and turns around to eat a huge Roaring Elbow that rocks The Harbinger into the ropes. Noticing this is both Mason Strong and Bjorn Alexander as they run to clothesline Demiurge out of the ring! But the alliance doesn't last long as the Dread Knight tries to cheap shot Mason, but blocks it. Mason is just smiling at Bjorn who is pleading with him to join him again, but the God of War lifts him up in a Military Press and tosses Bjorn on top the recovering Demiurge! The crowd roars with approval of the eliminations of Demiurge and Alexander.

Both Mason and Caesar are now staring at each other intensely and suddenly the two bulls collide once again. Just when it looks like Brooklyn's Finest is about to get the upper hand, he is swarmed by the rest of the competitors and dragged to the ropes as they try to eliminate him. Caesar elbows both Austin and Lewis away from him but eats a double Superkick from Robin and Break-Out and finally Chris and Mason toss him out! The crowd is ecstatic as everyone went back to work on each other.

"Two favorites are already out of the match. This is anyone's game now." Said JR.

TSL (The Suicidal Legend) had just hit an arm drag on Austin when he eats a dropkick from Break-Out. He lifts up TSL to suplex him into the turnbuckle. Just as he looks to follow up he is speared by Chris Blade. The Hardcore Phenomenon looks to finish off TSL, but he refuses to go down as he hits a discus elbow to Blade, but Blade comes back to hit a Paroxysm(Jumping High Knee to Discus Forearm). Blade flips over TSL for elimination. The real fight to watch now is between Maverick and Sensui who have been fighting since the beginning. Both the Grim Reaper and the Dragon of Strong Style are exhausted from each other when Mason comes behind them and starts a new assault on Sensui.

But this turns out to be a bad idea as he is hit with several knee strikes to the abdomen but then hits a huge Overhead Belly To Belly Suplex, but he turns around to see the angry Maverick and begin their war. Mason went for a close range Lariat only to be hit with the Grim Reaper's Soul Eater (Mandible Claw). After he held it for a few seconds, he turned Mason to a different direction and suddenly let go. The God of War turned around at the wrong moment as he is hit with Sensui's Yamidoraga(Slingblade transitioned into a knee strike to back of the head; also stands for Dragon of Darkness)! This gives Revan the chance to lift up Mason and with help from Sensui to eliminate the God of War.

"Excellent team work by the two men who went to tear each other apart." Said JR.

"With the God of War gone, I'm saying Maverick wins this one." Said Vampiro.

"No way Chris Blade all the way dude." Said CM Punk.

Meanwhile Break-Out had just gave up trying to eliminate Lewis when he is attacked by Sicko Kidd who had been quiet most of the match. The Killer Next Door would hit a nasty Snap DDT when he is blindsided by Austin Delirious. He sets Kidd up for a Canadian Destroyer, but the Killer Next Door reverses it. Kidd sets Austin and Break-Out in the corner and with a running start hits a Cannonball! The evil clown is laughing when he is hit with Sweet Blade Music (Superkick), but rolls out on the floor under the third rope making him still in the match. Blade is then double teamed by Lewis and Robin who Irish Whip him into the other corner as the two high flyers hit a series of running dropkicks. On the other side Austin and Break-Out are fighting it out till Austin tosses Break-Out over the rope and hangs on. Austin looks to finish him off when Break-Out kicks him on the side of the head. As he looks to hit a springboard move, Sicko Kidd pulls his feet off the apron to eliminate him to then hit the Killing Joke (Stunner into knee smash). To add insult to injury, Sicko rips off Break-Out's mask to where the ref tosses a towel on his head. Before the Killer Next Door could continue, Robin hits a Suicide Dive on him!

"Such disrespect from The Killer Next Door." Said Vampiro with disgust.

"Well he paid for it courtesy of the Outlaw of Freedom." Said JR as the dazed and confused Austin sees the fight on the outside and is himself tossed over by Lewis Owen!

"Just one more elimination and it will be a ladder match." Said CM Punk as Sicko and Robin are fighting outside as Maverick, Sensui, and Blade stare at each other.

The three begin a series of jabs (Maverick), chops (Blade), and forearm shots (Sensui) till they are on their knees as Lewis jumps from the top rope to hit a double dropkick on Blade and Sensui. Lewis looks to follow up, but is immediately Chokeslamed by Revan. He looked over to the ropes to see both Sensui and Blade hanging on and takes a running start to hit a spear into Sensui, sending him flying off the apron and out of the match. Then the bell rings for them to stop: the final five are now ready to go through a new war in a ladder match.

"15 men started this match and 5 will end it in a ladder match. Will it be the Outlaw of Freedom or the Killer Next Door?" asked Jr.

"Or will it be the Grim Reaper?" asked Vampiro.

"Maybe Her Majesty's Finest or the Hardcore Phenomenon? Either way these guys are killing it!" yelled CM Punk as Chris Blade grabbed the nearest ladder. From above the No Limits title was lowered. The belt plate was like the GFW X division but with No Limits in both Orange and Green with FXW above it and the strap was black.

Before he could get into the ring, Lewis hits Blade with a Tope Con Hilo as the crowd cheers on the British Skyway Man. Lewis would hit a few uppercuts on Blade when Maverick turns him around for a body slam on the floor. On the other side Sicko had low blowed Robin to try and put some distance between them when he sees the others on the other side. He slides into the ring to get the ladder that Blade brought in, but instead of setting it up; the Killer Next Door goes to the top rope and grabs the ladder to hit a Moonsault with said ladder on the others!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

"Good God Sicko could've killed himself and everyone else!" yells JR.

"These guys are living up to the title man: NO LIMITS!" yells Vampiro over the crowd as everyone is down and out.

As the others were struggling to get up, Robin had slid into the ring with a chair in hand and similar to what he did in XTREME Warfare, he dove from the top rope with chair in hand to hit Revan in the face. Chris Blade had barely dodged it to grab hold of another ladder once more and went into the ring to try and set it up. Not far behind him was Lewis who jumped Chris from behind, but he ended up hitting Lewis with a Spinebuster! He didn't get to rest long as Sicko Kidd hit a Double Axehandle on top his head. That's when things became real fast paced as everyone was now back into the ring. Revan was trading blows with Robin while Lewis and Sicko were in the corner with the Killer Next Door biting Her Majesty's Finest on the nose. That's when Blade took the ladder and spun around like a helicopter to take out everyone. The ladder hit Robin in the face to the point his masked was ripped to show that he was bleeding from his nose while both Lewis and Sicko rolled out of the ring. Only the Grim Reaper was still standing.

"Oh man these two are about to blow things up!" said the excited Vampiro as the two bulls charge at each other with several rights and lefts when Blade hits a well placed European Uppercut and Irish Whips Maverick to hit him with Dream Catcher(Pop Up Powerbomb)!

With Maverick down Blade sets up the ladder to slowly crawl up, but trying his hardest to catch up is Robin all bloodied up. The two men are trading blows at the top with chops from Blade and uppercuts from Robin. Then with a quick burst of energy, Blade begins to smash Robin's face into the ladder and tosses him off onto Lewis and Sicko. Blade looks down and smiles as he pulls down the No Limits title from the hook to where the bell rings to end the match.

"Here is your winner and the new FXW No Limits champion, the Hardcore Phenomenon Chris Blade!" announces Melissa.

"There you have it folks, Chris Blade has become the inaugural No Limits champion besting 14 other men in what is no short of a war." Said JR as Blade celebrates in the ring.

"He went back to his hardcore style to really turn the tables and kudos to everyone in this match. So many surprises happened, but in the end the better man won." Said Vampiro.

"I gotta say after that showing the real winners was the fans and me." Says CM Punk as Chris climbs the turnbuckle with the title in hand.

"BLADE CLUB! BLADE CLUB!" chants the fans.

"As amazing this match was, the show must go on as one of the biggest singles matches of the night is next and folks this one has been going on for weeks." Said JR.

"That's right you have the Prince of Wonderland, Union Jack Jr to take on the Monster Matanza Cueto. I've called matches for Matanza before where he has destroyed many like Pentagon DARK, El Dragon Azteca Jr, and the King of Lucha Libre, Rey Mysterio. But never has he faced a man like Union Jack Jr who not only doesn't fear him, but is confident to put an end of the Monster." Said Vampiro.

"Not to mention that it is a table's match and the winner becomes #1 contender to the winner of tonight's main event. But sadly guys I have to head out. While it's been fun, I have duties as well with SSW United. See you all again in the future." Said CM Punk as he took off his headset and shook hands with JR and Vampiro to where walking out of the crowd is Dominic once more.

"But wait isn't Mick Racer suppose to call this match?" asked Vampiro.

"Originally yes, but Mr. Constantine is concerned with interference from Mr. Cueto. While this match is no DQ, the boss clearly stated that no member of the authority to be physically involved in matches. He feels that's the problem with promotions now a days. Should Dario Cueto get involved in the match, I'm here to take out the trash. I personally don't have problems with either Matanza or Union Jack Jr, but Dario is one of the reasons why Lucha Underground went under. I refuse to see him tank XTREME Saturday with his "vision". As for Mick, well you will see him for tag team turmoil." Said Dominic.

 **Matanza Theme**

The Monster Matanza Cueto comes out to a roar of boos as he and his brother Dario Cueto make their way to the ring. The former Lucha Underground champ seems a bit unhinged, well more than usual. While The Monster is stalking inside the ring, Dario gets in the face of Dominic to which the GM of XTREME just smiled the most evil smile Dario had ever seen. This stopped him in his tracks as Dario called Matanza over to him when the Prince of Wonderland's music hits.

 **Kingdom-Downstait**

Union Jack Jr runs out to a huge pop with a bat painted with England's flag on it to begin attacking Matanza with it repeatedly all over. Just when he took a swing at the ribs did the Monster grabbed the bat and smashed it over his knee. But this didn't stop the Prince of Wonderland as he hit him with a series of European Uppercuts into the barricade. UJJ looks to take a running head start for a lariat, but Matanza reverses it into a Powerslam onto the floor. But he wasn't finished there as he began pounding away at UJJ's face with a series of lefts and rights to end with a huge headbutt.

"This match has already started off with a bang with Union Jack Jr going out for payback, but the Monster is showing us that wasn't enough to stop him." Said Vampiro.

"Matanza still has too much power right now on his side. The Prince of Wonderland should've known better and continued his assault instead of playing to the crowd." Said Dominic.

Matanza would then Irish Whip Jack into the steel steps with a thunderous hit causing the crowd to grimace in pain for UJJ. As The Monster lumbered towards him, UJJ starts punching at the abdomen, but Matanza knees him in the face. From there he lifted UJJ up to try and ram his face into the steel ring post only for Jack to slip out behind him. Before he could react The Prince of Wonderland dropkicks Matanza in the back where his face hits hard on the post. Union Jack Jr then lifts up Matanza to hit an Inverted Atomic Drop and follows it up with a discus elbow to the face.

While Matanza is all dazed from this sudden attack, UJJ heads to under the ring to pull out a table with the fans chanting the old "We Want Tables" deal. At this time Dario is pleading for Matanza to get up to which he backs away immediately as UJJ hits a Suicide Dive on The Monster to receive huge applause from the crowd. He hits him with a few chops to which suddenly Matanza grabs him by the throat and Chokeslams him! Matanza is about to lift him up when UJJ slips out again to hit a Superkick to daze the big man and starts chopping away at The Monster's knee with some stiff kicks from the weakened knee. With that he hits him with Off With Their Head(Regal-Plex) to which it infuriates Dario who is screaming for him to get up and pulls out the key to try and empower his brother.

UJJ realizes this match won't be settled in the ring so he slides back into the ring to get the table and bring it to ringside. What he didn't know was that Matanza had pulled off the protective covering of the floor to reveal the concrete underneath, As Union Jack Jr comes out to the ring again his grabbed by Matanza to be hit with an overhead Belly to Belly suplex.

"MATANZA! BREAK HIM NOW!" yells Dario as Matanza lifts UJJ up for Wrath of the Gods onto the concrete floor!

"Dude I don't care who you are, that shit hurts!" said Vampiro.

"Both men are trying to end each other's careers. This all started just because Union Jack Jr didn't want to take the easy way out to get title shots. So what does Dario do? He stacks the deck for him." Said JR.

"That's mainly because Dario wants his brother on top and the rest under his boot." Said Dominic.

The Monster begins to set up the table when his leg is being gripped by UJJ and using it to climb up to hit a Jawbreaker! With his second wind coming to him, Union Jack Jr sets up the table and then drags the nearby steel steps to it until Dario low blows The Prince of Wonderland.

"That's it guys." Says Dominic as he tosses his headset to run towards El Jefe and starts yelling at him. Then all of a sudden Dario slaps Dominic!

"Oh boy. Hate to say this, but Dario is a dead man." Said Vampiro lowly. That was when Dominic grabbed El Jefe by the throat. His usual calm demeanor was cast aside for this menacing face of evil that had Dario begging until The Unholy One unleashed for the first time in years his wicked finisher: Into The Darkness(Playmaker Overdrive Neckbreaker)! The fans were now cheering for Dominic by his old name in thanks for Dario's "Execution".

"Thank you Astaroth! Thank you Astaroth!"

"THE SON OF CAIN HAS SENTENCED DARIO'S VERY SOUL TO THE VOID!" Yelled Vampiro.

"Folks for the first time in over five years you have just witnessed the more dangerous side of Dominic Cairns better known as Astaroth, the Son of Cain." Said JR as now Matanza looked to exact his revenge, but was turned around by Union Jack Jr and hit with several hard hitting uppercuts. With Matanza dazed once more, The Prince of Wonderland used all of his strength to lift up The Monster while on the steel steps to deliver The Kingdom's Gate(Attitude Adjustment) onto the table to secure the victory!

"Here is your winner and the new #1 Contender, Union Jack Jr!" said Melissa as both Cueto brothers were knocked out as Dominic raised the hand of the Prince of Wonderland. He was then greeted by his fellow members of the Kingdom Club including Will Ralston who still had a match later.

"He did it and by God he ended this feud the way it began through a table." Said Jr as UJJ grabbed the mic.

"After several weeks of torment from those damn Cueto Brothers, it is time for Union Jack Jr to look towards a brighter future. Will, you are a brother to me and I wish you the best in tonight's main event, but don't think for a second that I won't use my title shot on you, Freddy, Ben, or any other man I the main event tonight. No matter who wins tonight know that the Prince of Wonderland is coming for that title to become the new FXW World Heavyweight Champion!" yelled Union Jack Jr when suddenly his celebration is cut short by a man laughing evilly. He and the rest of the Kingdom Club look up on the tron to see Father James Mitchell with cane in hand just laughing.

"Wow what an incredible and noble speech O' Prince of Wonderland. Very noble indeed. And in a perfect sunshine world, you would be right. I mean you just took out a "Monster" didn't you? But the thing is that Matanza isn't a real monster. Oh no there are worst monsters out there. You see a Monster is suppose to impose fear onto other before they are crushed by said Monster. I happen to know a thing or two about Monsters. Case in point Abyss! Once my pride and joy, now buried and obsolete. Judas Mesias, well he died a 1,000 times did he? Black Reign and Rellik? Forgot them? I would to as I failed them as a father and like any father I try my best with the next one to which I found a TRUE MONSTER! You may be the number one contender, but in reality you are just the number one victim in a long line of victims to come. Because this Monster has no mercy, no compassion, and let's face the facts with this: he is here tonight to send a clear message to not only YOU, not only to FXW, but to the entire WFA. That message is the total annihilation of every man on every roster pure unadulterated pain of ungodly proportions. I will even give you a hint on your upcoming apocalypse: his greatest accolade isn't world titles, it was by ending the career of long time mentor BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROCK LESSSSSSSSSSSSSNAR's CAREER BY BREAKING HIS BACK! THE DEMONIC BEHEMOTH IS HERE AND YOUR DOOM HAS BEEN SEALED!" laughed Father James Mitchell manically as a large figure appeared behind him to suddenly go dark leaving everyone in silence at first to buzzing around with what they just heard.

"Folks that was Father James Mitchell and if he said that then that means-" began JR but Vampiro finished for him.

"Dude the Demonic Behemoth is here…no one is safe. Not even us." Said Vampiro.

"Be that as it may we still have a show to run and up next folks the New Shield will defend their new tag team title in a Tag Team Turmoil match. Stay tuned folks." Said Jr.

 **A/N: After many delays from both family and work issues to house problems and even a computer issue Part 3 is up. I originally had wanted to put the tag team match on, but that No Limits match editing was forever! So needless to say it will be a part of the grand finale of Wrestlegeddon which will be up later this evening bar no issues. We have a new champ and number one contender, but now everyone is worried about the arrival of the Demonic Behemoth who is no revealed as the Mystery Opponent for the main event. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Wrestlegeddon. Next time Chapter Fourteen: Part 4/Grand Finale. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well peeps we are finally here! The final part to Wrestlegeddon and I got to say this has been a blast. While originally this part was just going to be the main event , but the Tag Team Turmoil match was added at the last minute due to delays from part 3. So recap from last time, we saw the 15 men enter the No Limits and the Hardcore Phenomenon to win the gold. Later on Union Jack Jr went to end the war between him and Matanza Cueto, to which the former came out the victor and new #1 contender. But his victory was cut short by Father James Mitchell who had made a serious and ominous threat to everyone on the roster as well as the WFA in the form of the Demonic Behemoth. Now it's time to see if the New Shield can retain their titles or lose them to any of the other hungry tag teams. Then we have the main event: Who will win? Freddy Escobar, Will Ralston, Matt Lopez, or will it be the Demonic Behemoth? It's time for the grand finale peeps and things are about to be crazy.**

 **2/11/18: this took longer to edit via work and family obligations, not to mention the flu a second time and concussion.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Wrestlegeddon Grand Finale**

Before the next match could begin, the ring needed a cleanup so the cameras headed back stage to the trainer's room where Levi was getting bandaged up. The Lunatic Jobber was still in pain from his match with Outcast earlier the night. He had just got done with having his new stitches when suddenly Victor Constantine enters the room to Levi's surprise.

"Mr. Constantine?! Wha what are you doing here?" asked Levi in shock to see the boss.

"Well for one it's my business to check on my talent especially one of my champions. You did well out there with Outcast. Your uncle was calling me nonstop to sing your praise as well as worried about you. So I'm here for the latter. Tell me are you well enough to compete in the main event? Is this the end of a fantastic Cinderella story?" asked Victor leaning against the wall across looking over Levi who was now angry.

"Look I don't care what the docs say: I'm competing in tonight's match! And I be damned if anyone tried to stop me including you. Not only am I kicking everyone's ass, but I'm going to become the first ever FXW World Heavyweight Champion. Plus I have some payback for Raven in mind." Said Levi until he saw the stern look on Victor's face.

"I would choose your words carefully kid. While I have high respect for your uncle and enjoy your work you must remember one thing: in FXW I AM GOD. This is my kingdom and while I am a fan, don't ever assume my kindness as a weakness. Just as I gave you a job here and title shots, I can easily take it all away and erase you from existence. Even in the other feds in the WFA. I'm glad you are "well" enough to compete. It will make the match even more interesting and the look on Raven's face will be priceless. But what Dominic said earlier still stands: you will face Raven one on one for your title as he did beat you in a non title match. Also I do despise disrespect and for that I'm granting Dominic the match he wanted you and Raven to compete in: a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match. Have fun out there Levi The Great." Said Victor sternly as he walked away leaving Levi in total shock.

/

"Welcome back folks to Wrestlegeddon. While we were cleaning up we now have an injury report from tonight's event." Said JR as a ring side crew man gave him a list.

"Oh wow man this sucks." Said Vampiro shaking his head.

"Folks from the second match The Berserker suffered a few broken ribs from when Billy Haha speared him through the barricade. The Viking Warrior would vow when he returns to come after the Demented Clown. That he would be sent to Hell for his transgression. Also from the Cemetery Match Jeff Hardy will be out for a few months for a broken collar bone and will be recovering from Sully's snake venom here in New Orleans. Also Rosemary was found locked up in her locker room to where Jason Malice was in a fury to find her bound and gagged. As in the case with Levi The Great, the doctors recommend he stay out of tonight's main event, but the Lunatic Jobber refuses to pull out of the main event and make history. Finally Chris Wolf suffered a torn ACL from when he took that nasty fall from being eliminated by Eric Demiurge. We wish for all the talent a speedy recovery." Said JR after reading the list.

"Now that is done it's now time for the Tornado Tag Team Turmoil match! Will we see new champs or will the New Shield prove to be the best tag team in FXW and retain their titles? Look no further as the match starts now!" said the excited Vampiro.

 **Stone-Alice In Chains**

Coming out for the first time tonight was the FIERCE Friday GM, Mick Racer. Mick was wearing the commemorative Wrestlegeddon t-shirt and nice blue jeans tonight. He ran to the announce table to grab his headset as he shook hands with JR and Vampiro.

"Phew I finally get to call this match! This was my contribution for this awesome event so wouldn't miss it for the world!" said the excited Mick.

 **Darkside v4-Jim Johnston**

The lights turn off and dark purple lights shine everywhere and flames burst from the stage. From a white fog coming from backstage as two unique men walked out. One was A man of Russian American descent with a really muscular body, tan skin, brown eyes, and a shaved head. He was wearing a spiked shoulder pads like The Ascension, but black, a black and white Luchador wolf mask that covers his entire face, black and white pants with flame designs, and black boots. This was the Silent Ravager Alex Volkova, the older brother of Alena Volkova. With him was a young Japanese man with a lean and athletic build, slick black hair tied to a pony tail, tan skin, and black eyes. He has a tattoo on his back of a coiled up serpentine dragon and one on his chest of a black dragon's head. He wore black and white tights with white flame designs. His nose and mouth are covered by a black ninja mask. He also was wearing a black jacket stylized like Shinsuke Nakamura. This was the Shadow Dragon Hanzo Itsuka. These two represented the Syndicate of Darkness.

"The following match is a Tornado Tag Team Turmoil match. Introducing first weighing in at a combined weight of 515 pds, Alex Volkova and Hanzo Itsuka, they are the Syndicate of Darkness!"

"This is the group The Herald Alena Volkova has been warning us the past few weeks and is Revan Maverick's group. While he isn't here, you know the Grim Reaper will be watching." Said Jr.

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

The crowd sent a mixture of cheers and boos as the current WFA Tag Team champions, DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres of the Monarchy came out holding their belts up high to generate more heat.

"Their opponents, The Astonishing One DJ Kingston and the Rabid Street Dog, The Monarchy!"

"One of the heavy favorites in this match as Kingston and Torres of Monarchy look to add more gold to the group." Said Vampiro.

"They are the current WFA Tag Team champs and a win here makes them an even stronger force in both FXW and the WFA. Love them or hate them, Monarchy is one of the greats." Said JR.

 **Howling from dogs then Dogs of War-Slayer**

The fans were all quiet as the debuting Dogs of War finally appeared. One man had a thin muscular body build, pale skin tone, long wavy black hair with a mustache Goatee, gray eyes, and has many scars on his upper body and back from his hardcore background. He was wearing black wrist tape, dark red tights with black and gold metal sword designs down the sides, black kneepads with gold crown designs and black boots while also wearing a dark red long coat with metal accents. This man was The Bloody King Duncan Klaus. The next man had a muscular body build, dark skin tone, short black hair with a nice trimmed beard, and blue eyes. His gear consisted of black tights with blue and red chain designs down the sides, white kneepads with gold skull Designs and black boots with a dark blue and red metallic long coat with the CHAOS logo and Killer under it on the back. This was The Leviathan Bruce Nolan. Both men stared at each other for a moment then made their way to the ring bumping into Monarchy on purpose.

"Making their debut in FXW and the WFA is Duncan Klaus and Bruce Nolan; they are the Dogs of War!"

"These guys are well known as former ROH tag champs and their single careers in NJPW, but these guys are well known at causing chaos everywhere they go." Said Vampiro.

 **God's Law In The Devil's Land-Kingdom of Sorrow**

Being hailed with boos from the crowd was the tag team known as Brutal Titans, One Man Nation and walking gingerly was Outcast. The Brooklyn Plague was still feeling the effects from his match with Levi, but the big man OMN was fresh and the biggest man so far in the match. As they passed by the some fans, Outcast yanked a New Shield poster and ripped it apart to OMN delight as they slid into the ring.

"While the Brutal Titans are the biggest men in this match, one has to wonder if it was wise for Outcast to compete in this match." Said JR referring to Outcast limping.

"Dude the Brooklyn Plague has One Man Nation with him who acts in place of two people. Crazier things have happened man and the Brutal Titans could pull an upset." Said Vampiro.

 **LOUD(Fuck IT)-Motionless In White**

The ring flashes red, black, and white several times to which a black diamond with a red Anarchy A on the titantron appeared to read out DOA. The fans blew up as The Scion of Anarchy Hannibal Cross and The Black Diamond Desmond Diamond appeared on stage. Cross came out all wild with his red, black, and green jacket with a black towel on his head as he makes a run to the ring, but instead jumps into the crowd really firing them up. Desmond was on one knee at the stage entrance and had his left hand sticking out in a fist to show his black diamond tattoo to which he punched into the ground to where black sparks flowed from above. When both brothers were in the ring they did a double fist bump to which the same symbol from the screen appeared behind them.

"Their opponents are Hannibal Cross and Desmond Diamond, Diamonds of Anarchy!"

"DOA! DOA! DOA!"

(Note I changed Hannibal due to so many people using the name Mercer)

 **Stories of Greatness by CFO$ ft. KIT**

When the intro of the songs plays, the lights all cut off and on the screen appears the sky blue & black planet wrapped in wire and signals coming from it. When the lyrics plays, the screen cuts off & multiple lights starts to flicker sky blue & black. At the chorus, all of lights (still sky blue) come back on & the screen is sky blue, reading "Welcome to the New World" with their logo (the planet). Trell, Jay, & Jazz all appear on stage with Trell kneeling in front of them. Trell stands up & the three of them all put their wrists together in the air. Trell bangs on his chest yelling "WE'RE THE TRIO OF THE NEW WORLD!" before wrapping his arm around Jazz & kissing her while fist bumping Jay. The three of them walk to the ring as Jay helps Jazz into the ring & Trell standing on the top rope, spreading his arms yelling "WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD!"

"Making their debut in FXW is Trell Thomas and Jay Masters, they are The New World!"

"Oh my God! Ladies and gentlemen don't adjust your sets! The owner of ICW, Trell Thomas and commentator Jay Masters is here! They are The New World!" said the surprised JR.

"Holy shit man the rumors are true: Trell is a wrestler as well as one of the most successful owners in the WFA. Then you add in Jay Masters in the mix who is jacked man. These guys could be my new faves for this match." Said the excited Vampiro.

 **Paint It Black by Hidden Citizens**

The crowd gave a collective gasp as the lights went out and a burst of flames came from the stage when Ryan Lewis and Destruction(James Blackwell) walked out with duel menacing looks on their faces as they made their way to the ring.

"And from the Shadow Realm, Ryan Lewis and Destruction, they are The Coven!"

"They are finally here guys. For weeks we have been hearing that they were coming and now the evil force that is known as The Coven is here." Said Mick in awe as the dark duo got in the ring and got in the faces of Trell and Jay trying to start something.

"One of the most dangerous groups in the WFA. Whether they go by as the Shadow Coven, The Dark Family, or The Coven, these guys have caused chaos everywhere they have been to." Replied JR.

"I change my pick, The Coven wins the whole thing." Said Vampiro almost drooling.

"Calm down Vamp. They still have to try and beat the current champs." Said Mick.

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA**

 **THE NEW SHIELD**

 **Redesign Rebuild Reclaim - Downstait**

The crowd the erupted in cheers as Raptor and Ajax appeared in the crowd with the FXW Tag titles in hand and wearing their signature Hound masks. They raised their titles in the air for an even bigger pop from the crowd as they made their way down the ring.

"And their opponents, Raptor Reigns and Ajax, they are the FXW Tag Team Champions, The New Shield!"

"Arguably one of the greatest factions in the entire WFA is the New Shield. These hounds are either loved or hated. Heroes in ICW or villains in SSW United, all these teams better watch out for these guys." Said Mick as Raptor and Ajax got into the ring by the ring posts to raise the titles for all their opponents to see.

"Both Reigns and Ajax have won many tag team gold for the New Shield and earned those titles in the final match against the Broken Hardys. These guys are a true force to be reckoned with." Said JR as the bell rang which meant the bedlam had begun.

It was a straight up brawl everywhere with all the teams, but inside the ring with the New Shield was DOA. The crowd got all fired up as the rematch between the two teams was about to happen. Ajax started it with Desmond with a couple forearm shots the staggered the Black Diamond into the corner and was hit with a flurry of kicks to follow up with an Avada Kedavra! On the other side was Raptor and Hannibal with a series of chops and punches from both sides until Raptor hits an uppercut that stuns the Scion of Anarchy. Raptor calls for Ajax as they Irish Whip Hannibal, but as he reached the turnbuckle he leapt up to hit Ajax with a Whisper In The Wind. Raptor was then turned around by Desmond, who tried to hit him with a Diamond Cutter, but the Savage Soldier blocked it by throwing him off. As Desmond got back up he was immediately hit with a Superman Punch and then took aim for Hannibal with a thunderous spear! But before Raptor could capitalize, the Rabid Street dog hits him with his trademark bat while Kingston covers the downed Hannibal. The ref slides in for the count, 1, 2, 3!

"DOA has been eliminated!"

"Wow that was a quick, but exciting exchange between both New Shield and DOA." Said Mick with a huge smile on his face.

"In the end Monarchy would slip in to take the first pinfall away from the New Shield." Said JR.

"Yeah a moment ago we saw Monarchy brawling with New World, until Dylan brought out his bat to smash Jay in the face who is bleeding folks and DJ low blowed Trell." Said Vampiro now laughing.

Meanwhile on the outside the Dogs of War were double teaming on the large One Man Nation. The big man then gave a huge headbutt to Bruce when Outcast came running with a chop block to the big man of DOW. The Bloody King then hit a series of uppercuts to the big man, but OMN Headbutts him and then lifts him to hit a Fallaway Slam into the barricade. The Brooklyn Plague looks to take a running start, but is intercepted by DJ Kingston hitting a Suicide Dive. Both men starting fighting while OMN starts with Dylan who all meet at one side when the fans began to chant.

"Look behind you! Look behind you!"

Both teams turned around to see on the left side on the outside were the New Shield and on the other end was the recovered New World. All four teams were a mass of fists and kicks seeing DJ the last one standing until he is clobbered by Bruce who calls for Duncan as he traps the Astonishing One in a side headlock. Duncan runs the ropes to hit a Flying Knee to the back of Kingston's head while Bruce finishes it with a Flatliner. The Leviathan goes for the cover now with the second ref checking for the shoulders and begins the count, 1, 2, 3!

"Monarchy has been eliminated!"

"Chaos Capacitor! Dogs of War have taken out the Monarchy!" said the shocked Vampiro.

"What a fantastic showing by all these men, and the Dogs of War made a big statement by eliminating the current WFA Tag Team champions." Said Mick now sitting up as Outcast stumbled by the table to see both members of The Coven in front of him. Outcast tries to plead with the vampiric wrestlers who look to each other and just grabbed the Brooklyn Plague by the throat and Double Chokeslam him into the announce table!

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" chanted the crowd.

"Good God, The Coven just Chokeslamed Outcast straight to hell!" exclaimed JR as Ryan covered Outcast while Destruction hit a huge Big Boot on OMN. 1, 2, 3 chanted the fans as the ref counted.

"Brutal Titans have been eliminated!"

But The Coven then came face to face with Alex Volkova and Hanzo Itsuka of the Syndicate of Darkness. Both teams looked at the other side to see New World fighting the Dogs of War as the New Shield recuperated. That was when Ryan and Destruction attacked Alex by tossing him into the ring post face first. Hanzo tried to attack Ryan, but Destruction would toss him into the barricade and hit a running knee to his head. The Coven then made their way to take on the New Shield, but Alex refused to go down and grabbed Ryan's boot who just merely kicked him in the head. This was enough time for Ajax to hit a Wrecking Ball Dropkick that staggered the big men on the side of the ring. This in turn was to set up the Drive-By Kick from Raptor into both Ryan and Destruction!

The Coven would then slide under the ring to avoid a pinfall from the Hounds of Vengeance. Ajax tried looking under the ring when he noticed Alex and Hanzo were now up. Both teams would stare each other down when Bruce and Duncan attacked the hounds from behind with chairs as Trell took flight with a Somersault Plancha on the Syndicate. Jay would come running in to clothesline Hanzo, but the Shadow Dragon would dodge it and hit a Mikazuki(Pele Kick)! Trell went to hit him from behind a few times until Alex lifts up Trell to hit a Doombringer(F5) out of nowhere. The Syndicate members noticed the Dogs of War had beaten down the New Shield when Alex yelled at them. Both Duncan and Bruce looked at each other, dropped the chairs and rolled into the ring with Alex and Hanzo following suit.

The two big men stare at each other as Duncan gets in Hanzo's face who just smiles and then he hits Duncan with a few knife edge chops with the Bloody King clutching his chest in pain. Bruce and Alex started to pound on each other as they took a running start to rebound off the ropes to clothesline each other! Both men rolled out the ring as Hanzo would hit Duncan with a Snap Suplex into the turnbuckle. The Shadow Dragon went to the other side of the ring and was yelling for Duncan to get up and with a running start hits his Tsukuyomi(Kinshasa) into the Bloody King who slumped to the ground with Hanzo covering him, 1, 2, 3!

"The Dogs of War have been eliminated!"

"And the wild cards in this match have been eliminated, but the Dogs of War were very impressive weren't they JR?" asked Mick to the veteran commentator.

"You're damn right they were and now we are down to our four teams: the Syndicate of Darkness, New World, The Coven, and the current champs New Shield." Said JR.

Hanzo was waiting for Alex to get up, but then noticed he was dragged under the ring by The Coven! Hanzo went to try to help his comrade when he was hit with a huge spear by Jay. Trell followed it up by lifting him up for a scoop slam. The Leader of the New World motioned to the inside of the ring where both men tossed Hanzo back into the ring. Jay and Trell rolled back in to hit the Shadow Dragon with a series of elbow shots and jabs when Trell hits him with an Enzugiri. Jay then set him up to hit him with the New World Elbow(Discus Elbow), but before Hanzo fell to the ground Trell caught him to hit his New World Piledriver(Double Underhook Piledriver) and then he covered him. The ref nearby jumped in for the count, 1, 2, 3!

"The Syndicate of Darkness has been eliminated!"

"To be fair, the New World caught a lucky break with Alex taken by The Coven who still haven't come back, but oh shit!" yelled Mick as Trell and Jay were attacked by the furious Hounds of Vengeance with Raptor and the bleeding Jay hitting each other with stiff punches while Ajax and Trell exchanged chops and jabs. Yet out of nowhere The Coven blasts the groups with double clotheslines!

Ryan and Destruction lifted Raptor up to toss him into the ring post shoulder first as he fell out the ring. Ajax tried to avenge his brother only for Destruction to hit him in the gut with a big knee. Ryan gave him a thumbs up with Destruction lifting up the Ghost Fox to Irish Whip him into the ropes to pop him up in the air and Ryan hitting him with a huge knockout punch(Death's Calling)! Both Ryan and Destruction smirk as Ryan covers Ajax and the ref sadly makes the count, 1, 2, 3!

"The New Shield has been eliminated!"

"No way…" said Mick in shock.

"Dude that was killer crazy. Just when we were seeing New Shield and New World go at it, The Coven outsmarted them by laying in the grass and struck when they least expected it. These guys just took out the champs!" said Vampiro all excited.

"With this elimination we are now guaranteed new champions now, but who will it be? Will it be the evil Coven or the radiant New World?" asked JR.

"Coven guys all the way now." Said Vampiro.

"New World with the greatest debut will somehow pull it off." Replied Mick as both teams met in the ring. Both teams were now talking smack as Jay wiped the blood on his face to smear it on Ryan's chest to which Trell just smiled as the two teams went at it.

Destruction had difficulty in trying to catch Trell, but The Leader of the New World ducked his attacks to hit a drop toehold on him where he landed on the second ring rope. Trell then hit a chop block on Ryan and motioned Jay to help him lift Ryan with a Double Suplex! But when they turned around Trell was blasted out of the ring by an irate Destruction, but Jay would hit him with the New World Elbow that had the big man on his knees. Jay went on to plant him with a snap ddt and was about to cover until he saw The Witch Sara Lewis on the ring apron suddenly with staff in hand. Jay walked up to her to yell at her when she hit him in the side of the head with her staff. The spot she hit was the same spot Dylan busted his head open and came into Ryan with a sick smile on his face as he lifted Jay for his Hellfire Bomb(Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) and covered. The ref didn't want to make the count due to the interference from Sara, but a job is a job, 1, 2, 3! Trell couldn't make it in time for his friend as Ryan and Destruction rolled out the ring and snatched the tag team titles.

"Here are your winners, Ryan Lewis and Destruction, The Coven!"

"Chalk up an assist to Sara Lewis in the last few minutes of the match." Said Mick all disgusted.

"While I would've liked to seen the better team win, but nonetheless The Coven made it out like bandits with a lot of gold tonight." Said JR with a sigh.

"Oh come on guys! The better team DID win as The Coven eliminated both Brutal Titans, New Shield, and New World. Quite impressive if you ask me." Said Vampiro with a shrug.

"Well guys no matter whose opinion on the new champs, this was a great match. Sadly my time with ya guys is over. Enjoy the next special guest as it will be a treat." Said Mick shaking hands with JR and Vampiro. After that the GM of FIERCE Friday took off his headset as he left the table.

 **Sad But True-Metallica**

The fans began to cheer as the owner of FXW, Victor Constantine came out with arms open and a devilish smile as well. Victor made his way towards the announce table, but stopped with a mic in hand as he gestured for everyone to quiet down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do hope you've all enjoyed yourselves this evening. Tonight we have seen pure chaos, new champions, and downright amazing wrestling! But before we continue on I've decided that the main event didn't represent FXW the way I originally envisioned it. While a Gauntlet match can be exciting, I feel like I can do better. So all night I gave it some thought and came up with a new match. I call it Championship Chaos! Rules are similar to Championship Scramble where a pinfall makes you the champion until someone pins you or are the last man standing. If you are pinned twice during the match, then you are eliminated from the match. As for if you are the last man standing will become the official FXW World Heavyweight Champion. Every five minutes another competitor will come out till all 10 have been let loose for the match. So I'm ready, the competitors are ready, and I know you the Faithful are ready. Now is time, now is the time where history will be made as ten gladiators combat for the grand prize. Let the main event match….BEGIN!" yelled Victor as he took a seat next to JR at the new announce table.

 **A Cut Above (Remix)- Avery Watts**

The Scottish Avenger comes out to a mix of cheers from most of the fans and boos from the hardcore wrestling fans. Comes out walking like Chris Benoit, Too Sweets, a few fans, and slides to the ring. In the ring, when the song's chorus hits, he climbs in one corner and raises his fists in the air for another pop.

"Introducing first, from Glasgow, Scotland and weighing in at 210 pds, The Scottish Avenger Will Ralston!"

"One of the main stays in the WFA whether you love him, or hate him this kid is one of those special stars that you can't just ignore." Said Vampiro.

"A former SSW Champion, Will Ralston has tasted the big gold before, and looks to climb to the top once again in FXW though this time without the Bullet Club." Said JR.

"Ralston is a very interesting case in FXW, and outside for sure. He is looking to reinvent himself here like he did in ICW, but now let's see who will be his starting opponent." Said Victor amused.

 **Retaliation - CFO$**

The lights go off as the song starts. Fire explodes from the stage as Furno is in his Shield gear, and the Hound of Vengeance mask and makes his way towards the ring and the lights come back on and he laughs wildly. He walks down the ramp and towards the ring, shadow boxing and cracking his knuckles.

"And his opponent, from Toledo, Ohio, weighing in at 243 pds, the Lunatic Renegade Furno Moxley!"

"The leader of the New Shield has to be more fired up than usual after The Coven stole the tag titles tonight. And we all know when Furno is fired up, the man is almost unstoppable." Said JR.

"I told you man, The Coven played a better game tonight. But for Furno, he is one of the best wrestlers in the WFA. Whether he is fighting alongside his New Shield brothers with Monarchy or Anarchy right now to his war with Brutus Vicious, the Madman From Hell is going all out tonight to bring the big one home to the New Shield." Said Vampiro.

"Moxley is also looking to avenge his lost from the Fatal Four Way match if he gets his hands on a certain Prince." Said Victor as the bell rang to which Furno went out guns blazing with a flurry of punches on Ralston that backed him into a corner.

The ref tried to get Furno off Ralston to the point of beginning of the 5 count, to which he finally obliged but got into the ref's face. This turned out to be a bad move as Ralston would hit a beautiful dropkick in the face to go for a quick cover. As the ref got there, Moxley would kickout immediately and went to clothesline Ralston, but the latter would dodge it and roll him up with a Schoolboy Pin, 1 kickout! The Scottish Avenger looked to Suplex Furno, but the Lunatic Renegade would block it and goes for his Brain Basher(repeated Headbutts to the head) until Ralston fell against the ropes to which the timer came on.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Resistance to Resilience-Reluctant Hero**

The fans go crazy as the debuting Matt Lopez came out on stage with the spotlight on him and a wolf howl could be heard. The Mexican Lone Wolf had the look of pure determination on his face as he bolted down the ring. As he slid in he had to avoid a running lariat from Furno to hit the Lunatic Renegade a series of forearm shots and kicks that dropped Furno in the corner. Matt noticed Ralston getting up and tried to Irish Whip him into the ropes, but Ralston reversed it by tossing him to the ropes, but the Mexican Lone Wolf retaliated with a Handspring Back Elbow! Before Furno could get up, Matt took a running start and hit a running knee to the face of the Lunatic Renegade. Lopez then started the climb to the top rope and hit a diving elbow on Ralston to cover as well, 1, 2 kickout!

"The Mexican Lone Wolf is going to town on both men right now and nearly gets the first fall in this match!" said the excited Vampiro clearly impressed.

"Matt Lopez is a celebrated superstar and is debuting in the main event, his first match in FXW which by all accounts has been impressive so far." Said JR in agreement.

"One of the hottest stars to sign with FXW, and by far one of the best in the WFA in my opinion. But it seems times up." Said Victor as the timer was indeed back up on the titantron.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Fuck The World-Hollywood Undead**

The God of Chaos, Justin Danger was greeted with a roar of cheers as he smirked for a moment and ran to the ring. When he got on the apron he would hit a springboard cutter on Lopez, dodged a clothesline attempt from Furno and hits him with J.I.D.(RKO)! Danger would then hit Ralston with a Superkick that had Ralston roll out the ring and then covered Moxley, 1, 2, 3! The crowd went nuts as right now Justin Danger was the current champion so long as he doesn't get pinned, but that was easier said than done. But for Moxley, he was one pinfall or submission away from being eliminated.

"My God! Justin Danger just came out and delivered and emphatic message to everyone that HE is all in tonight to become the champion." Said JR in shock.

"The God of Chaos is more than hungry for gold, he is ravenous." Said Victor clapping at the display as Justin shouted with pride for the first pin.

"And now Moxley has to be a little more careful cause if he gets pinned again or taps out then the dude is done." Said Vampiro with a big smile on his face. Justin looked to follow up on Ralston as he jumped out the ring, but Lopez would then hit a Tope Con Hilo on both Ralston and Danger. The crowd then cheered in approval as Lopez got up to hit several stiff kicks in the side of Justin's left leg.

As it seemed like Lopez got the upper hand, Justin would get him back with a drop toe hold into the steel steps! But Danger would be turned around by Ralston to be hit with a Superkick of his own to pay him back a moment ago, and deliver a Stunner to the God of Chaos. The Scottish Avenger would lift him up to push him inside the ring and cover Justin, 1, 2, 3! And with that Will Ralston took the status of champion from Justin, but couldn't celebrate long as the timer came back.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Scream-Dale Oliver**

The fans began a chorus of boos as Raven came up on the ramp with the trademark Raven pose. The Black Hearted Prince made his way down to the ring, but was intercepted by Furno on the outside! Moxley was hitting him with jabs and chops until Raven raked his eyes and would hit the Evenflow DDT on the outside of the ring. But Raven was then hit with a suicide dive by Ralston to which the fans cheered for that. While all three men on the outside were slow to get up, Lopez had climbed the rope once more and did an awesome Moonsault on them!

"This is awesome! This is awesome!"

"I'm with the fans, this is awesome." Said Vampiro.

"You're damn right they are right. Only five men are in so far and only two falls with Ralston pinning Danger. But now the Second Generation Horror is here, and I have a feeling Raven is about to play dirty soon." Said JR.

"Raven has already made an impact in FXW and most recently in the first half of this show attacked Levi just after his match." Said Victor who approved of Lopez's high risk maneuver.

Moxley and Lopez were the first to get up to hit each other with some chops, but the Madman From Hell turned up the heat with a few Headbutts and Irish Whipped Lopez into the steel post face first. Furno then took hold of Raven's kendo stick and started bashing on Lopez, Ralston, and Raven on the outside. Justin had just rolled out the ring to turn him around which was a mistake as Moxley low blowed the God of Chaos and whacked him a few times with the kendo stick to the point of breaking it. The Lunatic Renegade then tossed Lopez in the ring and as he tried to get up, Furno took a running start to hit his Flashpoint(Curb Stomp) and then covered him: 1, 2, 3!

"Moxley has now become the current champion, but now the timer has returned to throw another monkey wrench in their plans." Said Vampiro.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **DEATH TO THE COVEN!**

 **Beauty of Annihilation-Elena Siegman**

The crowd cheered wildly as The Destroyer Ben Jones made his way to the ring with both a barb wired 2x4 and light tube in hand. When he got to the ring he dropped the light tube and connected the 2x4 into Ralston. But not long after Raven got him with a chop block from behind. The Second Generation Horror would toss him into the ring and as he got on the apron, Furno had blasted him off with a Running Forearm Smash falling on Justin and Will. Furno looked to do another Flashpoint on the now down Ben, but Lopez would get him with a From Mexico With Pain(Springboard Forearm Smash). Sadly Furno was fully aware of where he was in the ring so he rolled out before the Mexican Lone Wolf could fully eliminate the Madman From Hell. Lopez would turn around at the wrong moment as Jones hit him with his dreaded Final Judgment(Bicycle Knee) that laid him out for a pinfall, 1, 2, 3!

"Matt Lopez has been eliminated!"

"And so The Destroyer takes over as the current champ and our first elimination is Matt Lopez who put on a hell of a fight." Said JR.

"Also the ones in danger now is Justin Danger and Furno Moxley as the others have yet to have a pinfall, but oh shit!" cried out Vampiro as Raven smashed the light tube on the side of Ben's head that saw him collapse. Wasting little time before the now recovered Danger and Ralston could get back in, Raven pinned Jones, 1, 2, 3!

"Make that Ben Jones added to your list Vampiro as the opportunistic Raven caught him by surprise." Said Victor as the timer came back on.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **War-Linkin Park**

The crowd this time was in shock and awe as Levi The Great, The Champion of Underdogs came out with a crowbar in hand as he limped his way to the ring. Raven on the other hand was at first surprised, but then started laughing at Levi limping. Both Ralston and Danger stopped for a moment as they pointed behind Raven as Furno lifted him up with his Purgatory Driver(Suplex Screwdriver)! But instead of covering him, Moxley called Levi to get in the ring. Levi would oblige as he lifted Raven up to deliver a well deserved Unwanted Death(Stunner) and then went for the pin, 1, 2, 3! For the first time since winning the Hardcore title, Levi finally got the upper hand on Raven. Levi then went to shake Furno's hand he shook it for a moment, but pulled him in for his Conflagration(Headlock Driver). Moxley was laughing manically as he pinned Levi, 1,2, 3!

"For the second time tonight, Moxley has become the current champion in this match." Said JR.

"Dude I loved how he caught Raven to give Levi that revenge for one moment, only to stab him in the heart right after that to take the lead." Said Vampiro smiling.

"Only Ralston has yet to be pinned now and he started the match. Still it pleases me to see Levi come out after being injured. Guess he is more like his uncle than I thought." Said Victor with a smile.

Moxley then decided to take a running start to hit Ralston and Danger with a suicide dive to which the crowd was cheering for the leader of the New Shield. Jones was on the other side of the ring clutching the back of his head now bleeding as Moxley went to town on Ralston and Danger using the barb wired 2x4 on their backs. Levi was now pulling himself up with help from the ropes as the Lunatic Jobber looked on to plan what was next to take out the now fired up Madman From Hell, when Raven kicked the back of his injured knee out. The Hardcore Nightmare began to repeatedly punch at the taped up knee to then start stomping on it. Raven then lifted him up to hit the Evenflow DDT and covered him quick as Moxley noticed him now, 1, 2, kickout! Raven was beside himself when Furno came to hit him with a dropkick to the face.

Raven would get back to be pushed into the nearby corner where Moxley got him with a running shoulder tackle and followed up with a few elbows and a nice headbutt. But the Lunatic Renegade would then collide with the Lunatic Jobber's favorite Thunderbolt! Levi tried to capitalize when Raven, now recovered would spin him around to finish him with a Call of the Raven(SOS) and covered 1, 2, 3!

"And with that Raven takes the lead again and ends Levi's chances to become a duel champion." Said JR as Raven now continued to attack Levi's injured knee, until the timer came on.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **The Toy Master-Avantasia**

The hometown fans went into a total frenzy as The Fallen One Jason Malice came out with his trademark black bat and made his way to the ring. Running towards him was Justin, but Jason threw the bat at him to which Justin would catch it only to eat a Sudden Death Superkick for his troubles. Malice would slide into the ring and dodge a clothesline from Raven, but the Fallen One got him with a Release German Suplex. He saw Jones come in, but he too would get hit with the same suplex. Malice was on fire when Moxley attacked him from behind and got him with an inverted DDT. Moxley looked to try and pin him until out of nowhere Justin hits the J.I.D. to cover him, 1, 2, kickout! Danger was in shock for a moment, but it passed as he noticed Malice was getting up and caught him with a Knee of Chaos(Shining Wizard).

Ralston and Raven were now fighting outside the ring as they traded blows until Will Irish Whips him into the barricade and taking aim from the other side would hit him with a Running Front Dropkick! The Scottish Avenger then slid in time to spear Justin before he could try to pin Malice or Moxley again. Ralston would hit a few European Uppercuts to finish it with a spinning back fist until the timer came on again.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd this time was in a full chorus of boos as Freddy Escobar came out on stage with not only the FXW TV title, but the SSW Universal title in as well. Not only that he wasn't alone as the rest of Monarchy came with him. He a confident smirk on his face, Freddy made his way to the ring when he pointed for his boys to clean house. It all happened so fast as Torres smashed Raven in the face with his barb wire bat and began to stomp on him while Kingston got on the apron to hit a Honolulu Destroyer on Malice. The Astonishing One slid out to join Torres in an assault on Jones that resulted in double suplex on the steel steps. Back in the ring the King of Beasts came in like a battering ram by taking out Danger and Ralston with a huge double clothesline. Ralston was the first to get back up only to eat a Roaring Elbow. King Caesar wasn't done yet as he lifted up Danger to plant him with his Lion's Roar(Vertical Suplex dropped into a Sitout side slam). Moxley tried to hit him with a diving elbow, but it didn't faze the King of Beasts. At that point Escobar comes into the ring and tells Caesar to lift him back up as he smashes his TV title off Furno's head! The Prince then went to the top turnbuckle to hit a beautiful Coronation(Diving Elbow Drop) on the knocked out Moxley and Caesar grabs the ref as Escobar pins Moxley, 1, 2, 3!

"Furno Moxley has been eliminated!"

"Yeah after he had the rest of Monarchy attack everyone in this match. Damn it Escobar you don't need help!" said the annoyed JR.

"Well man its technically not breaking the rules. Escobar and his boys know that so they merely outplayed everyone in the match. Looks like The Prince isn't done yet." Said Vampiro as Torres and Kingston came in to lift up Justin who was now hit again with a Roaring Elbow. Escobar would pick him and started screaming at him.

"YOU WILL BOW!" yelled Freddy as he lifted Danger up to plant him with the Prince's Throne. Instead of a normal pin, Escobar wished to disrespect the God of Chaos by just putting one foot on him, 1, 2, kickout! Freddy was now pissed at this point and yelled for his Monarchy to move aside as he hit a vicious Kingslayer(Curb Stomp) on Danger, this time covering him normally, 1,2 3!

"Justin Danger has been eliminated!"

"Another favorite taken out, due to Monarchy shenanigans." Said Vampiro.

"One has to wonder was this payback towards Justin's appearance last week, or his frustration of Mick Racer's choices to be in this match?" wondered JR out loud.

"I told Mick to put them in. If Mr. Escobar has a problem with that then I'm not hard to find. Still it's time for my chosen one." Said Victor calmly as he took the mic once more. While he was about to speak, Freddy called him to wait as Monarchy dragged in Raven to destroy him with a Royal Execution (Kingston, Torres, and Caesar lift the opponent up for a triple Powerbomb, and as the opponent goes down, Escobar applies a Neckbreaker) in which Freddy pinned him, 1, 2, 3!

"Raven has been eliminated!"

"Well done Mr. Escobar. You've played this game rather well, but I'm afraid the harsh reality is about to crash on top of you and your Monarchy. Say hello to my chosen one." Said Victor confidently as the timer went on for a final time.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 **Eli Drake-Dale Oliver**

The crowd gave a mixture of cheers and boos as the Namer of Dummies, Eli Drake came out with a mic in hand as he stopped at the edge of the stage and ramp meet.

"Let me talk to ya. Look here Mr. Constantine, you signed me two weeks ago and not once you put me in a match nor given me my title shot! So guess what I'm hijacking your main event yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Quiet down dummies." Yelled the irate Eli.

"Well now this is not how I like to do business, but Mr. Drake I don't take your action too kindly and so your dismissal will be taken care of now." Said Victor as new music played.

 **Destroy And Dominate-Chimaira**

An explosion of black fire came from behind Eli as he jumped in fear as he saw his executioner to be led out by Father James Mitchell. This monster of a man was a 7 foot giant with scars all over his arm, long black hair, torn up sleeveless shirt and torn up pants all stylized as an asylum clothes except black with in red saying Darkside on the back. This was the Demonic Behemoth known only as Darkside, monster that both broke Brock Lesnar's back and retired him also. Eli tried to get a jump on him with a few punches, but Darkside was not in the mood as he grabbed him by the throat and Chokeslamed him off the stage!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THE DEMONIC BEHEMOTH IS HERE! DARKSIDE HAS COME TO FXW!" yelled Vampiro in excitement and also fear.

"Somebody get Eli some medical attention!" called out JR.

"He deserved his fate JR. And if any of these men can "beat" him then they will truly earn my respect." Said Victor as he saw Freddy point out Dylan and DJ to attack Darkside while King Caesar stops him as a final stand.

Dylan got there first with his bat in hand, but ate a Big Boot from Darkside, but was attacked from behind by DJ with a chair in hand. Mitchell was laughing at the futile attempt from DJ as Darkside punched the chair out of The Astonishing One's hands! Kingston tried to talk to him only to be tossed violently into the steel steps knocking it over. Then the Demonic Behemoth came face to face with the King of Beasts with the fans cheering for both of them. The two big men began to pound on each other all along the outside of the ring until they reached the table. Caesar then hits him with a Roaring Elbow to stop Darkside for the moment and sets him up for a Powerbomb, but the Demonic Behemoth blocked it. Caesar got up to try to clothesline him, but Darkside reversed it into a Blackhole Slam into the table! For the third time a table was broken to which Vampiro could only laugh.

Back in the ring, the remaining wrestlers in Freddy, Will, Ben, and Jason were all standing waiting for Darkside to get in. The Monster merely climbed up and had an evil smile on his face as he climbed over the top rope to get in when all of them attacked him at once to get him to a knee. Ben and Jason would hit a combo of a Final Judgment and a Sudden Death Superkick to his head which brought him down to the ground long enough for Freddy to hit a Kingslayer on him. Will then hit a diving corkscrew moonsault to the fallen giant and covered him, 1 kickout! The crowd was in shock as the guys in the ring were. Both Jason and Ben grabbed the steel steps to smash them on the Demonic Behemoth and put them on top of him with all four men covering him, 1, 2, 3!

"It took all four men to get the first count on Darkside, but something tells me this alliance isn't going to last much longer." Said JR as his statement came true as Freddy attacked Ben and Malice and Ralston went at it.

Freddy would put Ben in a Sleeper Hold, but The Destroyer refused to pass out as he threw him off. The Prince then had to dodge Ben's Dead Man's Trigger(Discus Punch) and followed up with a Running Bulldog. The Prince decided to the head to the top rope to hit for the second time tonight a Coronation with a cover, 1,2,3!

"Ben Jones has been eliminated!"

"With that we are down to four, and Escobar is another step closer to becoming a duel champion." Said JR.

"Good luck with that." Said Victor calmly.

"Look at the other two go!" said Vampiro as Ralston and Malice were definitely going toe to toe with chops and uppercuts.

Neither man was backing down from each other as Ralston hit a Muay Thai Kick into Malice's gut. The Scottish Avenger looked to lock in his Reverse 1916, but Malice countered it by pushing him into the ropes and grabbed him to deliver Laid To Rest! The Fallen One went to go for a cover, but Freddy tossed him shoulder first into the ring post and then took the cover, 1, 2, 3!

"Ralston has finally been pinned in the match. But Malice still hasn't been pinned yet." Said Vampiro now looking at the match very intensely.

Freddy decided he would try to get Malice with his Kingslayer, but The Fallen One got up and dodged it to grab onto him with a Release German Suplex into the corner. Malice then locked in his Hangman's Noose(Modified Last Chancery) to have The Prince Scream in agony. With both men in the middle of the ring, The Prince had no choice to tap out! No time to celebrate as Jason got up, Ralston was tossed into him by the enraged Darkside who was going full Strowman mode. The Demonic Behemoth then lifted Malice up for a Shock Treatment and went for a cover of his own, 1, 2, 3!

"It's any man's game now with all men now one pinfall away from elimination, but also closer to becoming the official champion." Said JR as Ralston and Escobar look to double team Darkside, but to no avail. He would hit Ralston with a Belly to Belly Suplex and then lift Escobar up for a Running Powerslam into the turnbuckle!

Darkside let out a primal roar as he went after Ralston again with Malice hitting a Sudden Death Superkick. He went to got for his Impaler DDT, but the Monster Giant powered out and grabbed The Fallen One by the neck with two hands to hit his devastating Final Void(Sitout Double Handed Chokeslam) with a cover, 1, 2, 3!

"Jason Malice has been eliminated!"

"And so the Fallen One fails to stop Darkside who seems unstoppable at this point." Said JR as Freddy and Will realize the threat in the ring.

Both men look to each other and began pounding and kicking at him till he was at the edge of the ropes to which they hit him with not one, not two, but three sets of Superkicks which knocks him outside the ring! The crowd is cheering in pure excitement with Darkside down and just The Prince with the Scottish Avenger in the ring. Ralston and Escobar go on hit a few hip toss and drop toe holds on each other until Escobar gets him with a lariat. Escobar lifts him up to set up a Prince's Throne, but Ralston reverses it to pull out his Reverse 1916 spiking The Prince with a cover, 1, 2, 3!

"Freddy Escobar has been eliminated!"

"Wow man I couldn't have seen this coming. Will Ralston started this match and now has the chance to win it. Probably could if not this!" called out Vampiro as Ralston was hit with a thunderous clothesline from the recuperated Darkside who looked to beat Ralston into submission with clubbing blow after clubbing blow to the head.

The Demonic Behemoth decided to rebound off the ropes with a big splash, but didn't cover. Darkside then looked at Father James Mitchell who held a bag in hand. He then tossed the bag in the ring with Darkside having a twisted smile and opened it to reveal thumbtacks. Mitchell tossed him another which this one had broken glass. The Sinister Minister called for him to end Ralston now, as he poured the bags in the middle of the ring. The Demonic Behemoth would pick up Ralston, pat him on the head only to be hit with a Stunner that caught him off guard. Ralston tried to chop at the legs, but Darkside stopped that with a huge headbutt. Refusing to stay down, Ralston motioned for him to bring it on to which he obliged in a big way: Final Void into the pile of broken glass and thumbtacks with a cover, 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and the neeeeeeew FXW World Heavyweight Champion, Darkside!"

"What a hell of an effort and show from everyone, but needless to say no one was ready for Darkside." Said JR as Father James Mitchell went into the ring with the title in hand: the strap was red with a gold plate similar to the last TNA Heavyweight belt with FXW World Heavyweight Champion on it and a few ruby's diamonds, and emeralds engraved.

"Fucking loved this match with all its chaos." Said Vampiro clapping for the new champ.

"Now the real game can begin. Gentlemen it has been an absolute pleasure and so I must go." Said Victor shaking hands with JR and Vampiro. Darkside was holding the title high in the air as the medical staff checked on well everyone, but right now was Will who was bleeding pretty well from his back.

"Well folks like the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end and Vampiro this has been by far an excellent ppv, the first of many for FXW." Said JR.

"You're damn right JR and guys this is just the beginning! We got a ton more to come, more action, more talent, more chaos, and def more wrestling!" said Vampiro all excited.

"It's been a pleasure to work with you Vamp and folks we will see you next time this Friday for FIERCE and Saturday for XTREME. That's all folks and we wish you good night!" said JR as the camera faded out.

/

 **Half Hour later…**

After Victor was done with the celebration of the success of Wrestlegeddon, the owner of FXW went to his office to finalize some things but found he had a special visitor.

It's about time you showed up, Victor." Evan said, looking out Victor's office window, "I was starting to think traffic held you up."

"You know I have to keep up appearances. We just got done with the overture, and now Act 1 can truely begin. But enough about that, did you enjoy the show?" Asked Victor as he walked past Evan to prepare some glasses.

"Ah yes, though I was a bit disappointed you suspended the Cobra Club for their actions against the Hardyz and Decay." Evan said, "I've known the dudes since they entered New Japan for their first run, I was the man who made them what they are today. In addition, it took Richard Ryder six months to negotiate deals with them to get to the WFA." Evan continued.

"The crew and locker room weren't given a heads up in time. While the story is that the "board" forced me, the mayor of New Orleans was actually the cause besides the Hardy Family. Not too worry. I've already spoke with them about their return and what they will get for their patience. Needless to say Mr. Sullivan was pleased. Plus he and the others are focusing in the other promotions first, and said be available more later. Any one catch your eye tonight?" Asked Victor after explaining the legal issue he avoided as he handed Evan a glass of wine.

"Hmm, well, I am interested in that Malice fellow." Evan said taking the wine.

"Malice? Well if you must know he was my first signee and he will be more available soon in other promotions. He helped write the story that he is in now. A good showing in the main event." Said Victor as he grabbed a new mask from his desk: one side was white with angelic symbols, while the other side was a devil face with demonic symbols.

"Interesting, the more ya know..." Evan said, admiring the sights of New Orleans.

"So King of Trolls, besides the show what brings you here?" Asked Victor.

"Funny that you should ask." Evan said, "As you know I have started something, and it was come to my attention that you've somewhat took a page outta my book."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Asked Victor with a sly grin on his face.

Something called... "the Legacy of Cain."" Evan said, "And I must admit, A+ effort on that name."

"Oh Dominic's project. Yes I gave him the pieces, but the rest is on him. It's more of a piece to a bigger puzzle for a bigger game if you know what I mean." Said Victor as he was on his computer now updating the roster info.

"Ah I see. Also, I just want to get this out of the way - what the hell is the deal with Levi?" Evan asked.

"Hehe I was wondering when you would ask. The kid is at a crossroad right now. One I just showed him. Ryder kept calling me about the attack Raven did to him to where he was barely able to compete in the main event. He is fighting with the fact everyone now know he is Richard Ryder's nephew and his first gimmick. I showed him the road he should travel and to make sure I paid Raven to keep him on it. To leave the childlike gimmick behind and to embrace his name. All he asked was Levi's title. Dominic was already ahead of me. He is a fine protégé." Said Victor with pride.

"You know because Richard and I talked about it, and we believe it's about time Levi "grew up," and begin to embrace his family name." Evan said.

"Soon enough he shall, though the road will be painfully he should come out as a man and a true Ryder. Has that satisfied you? Because I have a plan for the WFA, but I need the King of Trolls and the Queen of Roses for this to work." Said Victor calmly.

"Ah, and what is this job you speak off?" asked Evan.

"Take a look at the WFA. Has tremendous potential to being the most powerful organization in the wrestling world. So far we are somehow tied with the WWE. In ratings we buried GFW permanently and Lucha Underground. Who knows what happened to ROH. But like any organization there is always dead weight. I'm calling an alliance between our Feds, TDW, FXW, and IXW together. The collective rosters of the others won't be happy, but that's just fine. We will see who is worth having and who we have to cut. We combine your Empire, with my Legacy, with Ms. Rose's new group she is working on. With the three Lords of Extreme, we will show both Richard Ryder and the WFA true power. Then we will conqueror the WWE to become the one true wrestling organization in the world. Will you join me my friend?" Asked Victor giving Evan a special card that had King of Trolls on it. Evan admired the card for a second, and somewhat smiled at the card.

"I know I pride myself as a card," Evan said, "Yet I never expect I'd have my own trading card."

"One of a kind as it's the only one. So are you in? Will you go to war with me as will the Queen of Roses? We will rule as the Trimulative Extreme. With our three groups, no one will stop us. Not even the Four Horsemen of the WFA. Besides with the three of us, your match with Mr. Classic is a sure fire win. Riddle will fall just as quick. Then the rest...will burn." Said Victor sinisterly. Evan laughed at the card again, before looking up at Victor.

"Count me in."

"And on this day the Sin World Order is born. Chaos will rise to bring our kid of order where only the strong and the best thrive. Where the weak will fall. Legends of old will be crushed, where the old order will be burned to the ground to give rise to our new regime. One Empire to rule them all, one Legacy to last for eternity, one to make our enemies Fade away in the darkness as the Sin World Order conquers all. It has begun Evan, and now is the time to visit our Queen of Roses." Said Victor as he showed his card to Evan to be the Jack of Masks.

 **A/N: And so Wrestlegeddon has come to an end. This was both challenging and fun at the same time. I hope everyone enjoyed it and so the true storylines come out. We got new champions but they all went to the FIERCE brand! Not to worry XTREME has their own soon and also the first exclusive ppv: King of Pain. But now a deadly alliance has formed between Victor Constantine and the "Neal Deal" Evan Neal. What chaos will they cause and for what purpose? Find out within the next few months in FXW. And I don't really ask this but could someone do an Up's and Down's for the whole ppv please? It would be a big help in the direction I'm going. Tell me what you think as this ppv was the first and I'm quite proud of it. Good, bad, or otherwise lol. After this expect either A Tale of Malice to be rebooted with more WFA feel versus WWE. Expect the WFA Extreme Tournament update and the first episode of NEX-GEN! Also coming soon is Barstool For Three with the first guests being Freddy Escobar, Furno Moxley, and Ben Jones. Next time on FXW, Chapter Fifteen: Betrayal In Dallas. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It has been over a year since this has been updated and the reason is a combo of work, family issues, and computer problems. Also a LOT has happened behind the scenes of the WFA. For one NLW and XCW are no longer a part of it, to which new scenes had to be made to write off certain ocs, and I became the president! Weird, but cool all the same. As for when this episode takes place after Wrestlegeddon. With that said enjoy peeps!**

 **Before the show...**

Camera comes on to show The Coven walking in the parking lot with their new tag belts in hand when suddenly both Ryan and Destruction are attacked from behind by two large men dressed all in black and ski masks while carrying weapons with one with a chair and the other a sledgehammer! Both Ryan and Destruction crumble to the ground in pain as the assailants continue their assault, but are joined up by four other attackers with kendo sticks taking swings at them. After a minutes the attack stops as someone comes walking up dragging a shovel. He then takes his mask off to reveal himself as The Gravedigger, Seth Sullivan. He motions for the others to do the same revealing: Russel Black, Genocide, Julian De La Barrea, Loki Malphas, Alex Karloff, and Jack Cunningham with Dan Riley walking next to Seth with a smirk.

"Seems the info about their arrival was good. Want me to pay him for his efforts?" asked Dan to the King Cobra.

"No, not yet. Besides knowing him he will want to have fun first. He's an odd man, and that's saying something ." replied Seth.

"Must be talking bout you Frank." said Russel which got a chuckle from the others.

"Go fuck yourself." said Genocide as he picked up Ryan as Seth kneels before him.

"Now now, Frank. We are not as dysfunctional as these "Twilight Ass Clowns", no gents we are the most dangerous and most dominant group in the WFA. As for you Ryan, its nothing "personal", just business. You and the rest of your family's time in the WFA has simply come to an end. And I can't call my Club the most dominant when you hold these titles," said Seth as Loki and Julian raise the FIERCE tag belts in their faces which made Ryan angry to which Jack punches him in the throat, "Thank you Jack. Now where was I? Oh yes the Burial of The Coven. Seriously can you guys stick with one name? Then again I have to remind myself the limited capacity of your collective brains. In any case we were also hired to deleiver you, your sister, and your friends their termination papers. But they didn't specify how." That's when Seth smacked Ryan in the face with his shovel busting his nose open. He then motioned for Russel to bring him the burlap sack the was moving oddly as Seth took it from him. Both Genocide and Jack lift up Destruction this time as Dan kicks him in the jaw.

"As for you Destro, James, or wait who are you again? Nevermind you were always a nobody in the WFA. Fret not as I've decided to send you off with a gift you will never forget." said Seth evily as he opened the sack to reveal the mascot of Cobra Club, Sully. The cobra seemed a little agitated as Seth lifted him up as if consoling his pet. He then laid him before James as Sully's hood was revealed.

"Get him Sully!" cheered the rest of the club.

"Sully, sic him." said Seth as James began to struggle violently to which this angered the serpant to which then Sully sunk his fangs into James left arm. Seth would then pick up Sully and out him back in the sack. Just then a garbage truck came driving up to them with the back compartment opening up. Alex then leans out the door laughing.

"Time to take out the trash?" called out Alex.

"Yes Alex I think it's time to take out the trash. Booooooooooooooys, take out the trash!" said Seth as they all cheered. Russel and Genocide lift up Ryan and toss him into the garbage as a banana peel falls on top of him while Jack, Loki, and Jullian toss James right behind him in what looked like a soiled diaper. That was when Alex turned on the truck and for the compacter to close behind the truck.

"Well that was fun. What's next boss?" asked Jack.

"Phase one is done. Phase two is coming up soon, depending on Racer's reaction and our friend takes care of the other half of these vampires. Until then boys to the Clubhouse. Soon FXW will be ours just like the rest of the WFA." said Seth as they all walked away. That is when the camera went all static.

 **Elsewhere**

The static stops to show Sara Lewis tied up in a chair after being forced to watch her brother and friend be assaulted by the Cobra Club. Her makeup was all smeared from crying and also sported a bloody lip. Walking behind her in the shadows was her captor who laughed as The Coven was tossed in the garbage truck.

"Yyyou got what you wanted, wwwhat more you want from me." came the voice of a scared Sara.

"Oh no my dear. We are not done yet. There is still the matter of your ex boyfriend and the other threat to my plans. So Witch, call the dealers. Call them to execute their master. Then and only then I will let you go." came the evil voice of the man as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Behind him was Samantha Blackwell, Brian Phillips, and Lilith with glass shards in their eyes with liar written on their faces in what looked like blood. Sara's eyes glowed purple and then back to normal.

"It's done. They are also under your command now as you asked before." croaked Sara.

"Well done. Our time together has been short, but I did enjoy your company today. A shame it must end. Parting is such a sweet sorrow, but I have others to have fun with. Farewell my Witch." said the man as his hands went around Sara's throat as the camera slowly looked above to reveal the face of the captor. He had short dark brown hair slicked back, thin mustache and strip, and cold grey eyes. It was none other than the Sinister Prophet Amadeus Crowley. The camera then looked back to show the other victims to be smiling now as Crowley laughs.

 **Fearless Must Endure-Jasta**

 **American Airlines Arena, Dallas, Texas**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to FIERCE Friday! I'm good ol' JR and my new partner at the table should be coming out right now." Said the legendary Jim Ross. The crowd was in a frenzy tonight being the first road show for FXW and being the show of the aftermath of Wrestlegeddon.

 **Immortal-Adema**

The crowd popped as the man known as Deathless Michael Zero came out wearing a long sleeve red shirt, dark jeans, and shoes. His long dark brown hair was in a ponytail too as he made his way to the Announce table.

"Welcome to FXW Mr. Zero." Said JR shaking his hand.

"It's great to be here JR. And damn the energy here is intense!" Said Michael.

"Indeed it is, and I have to say, what a night! Wrestlegeddon proved to be a successful event, one that crowned several new champions, chief among them a new FXW World Heavyweight Champion in the Demonic Behemoth known as Darkside!" JR says.

"And tonight begins the tournament for the FXW Intercontinental title starting with Will Ralston and the debuting Ivan Barrian. That and many more to come." Said Michael with a grin.

 **Stone-Alice In Chains**

The GM of the FIERCE brand, Mick Racer came out to a roar of cheers as he made his way to the ring with a mic in hand. He then raised his hand in the air with the fans chanting "Racer" to "FXW".

"Dallas! What's happening guys? Gotta tell ya Wrestlegeddon was just awesome! I'm still all excited from all the talent's hard work as they put on a hell of a show that night. And talk about the debuts! The Coven made their grand debut, Matt Lopez, and even the Demonic Behemoth Darkside captured the FXW World Heavyweight title! We have a new tournament starting tonight and also the current FXW TV champ will be in action tonight." Said Mick all excited, until certain music came on.

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

The crowd began to boo, as the Monarchy appeared on the stage. Freddy Escobar led them down the ramp, with the FXW TV Title on his shoulder and a fierce glare on his face. He glared at Mick Racer as the Monarchy got inside the ring.

"Well Fredward and friends what can I do for you?" Asked Mick sarcastically.

"You could start by bowing down to the REAL champion in FXW, you fucking prick." Freddy deadpans. "FXW Wrestlegeddon…..what a load of BULLSHIT."

"Nah I'm good. But seriously what's your issue besides bitching and moaning? I mean sure Monarchy lost all their matches, but still you four did a great job, and sure I can see the same tonight Fredward." Said Mick with a shrug.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Freddy asks in disbelief. "Last night, I had to face Ben Jones, Justin Danger, Matt Lopez, Furno Moxley, and a bunch of other morons that didn't even deserve to be in the match for the World Heavyweight Championship. And on top of that, after I beat everyone, you still had a 'special guest' come in, and take advantage of the fact that I was beaten down and tried to win the match. As far as I'm concerned, I am the REAL FXW World Heavyweight Champion, and Darkside is a fucking joke."

"Wow Freddy you are more delusional that I thought. I mean we put a hell of a match full of former champions and future champions. Yeah I really don't care much for you if I'm being honest, but what happened in that match was all YOU. In the end you couldn't get the job done. Now as for Darkside, no I wasn't too happy that he was the last one nor am I his biggest fan, that is Mr. Constantine's pick and choice in the match. Oh I see! You're mad about when he took out your Monarchy too aren't ya? And finally your claim as being the true champ is moot. You are going to have to earn your way back like everyone else. Sorry but I don't kiss ass to Lil Prince's who are intensely spoiled. Besides Union Jack Jr is the next challenger for the Demonic Behemoth." Said Mick.

"So you deny the Prince his rightful title shot, only to give it to a fake Prince? A false pretender? Don't make me laugh." Freddy said. "Out of everyone in the gauntlet match aside from Levi Ryder, I was the only person in that match who actually had to EARN his spot in the match. And yet, because you were handing out title shots to half the fucking roster, Darkside is now the champion, all because of you."

 **Throne-Bring Me The Horizon**

Union Jack Jr. came out shaking his hand and mic in hand. As he made it in the ring, King Caesar wouldn't let him in at first, but relented as the Prince of Wonderland got in the middle of Mick and Freddy.

"Fake Prince? Is that all you got Freddy. If so then no wonder you lost. And for that you don't deserve to take on that monster. A real Prince rises above all adversity, not make excuses. Only I can stop Darkside's rampage. I stopped one monster and I will do it again in a few weeks time. Now please Freddy get going, because Dallas is under the protective rule of the Kingdom Club." Said Union Jack Jr.

"The only reason you beat Matanza was because Dominic Cairns interfered in your behalf, you cheap, second-rate ripoff." Freddy tells him. "A true Prince proves that he is better than everyone around him, and he always has an ace up his sleeve. And trust me, false Prince, I will win that title, even if I have to go through you, and the rest of your Bullet Club ripoffs to get it."

"If it's a fight you want Freddy then I will be happy to oblige you." Said UJJ getting in Freddy's face until Mick pushed them both away.

"Now both of you cool your jets. One this isn't happening here, at least not now. The next thing is Freddy you DO have a match tonight. And let's just say he has been wanting a crack at you since both of you signed with FXW." Said Mick.

"Who is it, then? I will defeat him, then I will move on to destroy the Demonic Behemoth." Freddy proclaimed.

 **The Toy Master-Avantasia**

The lights went out as the music played to reveal The Fallen One, Jason Malice. In his hands was not only a mic, but his black bat. He made his way into the ring parting the Monarchy with his bat and had a twisted smile for Freddy.

"I told you Freddy. I told you I will be there to see your Monarchy fall. And your shortcomings continue tonight as I take your title and then take on whoever wins between Darkside and Union Jack Jr." Said the Fallen One leaning against the nearest corner.

Freddy was angry, as he began to speak. "No, I don't think so." Freddy motioned for the Monarchy to leave the ring….only to turn around and blast the Fallen One with his mic. Before Union Jack Jr and Mick Racer could move, Freddy Escobar slides out of the ring, and he raises his title up high and he begins to speak. "Tonight, Jason Malice, I will make you…..BOW."

 **Destroy And Dominate-Chimaira**

The Monarchy couldn't celebrate very long as the Demonic Behemoth comes down the ramp looking blood thirsty. All four of them jump the barricade to avoid him, but he ignored them and went after the Prince of Wonderland with a Chokeslam! He then tossed him out and lifted him up for the Final Void into the table! That was when Father James Mitchell raised the FXW World Heavyweight title over the fallen Union Jack Jr. Back in the ring Jason got back up and looked dead set on wanting to kill Freddy. Freddy simply smirked and raised his title up high, as the Fallen One and The Prince stared each other down. Afterwards, the Monarchy headed to the back.

Commercial Break

Scenes of all of the best of the WFA from Jason Sabre fighting Rey Pantera, Seth Sullivan going at it with Detrick Cyrus, and Furno Moxley with New Shield fighting with Ash Russo and Anarchy. Then Logan Storm, Jesse Faraday, Nyx Rosewood, Katie Striker, Idrina The Bizarre to her Madness to fade out to show WFA presents Clash of the Gods with the sound of a buzzer and a timer similar to the Royal Rumble.

"We are back ladies and gentlemen and already we are off to a chaotic start with attacks from Escobar to Malice and Darkside pitting Union Jack Jr through our table." Said JR pointing to the destroyed table as the crew was finishing the clean up.

"Look JR, The Prince merely had enough of Malice's disrespectful mouth. He already endured our biased General Manager who lambasted him and his stable. I wish Mr. Constantine would do something about this. As for Darkside he was sending a message to the Prince of Wonderland plain and simple." Replied Michael.

"Well folks let's get back on track as coming up right now is the first match of the FXW Intercontinental Championship Tourney with "The Avenger" Will Ralston taking on the debuting "Russian Warrior" Ivan Barrian." Said JR.

 **Failure-Breaking Benjamin**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is a first round for the FXW Intercontinental Tournament. Introducing first from Glasglow, Scotland and weighing in at 210 pds, he is "The Avenger" Will Ralston!"

The crowd popped hard as Will Ralston came out on stage with his ribs bandaged up from what Darkside did to him at Wrestlegeddon. He Too Sweeted with the fans and slides into the ring and then shadow boxes for a moment as he awaits his opponent.

"After a major run at the main event of Wrestlegeddon, Will Ralston started that match and ended up being the last man until a monster stopped him." said JR.

"Yeah Will lasted longer in that match than what everyone thought he would and let's not forget he is def not 100% especially at the end of the match being hit with Final Void onto thumbtacks." replied Michael.

 **Russian National Anthem**

Music comes on as a large, pale man came out with a serious look on his face. He was wearing a red boxing style robe and underneath red trunks (Randy Orton like trunks) with black Austin Aries like trunk designs, red knee pads, red and black boots, and black wrist bands.

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia and weighing in at 272 pds, he is "The Russian Warrior" Ivan Barian!"

"Ivan Barrian has made a name for himself by becoming world champion everywhere he goes. From NJPW, ROH, and TNA at the time. Ralston has a very strong opponent tonight." said JR as Barian got into the ring.

"Not to mention these guys have been rivals for several years now, and for the first time in the WFA these two will collide. But in all honesty the way Ralston is right now, I'm putting my money on the "Russian Warrior"." said Michael as the bell rings.

Both Ivan and Will circle around each other to which Will offers a hand shake to which Ivan looks at it confused to then return the handshake. Then they go for a test of strength and as Will trys to push Ivan, the Russian Warrior launches across the ring like nothing with Ralston clutching his ribs as he stares at Ivan. Barian yells for him to get up and even motions him to try again. Ralston warily gets up and trys once more, but Barian shoves him back down with authority and yells again once more. The Avenger then takes a running start to do a dropkick to his left leg to bring the big Russian down and looks to follow up by doing it again only for Barian to catch him with a huge clothesline! Barian then lifts Ralston up to execute a Gutwrench Suplex and follows up with a Senton pin combo.

1

2

Kickout!

The Russian Warrior stays calm as he lifts Will up by the waist and rams him in the corner while hitting a few shoulder thrusts in Ralston's gut with him yelling out in pain. He follows up with a hard Irish Whip in the corner with Will bouncing off the turnbuckle hard. The ref goes to check on Will who is clutching his ribs and seems to be having trouble breathing. Will pulls himself up via the ropes and yells come on to Ivan who just smirks.

"No matter who you are, you've got to respect the heart of Will Ralston as he continues to fight the larger Ivan Barian." says JR as Ralston begins punching and some chops on Barian who headbutts him hard and tosses him into the corner.

"Look I'm not doubting Ralston's heart nor his fighting spirit, but realistically he has no chance at this point as Ivan as proven multiple times in this match his sheer power and oh shit!" yelled Michael just hen Barian had took a running start from across the ring to spear Ralston only for the Avenger to dodge it while the Russian rams his shoulder hard into the steel post with Ralston rolling him up!

1

2

Kickout!

Ralston doesn't let up as he begins to target the right shoulder of Ivan Barian with several elbow shots and in a hammerlock. Barian looks to toss him off to which Ralston elbows him inthe jaw and hits a Snap DDT and then locks in an armbar. But the big man still has plenty of strength as he then lifts himself up and hits Will with a Powerbomb, but doesn't go for the pin as he is now clutching his right sholder. Both men were slow to get up, but then they run to each other for a huge exchange of fists with Will hitting a huge European Uppercut to Ivan. He bounces off the ropes, dodges a clothesline, but as he rebounds once more he is caught by Barian who hits a beautiful Catch Release Suplex. He makes a cut motion as if signaling the end as he grabs for Ralston as he looks to hit Mother Russia(Styles Clash), but Ralston slips under to cho block the big man with a followup dropkick to the face which sent Barian into the ropes. Ralston doesn't let up as he hits him with a few superkicks in the jaw and ends it with a huge dropkick which knocks Barian out of the ring. Ivan starts to lift himself up via the barricade when he is hit by Ralston's Suicide Dive!

"Ralston! Ralston!" cheers the crowd as Will Too Sweets with the crowd.

"With the fans firmly behind him, Ralston seems to have found that new burst of energy as he now has Barian down." said JR.

"That's all fine and good JR, but if Ralston wants to win this then he either needs to get back in the ring for a countout victory or somehow get Barian in the ring." said Michael and as Ralston turned around to Barian who lifts him up to hit the Iron Curtain on the outside!

The Russian Warrior goes to toss Will in the ring as he slides back into the ring as he yells goodbye in Russian as he sets him up for Mother Russia again. But this time he clutches his right shoulder in pai and trys to fight through the pain only for Will to slip out again. Ralston turns him around to kick him in the gut to hit a Stunner as Barian bounces into the rope with Will following up by bringing him down with a Arm Breaker and then seals the deal with the Lion's Vice(Crippler Crossface) in the middle of the ring. Ivan screams in pain as Ralston yells for him to tap out, but the Russian Warrior slowly crawls toward the ropes. Ralston realizing this is his shot for the win releases the hold to grag him back to the middle and locks it back in. Barain looks to try again, but then he starts tapping out!

"Here is your winner, Will Ralston!" announce JT as the ref raised Will's hand who started clutching his ribs again.

"The Avenger does it again as he proves all the doubters wrong once more and one step closer to championship gold." says JR as he tips his hat to Ralston as The Avenger asked for a mic.

"Gotta admit I didn't think Will had it in him, but he proved me wrong and Barian didn't make it easy for him. But make no mistake that the next one in the tourney may end Ralston and his Cinderella story before it can really begin." said Michael while Ivan rolled out of the ring.

"Well, Wrestlegeddon was in fact the greatest match in my entire career, I started the match as the first entrant, and lasted between me and Darkside, one on one, I lasted longer than anyone that participated and Darkside came out as the victor, but like I said, it's survival of the fittest." Will said as he continued.

"As for what happened at SSW, it was the most important match in my entire career, at Into The Fire, I proved to every single one of you that I would stand up against Samuel, I may have lost my job at SSW, but that doesn't mean I'm done for. I still have my road to redemption to succeed and I will not back down from a fight." The fans cheer at his statement as he continued.

"Evan Neal, you messed with the wrong man, and the wrong company, because SSW will and always fight back, you and your Empire will fall into the ground. Ever since you stunned me at the end of Into The Fire, for that you're gonna fucking pay, and that goes for anyone else in your Empire as well, because you're not invincible."

"Alan Riddle promised that I will return to SSW when the time is right, because I will remain Strong Style. When Mick Racer gave me a call, he told me that he would give me a chance to gain my redemption, if I entered the FXW Intercontinental championship tournament and win the championship. And I accepted, and tonight, to anyone participating this tournament, I'm ready to make a comeback right here on the road to Summer Scorcher. And Darkside, my friend and leader, Union Jack Jr will end your reign, because darkness has a weakness, the light will shine and end you. Thank you everyone and enjoy the show." Will said as he dropped the microphone as the fans cheered and chanted for Ralston. As Ralston began to leave the ring the titan tron went all static.

A 12-year-old girl with blonde hair and green eyes wakes up on a table. Her left arm is stretched out and tied to the table. She tries to get up but notices that her abdomen and legs are also tied down. She looks to her left and sees her twin brother, his eyes are dilated, and stares blankly into her.

A man wearing a black top hat and filthy Uncle Sam clothes with a clean, bright red overcoat comes to her view. "Hello there."

She tries to get out of her restraints but to no avail.

He looks to the pale boy. "I'm sure you are well acquainted with your brother. It is a shame I lost my previous twins, but you two will make a fine addition."

The girl squirms as the ringmaster caresses her cheek. "You should be happy, I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime. Wouldn't you want to have hundreds, if not, thousands of people gawking up to you as you give them a show they will never forget?"

She whimpers in response.

He strokes her hair back. "All I need from you is a little cosmetic change and you will be the celebrity of this circus." He picks up a cleaver, "All I need is for you to have a new outlook for yourself... and your brother."

The camera zooms away from the room as the sounds of banging, blood spurting and screams envelop the room. The camera now rests outside the tent marked, "The Conjoined Twins of Paradise."

 **The Carnival**

 **Coming soon...**

"What the devil was all of that?" asked the confused and rightly disturbed JR.

"I don't know and even Ralston seems confused by that. In any case this Carnival is coming soon. Also coming up next folksis some tag team action as we last Sunday we saw the in ring debut of The New World featuring ICW's own Trell Thomas and Jay Masters nearly winning tag gold. Tonight they look to work their way back into the title picture by taking on the debuting tag team in The Crusade. Stay tuned folks!' said Michael as they went to break.

 **BREAK**

 ***The following scene as added after the tapings. Originally this was suppose to be a Ben Jones promo and then a vignette for King Randy. Neither are with FXW anymore***

 **GM's Office**

"Mr. Constantine I'm well aware of the situation with the issues with The Coven. No one has seen them or heard from them all day. The only thing we have is the tag belts that was left in the office with a note stating they are "dismissed" from the WFA. Wait Samantha Blackwell, Brian Phillips, Mephisto, Lilith, and Ben Jones?! But I already booked Jones in a match tonight. Yes I will inform them the match tonight will go towards the new tag tournament. Alright I will fill in for Kenneth in Mexico. Night Mr. Constantine." said Mick with a long sigh. Just as Mick was about to adjust next week's match card King Caesar barges in.

"What now Caesar-." said Mick when Brooklyn's Finest slammed his fist on the desk.

"Best not call me that. Here and the rest of the WFA my name is KING Caesar." said King Caesar with an angry undertone.

"Fine fine, what can I do for you?" asked Mick.

"I want in the Intercontinental tournament sucka." said Caesar all serious.

"Uh first off don't call me that. Second why should I? I gave you a shot at the No Limits tournament." said Mick.

"Cause I know I can beat Ralston anyday. And ya know I could. I'm a former champ outside the WFA, and Monarchy one of the longest lasting factions too. Put me in and I will win for Monarchy."

"Fine, but this is your last shot. Next week you have a match uh hey wait." called Mick as King Caesar was walking out.

"All I need to know is if I'm in. Don't care who it be with cause they going to feel the wrath of Brooklyn's Finest." said Caesar as he slammed the door.

"Jesus these guys are all primadonnas. Lets see here...he should be interesting." said Mick to himself as he wrote TSL versus King Caesar.

"Welcome back folks and coming up next is some tag team action with tag team MVP's in The New World taking on The Crusade." said JR as the fans were all cheering in excitment.

"And not only that, but The Coven have been stripped of their titles due to conflict with management and so this match serves as the first round of a new tournament. Now start the match!" yelled Michael as JT made his way to the ring.

DING DING!

"The following matchup is scheduled for one fall and is the first round of the FIERCE Tag Team Tournament." began JT as the music played.

 **Stories of Greatness by CFO$ ft. KIT**

The crowd erupts with cheers as The New World walk out of on stage with the ever focused Trell and confident Jay, but this time they are being escorted to the ring by Jazz Conway. Trell lead them down the ramp while they all slap hands with the fans as they all yell from New World to ICW as they now enter the ring.

"Introducing first at a combined weight of 507 pds and accompanied to the ring by Jazz Conway, they are Trell Thomas and Jay Masters, The New World!" announced JT as Trell, Jay, and Jazz yell "Welcome to The New World".

"Quite possibly one of the most unexpected, yet best debuts in FXW was from The New World who surprised the world with their debut at Wrestlegeddon. And Michael they instantly became fan favorites as they almost won the tag belts." said JR.

"No one saw it coming of the trio that defined ICW as both the heart and voice, they now come together to form a very effective team, but now they face a team no one in the WFA has seen or faced. We shall see if The New World are the real deal, or if their 15 minutes of fame was just at Wrestlegeddon." said the skeptical Michael.

 **Heaven Is Gone-Seventh Void**

The crowd goes silent as the lights go out to show a cross under a cloudy sky to then shine to show The Crusade on the tron as the same bright light shines in the arena to then reveal two large men; one was a Caucasian with long brown hair, blue eyes, a short beard, and a muscular build wearing a large black coat over his black trunks and boots. This man was Pastor Alexander Dante who had a stern look on his face while his partner had a more aggressive look on his face. This man more bulky, blond hair, green eyes, jagged scar running from his left cheek to the base of his neck, wearing a small sliver cross medallion, white wrestling singlet with a large, golden cross on it, and his name is Heavens Wrath.

"And their opponents at a combned weight of 669 pds, Pastor Alexander Dante and Heavens Wrath, they are The Crusade!" announced JT.

"These two large men are as they say the Defenders of Light and God's Chosen Warriors who wish no more to wipe away the wicked and purge the darkness in the WFA. To be honest Michael these guys may indeed be the wild card in this tournament." said JR as The Crusade climb the ropes with Dante kneeling as if he was praying while HW stood over him with arms spread open, eyes closed as he held his head up with the blinding light on the ring.

"Have to agree with you JR. No one in this tournament know anything of these men including us save forthe fact they both wrestled in Insane Championship Wrestling with Heavens Wrath being a former heavyweight champion and Dante being a former Zero-G champion and both being tag champs over ther too. The New World may have been impressive at Wrestlegeddon, but now they have the Juggernauts of Light to deal with." said Michael as the bell rings.

The match starts off with Jay and Alexander first as they circle each other to which Jay takes a running start to try to clothesline Dante, but the Edinburgh Goliath was only pushed back barely. Jay the ntries again only to bounce off Dante again who motioned him to try it again. Masters obliges, but this time hits a drop kick to Dante's knee bringing the big man down to a knee. Jay follows up with a suplex and a float over to cover, but Dante powers out to the surprise of the muscle of The New World. Jay goes to lifth him up only for Dante to push him off to hit a nice headbutt into Masters jaw. The Pastor then hits some nasty chops that bounces Jay off the ropes and then Dante ties him into the ropes.

Dante goes over to tag in Heavens Wrath who then takes a running start to hit a bicycle kick in Jay's face who comes untangled in the ropes only to be hit with a huge Belly to Belly Suplex by God's Soldier. HW begins clubbing away at the face of Masters and then locks in a camel clutch. Trell and Jazz start cheering for Jay as the ref asks if Jay wishes to continue. And slowly Jay starts pushing up on HW and then falls backward to get out of the hold. Jay is now clutching his neck and dodges a wild lariat from HW to lift him up to hit a Samoan Drop. Jay takes a running start and hits a Senton to go for the cover.

1

Kickout!

"At this point I think Jay needs to go back to the drawingboard as he has beeen having difficulty on handeling The Crusade so far and oh my God!" yelled JR as HW took a bad spot by trying to hit a Big Bootto only to get caught up in the ropes as Jay then hits a dropkick in the face.

Jay then tags in Trell who then climbs to the top rope to hit a Moonsault on top of HW. Trell then follows up hitting a Dragon Screw and without letting go finishes it with a Leg DDT on the outside. The Leader looks to lift HW up only to be rammed into the edge of the ring hard and stopping the momentum. HW lifts Trell up in a military press position and drops him on the barricade to which both Jazz and Jay go to check on him. HW rolls back into the ring to break the count and as Jay helps up Trell, HW leans over the rope to grab him by the neck as he tosses him back into the ring. He then stomps on him a few times and drags him over to his corner to tag in Dante. Dante and HW Irish Whip him into the corner with HW hitting a Stinger Splash while Dante follows up with a Sidewalk Slam for a cover.

1

2

Breakup as Jay makes the save, but is then blasted by HW with The Pounce. HW looks to continue the assualt, but the ref pulls him back as Jay rolls out the ring. Meanwhile Dante hits a Belly to Back Suplex on Trell and looks to cover and stops to see the ref still arguing with HW to get back into his corner. Dante walks over to yell at the ref to pay attention to the match and then points for HW to go to the corner. He then turns around to eat a dropkick to the face by Trell and looks to Irish Whip Dante, but reverses by hitting his own. Dante looks to hit a clothesline only for Trell to dodge by rolling out of the way as he ran across the ring by running up the turnbuckle to hit Whisper In The Wind as Dante stumbled in the middle of the ring now knocked over. Trell then goes for a standing Moonsault with a cover.

1

2

Kickout!

Trell just looks around with disbelief on his face, but calms down as he then looks to go to the top rope until he sees HW coming for him to which he hits a Hurricanrana on him as God's Soldier is sent hard to the outside of the ring. The Leader celebrates breifly until he is hit from behind by Dante. Dante then picks up Trell to Irish Whip him into the steps hard enough to knock of the top one off. The Pastor calls over his partner to finish it as HW brings in Trell back into the ring as Dante grabbed him by the neck and HW lifts up his legs onto his shoulder.

"Uh oh this isn't good for Trell as The Crusade look to end it all now with God's Judgement(Magic Killer)." said Jr, but before The Crusade could hit it Jay stops them by pulling Trell off of HW as he begins lauching a series of hard rights into HW to then toss him iout of the ring.

Dante looks to turn Jay around, but the muscle of The New World drops him with a Jawbreaker which stuns him. Jay and Trell then Irish whip him into the ropes and both hit a double dropkick to take down the big man. HW slides back in, but immediatley is hit with Jay's New World Elbow(Discus Elbow) which brings brings him to his knees with Trell delievering a beautiful DDT. Both men push him out of the ring and notice Dante struglling to get up, but before they could do anything the ref warns them about disqualification to which Jay goes to the corner. Trell shakes his head at the ref and tags in Jay to which they wait for Dante to turn around as they deliever NWD/New World Drop(3D) with Jay going for the cover.

1

2

3!

DING DING!

"Here's your winners, Trell Thomas and Jay Masters, The New World!"

"Just when things looked bleak for The New World they find a way to turn things around on The Crusade. With this win they advance to the next round which what I hear is a triple threat match." said JR as Jazz entered the ring to celebrate with the boys.

"It would be the over aggressiveness of The Crusade that cost them the match, but make no mistake they did well in their WFA debut. While they came up short tonight, I doubt this will be the last of them. And I'm being told the next match is between the Red Princes of Kingdom Club taking on DOA." said Michael with The Crusade limping on the back with looks of disgust and disappointment on their faces.

"The show must go on folks and coming up next is womens action next, so sta tuned." said JR.

 **Backstage**

Mick is seen walking around backstage with a production assistant when suddenly he is stopped by a distraught Ben Jones.

"Ben what's wrong?" asked Mick all confused.

"Samantha! I can't find her!" yelled Ben all frantic.

"Calm down Ben. You sure she isn't just in the women's locker room?" asked Mick.

"She isn't there as I just spoke with Tammy and Alice. They both were just in there and haven't heard or seen her all day. Please Mick, you have to help me." cried out Ben.

"Look Ben, I will look for her. In the mean time I suggest you get ready for your match tonight with Chris Blade." replied Mick as he tried to reassure Ben. Ben then nods and walks away not knowing they were being watched.

DING DING!

 **7 Days To The Wolves-Nightwish**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and intruding first from Dallas, Texas she is White Wolf!" announced JT.

A young woman with white hair, blue eyes, tan skin wears gray mask with white saint mark on forehead, white tights, boots and crop top, flipped on the stage(similar to Dana Brooke) and landed on all fours and seemed about to strike to howl. She then took a running start to the the ring and slid under the rope where she crawled to the middle of the ring, got to her knees and howled again.

"This young lady is in the same graduating class with Break-Out from under the tutelage of Rey Mysterio and came highly recommended from the King of Lucha Libre, so Mr. Constantine signed her. She is still green, but an endorsement from Rey is great." Said JR.

"Tonight she fully debuts against the more experienced Amazon Alice." said Michael as music began to play.

 **Stronger-Kelly Clarkson**

"And her opponent from Dublin, Ireland, she is the Irish Strong Woman, Amazon Alice!"

The crowd pops for the Irish Stong Woman of Kingdom Club as she comes out on stage to give a battle cry. She then makes here way down the ramp while she slaps hands with the fans. She then looks on at White Wolf with a look of determination on her face as she jumps on the side of the ring.

"Tonight Amazon Alice looks to build some momentum for a future title shot at The Witch Sara Lewis." said JR.

"A win tonight can go a long way, but she has to go through the hungry White Wolf." said Michael as the bell rings.

Immediately White Wolf rushes in with multiple forearm shots to the face on Alice to back her in the corner. White Wolf steps back as the ref pulls her away to take a running start to go for a Rolling Elbow when Alice catches her with a Uranage! Alice follows up with a Deadlift German Suplex into the corner hard. She then lifts her up delivering several chops to the chest and finishes with a Biel Throw across the ring. White Wolf is clutching her back in pain, but yells at Alice to bring it to which she hits a headbutt. White Wolf is now dazed Alice looks to end it all right there and lifts White Wolf to Irish Whip her into the ropes and hits her with the Super Clover Slam(Scoop Powerslam)! Alice starts counting as the ref dives to make the count.

1

2

3!

"Here's your winner Amazon Alice!" announced JT as the ref raised Alice's hand.

"In a show of pure strength and skill from Amazon Alice, she tore apart the rookie tonight. To be honest I can't say I'm surprised." said Michael smugly.

"In the end the experience played a huge factor here Zero as Alice made the rookie White Wolf pay. However I do think White Wolf has potential and may be able to build herself back up from taking some time in NEX-GEN." said JR.

"Maybe, but coming up next the new FXW No Limits champion, Chris Blade is in action with The Destroyer Ben Jones." said Michael as they go to commercial.

Screen shows all of the WFA logos: ACW. ICW, SSW, TDW, WWL, FXW, PWE, GWE, UCW, FZW, UWA, CAW and as they all fade out as fire starts to envelop them to then reveal

 _ **Blaze of Glory**_

 **Coming soon...**

 **Take Over-Dale Oliver**

Music plays and the crowd goes wild as Chris Blade walks out now holding the FXW No Limits title to which he raises up in the air. With a look of pure confidence on his face he then made his way to the ring with a fist bump with a few fans. He then makes his way around the ring as he fist bumps with JR and shakes hands with Michael as he slides into the ring to climb on the turnbuckle to raise his title up i nthe air once more to loud cheers from the fans.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 297 pds, he is the Hardcore Phenomenon and the FXW No Limits champion, Chris Blade!" announced JT.

"At Wrestlegeddon this man went through 14 other men to win that title including Mason Strong, Revan Maverick, Sicko Kidd, and many other new stars in the WFA just to get that title." said Jr.

"Indeed, but tonight he goes against an even bigger adversary in Ben Jones who was one of the men in the main event at Wrestlegeddon where he, Freddy Escobar, Jason Malice, and Will Ralston took on the arriving Darkside. While he came up short, Ben Jones is not someone to stay down long." said Micahel as Ben's music plays. They all wait for Ben to come out, but to no avail. They play the music again and still nothing. That was when the ref counted.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

DING DING!

"Here is your winner by forefeit, Chris Blade." announced the disappointed JT as Chris was pissed off his match ended the way it did.

Then the camera showed backstage Ben Jones in a a huge brawl with a man with a strip goatee thin mustache combo, short dark brown hair, wearing a shirt saying We Are All Going To Hell with a crucified dead angel on the front. He is then joined in by several other men with various skull masks as the y all beat down Ben to which the man turned around to smash his head in with his cane. He then had the Skull Mask Men tie a noose around Ben's neck and dragged him outside to a dumpster as they tossed him in. The man leading them is carrying a gas can and then pours the gas in the dumpster with Ben in it.

"Ashes to ashes we all fall down, and down to Hell you go o' great and mighty "Destroyer". Enjoy your eternal damnation! Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed the man as he lits several matches and tosses them in the dumpster! Quickly the dumspster is in flames as the pained screams of Jones can be heard.

"Good God! There is a human being in there damn it!" yelled JR.

"Someone get out there and put out that fire!" yelled Michael.

"WFA, your Sinister Prophet has arrived. Soon you will see the world as I see it. And you will see it burn. I am Amadeus Crowley and everything you once knew is about to come to and end. Hahahahahahahahaha!" laughed the vile Amadeus Crowley.

 **BREAK**

"We are back live folks as medical personel have taken care of Ben Jones to the nearest hospital. We hope for a speddy recovery for him." said JR.

"And let it be known that both Mick Racer and Mr. Constantine will deal with Crowley next week on what just transpred. Now we hate for what just happened, but now it's time for the main event!" said Michael.

Ding Ding!

"The following matchup is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the FXW Television Championship!" Began JT as the music began to play.

 **The Toy Master-Avantasia**

The Fallen One was fully focused on achieving his goal in beating Escobar tonight especially after what happened earlier. He tossed his coat and bat aside and slide into the ring as he awaited for The Prince to arrive.

"Tonight we see an old NJPW rivalry begin anew as The Fallen One takes on The Prince for the FXW TV title, and I gotta say Michael, Malice is in the zone and pissed off at the same time." Said JR.

"Course he is JR and I would be too after being blindsided by the Monarchy. But Malice should've known better and that Escobar always has a plan." Replied Michael.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd begins to fill the arena with boos, and the lights dim, to be replaced with the bright neon lights on Freddy Escobar's jacket as the Prince poses, arms spread. He yells at the crowd to bow before him, and they respond by flipping him off. Freddy simply laughs and make his way to the ring. He enters, completely ignoring Malice, and he stands on the turnbuckle, raising the belt up high, as the other three turnbuckles shoot pyro off.

"Freddy Escobar is not taking Jason Malice seriously. His arrogance might cost him." JR says.

"You know the Prince has an ace up his sleeve. The Monarchy could be on stand-by." Michael responds.

"And now the challenger, from New Orleans, Louisiana and weighing in at 237 pds, he is the Fallen One, Jason Malice!" Yelled JT as the fans cheered and Malice got in Freddy's face talking smack as he walked back to his corner.

"Introducing the current, reigning FXW Television Champion, please welcome, the Prince, Freddy Escobar!"yelled JT once more as the bell rang after the introductions were done to which Malice charged Freddy.

Malice began to hit a combination of kicks to the gut and jabs at the jaw until they were in the corner to which Malice hits a few shoulder thrusts into Escobar's abdomen until the ref pulled him away. Escobar is having trouble standing up until Malice hits him with a running clothesline and then Irish Whips him across the ring to do it a second time to a roar of cheers. The Fallen One picks up The Prince and looks to do it once more, but Escobar reverses just in time and then hits a beautiful drop kick to the back of Malice's head.

Malice begins to get up,and once he does, Freddy begins hitting him with a series of European Uppercuts, causing Malice to become dazed, as Freddy takes advantage by capitalizing with a Superkick! Malice falls to the mat, as Freddy begins ruthlessly stomping on the Fallen One, as the crowd boos. By the time Freddy is pulled away by the referee, he has hit a total of 10 stomps. Malice rolls to the apron, and gets up using the ropes to pull himself up. Freddy walks over to him, and begins to set him up for a Rope-Hung DDT. But as he locks in the front facelock, and before he can pull him onto the ropes, Malice pulls himself away, before hitting a shoulder thrust to Freddy's stomach. Freddy is stunned for a moment, giving Malice enough time to grab the middle ropes and nail Freddy with a Springboard Spear!

Freddy Escobar collapses to the floor and they both land on the floor. Both of them begin to slowly get up. Freddy gets up first, and tries to hit Jason Malice with a Roundhouse Kick to the head, but Jason Malice catches the kick and stands up fully before using a Dragon Screw Leg Whip to send Freddy to the floor. Jason begins advancing, but Freddy really begins selling his leg.

"Something's wrong with Escobar's leg! He seems to have injured it!" Michael says.

"Wait, something's not right…." JR says, suspicious. Freddy cries out in pain, clutching his leg. The referee begins checking on Freddy, as Jason Malice looks quite confused. Jason begins pacing around the ring, turning his back on Freddy….and once this happens, the Prince kips up and nails Malice with a Superkick to the back of his head!

"Aw, sonuvabitch!" JR excalums. "He was playing possum!"

And from there on Escobar lays in some hard stomps to the head to then starting to choke him out with the ref doing the count with The Prince finally letting go, but then hits a jumping elbow drop for a quick pin.

1

Kickout!

Freddy locks in a side headlock as he wrenching the head as he tries the reach the ropes to no avail. Escobar slams his head to the mat to take a running start to, but Malice dodges the knee strike to hit a release German Suplex And follows up with a Senton. The Fallen One looks to go for the pin, but The Prince wisely rolls out the ring. Malice goes to follow him to try to pick him up, only for Escobar to kick out the left leg and hit a DDT on the outside.

"Wise move from The Prince and a beautiful DDT on the outside." Said Michael.

Freddy grabs Jason, lifts him up, and puts him on the apron. Freddy then rolls into the ring, before grabbing Jason, forcing him to stand up on the apron, and he sets him up before spiking him on his head with a Rope-Hung DDT! Jason lands on his dome, as the Prince smirks malevolently. Freddy waits for Jason to get up to his knees, and once he does, he executes the Royal Blitz (Series of roundhouse kicks to the chest capped off with a knee strike to the head). Freddy goes for the cocky pin, placing his foot onto Jason Malice

…..1

…...t-Kickout!

Freddy then spits on Jason as he lifts him up to hit the Three Amigos, but as he gets to the third Suplex, Jason blocks it and slips behind him to hit him with a Germán Suplex and then hits another. And like he did, Escobar blocks the third Suplex and elbows Malice in the head. He hits him sharply in his right eye as Jason finally let's go as he clutches at his eye in pain. After it subsides he looks up at the wrong time as Freddy hits Checkmate(Bicycle Knee Strike)!

1

2

Kickout!

"The Fallen One barely kicks out of that one and the look on Escobar's face tells us he is pissed at this point." Said Michael.

"Should know by now that it take some more than that to finish Malice off and by gawd!" Exclaimed JR as they were talking Escobar had grabbed Jason Malice and set him up on the top turnbuckle. Freddy climbs up, and begins setting up for the Royal Special (Inverted Superplex), but Jason rakes Freddy's eyes! Freddy falls from the top turnbuckle to the mat, clutching his face, as Jason takes a moment to steady himself before hitting a Diving Elbow Drop! Freddy clutches his gut in pain, as Jason goes to the corner, waiting for Freddy to get up. Once he does, he wishes forward to hit the Sudden Death Superkick-but Freddy evades that and rolls out of the ring, looking to catch his breath. However, Jason rushes forward and nails a Wrecking Ball Dropkick to the Prince as the crowd cheers him on!

"And now the Fallen One is back on the offensive! Can he maintain control?" JR ponders.

Malice picks up Escobar to hit some nasty chops to his chest to Irish Whip The Prince hard into the steps. Freddy was screaming in pain for his shoulder, but Malice wouldn't have any of it as he kicked him in the face and then stomped on his shoulder for good measure before tossing him back in the ring. The Fallen One would lift him up again to hit an Impaler DDT, but instead of covering him he goes to apply the Hangman's Noose(Last Chancery)! Escobar is screaming in agony at this point and just as he was about to tap, the ref was pulled out of the ring by Dylan Torres who also has DJ Kingston and King Caesar with him.

"Damn it! The Monarchy have no business in this match. Just when Escobar was about to tap, they pull the ref out of the ring. Can Escobar win a match without help from his cronies?" Asked the disgusted JR.

"Watch your mouth JR. They have all the right to be here as they helped saved their leader from losing his title to the sideshow freak." Yelled Michael as the lights went out and Left Behind began to play. The lights returned to show Rosemary, Crazzy Steve, And Abyss standing before the Monarchy as they then went to blows with Rosemary misting DJ in his eyes, Steve and Dylan trying to choke each other, and Abyss and King Caesar hitting each other with huge clubbing blows.

"Look at all this chaos! Someone needs to get this under control!" JR says, as the groups are brawling. Meanwhile, Freddy and Jason are engaging in a striking battle, as are Freddy is hitting European Uppercuts, while Jason is hitting some stiff elbows. Eventually, it seems that Jason is winning the striking battle, as Jason is hitting Freddy with more and more elbows, stunning the Prince. Jason goes the Sudden Death Superkick, but Freddy rebounds off the ropes to nail the Checkmate! Both men are down, and the crowd is chanting for Jason Malice, as the Fallen One slowly begins to get up to his feet. However, Freddy is also slowly beginning to stand up, and once both men are up, bruised, beaten and exhausted, they rush each other. Jason goes for a Lariat, but Freddy ducks under his arm, and pulls him into a Backslide. However, Jason kicks out before a count can even be made, and tries to hit the kneeling Prince with another Sudden Death Superkick, but the Prince anticipates it, and catches Jason's foot, before hitting an Enzugiri! Jason is stunned, allowing Freddy to grab him by the arm, set him up and drive him into the mat with a Hammerlock DDT! Freddy is smirking, enjoying and savoring the moment, as he slowly begins to lift Jason up.

"This is it, the Prince is going to put an end to the Fallen One once and for all!" Michael says as Freddy kicks Jason in the gut, grabs both his arms, and lifts him into a Double Underhook Overhead Gutwrench.

"Freddy could be thinking of the Prince's Crown (Stormbreaker)! If it connects, Jason could be done for!" JR says as Malice flips Escobar over and then finally hits the Sudden Death Superkick right in the jaw, pushes him into the ropes, and grabs his neck from behind to deliver Laid To Rest(lifting inverted DDT dropped into a brainbuster) for the cover!

1

2

3!

Ding Ding!

"Here is your winner and the neeeeeeeew FXW TV Champion, Jason Malice!"

"The Prince has been dethroned and no longer has his bargaining chip for the World title." Said JR.

"Got to admit Malice came through in the end, but let's be honest if Decay wasn't there then Escobar would've won." Said Michael.

"You're kidding me right? Neither Decay, nor Monarchy should've been there. In any case we now have a new champion." Replied JR as the ref handed Jason the title as he held it high in the air while his Decay stablemates slid into the ring.

But then the lights went off once more and this time it was Amadeus Crowley who appeared with a devil skull cane in hand. Both Abyss and Crazzy Steve moved forward to intercept him, but then the Sinister Prophet snapped his fingers to which the two Death Dealers stopped in their tracks. Then all of a sudden Rosemary turns him around to mist him in the eyes as Abyss, Crazzy Steve, and Crowley attacked him! They are then joined by the three Skull Masked Men who all begin beating down Jason. The bell was ringing as the refs were trying to stop them, but to no avail.

Then Crowley stopped them and directed everyone to outside the ring. Each one pulled something out from under the ring: Crazy Steve a black bat, the biggest of the Skull Masks had a table, the two smaller ones had bags in hand, and Abyss with Janice. They all came back in with their chosen weapons as Big Skull sets up the table and the Smaller Skull Masks opened one bag each with thumbtacks on the table. The two big men lifted him up to double chokeslam Malice through the table! Screams of pain could be heard in the arena as the crowd went silent as they watched The Fallen One be dismantled by both Crowley, the Skull Masks, and his Decay stablemates. Both Abyss and Big Skull lift him up as Crazzy Steve smashes the bat into Jason's jaw and then on his back, but was brought back up as Abyss swung Janice into his gut!

"You suck! You suck!" Chanted the crowd.

"Come on stop! Someone stop them! That's a human being damn it!" Yelled JR as Rosemary pulls out a bag and pours broken glass on the ground and points at Abyss. The Monster lifts the broken man of Jason Malice and delivers a Blackhole Slam onto the broken glass! They were about to continue until Crowley stopped them all and pointed at the stage. The four men lift up the broken and bloodied Jason to carry him toward the stage until Crowley stops them on the edge. He hits him on top of his head with his cane to which busted his head. With that both Abyss and Big Skull lifted him up for a double chokeslam off the stage and through the equipment table where sparks began flying.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Roared the crowd as Left Behind began to play as all seven attackers stood tall and proud of their work, but the eyes of the former Decay members was purple like. And in the ring was the FXW TV title covered in blood as both JR and Michael were silent. Crazzy Steve climbed down to check for Malice only to find his body gone and the Titantron showed a scorpion, a raven, and a bat with three figures behind them. The show ended with Crowley laughing evily as Decay and the Skull Masks bowed before him.

 **A/N: And so it is finally here. I do hope you all enjoyed this and huge thanks to theDarkRyder for co-writing the main event. Next time is the XTREME brand. This is Jase Raven 13 signng off. Later peeps!**


End file.
